Mi Vida Junto a Ti
by Sheila-Pattz
Summary: Inuyasha después de haberse dado cuenta de que la mujer que realmente ama es Kagome decide declararle sus verdaderos sentimientos, y ambos comienzan a vivir su vida juntos... Inu&Kag... FINAL..
1. Chapter 1

_**Mi Vida Junto a TI**_

_Inuyasha después de haberse dado cuenta de que la mujer que realmente ama es Kagome decide declararle sus verdaderos sentimientos, y ambos comienzan a vivir su vida juntos, pero no todo resulta bien el destino tiene preparado una mala jugado en la cual ambos se separaran quizás para siempre… ¿podrán Inuyasha y Kagome vencer todos los obstáculos que les tiene preparado el destino?..._

**Capitulo I.- La Verdad de Mis Sentimientos**

Es una bella noche en el Sengoku, nuestros amigos se encuentran descansando en un pequeño campamento que han hecho después de haber caminado todo el día, ya que iban de camino a la aldea de la anciana Kaede. Ya habían pasado casi tres años desde que comenzaron la búsqueda de los fragmentos de la Perla de Shikon. Todo se encontraba en silencio solo se escucha a los grillos de aquella noche, hasta que alguien hablo.

- Kagome, ¿que tal si vamos a tomar un baño? Pude ver unas aguas termales cerca de aquí –dijo la chica de cabello castaño-.

- Si, es muy buena idea Sango.-en ese momento el pequeño kitsune se lanza a los brazos de la chica-.

- ¿Yo también puedo ir Kagome?

- Claro, Shippou.

- Y ustedes se quedan aquí –dice Sango señalando a Inuyasha y Miroku- no se atrevan a seguirnos.

- Feh! -es lo único que dice el ojidorado volteando la cabeza hacia otro lado.

- No seriamos capaces Sanguito ¿Acaso no nos conoces? –pregunta con cara inocente-.

- Porque lo conozco a usted excelencia lo digo. Vamos Kagome –dice para darse vuelta y seguir el camino que llega a las aguas termales-.

- Si, chicos ya volvemos. –dice esbozando una sonrisa a los y tomando su mochila-.

-.-.-.-.-

Ya en las aguas termales, las chicas se encontraban hablando de lo que hicieron en el día, sobre su ultima batalla contra Naraku, que fue hace aproximadamente tres semanas, mucho tiempo para no haber dado ningún rastro, pero no es aceptable ya que recibió un ataque muy poderoso. Kagome ha aumentado su poder espiritual considerablemente, es capaz de crear poderosos campos de fuerza incluso más fuertes que los de Kikio.

- Sango, será mejor que cambiemos de tema no quiero estar siempre hablando sobre ese maldito de Naraku.

- Tienes razón Kagome, y de ¿que podemos hablar?

- Bueno… ¿Por qué no me dices como van tu y Miroku? –pregunta con cara picara-.

- Que cosas dices Kagome, entre el monje Miroku y yo no hay nada –con un sonrojo en sus mejillas-.

- Sango no me mientas, que yo se que a ti te gusta Miroku.

-.-.-.-.-

- Oye Miroku las chicas han tardado mucho ¿no crees? –dice viendo fijamente al Houshi-.

- Si es verdad se han tardado más de lo normal.

- Y si les paso algo – dejando de ver a Miroku y mirar a la dirección que habían tomado las chicas-.

- No lo creo ya nos hubiéramos dado cuenta.

- Voy a ir a ver –parándose y dirigiéndose a aquella dirección-.

- No será, ¿que quieres ver algo más? – con cara picara y con una gran sonrisa-.

- No digas tonterías –serio- solo estoy preocupado. Tú piensa lo que quieras –dijo para comenzar a caminar por aquel camino-.

- Espérame Inuyasha. –se paro rápidamente y se fue detrás del hanyou-.

-.-.-.-.-

- Si tienes razón, pero ese monje es un pervertido y un mujeriego y nunca cambiara. Y además…

- ¿Y además que?

- ¿Si además que? Habla Sango.

En ese momento llegaron los chicos y se escondieron tras rocas, y se quedaron oyendo aquella conversación que tenían las chicas.

- Bueno es que… Yo pienso que Inuyasha y tu… bueno podrían estar juntos antes que el monje Miroku y yo.

Kagome al escuchar esto no pudo evitar sonrojarse muchísimo e Inuyasha también, Miroku noto el sonrojo de Inuyasha y rió bajo.

-después de haber desaparecido el sonrojo de sus mejillas- Pero que dices Sango, entre Inuyasha y yo no pasara nada, él solo me ve como una amiga solo eso – bajando su voz- me ve como te puede ver a ti o a Miroku.

- _No yo quiero a Kagome como una amiga, yo siento algo muy especial por ella incluso más que por…_ – lo pensaba el hanyou hasta que fue sacado de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de Sango-

- No lo creo, él te quiere mucho y de forma especial.

- Es cierto ese tonto te quiere muchísimo pero no lo demuestra porque es muy orgulloso –dice el pequeño kitsune tratando de animarla-

Los ojos de Kagome comenzaron a verse cristalinos.

- Él me puede querer es cierto, pero solo como una amiga –sus lagrimas comenzaron a salir- Porque él solamente a Kikio, esa el única verdad él siempre la ha amado a ella.

- Kagome no digas eso estoy segura de que él siente algo muy especial por ti, y seguramente te ama, y tú lo amas ¿no es así?

- Si Kagome, y él lo demuestra cuando te va a buscar a tu época y cuando te protege.

- El solo me a buscar a mi época porque sin mi no puede encontrar los fragmentos, solo me ve como un objeto, y si, yo lo amo, lo amo demasiado pero… –abrazando fuertemente a su amiga- pero él no me ama, no me ama –repetía una y otra vez mientras las lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas- no me ama –dijo una última vez casi en un susurro-.

- Ya tranquilízate -le decía mientras acariciaba el cabello de Kagome-.

- Sango, él ama a Kikio, y cada vez que la va a ver yo siento un gran dolor y vació en mi corazón, y aunque se que fui yo quien decidió quedarse a su lado, -su sollozo se hacia cada vez más fuerte- pero siente la próxima vez que él vaya a verla no podré soportarlo y mi corazón se destruirá y cuando ese día llegue me iré y no regresare, a este lugar, porque no quiero seguir sufriendo así. ¡NO QUIERO!

- No digas eso Kagome por favor, ya veras que eso no sucederá.

- Si ese tonto se tiene que dar cuenta.

-separándose del abrazo de Sango- Gracias amigos pero yo no puedo hacer nada, y solo soy un estorbo entre ellos –otra fina lagrima recorre su mejilla-.

Inuyasha tenia la mirada sombría y triste, en su mente se repetían una y otra vez las palabras de Kagome _"no me ama, no me ama"_. Se paro lentamente y se dirigió por el camino que había llegado con la mirada baja. Miroku se fue luego cuando escucho a las chicas decir que ya se iban y se dirigió al campamento pero cuando llego no vio al hanyou.

-.-.-.-.-

Inuyasha se encontraba caminando sin rumbo sumido en sus pensamientos, llego a un lago y se sentó en una roca, y en su mente solo se encontraban las palabras de Kagome _"él no me ama, el ama a Kikio"_. Reflexionaba cada una de esas palabras y se pregunta a si mismo.

- De verdad amo a Kikio?... No yo amo a Kagome, ella es mi presente, -guardo silencio por unos minutos- ¿cuantos caminos recorrió junto a mi?, siempre a mi lado y tratando comprender mis razones, ¿ayudarme sin pensarlo?, ¿cuantas veces arriesgo su vida por salvar la mía?... muchas, y ¿que hago yo? a la primera noticia que tengo de Kikio salgo corriendo a buscarla, y ella siempre estaba allí, ¿cuantas veces la he hecho pasar por ese dolor? demasiadas. Pero aún así decidió permanecer a mi lado y aunque no quise aceptarlo, eso me dio mucho gusto, y la extraño tanto cuando se va su época que simplemente no puedo estar sin ella.

Mantuvo silencio algunos minutos.

- Y es mi orgullo el que no me deja quitarme esta venda de los ojos, me muero de celos cuando alguien se le acerca, ¿Por qué no puedo aceptar la verdad de mis sentimientos?, tengo miedo de decir que la quiero. Y cada día que pasa se acerca el momento en que tal vez ya no vuelva a verla y yo no se si podría soportarlo, se que somos de mundos distintos, pero aun así me gustaría permanecer a su lado.

Y sintiéndose un poco decaído.

- Y quisiera poder explicarle lo que pasa en mi corazón cada vez que estoy a su lado, y poder seguir sintiendo esa gran felicidad al verla. Y por fin me he dado cuenta que ella… solo ella e es la mujer que amo porque conoce todos mis temores, mis deseos, mis debilidades… ella sabe cuando siento pena, dolor angustia y cuando estoy feliz…

Inuyasha dirige su mirada ambarina al cielo estrellado y puede ver el rostro de Kagome, la mujer que amaba con todo su corazón.

- Se que al amo hace mucho tiempo, y mucho más ahora, porque el camino que hemos recorrido me ha unido tanto a ella… a mi Kagome… También me he dado cuenta que a través de nuestra vida, ha habido tantos logros, satisfacciones y hechos inolvidables, que han minimizado las cosas difíciles porque juntos hemos recogido los pedazos de sueños rotos para crear nuevos. La amo por su paciencia por su compresión conmigo, por el calor de sus brazos que muy pocas veces he sentido pero que me recuerdan donde esta mi hogar, mi refugio… La amo porque me dio la libertad para que describiera lo que más valoro en ella. Y se que algún día seré capaz de confesarle mis sentimientos pero… ¿Cuanto tiempo tardare en conseguir el valor para decirle lo que siento?... solo espero que sea pronto… Aunque no se como podré decírselo. Y también de una vez por todas tengo que dejar aclarada la situación con Kikio. –dicho esto se levanto y comenzó a caminar de regreso al campamento donde estaban sus amigos seguramente ya dormidos pensó-.

-.-.-.-.-

Miroku, Sango y Kagome se encontraban hablando alrededor de la fogata, el pequeño Shippou estaba profundamente dormido junto con Kirara. Mientras conversaban Kagome pudo sentir como alguien se les acercaba, es alguien era…

- ¡Oh! Inuyasha hasta que por fin regresaste, -dijo al ver el hanyou salir de unos arbustos y acercarse a ellos- ¿adonde fuiste?

Inuyasha se encontraba con la vista perdida tan sumido en sus pensamientos reflexionando lo que hace momentos a la orilla del lago, que no se dio cuenta que sus amigos estaban hablándole hasta que al escuchar aquella dulce voz volvió en sí.

- ¿Inuyasha te sucede algo? –pregunto en un tono suave y levantándose de donde se encontraba y acercándose a él-

-viendo como Kagome se acerca hacia él- no… estoy bien –dijo con un tono de voz tranquilo-.

- ¿Entonces porque no has respondido a mi pregunta?

- ¿Que pregunta?

- ¿Que si adonde fuiste?

- Solo fui a caminar por ahí –dijo acercándose a un árbol cercano y saltando a una de sus ramas-.

Miroku no hizo otra pregunta tal vez en otra circunstancias si lo haría y así poder saber que era lo que pasaba por la mente de su amigo, peor en estos momentos ya lo sabía, solamente podía ser en lo que había escuchado decir a Kagome hace ya mas de dos horas, que fue el tiempo durante el cual estuvo ausente.

Kagome vio como Inuyasha se subió al árbol y luego ella se dirigió al lugar donde se encontraba sentada anteriormente para seguir hablando con sus amigos.

- Oye Kagome y ¿cuanto tiempo piensa permanecer en tu época?

- Mmmm… quisiera permanecer una semana por lo menos, pro no se si Inuyasha este de acuerdo con eso –dijo para fijar su vista hacia el hanyou- Hey Inuyasha ¿podría quedarme una semana en mi época? – pregunto en un tono de voz suave y un poco más alta para que aquel chico de mirada ambarina la escuchase-.

-volteando a ver a Kagome- Si claro, puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras.

- Gracias, pero solo será una semana. –dijo mientras pensaba _que extraño que no se enojo, ¿que le habrá sucedido mientras fue a caminar?-_

-pesando- _Tengo que buscar el momento ideal para poder hablar con Kagome, pero ¿cuando?... Oh claro pronto será el cumpleaños de Kagome y no solo eso también se cumplirán tres años desde la primera vez que la vi y la conocí, ese día será perfecto para decirle lo que siento y demostrárselo y también se es el lugar perfecto-._

- Bueno será mejor que nos acostemos a dormir, para mañana continuar nuestro camino.

- Tiene razón su excelencia –dijo para comenzar a acostarse sobre la hierba-.

Kagome se metió en su bolsa de dormir, Miroku permaneció sentado y así se quedo dormido, mientras Inuyasha hecho su cabeza para atrás para recostarla en el árbol al igual que como estaba su espalda y así fue cerrando su ojos ambarinos para quedarse profundamente dormido.

-.-.-.-.-

Ya se encontraban cerca de la aldea, caminaban despacio no había prisa, Inuyasha y Kagome

Advente junto con el pequeño kitsune en los brazos de la chica, y unos pasos atrás se encontraban Sango y Miroku con la pequeña Kirara en los hombros de la exterminadora.

Al llegar a la aldea saludaron a al anciana Kaede, hablaron durante algunos minutos, luego Kagome se despide de sus amigos y se dirigió al pozo junto con Inuyasha, caminaron tranquilamente en absoluto silencio, al llegar al pozo Kagome fue quien hablo.

- ¿Seguro que no te molesta que permanezca una semana en mi época? –pregunto algo confundida-.

- No de vedad no me molesta –contesto con calma- pero… ¿Regresaras verdad? –pregunto con algo de temor y viendo a la chica y los ojos-.

- Claro que si tontito –dijo regalándole una gran sonrisa al hanyou para luego lanzarse dentro del pozo-.

Inuyasha permaneció unos pocos minutos al lado del pozo y luego regreso a la aldea. Al llegar a ella se encuentra con sus amigos muy pensativos.

- ¡Hey! ¿Que les pasa? ¿En que tanto piensan?

-saliendo de sus pensamientos- ah, solo pensamos en que podríamos obsequiarle a Kagome por su cumpleaños.

- Si es cierto, y por cierto Inuyasha ¿ya sabes que le regalaras a la Srta. Kagome?

- Si, ¿que le regalaras? –pregunta con inocencia-.

- ¿O es que acaso no te acordabas? –pregunta la exterminadora algo molesta-.

-pensando- _es cierto tengo que buscar algo para obsequiarle a Kagome, ¡Oh! Ya se – _dejando de pensar y hablando a sus amigos- Ya vuelvo –fue lo único que dijo para luego salir corriendo rápidamente hacia el bosque-.

**Continuara…**

**¡Hola! Este es mi primer FanFic, que en los primeros capítulos siento que les falta algo, pero no se que es, ustedes me dirán. Espero les guste, y si es así puedo traerles la continuación pronto, ya que tengo el fic casi terminado… Me despido por ahora. Cuidense…**


	2. Sorpresa de Cumpleaños

**Capitulo II.- Un Regalo de Cumpleaños muy Especial.**

Inuyasha se encontraba caminando dentro de un hermoso bosque rodeado por bellas flores. De un momento a otro Inuyasha puede observar un gran brillo proveniente de una cueva, en ese momento el hanyou entra en ella buscando algo con su mirada ambarina, hasta que por lo fin encuentra lo que estaba buscando.

- Lo encontré –dijo sonriendo y tomando lo que encontró con su mano para luego salir de la cueva-

-.-.-.-.-

En la época actual, una chica de cabello azabache se encuentra en su cama descansando después de haber tomado un baño, tenía que pensar que haría mañana.

Se escucha que alguien toca la puerta.

- Adelante –dice acostada en su cama con sus manos detrás de la cabeza.

Se abre la puerta y entra Souta que ya tiene 14 años aproximadamente dejando la puerta abierta.

- Hermana, solo quería preguntarte ¿que si que harás para mañana? –dice acercándose a la cama y sentándose en la esquina-.

-sentándose en la cama- Eh… Iré a buscar a mis amigas para hablar con ellas y luego no se.

-la madre de Kagome entrando a la habitación- Yo podría hacer un pastel y tus amigas podrían venir a casa a divertirse un poco –dijo con una gran sonrisa-.

- Gracias mama, así se hará –dijo devolviendo la sonrisa-.

- ¿Y también le dirás a tu amigo orejas de perro? –pregunto emocionado-

- No creo que quiera venir, y de seguro tendrá cosas que hacer y personas que ver –dijo un poco triste ya que se refería a que seguramente Inuyasha vería a Kikio- Y además seguramente no sabe que mañana se celebra mi cumpleaños.

- No te preocupes hermana, estoy seguro que lo sabe –dijo esbozándole una sonrisa a la chica-.

Mama de - Bueno será mejor que nos durmamos ya, mañana hay muchas cosas que hacer.

En ese momento entra el abuelo de Kagome.

- Es cierto, ve a ser algo especial.

- Gracias a todos. Y si es mejor que nos acostemos, ya es tarde.

Todos salieron de la habitación dejando a Kagome en su cama sentada, esta se acostó nuevamente, y se quedo profundamente dormida.

-.-.-.-.-

Inuyasha se encontraba sentado en una de las ramas del Goshimboku…. observando su mano en la cual tenia algo con un brillo hermoso.

- Mañana será el día en que te diga y demuestre mis sentimientos –dijo para luego cerrar su mano y guardar aquel objeto en su kinomo, después se dejo llevar al país de los sueños-.

-.-.-.-.-

En la mañana en al habitación de Kagome comenzó a sonar el despertador para que aquella chica comenzara a despertarse, estiro su brazo y comenzó a palpar su mesita de noche para poder apagar aquel aparato.

Poco a poco comenzó a abrir sus ojos para luego tallárselos con sus manos, se levanto de su cama y se dirigió al baño. Luego de algunos minutos sale totalmente arreglada.

-.-.-.-.-

Kagome y ase había despedido de su madre y se encontraba en camino a casa de una de sus amigas para decirle lo de su fiesta. Al llegar toco el timbre y al abrir la puerta aparece una chica.

- Hola Eri –lo dice esbozando una sonrisa-.

- ¡Kagome! Que milagro verte por aquí, hace mas de tres meses que no sabíamos nada de ti amiga.

- Bueno si, he estado un poco alejada……

- ¿Un poco?... Si claro pero no te preocupes de seguro estabas con tu novio o ¿me equivoco? -pregunto con cara picara-.

-sonrojada- ¡Eri! No digas esas cosas.

- Esta bien…. Pero pasa aquí están las demás –dice abriendo más la puerta-.

- Bien –entra a la casa y se dirigen a la sala donde se encuentran las otras chicas-.

- Miren quien vino –dice cuando llegan a la sala y señalando a Kagome-.

Las dos chicas se quedan viendo a Kagome.

- ¡Kagome! que bien que estas aquí… ¡FELICITACIONES! –le grita Yuka emocionada-.

- Es cierto hoy es tu cumpleaños… Felicitaciones –le dice abrazando a su amiga-.

- Muchas felicidades Kagome… -lo dice Ayume-

- Gracias amigas…-dice para recibir de las otras dos chicas-.

Las chicas se sentaron y tomaron te con galletas mientras conversaban de todo lo que les había pasado mientras no se veían, ya tenían casi tres horas hablando cuando Kagome le toco hablar y decir su historia.

- Oh ya veo, entonces si estabas con tu novio…… - dice cuando Kagome comenta algo de Inuyasha-.

-sonrojada- él no es mi novio… él ama a otra chica…. –dice con tristeza-.

- Kagome no digas eso después de todo se pone celoso cuando otro chico se te acerca ¿o no? –pregunta Yuka para ver si así puede animar a su amiga-.

- Si es verdad, pero no me quiere igual como yo a él -dice dejando que una traviesa lágrima recorra su mejilla-.

- Ya Kagome no te pongas así, hoy es tu cumpleaños, tienes que disfrutarlo al máximo –le dice con una gran sonrisa-.

- Tienes razón –dice secando la lágrima con el dorso de su mano- y bueno cambiando de tema quería decirles que si ¿podían ir esta tarde a mí casa a celebrar mi cumpleaños?

- ¡Claro que si! – dicen al unísono emocionadas-.

- Hey Kagome y ¿le dijiste a ese chico? – pregunta Ayume refiriéndose a Inuyasha-.

- No él de seguro ni se acuerda, es un tonto -dice un poco enojada-.

- Tranquila Kagome que de seguro te dar una gran sorpresa –la anima Yuka-

- Gracias amigas por su apoyo –dice con una sonrisa en su rostro- bueno yo creo que ya me voy porque tengo unas cosas para la tarde las dejo.

- Esta bien, te acompaño a la puerta –y así todas van a la puerta de entrada-.

- Hasta luego amigas…-dice con una mano levantada expresando un "adiós".

- Hasta luego… -lo dicen las tres chicas-

-.-.-.-.-

Kagome ya se encontraba en su casa, cambiándose ya que dentro de poco serian las 7:00 p.m. y ya llegarían sus amigas. Tocaron la puerta de su habitación, Kagome abre la puerta para ver que es su madre.

- Ya llegaron tus amigas –informa la madre de la chica-

- Gracias, yo voy cuando termine de arreglarme.

La madre de Kagome se va y luego ella cierra la puerta, se sentó en su cama y comenzó a peinarse el cabello, llevaba puesta una falda azul cielo que tenia una hermosa flor color rosa dibujada en ella, con una playera rosa con la misma flor que la falda solo que de color azul, y tenia unas sandalias del mismo color de su playera.

Al terminar se acerco a la ventana y puede ver el Goshimboku. Su mirada quedo perdida en aquel enorme árbol, tantos momentos vividos en él unos felices y otros tristes.

- Hoy se cumplen tres años desde que lo conocí –en ese momento comienza a recordar todas las veces en que vio a Inuyasha y Kikio en ese mismo lugar, y sacudió su cabeza para borrar esos recuerdos hoy no debo no debo estar triste por ese baka –dijo para luego salir de su habitación con una gran sonrisa en su rostro-.

Baja las escaleras, al llegar abajo ve hacia la puerta y sale afuera, y puede ver a sus amigas y también a Houyo.

- ¡Hola chicas!, hola Houyo, ¿como estas?

- Hola Kagome –lo dicen todos-

- Estoy bien –dice acercándose un poco a Kagome y entregarle su obsequio- ¡Muchas Felicidades!

- Gracias.

Kagome comienza a abrir la bolsa y cuando ternita puede ver que se trata de una extraña planta.

- Esa planta es muy buena para la salud.

- Muchas gracias por preocuparte Houyo.

Todos siguieron hablando de todo un poco.

-.-.-.-.-

En el Sengoku Inuyasha se encontraba en el pozo.

- Este es el momento, tengo que ir ahora –dijo para luego lanzarse dentro del pozo, al llegar salio del templo y se encontró con Souta.

- ¡Inuyasha! Si viniste. Yo sabia que si te acordarías del cumpleaños de Kagome –dice emocionado en chico.

- Si. ¿Y donde esta Kagome? –pregunto para comenzar a ver a todas direcciones sin poder verla-

- Ella esta por allí –dijo señalando a si izquierda- pero esta con sus amigas.

- Debo hablar con ella –dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia aquella dirección, peor Souta lo detuvo-.

- Espera…

- ¿Por que? ¿Que sucede?

- Tus orejas –dijo para fijar su vista en las orejitas de Inuyasha que comenzaron a moverse- ven te prestare una gorra –dijo tomando la mano de Inuyasha y dirigiéndose a la casa. Cuando llegaron Souta le dio una gorra a Inuyasha-.

- Gracias ahora debo hablar con Kagome.

- Si, seguro se alegrara mucho al verte.

- eso espero –lo susurra para si mismo-

- ¿Que dijiste?

- No nada –dijo un poco nervioso había pensado en voz alta-

Inuyasha se fue hacia la dirección que le señalo Souta y pudo ver a Kagome sentada con sus amigas y claro también vio a Houyo que estaba sentado al lado de Kagome. Inuyasha se acerco rápidamente.

Kagome podía ver a Inuyasha acercándose rápidamente y se sorprendió muchísimo.

- ¿Inuyasha que haces aquí? –pregunto cuando el chico de ojos ámbar ya estaba junto al grupo-

- Vine a buscarte, tengo que hablar contigo –dijo seriamente y mientras veía a Houyo con cara de pocos amigos, no podía esconder esos celos-.

- Pero dijiste que…. –no pudo terminar la frase porque fue interrumpida por el hanyou-.

- Si lo se, solo quiero hablar contigo es importante, por favor, después podrás regresar –dijo mientras dirigía su mirada hacia Kagome, una mirada suplicante-.

- Ve Kagome no te preocupes –dice Yuka-

- Si Kagome ve –le anima Ari-

- Esta bien, iré –Inuyasha mostró una sonrisa- pero regresare lo mas pronto posible.

- Si luego podrás regresar y quedarte el tiempo que quieras.

- Bueno entonces vamos –dice para pararse e ir al lado de Inuyasha-.

Inuyasha y Kagome comenzaron a caminar, de un momento a otro Inuyasha tomo la mano de Kagome, esta se sorprendió, peor no dijo nada, Inuyasha dirigió a Kagome al templo del pozo y cuando entraron se quito la gorra.

- ¿Por que me trajiste aquí? –pregunta al hanyou al no comprender porque la llevo a ese lugar-.

- Tengo que hablar contigo pero no en este lugar –en ese momento se agacha delante de la chica- vayamos al Sengoku –Kagome se subió a la espalda del chico-.

Inuyasha salta al pozo y al llegar al Sengoku da otro salto par salir de él, luego se encamina hacia el bosque exactamente al Goshimboku. Al llegar baja a Kagome y esta lo mira extrañada una vez más.

- ¿Que es lo tienes que decirme?

- Kagome se que hoy se cumplen tres años desde el día que nos conocimos y quiero que sepas que es un día muy especial para mi.

- ¿Que tratas de decirme? –pregunta incrédula-.

Ambos se encontraban parados al frente del Goshimboku, Inuyasha se acerca más a Kagome y la abraza, esta no se movió.

- Kagome… yo…yo –lo balbucea- yo… te amo –la chica al oír esto no dijo nada solo abrió sus ojos lo mas que pudo- Y amarte en realidad es un premio, y desconozco si te merezco por todo el daño que te he hecho, pero me gustaría luchar por merecerte. Se que has sufrido mucho por mi culpa, que has estado en peligro por todas esas veces que sin pensarlo me aparte de tu lado, y no me daba cuenta que lo que realmente me importa y lo más valioso para mi siempre estuvo a mi lado y esa eres tu Kagome… Tú eres lo más importante en mi vida.

Inuyasha se separa un poco de Kagome para así poder ver su rostro, sus ojos tenían un brillo cristalino. Inuyasha acerca su rostro al de Kagome lentamente hasta que unió sus labios con los de la chica, él cerro sus ojos y ella los fue cerrando poco a poco para entregarse a ese tierno beso. Era la segunda vez que lo besaba la primera fue para salvar su vida y ahora…ahora, pero esta beso era diferente era como si le quisiera demostrar a través del beso todo lo que él sentía en esos momentos. El beso se fue profundizando a medida que avanzaba, Inuyasha invitaba a Kagome a abrir su boca y así lo hizo, él recorrió cada rincón de al boca de Kagome con su lengua y ella hizo lo mismo, la respiración comenzó a faltar y ambos se separaron del beso aunque ninguno quería.

Inuyasha volvió a abrazar a Kagome y esta vez ella también lo hizo, para luego susurrar algo en el pecho del hanyou.

- Inuyasha… yo también te amo.

- Cierra los ojos por favor – separándose del abrazo, ella lo hace y él comienza a buscar algo en su kinomo, cuando lo encuentra se para detrás de Kagome y saca un collar con un hermoso cuarzo de diamante color rosado con destellos azules, mueve un poco el cabello azabache de la chica y comienza a ponérselo-.

- Puedes abrirlos –le susurra al oído el terminar de colocarle el collar y mientras la abraza-.

Kagome comienza a abrir sus ojos y dirige su vista a su cuello y puede ver aquel hermoso cuarzo de diamante y lo toma entre sus manos.

Kag Oh Inuyasha, es hermoso.

- Pero no más hermoso que tú -le dice para luego darle un beso en su cuello-.

Kagome se sonrojo al oír decir a Inuyasha esas palabras, mientras tanto él seguía en su cuello y luego seguir con sus hombros, haciendo salir suspiros de los labios de Kagome. Por un momento dejo de besarla y se dirigió a su oído.

- Te amo… Y esta noche te lo demostrare –dijo mientras volvía a besar su cuello-.

Kagome en ese momento sintió una descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo.

Kag. Inuyasha… yo… yo –lo balbucea-.

-mientras le daba la vuelta a Kagome para que quedaran frente a frente- shhh, no digas nada, solo déjate llevar –dice para luego acercarse a los labios de la chica y unirlos con los de él nuevamente solo que este beso era apasionado-.

Kagome que aun mantenía sus manos sujetando el collar, lo soltó y las coloco en el pecho del chico.

El beso fue interrumpido por la falta de aire, haciendo que se separaran, Inuyasha pudo ver los labios de Kagome rojos e hinchados, haciéndola ver más hermosa.

Él coloco sus manos en la cintura de la chica y comenzó a subirle la playera lentamente, rozando con sus manos la piel desnuda de ella, haciendo que la chica gimiera, ella alzo sus brazos para que él pudiera quitarle la playera por completo y sin ninguna dificultad. Cuando se al quito la soltó y esta cayo a la hierba.

Ella coloco sus manos sobre el pecho del hanyou nuevamente y comenzó a quitarle el kimono logrando su objetivo y haciendo que cayera junto con la playera, comenzó a acariciar aquel pecho perfecto y sin ninguna cicatriz.

Inuyasha coloco sus manos en la espalda de Kagome acariciándola y también tratando de quitarle aquel brasier tan molesto en estos momentos, cuando por fin logro soltarlo dejo que cayera a la hierba. Cuando Kagome sintió que ya no tenia nada en la parte superior de su cuerpo lo único que hizo fue abrazar fuertemente a Inuyasha para así impedir que la viera en ese estado, se sentía tan avergonzada. Inuyasha en verdad comprendía a Kagome, siempre ha sido un poco tímida con eso, pero eso solo hace que la amara más. El comenzó a acariciar la espalda y el cabello de la chica y a separarla un poco de su cuerpo, cuando logro separarse un poco le susurro al oído.

- No tienes por que avergonzarte, tu eres totalmente perfecta y hermosa –le dice tratando de que Kagome lo vea a los ojos, cuando los pudo ver estos tenían un brillo hermoso, sus mejillas se encontraban sonrojadas y sus labios pidiendo a gritos un beso, y fue lo que hizo la beso, al mismo tiempo que la tomaba entre sus brazos haciendo que no tocara la hierba y caminando a las raíces del Goshimboku, cuando se paro se agacho lentamente acostando a Kagome sobre la hierba sin separarse del beso.

Al separarse del beso, Inuyasha levanto un poco su cabeza para poder observar completamente a Kagome, su Kagome, se veía realmente hermosa, comenzó a besarla nuevamente pero no en los labios, si no en su cuello, sus hombros y así fue deslizándose hasta llegar hasta uno de los pechos de la chica y con una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar el otro, haciendo que Kagome diera leves gemidos los cuales se hicieron más fuertes cuando Inuyasha comenzó a succionarlo como un bebé.

Inuyasha dejo ese pecho cuando estuvo completamente duro y continuo con el otro haciendo lo mismo.

Cuando ambos pechos se encontraban totalmente duros dejo de acariciarlos y unió sus labios con los de la chica, mientras una de sus manos comenzaba a acariciar las piernas de ella, y sabiendo que tenia la falda comenzó a deslizarla por aquellas piernas largas y blancas, dejando a Kagome solo con una prenda, continuo acariciándole las piernas y los muslos, se detuvo en la entrepierna de la chica y comenzó a acariciar su intimidad teniendo de por medio aquella prenda.

Kagome al sentir las caricias del hanyou en su intimidad comenzó a gemir una vez más, mientras una corriente eléctrica recorría su cuerpo. Inuyasha dejo de acariciar aquella zona para colocar sus manos en la cintura de la chica y comenzar a quitarle la ultima prenda, aquella que la impedía el paso, para tan hermoso ritual.

Cuando por fin estuvo totalmente desnuda ante sus ojos la observo fijamente, observo cada parte del cuerpo de su Kagome, cada detalle. Inuyasha se acomodo sobre Kagome mientras la besaba, y regresaba su mano a la entrepierna de ella y comenzaba a acariciarla nuevamente esta vez sin nada de por medio.

Kagome gimió y movió sus caderas al sentir como los dedos de Inuyasha comenzaban a entrar en su intimidad haciendo así mismo que lo introdujera más. Inuyasha sentía sus dedos húmedos al igual que la intimidad de la chica y podía olfatear aquel olor que lo llamaba, lo embriagaba y lo invitaba a estar con Kagome.

Ella con sus manos comenzó a acariciar el pecho del hanyou y fue descendiendo hasta llegar al hakama de Inuyasha y comenzar a desatar el nudo que tenía, cuando lo logro Inuyasha lo que hizo fue moverse para quitarse ese estorboso hakama.

Ambos se encontraban ya completamente desnudos, acariciándose y besándose mutuamente, Inuyasha se movió un poco haciendo que sus intimidades se rozasen, ambos gimieron.

- Inu… yasha… –lo dice con la voz entre cortada y con uno que otro suspiro y gemido salir de sus labios-.

-dándole besos en su cuello, y luego en sus mejillas, le susurra al oído- tranquila… Lo haremos despacio –eso era cierto lo haría despacio y suave para no lastimarla bien sabia que era su primera vez y la de él también y ambos lo tenían que disfrutar-.

Kagome comenzó a abrir sus piernas lentamente para darle paso a Inuyasha, sus palabras la habían calmado.

Inuyasha mueve sus caderas para hacer que su miembro totalmente ya erecto quede en la entrada de la intimidad de la chica. Kagome dio un gemido que se ahogo en su boca ya que Inuyasha unió sus labios con los de ella, y así comienza a introducir lentamente su miembro en la intimidad de Kagome.

Kagome al sentir como Inuyasha entraba en ella abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo, luego los fue cerrando lentamente para entregarse al placer que en esos momentos le hacia sentir el hanyou. Inuyasha avanzaba sin prisa disfrutando cada momento, toma cada pierna de Kagome con sus brazos colocándolas alrededor de la cintura de él, para así poder tener una penetración más profunda, Kagome gemía de placer, gemidos que morían junto con los Inuyasha por causa del beso.

Se separaron del beso por falta de aire, dejando escuchar un fuerte gemido de la chica el tener todo el miembro del chico dentro de ella. Inuyasha se mantuvo inmóvil algunos segundos para que el cuerpo de Kagome se acostumbrara a aquel intruso en él. Comenzó a moverse con embestidas suaves y lentas y luego fue avanzando más rápido y con un poco más de fuerza, haciendo que la chica se aferrara más a él, y coloque sus manos en la espalda del hanyou y clavando sus uñas al sentir como avanzaban las embestidas.

Inuyasha puede sentir como su miembro es aprisionado por la intimidad de Kagome y también como esta comienza a convulsionarse debajo de él, sabiendo así que pronto llegaría el final, así que da tres fuertes embestidas más dejando esparcir su semilla en el vientre de la chica dejando escuchar un grito por parte de ambos al dar culminación a aquel perfecto ritual de amor.

El hanyou comienza a recostarse sobre la hierba con Kagome entre sus brazos.

Al encontrarse los dos acostados sobre la hierba, Kagome con su cabeza en el pecho del chico, y él acariciando el cabello de ella y moviéndolo un poco para así poder ver la nuca de la chica, Inuyasha lame el sudor de esa parte, para luego abrir su boca y clavar sus colmillos en ella.

- Auch –lo dice tratando de llevar su mano a aquel lugar cosa que Inuyasha impide, tomándole la mano para luego lamer los hilillos de sangre que salían de las pequeñas aberturas, cuando termino busco la mirada de Kagome la cual se encontraba confundida-.

- Lo siento… pero tenía que hacerlo.

- ¿Por que? –lo pregunta sin entender lo que acababa de hacer el hanyou-.

- Para que todos sepan que eres mía y que te amo –al decir estas palabras pudo ver como Kagome se sonrojaba muchísimo- y saber también que nada en este mundo podrá separarnos jamás, sin importarlo que pase, siempre confiaremos el uno en el otro, siempre estaremos juntos… siempre… es una promesa.

- Si, lo es, es nuestra promesa –dice para volver a recostar su cabeza en el pecho del chico se encontraba realmente agotada-.

- Duerme pequeña… Mi pequeña Kagome –lo dice para tratar de alcanzar su haori lo cual logra y cubrir ambos cuerpo tan solo lo necesario- Te amo, nunca dudes de mi amor por favor –lo murmura antes de quedarse profundamente dormido al igual que Kagome-.

**Continuara…**

**¡Hola! Aquí esta el segundo capi de mi fic, no lo publique antes porque una chika no me dejo hacerlo, aunque en parte no puedo culparla, quería que escribiera T-T… **

**Admito que me costo mucho publicar este capi, (no porque no me dejaran) si no porque este fue el primer lemon que escribí, así que no era muy buena.**

**Espero les guste la conti… y también espero que este fin pueda poner el próximo capitulo, si me dejan u.u **

**Gracias por sus comentarios. Se cuidan!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo III.- Un Corazón Roto. **

Se puede observar la figura de dos jóvenes abrazados en las raíces del Goshimboku, uno de ellos se encontraba despierto, era el chico, estaba acariciando el cabello y la espalda de la chica que se encontraba durmiendo recargada en su pecho, parecía un bello ángel, la que se encontraba durmiendo entre sus brazos, y es que eso era Kagome para él, un ángel… su ángel, su princesa, su pequeña Kagome, la mujer que le enseño lo que verdaderamente es amar.

Ya pronto amanecería y tarde o temprano tendría que despertarla, y ese momento era ahora, aunque le fascinara tenerla entre sus brazos, tenía que ir a su casa, le había dicho a su madre que regresaría pronto pero por culpa de él no lo hizo. Ella tenía que estar en su habitación antes de que su madre despertara.

- Despierta pequeña –lo comienza a decir moviendo un poco a la chica para así tratar de despertarla-.

- Mmmm… -es la respuesta de la chica para luego acurrucarse más en el pecho del hanyou-.

- Despierta –lo repite- tienes que ir a tu casa.

-comenzando a despertarse y abrir sus ojos lentamente para ver a su Inuyasha con una gran sonrisa- ¿por que tengo ir a mi casa?

- Porque… de seguro tu madre se preocupara al no verte en tu habitación, ya que tú dijiste que regresarías pronto… pero te confieso que me encantaría quedarme así contigo todo el día.

En ese momento Kagome recordó en el estado que estaba, completamente desnuda ante él, y también todo lo que sucedió la noche anterior, haciendo que sus mejillas se tornaran de un color rojo.

Se separo del hanyou, para sentarse tomando el haori de Inuyasha para cubrir su desnudez, pero sin dejar que él quedara completamente desnudo ante ella, Inuyasha también se sienta y besa el hombro desnudo de la chica.

- Imagino que tendrás que vestirte para ir a tu casa ¿o no? –lo dice de forma divertida y a la vez sensual, al ver que la chica que no hace ningún movimiento para comenzar a vestirse, mientras continua besando el hombro y cuello de la chica-.

-.-.-.-.-

El chico ya se encontraba casi totalmente vestido, solo le hacia falta su haori rojo, ya que lo tenía la chica que estaba detrás de él. La chica se lo pidió prestado para poder cubrirse mientras se ponía su ropa, y también que se volteara, el hanyou al principio se extraña un poco, y más después de todo lo que sucedió entre ellos hace algunas horas, pero de igual forma hizo lo que la chica le pidió.

- Ya puedes voltear –le dice Kagome al terminar de arreglarse el cabello que lo tenía revuelto después de la noche que acababa de pasar y solo recordarlo se sonrojaba-.

El chico mirada ambarina se voltea y puede observar la figura de aquella joven de cabello azabache, con el mismo conjunto de la noche anterior, su falda de azul cielo y la playera color rosa, y además era combinación perfecta con aquel collar que colgaba en su cuello, al verla allí solo siente deseos de abrazarla y es lo que hace, así que acerca a ella y la abraza de tal forma que la espalda de la chica se apoya en el pecho de él.

- Te amo… –le dice al oído-.

- Yo también te amo… -lo dice para acurrucarse más a aquel abrazo- ¿Inuyasha? –lo llama-.

- ¿Mmmm? –es la única respuesta del ojidorado, se encontraba muy ocupado aspirando el aroma a jazmín de la chica-.

- ¿Me acompañas a mi casa? –lo pregunta como niña chiquita-.

- Mmmm……si es lo que quieres, si, pero antes me tienes que dar algo.

- Si –lo dice para voltearse y quedar frente a frente con el chico- toma –le dice dándole el haori-

- Eso no es lo que quiero –lo dice con una gran sonrisa en su rostro-.

- Entonces ¿que es lo que quieres?

- Esto –le dice acercando su rostro al de la chica y darle un tierno beso-.

-.-.-.-.-

Dos semanas han pasado desde aquel día, Kagome permaneció una semana en su época, semana en al cual Inuyasha no se separo de ella, al igual que con la segunda, la cual han estado en la aldea de Kaede, ya que cuando estaban listos para emprender su viaje nuevamente, el pequeño Shippou se resfrió, y aunque ya se encontraba mucho mejor, todavía no pueden partir.

Todos se encuentran en la cabaña alrededor de una fogata pasando el frió de la noche, bueno casi todos, solo faltaba el hanyou que se fue hace algunos minutos sin decir nada. Había un silencio incomodo desde que el hanyou se fue, silencio que fue interrumpido por la chica de cabello azabache.

- Ya regreso –dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a la salida-.

- ¿A donde vas Kagome? –lo pregunta Sango-

- Solo voy a buscar unas plantas que hacen falta para Shippou, no te preocupes, regreso pronto –dijo esbozando una sonrisa y saliendo de la cabaña-.

Kagome se dirigió al bosque, camino un poco y ya había encontrado la planta que buscaba, peor cuando ya estaba a punto de regresar con sus amigos vio algo que la hizo detenerse, las Shinidamachu de Kikio.

- Kikio… –lo susurra la chica-.

Kagome se fuera ido sin darle importancia si no fuera sido porque las Shinidamachu comenzaron a llamarla para que las siguiera, ella las comenzó a seguir y se dio cuenta que la llevaban al Goshimboku.

Antes de llegar al Goshimboku, Kagome se detuvo en seco, al ver escena tan dolorosa en la cual Inuyasha se estaba besando con Kikio. Sus ojos comenzaron a volverse cristalinos, llevo su mano a su boca para contener sus sollozos mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a recorrer sus mejillas.

Cada segundo que pasaba mientras los veía juntos sentía que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos y sin esperar un instante más, comenzó a correr lo más fuerte que pudo. El aire comenzó a faltarla, tenía que detenerse. Se sentó sobre una roca tratando de respirar pero se le hacía muy difícil por lo sollozos que tenía.

- ¿Por que? ¿Por que? –se repetía una y otra vez- ¿Por que lo hiciste? ¿Por que me mentiste? –lo dice entre sollozos- ¡TE ODIO! Inuyasha -lo grita con todas sus fuerzas- te odio… no, no puedo odiarte, te amo demasiado, pero yo no quiero seguir sufriendo de esta manera…… sabiendo que todo fue un juego –dice otras dos lagrimas recorren sus mejillas-.

Kagome metió su mano en el bolsillo de su falda y saco una hoja de papel y una pluma, y comenzó a escribir. En ese momento solo las estrellas que alumbraban el manto nocturno podían entender su sufrimiento.

Al terminar de escribir la carta regreso a la cabaña con sus amigos. Al llegar se detuvo en la entrada y seco las pocas lagrimas que estaban en su rostro, no tenía que dejar que ellos la vieran así.

- Hola ya regrese –lo dice fingiendo una sonrisa-.

Solo Sango y Miroku se encontraban despiertos.

- ¿Que sucedió Kagome? –lo pregunta al ver a su amiga, no se veía nada bien-.

- Nada, Sango no te preocupes.

Kagome se acerco a Sango y le entrego la planta.

- Cuando Shippou despierte se la das al igual como yo lo hago, y luego se lo repites tres veces, así se mejorara por completo.

- Pero no entiendo, ¿por que no lo haces tu?

- No, yo no podré, yo me tengo que ir ahora, no puedo quedarme por más tiempo –lo dice mientras las lagrimas comienzan a acumularse en sus ojos ya cristalinos- y por favor entrégale esto a Inuyasha –lo dice dándole la carta- es hora de irme, espero que nos volvamos a ver –acercándose a la salida- adiós amigos.

- Kagome esp… –trata de salir a buscarla pero es detenida por Miroku-.

- No lo hagas Sango –lo dice sujetándola por el brazo-.

- ¿Acaso esta loco? ¿No ve como estas? Tengo que saber que le sucede –dice tratando de soltarse-

- Si te entiendo, yo también estaría así después de lo que ella pudo haber visto.

- ¿Que dice? –lo pregunta al no entender las palabras del Houshi-.

- Hace un rato pude sentir la presencia de las Shinidamachu de Kikio cerca de aquí, y de seguro lo que vio la Srta. Kagome no fue nada bueno, así que es mejor dejarla sola -dice serenamente-.

- ¿Que? Por culpa de ese baka Kagome esta sufriendo de esa forma.

-.-.-.-.-

Kagome se encontraba parada enfrente del pozo.

- Este será para mí, el día más triste de mi vida, tener que separarme de él... para siempre -lo dice entre sollozos- Será el motivo de mi nostalgia… pero lo mejor es decir adiós, no quiero seguir sufriendo, y además todo fue una mentira –dice mientras otra lagrima recorre su rostro el cual es iluminado por la luz de la luna-.

Luego de eso salta al pozo, para así tratar de olvidar todo lo que acaba de suceder.

-.-.-.-.-

En la cabaña de al anciana Kaede se encontraban aun dos jóvenes despiertos, la chica furiosa con solo imaginar por lo que paso su amiga.

Se comienzan a sentir unos pasos para luego dejar ver al hanyou entran a la cabaña. Sango se para de inmediato seguida por Miroku.

- ¿Donde esta Kagome? –pregunta al no ver a la chica-.

- ¿Y todavía te atreves a preguntar por ella después de lo que le hiciste? –le dice molesta-.

- Sango tiene razón Inuyasha, ¿como pudiste hacerle eso a la Srta. Kagome?

- Pero… ¿de que hablan?

- Como que de que hablamos, no te hagas el estupido Inuyasha, sabemos muy bien que estabas con Kikio –lo dice una Sango cada vez más furiosa-.

- Es cierto y la pobre Srta. Kagome te vio con ella, no puedes negarlo.

El ojidorado se quedo sorprendido, y no menciono ninguna palabra después de todo era cierto él había ido a ver a Kikio pero no para lo que ellos pensaban.

- Sango es mejor que le entregues la carta a Inuyasha.

- ¿Que carta? –lo pregunta casi sin voz-.

- Esta carta –lo dice aun molesta y enseñándole la carta al ojidorado- Kagome me pidió que te la entregara –le dice dándosela- aunque si fuera por mi no te diera nada de ella, tu no la mereces.

El hanyou se fue de la cabaña al recibir la carta y escuchar las palabras de Sango, realmente le dolieron, pero y ¿si ella tenia razón? ¿Si no merecía a Kagome? después de todo le ha hecho mucho daño, la ha hecho sufrir demasiado. Es en lo único que pensaba mientras se dirigía al Goshimboku, el único que sabe lo que verdaderamente sucedió esa noche.

**Continuara… **


	4. La soledad de mi Corazon

Capitulo IV

**Capitulo IV.- La Soledad de mi Corazón.**

En el Goshimboku se puede ver la figura de un chico de cabello largo y plateado, con aquella carta en sus manos pudiendo aspirar aquel olor a jazmines que le dejo impregnado ella… su Kagome, lentamente comienza a abrir la carta para comenzar a leerla.

"_Con lagrimas en los ojos y viendo al cielo en esta noche que solo las estrellas entienden mi dolor, tengo que despedirme de ti, de este amor que me lastima, que me engaña. Se que llorare por indefinidos momentos pero creo que será menos de lo que llorare si me quedo."_

"_Te digo adiós… encerrada en mis pensamientos, me despido de lo más hermoso que he vivido, sin luchar un minuto más por tu amor, sin esperar el encuentro de nuestros cuerpos en uno una vez más. Y quisiera pedirte que no me busques, porque es tarde, porque esta noche mi vida se fue, y mi corazón quedo destruido al verte de nuevo con ella… con Kikio, y me di cuenta que todo lo que sucedió entre nosotros solo fue una mentira."_

Inuyasha puede ver algunas letras borrosas debido a las lágrimas que derramo ella cuando estaba escribiendo, haciéndolo sentir culpable por todo lo que sucedió. Sus ojos se volvieron un poco cristalinos, y continuo leyendo.

"_Pero ¿sabes?, el tiempo que pasamos juntos, fueron los momentos mas lindos que pude vivir, y aunque se que me costara olvidarlos, estaré preparada para todos aquellos momento en que los recuerde, sin importar el dolor que algunos de ellos puedan causar."_

"_Se que ninguna historia será similar a esta que vivimos tu y yo, pero aquel que supo y sabe amar, entenderá que mi amor por ti es incondicional. Pero quiero que sepas que no te a ato a mi corazón, pues te dejo libre, para que así puedas elegir lo que es mejor para ti, y me sentiré contenta al saber que estas feliz sin importar que no sea yo quien esta a tu lado."  
_

"_Te pido me disculpes si te he hecho daño, porque jamás eso he pensado hacerte, solo quiero que la vida te de mas y mas alegrías, pero es que siento que si sigo a tu lado no encontraras la felicidad que tu quieres y buscas, como la que yo encontré cuando aquella noche en el Goshimboku cruzaste tus labios con los míos y sellando con la mas bella relación de amor… me hiciste tuya."_

"_Te amo… como jamás imagine amar a alguien y se muy bien que no podré dejar de amarte… pero no quiero seguir sufriendo así, sabiendo que tu no sientes lo mismo ya que tu amas a Kikio."_

"_De seguro me odiaras y pensaras que soy una tonta, y quizás tengas razón para hacerlo, por no decirte todo esto frente a frente, pero simplemente no podía, porque no soportaría escuchar de tus propios labios que solo jugaste conmigo y que todo fue una mentira. Solo quiero olvidar todo lo que sucedió ente nosotros, olvidar que un día te conocí, aunque se que será imposible porque te amo demasiado."_

"_Me despido de ti, y de verdad quisiera que me recordaras aunque sea solo un poco como yo te recordare a ti siempre…"_

"_Nunca te olvidare… Mi amado hanyou... deseo que seas feliz…"_

"_Atte: Kagome… esa niña tonta a la que le robaste el corazón."_

- Pero… ¿Kagome que has hecho?... como podré vivir después de tu partida… si al irte te has llevado la mitad de mi corazón y mi alma… y además como puedes decir que quisieras que te recordara, si en cada momento que pase mi mente se dedicara a recordarte y mi boca a pronunciar tu nombre, y lo hará en cada hora, en cada segundo de cada día… Serán mis primeros días oscuros, porque la luz de tu sonrisa se ha alejado de mí… por que me tuviste que decir adiós si yo solo te amo a ti… mi Kagome…

Si soledad era lo que sentía el hanyou en estos momentos una inmensa soledad al no tener al no tener a la mujer que verdaderamente ama a su lado. Esa soledad que solo Kagome le hizo olvidar y ahora vuelve con mayor sufrimiento, porque solamente ella le hacia sentir que permanecía a un lugar.

El siempre mantendrá la esperanza, ya que no cree en el adiós, porque sabe que su amor no será un recuerdo, y mantendrá viva la fe de sentirla porque se quisieron y se quieren, porque se dio cuenta que el nací para amarla mantendrá la esperanza de su regreso… le esperara…a y si no regresa ira a buscarla…. porque simplemente no podrá vivir sin ella.

El hanyou apretó fuertemente la carta entre sus manos.

¿Como olvidar tantos momentos de felicidad y alegrías que vivió a su lado? ¿Como olvidara el verla dormida en su regazo para luego despertarla con besos y pronunciando "te amo" de una y mil maneras? Esas preguntas pasaban por su mente mientras recordaba todas esa mañanas que ella despertaba en su pecho sin importar que en la noche no fueran estado juntos y solo durmieran como un par de enamorados.

¿Como olvidar que cada vez que ella reía rompía su tendencia? ¿Como olvidar esa paciencia con la que lo escuchas y la fuerza con la que siempre luchaba sin dejar que nada la venciera? Sencillamente no puede olvidarlo porque es eso y mucho más lo que le hace amarla.

Quiera y necesita saber que todo esto era una mentira que ella no se fue y que siempre estará a su lado.

El hanyou continúo desahogándose entre sus pensamientos y emociones toda la noche. Y así fueron los días y noches siguientes, al igual que en esta. Se encontraba en la misma rama del Goshimboku. Todas las noches anteriores estuvo lloviendo al igual que esta noche fría, es como si el cielo sufriera con el y comprendiera su dolor.

Desde que ella se alejo solo lo consuela el cielo, y allí estaba como siempre y se pregunta igual que ayer ¿Por qué no estas a si lado? Falta en su vida la presencia de ella, su sonrisa, sus caricias, su olor a jazmín, y hasta esa forma rara en la que lo mira algunas veces cuando se molesta son él.

La extrañaba demasiado, y es que simplemente se moría por abrazarla y que ella lo abrace tan fuerte para que todos sus miedos desaparezcan, se muere por volver a besarla al despertar ella acomodada es su pecho, hasta que el sol aparezca en su gran firmamento. Y es que sencillamente se pierde en su aroma a jazmines, al ver sus labios susurrar palabras que llegan al fondo de su pobre corazón.

Realmente se sentía morir, se sentía completamente destrozado, su vida no tenia sentido si no estaba ella… la mujer que mas amaba, la que lo hizo sentir emociones y sensaciones que nunca imagino sentir, ella lo había cambiado completamente, y ahora se sentía totalmente perdido si ella no estaba a su lado.

¿Cuanto había dormido desde que ella se fue? Algunas horas como mucho, al solo cerrar su ojos la veía, veía su sonrisa angelical e inocente, y sufría porque luego esa sonrisa se convertía en lagrimas, lagrimas que el nunca quiso provocar, y pensar que hace algunos días, solo pensaba en felicidad, en alegrías, al cerrar sus ojos solo podía imaginar a él junto Kagome abrazándola de tal manera que la espalde de ella quedase recostada en su pecho, y ella con un pequeño cachorro de ambos entre sus brazos, formando así la familia que tanto ha anhelado, y ahora ese sueño ¿se desvanecía? ¿Quedaría solo como eso? ¿Un sueño? No, simplemente no podía.

Se encuentra una chica de cabello azabache acostada sobre su cama, baca abajo con su cabeza a un lado, sus ojos no dejaban de derramar lagrimas, sollozos se escuchaban dentro de la habitación, y todo por lo que hace solo unos minutos vio.

Como ya era muy tarde nadie en su casa se encontraba despierto, así que cuando llego se fue directo a su habitación, se sentía demasiado mal para contestar cualquier pregunta que le pudieran haber hecho, al verla llegar a esa hora y llorando.

- ¿Por que no te vas de mi mente? –se preguntaba entre sollozos- ¿por que no consigo olvidarte a través de los segundos?... no olvido tus caricias ni tus besos… aunque quizás solo me utilizaste. Pero igual estas aquí y estarás mientras mis ojos pueden llorarte y mis manos recordar tu piel.

La chica se movió quedando de lado y tomando su almohada para abrazarla.

Esta noche se puede dar cuenta que lo perdió para siempre y que no lo tiene, y puede jurar que lo extrañara en sus sueños y aun mas sabiendo que todo fue una mentira. Apretó con más fuerza su almohada mientras gruesas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

Sabia que le dolería no verlo cada mañana, y despertar entre tus brazos, al sentir como lo extraña su alma, el haber tenido tanto y ahora no tener nada… le dolerá al sentir su corazón vació al saber cuanto lo necesitaba. Y es que nunca podrá de dejar de pensar en él porque sencillamente le hace falta a su cuerpo para sobrevivir.

En estos momentos la chica estaba pasando por tres etapas de la vida muy difíciles de llevar, esos tres pasos de una metamorfosis por el que todo ser humano pasa alguna vez, esas tres palabras clave en la vida que son amor, soledad y olvido… el amor eterno y sincero que sentía hacia el hanyou, la soledad que embriagaba a su corazón y el olvido… el olvido seria el paso mas difícil para ella.

Cuando estaba junto a él, sentía que estaba mas completa, era mas feliz, todo era fácil, todo su mundo giraba y a cada cambio que daba se daba cuenta que eso era amor, ese sentimiento que la hacia mas mujer que la llevaba de la mano hacia un mundo donde era al mas frágil pero ante él la mas fuerte, las mas infantil pero ante él la mas experimentada.

Eso que despertaba en ella la dualidad de su ser, eso que despertaba a al mujer que se escondía dentro de ella, y realmente estaba segura que eso que sentía era AMOR, y aunque él le dijo muchas veces que la amaba, esta noche se dio cuenta que quizás él no la veía como ella a él.

La chica siguió llorando toda la noche hasta quedarse profundamente dormida.

Ella no despertaba en él, todos esos sentimientos que él en ella, él no tenía amor en sus ojos y si lo tenía no era para ella. Y al no ver mas en su mirada comprendió, que aunque ella lo amara tan intensamente, él no sentía lo mismo. Todo lo que pensaba que vivirían juntos, todo lo que él le hacia sentir esa noche se esfumo. En esos momentos sentía que él no la tomo como la mujer que lo amaba, simplemente la veía como la niña que aun jugaba y eso la hería.

Entonces las preguntas comenzaron nuevamente, ¿por que a ella? ¿Por que él? ¿Por que se tuvo que enamorar de la persona equivocada? ¿Por que ese sentimiento que antes al elevaba ahora la hundía tan profundo? Todos sus miedos volvieron y con ellos al soledad.

Y ahora ese sentimiento la acompañaba y le hacia pensar que en su camino solo existiría la soledad y que nunca nadie le diría un _te quiero, _sentirse tan sola hacia que pidiera a gritos 1 minuto junto a él para darle y todo lo que pensaba darle en una vida, para que en un beso le hiciera sentir cuanto lo amaba.

Y él le dio ese minuto pero talvez no lo supo valorar, y fue cuando la amiga soledad llego a ella u era como una sombra, era la voz que le repetía "_NO TE QUIERE, NO TE VALORA, NO ERES PARA EL". _Y le reprochaba a la vida haberlo conocido porque cuando quería sonreír esa sonrisa la quemaba por dentro y todo lo que intentaba no la hacia sentir mejor.

Ella siempre guardaba la esperanza de que por fin la viera como ella a él, que le dijera un _te quiero_ sincero. Entonces, ya convencida de que aunque ella lo amara él no seria para ella…. y que todo ese amor que llenaba cada centímetro de su piel, no era que estuviera mal sentirlo, era simplemente que estaba mal dirigido.

Ahora podía entender que la soledad es una enemiga, si no mas bien una compañera que esta ahí, que esta cuando ríe, cuando llora, cuando ama, cuando odia.

Al estar pasando por esta etapa de duelo, de adaptación, vendría pronto el olvido pero no el olvido general, solo se dedicara a olvidar todo lo que a daño, no lo olvidaría a él su gran amor, ni olvidaría su soledad. Luego el olvido traería consigo paz y tranquilidad…

Kagome se encontraba en su habitación viendo al Goshimboku. Ya han pasado cuatro días, pero parecieran años para ella. Esta era una noche fría, estaba lloviendo, al igual que las noches anteriores.

La mañana siguiente a la que llego hablo con su madre la cual se sorprendió muchísimo al verla tan pronto. Ella le mintió diciéndole que solamente descansaría un poco más.

Se escuchan unos golpes en la puerta de su habitación, ella con el dorso de su mano seca sus lágrimas.

- Adelante –lo dice casi sin voz-.

Se abre la puerta y se puede ver a Souta.

- Hermana nuestra madre dice que bajes a comer… Hermana ¿te sientes bien? –lo pregunta al ver a la chica en ese estado, se veía pálida-.

- Si Souta no te preocupes –lo dice enseñándole una leve sonrisa a su hermano- gracias por decirme en un momento bajo.

Souta sale de la habitación dejando a Kagome solo, esta mira una vez mas al Goshimboku con melancolía, para luego salir de su habitación. Baja las escaleras y se dirige al comedor, allí estaba su hermano, su madre y su abuelo esperándola, se sentó en su lugar y comenzó a comer o mejor dicho a intentar comer algo.

Apenas y había comido algo, no se sentía nada bien para comer mucho.

- Con permiso, me retiro –lo dice comenzando a pararse lentamente-.

- Pero Kagome, hija no has comido nada –lo dice la madre de Kagome al ver el plato de la chica-.

- Es solo que no tengo hambre –lo dice para luego salir de la cocina, pero no para ir a su habitación, se dirigió a la salida para luego salir-.

- Hermana espera –lo dice al verla salir y tratando de ir a buscarla pero es detenido por su madre-.

- No lo hagas –lo dice mientras coloca una mano en el hombro de su hijo- ella necesita estar sola.

No es que no le preocupara su hija, claro que le preocupaba y mucho, desde que llego estaba muy extraña, no salía de su habitación, no comía, se veía pálida y muy débil, pero no se atrevía a preguntar que le sucedía, seguro que cuando este mejor le contaría todo.

Kagome estaba parada delante del Goshimboku, su rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas, que eran escondidas por la lluvia.

Ya no quería que su corazón derramara mas lagrimas por él, deseaba dejar de amarlo.

- ¡Tengo que olvidarlo! Debo hacerlo –grita entre sollozos y mientras tienes una de sus manos sobre su corazón-.

Y en ese lugar puede oír su voz diciendo el adiós destruyendo toda la ilusión. Y ya no quiere hablar, ni quiere pensar al solo poder imaginar que al fin él se iría de ella. Y no quisiera pensar que… Se fue su amor, si es que alguna vez existió.

La chica cae al suelo de tal forma que queda sentada sobre sus rodillas y mientras se abraza a si misma entre sollozos y las lagrimas no dejan de salir de sus ojos. Mantiene su vista dirigida al Goshimboku, el único que conoce por todo lo que ella ha pasado desde que conoció al hanyou, sus mas tristes y dolorosos momentos hasta los de mayor alegría.

Miraba a su alrededor y él ya no estaba, nadie a quien hablar, solo cae la lluvia y no quedaba más. Y puede recordar en ese lugar todos los momentos que vivieron allí, algunos tristes y difíciles de sobrepasar y otros que la hicieron sentir la mujer más feliz del mundo… Pero ahora todos eso recuerdos no hacen otra cosa mas que herirla, porque sencillamente sin él ya no hay mas… Solo el final y solo quiere llorar…y es que aun puede sentirlo allí, y puedo amarlo ser de su amor.

Y al cielo le ha preguntado por él, y el porque de no merecerse su amor, pero ni el cielo ni nadie pueden darle la respuesta, ¿que habrá hecho mal? ¿Acaso será merecedora de esa gran pena?...

¿Será que él no oye su llanto? ¿Será que no ve su anhelo? Tal vez su amor no lo convenció, tal vez nunca mereció amarlo, y como desearía dejar atrás todo lo que paso, para dejar paso al presente, par poder encontrar así el amor verdadero el que quizás él pudo haberle dado.

Con esos pensamientos comenzó a levantarse lentamente para luego ir a su casa. Al entrar pudo notar que ya no había nadie despierto, ¿cuanto tiempo permaneció fuera? Tal vez demasiado pero eso no importaba, solo quería estar en su habitación y al llegar a ella se acostó en su cama y continúo llorando toda la noche, hasta quedarse dormida entre sollozos.

El sol comenzaba a asomarse en el Sengoku, mostrando su radiante luz para así hacer que un chico de cabello plateado comience a despertarse y lentamente abra sus ojos dejando ver aquel ámbar en ellos.

Que difícil es despertar y saber que ella ya no esta, no puede soportar el terror de que no la vuelva a ver invade su corazón. Y le hace volver a preguntarse ¿por que se fue? Si él la ama. Pasan las horas y parecen años sin ella, extraña su perfume a jazmines y sentir sus suaves manos.

El hanyou bajo del Goshimboku y comenzó a caminar por el bosque.

¿Como podía creer ella que podría olvidar su ternura? ¿Su pasión? ¿Como pretender que no la anhela junto a él? Es que simplemente no puede olvidarla porque fue la única que verdaderamente conquisto su corazón… y ya no soportaba un minuto mas sin estar a su lado, sin tenerla entre sus brazos…

- Necesito verla y contarle todo lo que realmente sucedió y sobre… –lo murmura al estar delante del pozo-

Este día parecía ser diferente a los anteriores, no había ninguna nube gris que opacara el cielo, solo se podía ver como el solo resplandecía con todo su brillo dejando ver que seria un día hermoso, un día llenos de sorpresas y…

**Continuara….**


	5. Nuestra Promesa

Capitulo V

**Capitulo V. – Nuestra Promesa. No te Alejes de mi.**

Kagome se encontraba parada en la entrada de su casa. Vestía una falda color blanco, con una playera rosa y sandalias del color de su playera, y de su cuello colgaba aquel cuarzo de diamante color rosa con algunos destellos azules.

Su madre le había convencido de que saliera a comprar unas cosas para que así se distrajera un poco, ella al principio se negó pero luego decidió ir. Comienza a caminar, se detiene frente del Goshimboku, para acercarse a el, coloca una de sus manos en el tronco de este y la otra en su pecho sujetando aquel collar que colgaba de su cuello.

- Esto es lo único que me queda de él –lo dice para luego cerrar sus ojos y dejar que algunas lágrimas se asomen a su rostro-.

-.-.-.-.-

El hanyou estaba en el templo del pozo, podía olfatear el aroma de Kagome, desde algún tiempo había cambiado un poco ya que se había mezclado con el de él, y también podía olfatear un leve olor a sal eso solo significaba que ella estaba llorando y eso lo hacia sentir terrible.

Sale del templo y comienza a buscar a la chica con su olfato, empieza a caminar y se detiene el verla allí para delante del Goshimboku.

- Kagome…. –lo susurra al verla-.

-abre sus ojos rápidamente al escuchar aquella voz- Inuyasha… -lo dice inaudible para cualquier otra persona-.

- Kagome… tengo que hablar contigo… me di cuenta en cada hora de cada día que pasaba cuanto te extraño. Es que se me hacia interminable los minutos sin tu voz, fueron días infinitos sin tu amor… –lo dice mientras comienza a acercarse lentamente a la chica- y te juro que no descansare hasta volver a tu lado, hasta volver a tenerte entre mis brazos -el hanyou no pudo continuar ya que fue interrumpido por la chica haciendo que se detuviera-.

- ¿Sabes? Tus palabras no se me han olvidado –lo dice aun dándole la espalda al hanyou- de verdad me hiciste creer que había algo mas, Y quiero que te vayas, que te alejes de mi, porque te detesto –lo dice para luego dejar escapar una pequeña risita sarcástica- no, no es cierto, no te detesto… te amo demasiado… pero no quiero seguir sufriendo de esta manera al saber que yo solo fui un error para ti.

- Kagome… déjame explicarte…

- No, dime ¿por que te esfuerzas? No me tienes que explicar nada, te suplico que me dejes, que me olvides, que yo encontrare la forma de seguir, de vivir, de soportar este dolor –lo dice entre sollozos- no vale la pena en que te me expliques porque esta es la despedida, no quiero volver a verte.

- No… no es nuestra despedida, solo es un nuevo comienzo. Por favor déjame hablar… solo escúchame –lo dice en tono de suplica-.

La chica se mantuvo en silencio.

- Durante estos días estuve recordando todos esos momentos que vivimos juntos… y ahora que siento que te perdí me siento tan vació porque no estas a mi lado… se que tal vez ya no te merezco, que te perdí, y te pido perdón por todo el daño que te he hecho, te eche de menos en cada momento que no estuviste a mi lado, y te juro que nunca mentí cuando dije que te amaba, y por este amor que sentimos te pido otra oportunidad. Y siento que hoy estoy perdiendo todo por lo que he vivido, te estoy perdiendo a ti, podemos cambiar…

- ¡NO! ¡No podemos! –lo dice dándose la vuelta para así ver al hanyou y mientras lagrimas recorren sus mejillas- Inuyasha…yo creí en ti y tu… tu –lo balbucea- tu me mentiste, solo jugaste conmigo, y de verdad pensé que todo lo que sucedió entre nosotros era cierto y que todo seria diferente pero… Pero veo que no es así…

- Claro que todo será diferente entre nosotros…. Kagome lo que sucedió con Kikio fue una trampa… déjame explicarte lo que realmente paso fue que…

**Flash Back**

Inuyasha llega al Goshimboku guiado por las shinidamachu de Kikio, y puede verla parada delante del Goshimboku. El hanyou solo decidió ir por una razón para aclarar que él no iría con ella si no que permanecería al lado de Kagome.

- Inuyasha… veo que viniste –lo dice para luego darle una señal a sus shinidamachu, tal vez para ¿que buscaran a alguien más?-.

- Si –lo dice sin ninguna expresión en su rostro- solo porque tengo que aclarar todo entre nosotros.

- Claro, tenemos que hablar, pero no hay prisa ¿o si? –lo dice comenzando a acercarse lentamente al hanyou, ¿acaso quería distraerlo un poco? ¿Acaso quería que alguien mas llegara?-

El hanyou no respondió a la pregunta de la miko, solo la observaba seriamente. Kikio se detuvo cuando estuvo frente a frente con Inuyasha, y puede sentir como su reencarnación se acerca hacia ellos. El hanyou intento hablar pero no pudo ya que Kikio lo impidió uniendo sus labios con los de él.

Inuyasha intento separarse de ella pero le fue inútil, era como si su cuerpo no respondiera a sus órdenes. Kikio se separo del hanyou al sentir como aquella chica comenzaba a alejarse y luego rió por lo bajo. Su plan estaba funcionando, pudo inhabilitar el olfato de Inuyasha con ayuda de algunas plantas que coloco alrededor.

- ¿Que crees que estas haciendo? –lo pregunta enojado y alejándose de la miko-.

- ¿Acaso no lo querías Inuyasha? –lo dice con una sonrisa en so rostro -.

- Claro que no, lo único que yo quería era decirte que te olvides que me iré contigo al infierno o a cualquier otro lugar, porque yo permaneceré al lago de Kagome, ya que es a ella a quien verdaderamente amo.

- ¿Pero que estas diciendo Inuyasha? Si tú solo me amas a mí y además… hiciste la promesa que estarías conmigo siempre –lo dice molesta-.

- Tal vez sea cierto que hice esa promesa en el pasado, pero no me había dado cuenta de que clase de persona eres.

- Pero si yo solo soy una mujer que te ama demasiado –lo dice como si estuviera ofendida-

- Si me amaras como dices, me dejaras libre, y me dejarías ser feliz al lado de Kagome.

- Esto no se quedara así, te darás cuenta de que todo lo que estas diciendo es un error –lo dice para hacer que sus shinidamachu la rodeen y comiencen a elevarla- regresare y te llevare conmigo al infierno –lo dice para luego desaparecer-.

Inuyasha sabía muy bien que ella regresaría, pero no lo llevaría al infierno con ella, él permanecería con Kagome por siempre, y ahora menos que nunca la dejaría sola, al saber que podrá tener una familia con ella, jamás…. Jamás los abandonaría.

**End Flash Back**

-comenzándose a acercar a la chica- eso fue lo que realmente sucedió… por favor créeme… -lo dice en tono suplica y sus ojos reflejaban tristeza-.

El hanyou ya se encontraba frente a la chica, y lo único que hace es abrazarla delicadamente.

- Por favor…. Créeme… -lo repite- Kagome.

Kagome no se movió solo se mantuvo en silencio algunos segundos para luego decir.

- Inuyasha…. Yo he sufrido mucho y… y no se si podré creerte –lo dice mientras algunas lagrimas ruedan por sus mejillas- tal vez… lo mejor sea que nos separemos… que me aleje de tu lado e hiciera como si nunca te hubiera conocido –su voz era cada vez mas débil y se dejaba escuchar un sollozo-.

El hanyou se agacho quedando a la altura del vientre de la chica, recostando su cabeza en el y abrazándolo.

- No… No puedes… No puedes –lo dice haciendo notar su sollozo y dejando que las lagrimas comiencen a salir- no puedes alejarme de ustedes –lo dice mientras se aferraba mas al vientre de Kagome-.

- Inu... ya...sha... ¿Que...que quieres decir con eso? –lo balbucea, aun no lograba ordenar su mente para comprender las palabras del hanyou-.

- Mientras te tuve lejos me pude dar cuenta que mi cielo eres tu, que mi vida solo pasa por ti –lo dice sin separarse de ella- que mis labios necesitan besarte, que mis manos pertenecen a tu piel, que mis ojos solo pueden mirarte a ti, que mi sonrisa es tuya… y que mi corazón solo TE AMA A TI… y es por eso que no puedo alejarme de ustedes.

- ¿Porque dices "alejarme de ustedes"? ¿es que acaso? – no pudo terminar su pregunta porque fue interrumpida por el hanyou-.

- Si Kagome –lo responde al ya saber lo que ella preguntaría, y lo hace con hace con temor al pensar en la reacción que podría tener- estas esperando un cachorro nuestro –lo dice sin separarse de ella- y es por eso que no puedo dejarte y por que te AMO.

Era la primera vez que Kagome veía a Inuyasha de esa manera, de un momento a otro comenzó a sentir una molestia seguida por un ardor es nuca, y lentamente llevo una de sus manos a ese lugar, cuando tenia su mano en su cuello pudo tocar con la yema de sus dedos dos cicatrices en forma de círculos haciéndola recordar.

**Flash Back**

- Auch –lo dice tratando de llevar su mano a aquel lugar cosa que Inuyasha impide, tomándole la mano para luego lamer los hilillos de sangre que salían de las pequeñas aberturas, cuando termino busco la mirada de Kagome la cual se encontraba confundida-.

- Lo siento… pero tenía que hacerlo.

- ¿Por que? –lo pregunta sin entender lo que acababa de hacer el hanyou-.

- Para que todos sepan que eres mía y que te amo –al decir estas palabras pudo ver como Kagome se sonrojaba muchísimo- y saber también que nada en este mundo podrá separarnos jamás, sin importar lo que pase, siempre confiaremos el uno en el otro, siempre estaremos juntos… siempre… es una promesa.

- Si, lo es, es nuestra promesa –dice para volver a recostar su cabeza en el pecho del chico se encontraba realmente agotada-.

- Duerme pequeña… mi pequeña Kagome –lo dice para tratar de alcanzar su haori lo cual logra y cubrir ambos cuerpos tan solo lo necesario- Te amo, nunca dudes de mi amor por favor –lo murmura antes de quedarse profundamente dormido al igual que Kagome-.

**End Flash Back **

Kagome al recordar ese momento no puedo evitar que algunas lagrimas salieran, realmente el le estaba diciendo la verdad, realmente la amaba.

- Inu…ya… sha –es lo único que logra susurrar, comenzó a sentirse mareada, todo le daba vueltas, sus ojos se cerraban lentamente-.

Inuyasha siente como el peso de la chica cae lentamente sobre el, y rápidamente la toma entre sus brazos aun manteniéndose agachado, lleva una de sus manos a la frente de la chica y puede sentir que esta muy caliente.

- Tiene fiebre –lo dice preocupado- tengo que llevarla adentro –lo dice para pararse y dirigirse a la casa de Kagome-.

Al llegar entra y puede ver a la madre de la chica la cual lo ve y de inmediato se acerca a él, y luego se acercan Souta y el abuelo que también estaba allí.

- ¿Que le sucedió a Kagome? –lo pregunta la madre de la chica al estar delante del hanyou-.

- Tiene mucha fiebre y se desmayo.

- Por favor llevaba a su habitación, yo subiré en un momento –lo dice para alejarse del chico-

Inuyasha se dirigió a la habitación de la chica, siendo seguido por Souta. Al llegar Souta le abre la puerta para que el hanyou entre, Inuyasha coloca a Kagome en su cama mientras no aparta su mirada de ella.

- Realmente no me sorprende que este así –lo dice al ver a su hermana sobre al cama-.

- ¿Que? –lo pregunta sin entender y viendo a Souta-.

- Anoche permaneció fuera bajo la lluvia, por mucho tiempo, y además tampoco ha comido muy bien, no me sorprende que este en ese estado –lo dice con tristeza- pero ¿se recuperara cierto? –lo pregunta para dirigir su mirada al hanyou-.

- Si –lo dice mostrando una leve sonrisa al chico para luego dirigir su mirada nuevamente a Kagome-.

Souta salio de la habitación dejando a Inuyasha junto a Kagome. Luego de algunos minutos entro la madre de la chica con una pequeña tinaja y algunos pañuelos. Se acerco al hanyou y coloco la tinaja en la mesita de noche.

- No se que paso entre ustedes, y se que tal vez no me lo querrán decir y no importa –lo dice mojando uno de los pañuelos en la tinaja- solamente deseo que Kagome no vuelva a sufrir de esa manera, porque como madre me duele verla así y no poder ayudarla –lo dice para darle el pañuelo al hanyou-.

-tomando el pañuelo- no se preocupe, porque eso no volverá a pasar jamás me separare de ella, se lo prometo –lo dice colocando el pañuelo en la frente de la chica-.

- No es mí a quien tienes que prometérselo, es a ella –refiriéndose a Kagome y luego de eso salir de la habitación-.

Inuyasha continúo cuidando de Kagome el resto de la mañana, cambiando los pañuelos continuamente.

Ya era más de media tarde, el sol comenzaba a matizarse haciendo que el cielo se tornara rojizo. La fiebre ya había desaparecido pero Kagome aun despertaba. Inuyasha era el único en la habitación con la chica, aunque la madre de ella iba cada cierto tiempo para ver si ya había despertado.

El hanyou tenía una de las manos de la chica entre sus dos manos, mientras tenía su frente en la orilla de la cama y miraba al suelo.

Kagome lentamente comenzó a abrir sus ojos, ya no se sentía mareada, sentía que acababa de tener un sueño en el cual Inuyasha le decía que estaba embarazada. Se dio cuenta de que estaba en su habitación, sentía que su mano era sostenida por otra, una mano calida, que sentía que ya la conocía, giro un poco su cabeza y pudo ver al hanyou.

- Inuyasha… -lo susurra-

Inuyasha se incorpora rápidamente sin soltar la mano de la chica y viéndola a los ojos.

- Kagome… -lo dice en el mismo tono que la chica-.

Kagome se quedo perdida en aquella mirada ambarina, haciéndola pensar que "no fue un sueño, esta aquí, vino a buscarme y dijo que" lentamente trato de sentarse a lo cual Inuyasha la ayudo.

- Inuyasha… ¿Es cierto? –lo pregunta colocando su mano izquierda sobre su vientre-

- Si Kagome –lo dice para colocar sobre la mano y vientre de la chica- estas esperando un cachorro.

Kagome coloca su otra mano sobre su vientre y algunas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

- ¿Por que lloras? ¿Acaso no lo quieres? –lo pregunta con temor al pensar que ella no quisiera ese pequeño. Aunque la conocía muy bien y sabia que ella jamás le negaría la vida a una criatura inocente, pero el hecho que ella no lo quisiera lo rompía el corazón, pero volvió a la realidad cuando escucho la voz de la chica-.

- Oh Kami…claro que lo quiero… es nuestro tontito… solo estoy llorando de felicidad –lo dice regalándole una gran sonrisa al hanyou, por supuesto que quería a ese pequeño- y te pido perdón por haber dudado de ti, de tu amor.

- Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte pequeña, se que tuve que hablar contigo antes de ir a ver a Kikio, perdóname tu a mi por hacerte sufrir de esa manera.

- En realidad ninguno de los dos tuvo la culpa todo fue una trampa de Kikio, para separarnos.

- ¿Entonces me crees?

- Si te creo porque se que puedo confiar en ti.

Inuyasha se acerca un poco mas Kagome para luego abrazarla, la chica correspondió al abrazo, el hanyou se separo de aquel tierno abrazo para luego mirar el rostro de la chica y para luego unir sus labios con los de ella y así formar un dulce beso el cual fue correspondido.

La puerta comienza a abrirse y se puede ver a la madre de Kagome de la chica la cual se queda observando tan tierna escena, al parecer ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta que estaba allí.

- Ajam…. Ajam –interrumpe la madre de Kagome con una tos fingida-

Los dos jóvenes se separan rápidamente con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y dirigiendo su vista a la puerta.

- Mama… –lo murmura para luego tragar con algo de dificultad-.

- Veo que ya despertaste… Y que magnifica forma de despertarse –lo dice con una gran sonrisa en su rostro- me alegro de que te sientas mucho mejor, en un momento te traeré algo para que comas –solo puede ver como su hija asiente con su cabeza cosa que la hace sonreír nuevamente- tranquila hija no te pongas así eso es normal entre dos personas que se aman ¿o no Inuyasha? –lo pregunta al hanyou y al solo ver la cara de este no podía evitar dar una gran carcajada para luego salir de la habitación riendo-.

**Continuara!!... **

**¡Hola! Me disculpo por la demora, he tenido algunos inconvenientes. Tratare de traerles la continuación lo antes posible. **

**Muchísimas gracias por apoyarme. **


	6. Un peligroso encuentro

Capitulo VI

**Capitulo VI. –Un Peligroso Encuentro. **

Ya habían emprendido nuevamente su viaje en busca de Naraku y de los fragmentos, luego de poder convencer a un caprichoso hanyou.

**Flash Back **

Se encontraba toda la familia de la chica en la sala, ya .les habían dado al noticia, cada uno actuó de manera diferente a su madre le agrado mucho al saber que iba a tener un nieto, le dio un gran abrazo a su hija y al hanyou, a Souta le alegro mucho y lo único que dijo fue "mi sobrino va a tener orejas de perro" ocasionando que las orejitas del hanyou se movieran y luego un sonrojo se apoderara de sus mejillas al igual que en las de la chica. Al abuelo le impacto un poco la noticia y no dejaba de repetir que su bisnieto seria hijo de un semi-demonio, aunque al ver a su nieta tan feliz le comenzó a agradar la idea.

- Hija, y ¿continuaran con su búsqueda? –lo pregunta a la chica que esta siendo abrazada por el hanyou-

- Si, y cuanto antes mejor –lo dice sin separarse del abrazo-.

- ¿Como? –lo pregunta el hanyou incrédulo y separándose un poco de Kagome- claro que no, es muy peligroso, y podrían estar en peligro tu y el pequeño –lo dice con preocupación y colocando una de sus manos sobre el vientre de la chica-.

A Kagome le gustaba esta nueva actitud que estaba tomando Inuyasha, se mostraba mas tierno y cuidadoso con ella, pero eso no significaba que no iban a continuar con la búsqueda de los fragmentos, no podían dejar que Naraku se saliera con la suya.

- ¿Pero que dices? No podemos dejar nuestra misión a un lado, tenemos que recuperar los fragmentos, y a este pequeño no le va a pasar nada –lo dice colocando ambas manos sobre las de Inuyasha- ni a mí tampoco, además soy mucho más fuerte que antes y estoy segura que tu nos protegerás muy bien y no dejaras que nada nos pase, o ¿me equivoco? –lo pregunta con una sonrisa entre sus labios-.

- Por supuesto que los protegeré, soy capaz de dar mi vida por ti y por nuestro pequeño, pero nuestro viaje es muy peligroso y ya en mas de una ocasión has salido herida, y si es cierto que te has fortalecido pero no quiero arriesgarme a perder a alguno de los dos.

- No te preocupes –lo dice para colocar una de sus manos sobre la mejilla del chico y acariciarla- no nos perderás, estaremos bien, y ya deja de ser tan caprichoso y acepta que no podemos dejar nuestra misión a un lado. ¿O es que quieres que Naraku obtenga la perla de Shikon?

- Eso nunca, pero ustedes son mucho más importantes, y estoy seguro que la otra solución no te agradaría.

- ¿Cual otra solución? –lo pregunta sin entender-.

- Pues que los chicos y yo continuemos con la recolección de los fragmentos y tu te quedes aquí –lo dice para ver como la chica pone cara de que no le agrada para nada la idea-.

- ¿Que? Eso nunca –lo dice para separarse del hanyou y colocar sus brazos en jarra- tu a mi no me vas a dejar por fuera.

- Lo ves, te dije no te gustaría, y como puedes decir que te voy a dejar por fuera, yo jamás haría eso mi pequeña, es por eso que nos quedamos todos juntos.

- Si, pero sin dejar de buscar los fragmentos –lo repite-.

- Pero es que…

- Pero nada, vamos a continuar nuestro viaje y punto.

- Esta bien –lo dice resignado no podía seguir peleando con aquella chiquilla que le robo el corazón- pero solo con una condición.

- ¿Así? ¿Cual? –lo dice mientras se acerca al hanyou y lo abraza-.

- Pues que descanses por lo menos una semana mas por lo de ese resfriado –lo dice correspondiendo el abrazo de la chica-.

- De acuerdo, después de eso continuaremos nuestro viaje –no podía discutir con el por eso, estuvo muy preocupado por ella y tenia que recuperarse por completo por ella y por el pequeño que lleva en su vientre-.

**End Flash Back**

Kagome caminaba al lado de Inuyasha con Shippou entre sus brazos, Sango y Miroku caminaban un poco más detrás de ellos. El hanyou se detiene y comienza a olfatear el aire podía oler un aroma conocido y nada agradable, de repente un pequeño remolino se acerca a ellos y se detiene justo delante de Kagome.

- Kouga –lo dice Kagome al ver a aquel joven-

- Kagome pude olfatear tu aroma y vine a verte –lo dice para tomar las manos de la chica haciendo que el pequeño kitsune saltara a los hombros de esta-.

- Aléjate de ella lobo –lo dice haciendo que Kouga le quitara las manos de encima a Kagome no permitiría que nadie mas además de el tocara a **su **mujer-.

- ¿Pero que haces perro? ¿Acaso quieres pelear?

El hanyou solo gruñe.

- Ya no hay razón para pelear Kouga, ya tienes la batalla perdida –lo dice Shippou haciendo que todos las vean y se sorprendan a pesar de ser solo un niño era muy maduro, incluso mas que otros-.

- ¿Que quieres decir con eso?

- Shippou tiene razón ya no tienen que seguir con esas peleas, y tu lo sabes mejor que nadie Inuyasha –lo dice para ver al hanyou que lo también lo ve fijamente-.

Inuyasha pensó un momento lo que dijo el Houshi para luego ver a Kagome provocando que ambos se sonrojasen al entender porque lo decía.

- ¿Que es lo que sucede? –pregunta un insistente Kouga-

- Bueno ya que ninguno de ustedes se lo dirá se lo diré yo.

- ¿Que me vas a decir? –lo pregunta con la última gota de paciencia que le quedaba-.

- Pues que ya no tienes que seguir peleando con Inuyasha por nuestra amiga Kagome, porque ella esta esperando un bebé –lo termina de decir Miroku para ver la cara de sorpresa de Kouga-.

- ¿Eso es cierto? –lo pregunta a la chica y viéndola-.

- Etto… si –lo dice colocando sus manos sobre su vientre y con una gran sonrisa- estoy embarazada.

- ¿Pero como? ¿Quien es el padre? –lo pregunta enojado-.

Kagome no respondió, solo se sonrojo mucho y bajo su rostro, mientras el hanyou también se encontraba sonrojado.

- ¡No me digas que es esta bestia! –lo grita señalando a Inuyasha no podía aceptar que "su mujer" estuviera esperando un cachorro de aquel hanyou-.

- Primero aquí la única bestia eres tu lobo, segundo tu no tienes porque gritarle a Kagome de esa forma –lo dice muy molesto ya estaba cansado de ese lobo- y por ultimo, yo soy el padre de este cachorro –lo dice acercándose un poco mas a la chica y colocando su mano sobre las de ella-

- Eso no puede ser cierto por… -no pudo terminar de decir lo que quería ya que fue interrumpido por la chica-.

- Si, si es cierto este bebé que estoy esperando es de Inuyasha –lo dice para luego ver la mirada del hanyou y regalarle una sonrisa a lo cual el corresponde-.

Después de esto Kouga se fue no sin antes advertirle a Inuyasha que si hacia sufrir a Kagome el mismo se la llevaría lejos de el y cuidaría de ese pequeño, Inuyasha estaba muy claro son eso pero jamás volvería a hacer algo para dañar a Kagome, sabe que en el pasado cometió muchos errores ahora todo seria diferente, sabe que ella es la única mujer en su vida y la que realmente ama y con la que formara la familia que tanto desea solo a su lado.

-.-.-.-.-

Es una noche hermosa en el Sengoku, todos se encuentran descansando después de un largo día en busca de Naraku pero al parecer este había desaparecido.

Inuyasha se encontraba sentado al lado de Kagome mientras esta tenia a Shippou en su regazo y apoyaba su cabeza en el vientre de la chica, Sango y Miroku se encontraban sentados del otro lado de la hoguera.

- ¿Que sucede Shippou? –lo pregunta Kagome al notar que el kitsune comenzaba a reírse muy bajo- apenas tiene mes y medio no se puede sentir cuando se mueve.

- No –lo dice para verla- pero lo puedo oír –lo dice para colocarse en la misma posición que antes-.

- ¿Que? Muévete enano –lo dice el hanyou para sujetar a Shippou y ponerlo sobre la hierba, para luego tomar la misma posición que tenia el kitsune-.

- Oye ¿por que lo haces? –lo pregunta en forma de berrinche-.

- Porque soy el padre, de verdad lo puedo oír –lo dice muy feliz para ver a Kagome con un brillo especial en sus ojos, y luego vuelve a la misma posición-.

Kagome tan solo sonríe al ver la actitud que tenía su Inuyasha, nunca lo había visto tan feliz, y comienza a acariciar el cabello del hanyou-.

- ¿Inuyasha? –lo llama mientras lo observa-.

- Mmmm –es la única del hanyou que no se ha movido ni un centímetro-.

- Quisiera tomar un baño –lo dice esperando que el chico haga lo que siempre hace desde que comenzaron nuevamente su viaje pero no obtiene respuesta-.

- Ahora –lo dice un poco fuerte para luego ver como el hanyou se levanta y la ve a los ojos para después decir un "¿ah?" a lo cual sus amigos solo ríen nunca habían visto a su amigo tan distraído ni tan feliz-.

- Que quisiera tomar un baño –lo dice regalándole una sonrisa al hanyou-.

- Si –lo dice para pararse y luego agacharse y tomar a Kagome entre sus brazos- vamos.

- Amigo creo que estabas un poco distraído –lo dice entre risas- has cambiado.

- Miroku será mejor que te calles, si no quieres que te borre esa sonrisa de tu rostro a golpes –lo dice un poco molesto-.

- Inuyasha… -dice Kagome en forma de regaño-

- ¿Que? Él empezó…

- Si, pero lo que dice es verdad estabas distraído, tanto que no escuchaste –lo ultimo lo dice como niña chiquita-.

- Ah, pero eso tiene una solución –lo dice para luego besar la mejilla de la chica-.

- Lo ves, que si has cambiado…

Inuyasha iba a decir algo pero no lo hizo ya que la exterminadora se le adelanto.

- Si él si ha cambiado, no como otros que van cada vez peor –lo dice para ver con una mirada asesina a Miroku-.

Miroku se quedo pensando en aquellas palabras y Shippou lo único que hizo fue negar con su cabeza.

- Volveremos luego –lo dice después de darse la vuelta y a caminar a unas aguas termales que vieron temprano- no nos esperen –lo dice sin que los demás lo oigan, y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro-.

- Inuyasha… -lo dice dándole un golpe en el pecho-.

- ¿Por que hiciste eso? –lo pregunta, no es que le haya dolido solo querías saber si su pequeña estaba molesta-.

- Después dices que el pervertido es Miroku, pero tú no te quedas atrás…

- Un momento a mi no me comparas con ese Houshi pervertido y además ahí una diferencia entre el y yo –lo dice con una sonrisa-.

- ¿Así? ¿Cual?

- Pues que él no se decide con cual mujer estar, y siempre esta detrás de todas, en cambio yo si me decidí hace mucho –lo dice aun sonriendo-.

- ¿Así? ¿Y quien es esa mujer?... –pregunta inocentemente-

- Solo tu… Mi pequeña… Te amo -lo dice para luego unir sus labios con los de la chica-.

Llegaron pronto a las aguas termales, ambos comenzaron a desvestirse mientras se besaban apasionadamente, cuando ambos estuvieron completamente desnudos Inuyasha tomo a Kagome entre de nuevo y comienza a sumergirse en aquellas aguas, hace algunos días que Kagome no le apenaba mostrarse desnuda ante el hanyou, después de todo ya habían estado juntos y ahora su vientre era la cuna del pequeño que ambos formaron con su amor.

Inuyasha rodea a Kagome entre una roca y él, la observa fijamente a los ojos aquellos ojos cafés de los cuales se enamoro, aquella mirada que le hace saber que no esta solo, aquellos labios que se encuentran rojos e hinchados por los besos recibidos, en sí toda ella era perfecta para él.

- Estuve esperando este momento todo el día –lo dice con voz sensual mientras besa el cuello de la chica-.

- Pero hace algunos momentos no parecía ser así –lo dice entre y gemidos porque ahora él a comenzado a masajear ambos senos con sus manos-.

- ¿Y por que dices eso?

- Pues porque estabas muy feliz escuchando a nuestro pequeño –lo dice sintiendo como una de las manos del chico comienza a deslizarse a su vientre-.

- Si es cierto, fue algo que nunca antes me había imaginado sentir o experimentar, pero… ¿Te molestaste? –lo pregunta para verla de nuevo a los ojos-.

- Claro que no tontito… Todo lo contrario me sentí muy feliz –lo dice para besarlo y comenzar a acariciar aquel pecho sin ninguna cicatriz-.

- Te amo –lo dice Inuyasha al separarse del beso, y comenzar a besar el cuello de la chica y luego descender al seno que se encontraba solo-.

- Y yo a ti –lo dice entre gemidos-.

Inuyasha se separa de aquel seno y busca la mirada de la chica la cual no puede ver porque ella tiene los ojos cerrados, podía ver sus mejillas sonrojadas, lentamente ella comienza a abrir sus ojos para toparse con aquella mirada ambarina de la cual se enamoro.

El hanyou rodea con sus manos la pequeña cintura de la chica que dentro de pocos meses ya no será tan pequeña, sino que se encontrara abultadita por la pequeña criatura que se esta formando dentro de ella. La levanta en poco hasta que llegue a su altura.

Ella rodea con sus brazos el cuello del chico manteniendo su mirada fija en aquellos orbes dorados. El acerca su rostro al de la chica para unir sus labios en un tierno beso, a lo cual ambos cierran sus ojos para entregarse por completo a aquel beso.

El movió su cadera, haciendo que su miembro ya erecto roce aquella zona tan sensible, ambos gimieron ante el roce, gemidos que murieron entre el beso. Kagome levanta una pierna y con ella rodea la cintura del chico, dejando así el espacio suficiente para continuar con aquel acto de amor.

Se separaron del beso, sus miradas se cruzaron una vez mas, pero fueron desviadas rápidamente cuando el comenzó a adentrarse en ella y empezar a moverse con embestidas suaves.

Kagome escondió su rostro en el cuello del chico, aferrándose más a él. Los gemidos de ambos se hacían mas notorios con cada movimiento, Inuyasha comenzó a embestirla con mas fuerza pero con ternura, mantenían un ritmo perfecto es como si sus cuerpos fueran sido creados para estar juntos.

Inuyasha podía escuchar los gemidos de la chica cada vez mas graves haciéndole saber que pronto llegaría al orgasmo, comenzó a embestirla con más fuerza y rapidez que antes para algunos segundos después dejar esparcir su esencia en ella una vez más. La abrazo con dulzura y comenzó a acariciar su cabellera azabache.

Permanecieron algunos minutos mas unidos para luego empezar a bañarse, cuando terminaron Inuyasha tomo a Kagome entre sus brazos y la llevo a la orilla. El hanyou comenzó colocarse su hakama, mientras Kagome veía de un lado a otro como buscando algo.

- Oh no…

- ¿Que sucede? –lo pregunta preocupado y viendo a la chica-.

- Mi mochila… la deje con los chicos.

- Ah es solo eso –dijo aliviado- pensé que te había ocurrido algo –comienza a acercarse mas a la chica- toma –lo dice entregándole su haori rojo-.

- Gracias –lo dice mientras se coloca el haori-.

- No tienes porque agradecerme y además no puedo permitir que más nadie te vea así, solo yo puedo hacerlo –lo dice con una sonrisa en su rostro y haciendo que la chica se sonrojara-.

- Eres un tonto posesivo –lo dice tratando de esquivar la mirada del hanyou-.

- Feh, y si lo soy que, solo protejo lo que es mió, y ya no te pongas así y ven aquí –le dice extendiendo sus brazos-.

Kagome voltea a verlo y le regala una sonrisa para luego hacer lo que él le pide y abrazarlo. Pero lo que ninguno de los dos sabia es que alguien los estaba observando desde hace unos pocos minutos.

- Vaya, veo que olvidaste rápido la promesa que me hiciste –lo dice aquella persona que comienza a salir de donde se mantenía oculta-.

- Kikio –lo dice al reconocer aquella voz y percibir aquel aroma que la caracteriza, Kagome se voltea en el abrazo para así poder ver a aquella mujer-.

- ¿Así que lo que me dijiste era cierto? –lo pregunta enojada y acercándose a ellos- ¡nunca imagine que llegaras a algo como esto con esa niña tonta!

- Ya basta Kikio –lo grita haciendo que se detuviera- ¿desde cuando estas allí?

- Desde hace algunos minutos, pero veo que ninguno de los dos se pudo dar cuenta. Pero eso no tiene importancia aquí lo único que importa es que me ¡cambiaste por esa niña tonta! –lo grita llena de ira-.

- Yo soy ninguna niña tonta Kikio –lo dice ya harta de escuchar a aquella mujer y dando un paso al frente separándose del hanyou-.

- Kagome, por favor no te enfrentes a ella, puede ser peligroso –lo dice en un susurro conocía muy bien a Kikio y sabia que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa-.

- No te preocupes, estaré bien –lo dice para voltear a verlo y regalarle una sonrisa y luego dirigir su vista a Kikio nuevamente-.

- Al parecer la niñita se puso a la defensiva –lo dice para luego soltar una risa sarcástica-.

- Cállate de una buena vez Kikio, ¡ya te dije que no soy ninguna niñita! –lo grita enojada haciendo que la risa de Kikio desaparezca- si lo que quieres es enfrentarte a mi, muy bien hagámoslo –lo dice decidida-.

- Pero Kagome… –es que esa chica no entendía que estaba esperando un cachorro, y se mostraba tan firme por primera vez ante Kikio-.

- Perfecto… –lo dice para tomar el arco de su hombro y luego dirigir su mano al carcaj que se encuentra en su espalda y tomar una flecha para colocarla en el arco dirigiéndola a Kagome- pero te recuerdo que no tienes nada para defenderte.

Era cierto no tenia nada con que defenderse o atacar, su arco y flechas estaban con los chicos, pero aun tenia su poder espiritual que es lo suficientemente fuerte para crear un campo de fuerza, esta preparada para cualquier ataque.

El hanyou se encontraba muy preocupado por la vida de Kagome y de su cachorro, y estaba preparado para cualquier movimiento. Kikio sonrió maléficamente antes de soltar su flecha hacia la chica. Pero sucedió algo que no se esperaba con…

- ¡Kagome!...

**Continuaraaa!!...**


	7. Kagome pierde su poder espiritual

Capitulo VII

**Capitulo VII. –Kagome Pierde su Poder Espiritual**

- ¡Kagome!...

Inuyasha al ver que algo estaba mal con Kagome solo se acerco rápidamente a ella tratando de protegerla y lo hizo ya que si no hubiera sido trágico. Por suerte no logro herir gravemente a la chica. Solamente una leve herida en su hombro derecho, pero aun así eso significaba mucho para él y no iba a permitir que Kikio lastimara a Kagome bajo ninguna circunstancia.

- ¿Estas bien? –lo pregunta a la chica que se encuentra ahora entre sus brazos y ve como ella asiente con la cabeza-.

- Solo fue un rasguño –lo dice dirigiendo su mano al lugar donde se encuentra aquella herida que estaba sangrando ya que el haori se encuentra manchado-.

- ¡¿Que crees que haces?! –lo grita y pregunta el hanyou hacia Kikio que lo único que hace es sonreír-.

- ¿Yo? –lo pregunta como si no hubiera hecho nada- yo no he hecho nada, solo hice lo que ella me dijo, que nos enfrentáramos, pero al parecer no se había dado cuenta que la pobre niña a perdido todo su poder.

- ¿Como?-lo pregunta Kagome sin entender nada de lo que dijo, ¿que perdió su poder espiritual? Eso no puede ser, pero…. ¿Como?... ¿Por que? Simplemente no podía ser cierto-.

- Así como lo oyes has perdido todo tu poder espiritual, y ¿quieres saber por que? ¡Porque te enamoraste porque le entregaste tu corazón a Inuyasha! –estaba realmente molesta después de todo ella nunca pudo lograr que Inuyasha la amara como ama a Kagome- no ves que personas como tu y como yo no pueden entregar su corazón, ¡porque están destinadas a estar solas! Y al hacerlo nada bueno puede suceder…

- Ya basta Kikio –lo dice para saltar y llegar a estar frente a ella, tomar su arco y romperlo- si sabias que no tiene su poder espiritual, ¿entonces por que la atacaste?

- ¿Que si porque lo hice? Porque seria el momento perfecto para deshacerme de esa niña tonta de una vez por todas y así no vuelva a interferir en mi camino –lo dice revelando sus verdaderas intenciones, confiando y sabiendo que el hanyou no podía hacerle algún daño, nunca entes se había atrevido a hacerlo y ahora no lo haría, ¿o si?- y por favor no me mires de esa manera que sabes que no te atreverías a hacerme daño.

-tomando a Kikio por el brazo izquierdo clavando garras en el- escúchame bien Kikio no soy el mismo de antes, aquella noche te dije que permanecería al lado de Kagome y es lo que haré pase lo que pase, porque ni tu ni nadie podrá separarme de ella.

Kikio permaneció en silencio, no pudo decir palabra alguna, se encontraba muy sorprendida, jamás pensó que el hanyou se comportara de esa forma con ella.

- Inuyasha… no hagas algo por lo cual quieras arrepentirte después –lo dice Kagome al ver las intenciones del hanyou, realmente era capaz de hacerle daño a aquella mujer… su antiguo amor… ¿por ella?-.

-sin soltar a Kikio- espero que sea la ultima vez que intentes hacerle daño a Kagome o si no… la próxima vez que lo hagas yo mismo te destruiré con mis propias manos –lo dice como amenaza y soltando a Kikio y luego volver al lado de su mujer-.

- Me las pagaran… los dos me las pagaran –lo dice haciendo que sus serpientes la rodeen y así desaparecer, esta vez se iría pero la próxima se vengaría de ambos, quizás ahora no era el momento adecuado, Inuyasha la tomo por sorpresa nunca se imagino esa actitud por parte del hanyou y todo por esa niña tonta, pero por ahora no podría hacer nada, primero tendrá que buscar a quien unirse, alguien que detestara a esos dos tanto como ella lo hacia ahora y sabia muy bien a quien buscaría-.

Inuyasha se encuentra al lado de Kagome.

- ¿De verdad estas bien? –lo pregunta después de ver como Kikio desaparecía-.

- Si….

- Déjame ver esa herida.

Kagome hace lo que el hanyou le pide. Puede sentir como el hanyou comienza a lamer aquella herida, un suspiro salio de sus labios, sabia muy bien porque lo hacia pero no podía evitarlo era una sensación muy placenteras.

- ¿Por que lo hiciste? –lo pregunta cuando el hanyou deja de lamer la herida de su hombro-.

- ¿Como que por que? Lo hice para que no se…. –fue interrumpido por la chica-.

- No me refiero a eso, me refiero a lo que sucedió con Kikio –lo dice sin verlo a los ojos- ¿por que le dijiste eso?

- Ah eso… -lo dice sin darle mucha importancia- solo le advertí lo que le sucedería si volvía a tratar de lastimarte.

-viéndolo a los ojos- Pero… yo no imaginaba que actuaras de esa manera hacia ella… después de todo ella… fue tu primer amor –lo dice desviando rápidamente la mirada del hanyou-.

-tomando con su mano el mentón de la chica y así hacer que lo mire- ¿Pequeña por que dices eso? Si tu fuiste quien me enseño lo que verdaderamente es amar –lo dice acercando su rostro al de su joven miko cerrando ambos los ojos lentamente hasta que su nariz toco la de ella- y jamás permitiré que alguien te haga daño a ti o a nuestro pequeño… destruiré a cualquiera que lo intente, sea quien sea.

Inuyasha rozo los labios de la chica, luego tomo el labio inferior y comenzó a morderlo levemente para después besarla tiernamente y apasionadamente. No sabia porque pero los besos que la daba lo volvían loco…. Loco de pasión, comenzó a quitarle el haori lentamente, deseaba hacerle el amor nuevamente y es lo que haría….la devoraría por completo…

-.-.-.-.-

Ya era de día, Inuyasha y Kagome les estaban diciendo a sus amigos lo que sucedió la noche anterior con Kikio, solo eso.

- Pero no creo que Kagome haya perdido su poder espiritual por completo –lo dice Miroku cuando el hanyou termina de hablar y viendo como mantiene a la chica entre sus brazos abrazándola de tal forma que la espalda de ella quedara recostada en su pecho y ambos mantenían sus manos sobre el vientre de la chica-.

- ¿Por que dice eso su excelencia? –lo pregunta después de haber escuchado atentamente lo que dijeron sus amigos cual otra podía ser la explicación de ¿por que Kagome perdió su poder espiritual? ¿Y como que no lo perdió completamente? Todo era muy confuso….-.

- Fácil, porque si hubiera perdido su poder espiritual completamente los fragmentos no tuvieran ese brillo, tendrían aunque sea un poco de oscuridad –lo dice señalando los fragmentos- pero sucede lo contrario su brillo es mayor eso solo significa que Kagome aun sigue purificándolos, pero al parecer ahí algo que no deja que libere su poder libremente –lo dice sabiamente el Houshi-.

Kagome dirige una de sus manos a su pecho y toma los fragmentos que logran formar la mitad de la Shikon. ¿Acaso será cierto? Ella no creyó en las palabras de Kikio, después de todo si fuera verdad lo que dijo, entonces…. Su poder espiritual habría desaparecido hace mucho, porque desde hace algunos años atrás su corazón le pertenecía al hanyou.

-.-.-.-.-

Inuyasha corría rápidamente con Kagome en su espalda, Sango y Miroku van sobre Kirara y Shippou en los hombres del Houshi, se dirigían hacia una aldea que al parecer es atacada por una extraña manada de tigres blancos de nueve colas que eran liderados por un gran monstruo.

Al llegar a la aldea fueron directamente al lugar donde vivía el terrateniente de la aldea.

- Por favor tienen que ayudarnos a destruir a ese monstruo llamado Hoyimitari –lo dice el terrateniente de la aldea como suplica a todo el grupo que se encuentra delante de él-.

- No se preocupe señor, lo ayudaremos -lo dice Kagome sonriéndole mientras es abrazada por el hanyou-.

- Muchas gracias… Pueden quedarse cuanto tiempo deseen, podrán comer y tomar un baño si así lo desean…

- Yo quisiera tomar un baño primero… Gracias…

- Muy bien, pediré que preparen su baño y también que preparen dos habitaciones una para cada pareja.

- ¿A que dos parejas se refiere? –lo pregunta Sango sin entender-.

- La de usted y el joven –señalando a Miroku- y la de ellos –señalando a Inuyasha y Kagome-.

- Pero es que…

- Por nosotros esta bien ¿verdad Inu? –lo pregunta y luego se puede ver como el hanyou solo asiente y luego de ver eso el terrateniente se retira-.

- Pero Kagome… –y eso que había pensado que la chica podría ayudarla, pero se da cuenta que no será así pues que desde que el hanyou y ella están mas unidos ella siempre permanece a su lado-.

Y ahora que haría, no podía estar en una sola habitación con aquel Houshi, podría suceder cualquier cosa después de todo Miroku es solo un pervertido, y lo quemas le duele es no la tome en serio y solo la vea como a las otras chicas, aunque hace tiempo atrás él le pidió que se casara con ella y que fuera la madre de sus hijos….

- Vamos… Sanguito… Así podremos estar solos –lo dice colocando una de sus traviesas manos en el trasero de la exterminadora- y podemos hacer lo que Inuyasha y Kagome hicieron….

Solo se puede escuchar un fuerte golpe, seguido por dos mas dejando ver a Miroku con la marca de una cachetada en cada mejilla y un fuerte golpe en la cabeza… ¿Acaso nunca aprendería?...

- ¿Y yo donde dormiré? –lo pregunta estando ahora en los brazos de la pelinegra-.

- Donde prefieras Shippou.

- En ese caso prefiero estar con ustedes, conociendo a esos dos no dejaran de pelear toda la noche –lo dice para ver a aquellos dos jóvenes peleando y luego dar un pesado suspiro-.

- Tienes razón…

- Su baño esta listo señorita –lo dice apareciendo de nuevo ante ellos- primero le diré donde se quedaran cada uno y luego la llevare al lugar donde tomara su baño.

- Gracias –lo dice para comenzar a seguir a aquel hombre junto al hanyou que se encuentra a su lado y Miroku y Sango un poco más atrás todavía peleando-.

-.-.-.-.-

Ya se encontraba bañándose junto con un hanyou muy hambriento de ella. El chico se logro deshacer del pequeño kitsune diciéndole que se quedara a vigilar por si aparecía aquel monstruo.

- Inu…ya… sha… no es el mejor… momento… para hacer… esto –lo dice la chica con la voz entrecortada dejando escapar un gemido de sus labios ya que el chico se encuentra besando, acariciando y succionando sus senos- el monstruo podría atacar –lo dice tratando de controlar aquella poca de razón que la queda-.

- Feh! Ese monstruo no esta cerca, no puedo percibir ningún aroma extraño- lo dice ahora besando el cuello de su hembra-.

Estaba realmente hambriento de su mujer, y nada podría evitar que le hiciera el amor en esos momentos, la deseaba demasiado… Coloca las piernas de la chica alrededor de su cintura haciendo que la rodeen.

Solo siente cuando el ya se encuentra dentro de ella, haciéndola sentir sensaciones muy placenteras. Él comienza a moverse con embestidas suaves y va acelerando su ritmo cada segundo que pasaba.

Kagome da un grito al sentir aquel liquido esparcirse dentro de ella, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo comienza a temblar sintiéndose en las puertas del cielo y del infierno a la vez. Siente como los labios del hanyou se posan sobre los suyos dándole un apasionado beso.

Se separaron de aquella unión, terminaron con el baño y comienzan a vestirse.

Ambos ya se encuentran vestidos y se dirigen al lugar donde supuestamente dormirían.

- Inu….yasha –lo murmura llevándose una mano a su cabeza y luego desmayarse estando al lado del hanyou-.

- ¡Kagome! –lo dice rápidamente al ver a su miko caer lentamente la logra tomar entre sus brazos antes que toque el suelo-.

La lleva a donde se encuentra Shippou, la recuesta sobre el futon que habían preparado para ellos y ambos esperan a que la chica despierte.

- Mmmm –es lo único que dice mientras abre sus ojos, aun se siente un poco mareada, y sonríe por ello, ya es normal que comience a sentir aquellos mareos al igual que las nauseas que seguramente vendrán mas adelante-.

- ¿Estas bien? –lo pregunta muy preocupado-.

- Si –lo dice con una gran sonrisa-.

- ¿Por que sonríes? –no entendía a aquella chica, acaso no veía que el estaba preocupado por ella, y lo único que hace es ¿sonreírle?-.

- Porque estoy feliz…

- Y ¿por que? Si te desmayaste

- Si lo se…. Pero todo es culpa de este pequeñín –lo dice llevando sus manos a su vientre-.

- Así que es culpa de este pequeño –lo dice colocando una de sus manos sobre las de la chica- entonces ¿esta todo bien?

- Si –lo dice regalándole una gran sonrisa al hanyou-.

Sus miradas se encuentran fijas pero de repente son desviadas rápidamente, Inuyasha puedo percibir un aroma extraño seguramente proveniente el monstruo que les dijo el terrateniente.

- Es él –lo dice parándose-.

Ve como Kagome trata de levantarse cosa que impide, no dejaría que saliera, así podría sucederle algo a ella o al cachorro.

- Oh no pequeña, tu no vas ninguna parte.

- ¿Por que no? –lo pregunta como niña chiquita a la que no le dejan hacer lo que quiere-

- Porque así como estas podría sucederte algo a ti o a nuestro pequeño, así que mejor te quedas aquí hasta que todo termine.

- Baka… –lo dice haciendo puchero ocasionando una risa por parte del chico-.

Se dirige a la salida de aquel lugar no sin antes decirle a Shippou que cuide de Kagome y luego desvanecerse por aquella puerta corrediza.

Ya había comenzado la batalla contra aquella manada de tigres, Sango y Miroku se estaban haciendo cargo de los tigres pequeños, mientras Inuyasha se encargaba de su líder.

- Así que tú eres Hoyimitari, el monstruo que ha estado atacando esta aldea todo este tiempo –lo dice luego de desenvainar a colmillo de acero- solo tienes un gran tamaño, te derrotare fácilmente.

- Veo que sabes mucho de mí –dice aquel monstruo, su voz es ronca, su aspecto es muy grande en forma de tigre blando de nueve colas de ojos rojos- pero yo no se nada de ti…

- Y no necesitaras saberlo, porque te mandare al otro mundo en un momento –lo dice atacando a Hoyimitari pero su ataque es rechazado por un campo de fuerza-.

- _Un campo de fuerza_ –lo dice para si mismo – Kaze no Kizu –lo dice atacando al monstruo delante de el-.

Kagome se encuentra sentada sobre el futon donde la dejo el hanyou, escuchando todo lo que sucedía afuera, no pensaba pero… sintió un poder muy conocido… Un fragmento de la perla… ¿pero como? Se pregunto a si misma, acaso ¿no había perdido su poder espiritual?...

Se acerca hacia la puerta corrediza la abre, y se asoma afuera y allí estaba un fragmento de la Shikon…

- Inuyasha –lo llama obteniendo la atención del hanyou y del monstruo, comienza a marearse de nuevo sosteniéndose en el marco de la puerta- _no ahora no_ –se dijo a si misma colocando una de sus manos sobre su vientre-.

- ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? Un fragmento de la perla –lo dice viendo aquel trozo de la perla que cuelga en el cuello de la chica- con ese me haré mucho mas fuerte… ¡Atrápenla y tráiganla! –lo grita y ordena a los tigres que se encuentran más cerca de la miko-.

- ¡Kagome! –lo grita corriendo rápidamente a donde se encuentra su mujer-.

Se mantiene inmóvil en ese lugar, solo abre sus ojos marrones lo mas que puede, no puede moverse, no puede correr todo le da vueltas… Ahora no era el mejor momento para esos mareos.

Solo siente cuando es sostenida por unos fuertes brazos, era su hanyou lo reconocía al sentir aquel aroma que lo caracteriza bosque húmedo y por la forma en que la sostiene, solo el lo hace de esa forma con fuerza y ternura a la vez protegiéndola de cualquier peligro. Siente como ya se han detenido abre sus ojos y se da cuenta que están en el techo de aquella mansión.

- Te dije que no salieras –lo dice como un regaño a la chica-.

- Pero es que…

- Pero nada, es muy peligroso –es que aquella chica no entendía ahora ella estaba esperando su cachorro y no tenia su poder espiritual para defenderse-.

- ¡Escúchame! –lo grita, aquel hanyou la volvería loca, nunca escucha lo que ella tiene que decir solo el puede hablar arg! Que coraje, puede ver la cara de asombro del chico y se tranquiliza un poco- tiene un fragmento de la perla.

- ¿Pero como…?

- No lo se, solo se que tiene un fragmento, en su cuello –lo responde al saber cual era la pregunta del hanyou ¿Cómo podía saberlo si perdió su poder espiritual? No conseguía obtener alguna explicación-.

- Esta bien, ahora quédate aquí, así no podrán alcanzarte esos tigres ¿si? –solo ve como la chica asiente-.

El hanyou baja de aquel techo para así estar frente a frente con Hoyimitari. Ahora si lo derrotaría no le perdonaría que intentara lastimar a su Kagome. Jamás permitiría que alguien le tocara un solo cabello, primero muerto antes que suceda.

Utiliza su Bakuriuha logrando destruir el campo de fuerza y así mismo a Hoyimitari y al ser destruido los demás tigres se desvanecieron. El fragmento cae en la sangre de aquel demonio siendo rodeado por un poder maligno, intento acercarse pero fue rechazado.

- ¡Inuyasha! Bájame de aquí –lo dice como niña chiquita, ¿acaso la había olvidado? Era un baka no la había ido a bajar y si se bajaba sola seguro la regañaría arg!-.

El hanyou solo ríe y luego va a buscar a su pequeña.

Ya cuando ambos están en el suelo, la chica se acerca donde se encuentra el fragmento, lo toma y lo purifica al igual que la sangre del demonio.

- De verdad no has perdido tu poder espiritual –lo dice Sango acercándose hacia aquella pareja junto al Houshi-.

- No, no lo ha hecho o por lo menos no del todo, ya que no puede crear un campo de fuerza o lanzar una flecha con energía espiritual, pero aun puede purificar un fragmento rodeado por tanto poder maligno –lo dice Miroku-

Todo es tan confuso, no puede expulsar su poder creando un campo de fuerza o para atacar con una de sus flechas, pero si ¿para purificar los fragmentos? No lo entendía…

-.-.-.-.-

Se encuentra una miko de mirada fría caminando por un espeso bosque, se detiene al sentir la presencia del ser quien busca.

- Hasta que apareces Naraku –lo dice comenzando a ver la figura de aquel hombre- estuve buscándote hace mucho –recordando que desde aquel incidente con Inuyasha y Kagome hace ya dos meses y medio, ha estado buscando a Naraku-.

- ¿Y eso por que Kikio?

- Necesito tu ayuda…

- Oh si me entere de lo que sucedió en aquella discusión con Inuyasha….

- Y también sabrás que esa chica ha perdido su poder espiritual, ¿cierto?

- Si, si lo se y ¿que con eso?

- Bueno estuve pensando en que… tal vez tú y yo podríamos unir fuerzas para destruir a esos dos –lo dice con una cínica sonrisa en su rostro-.

- ¿Y no piensas que tal vez yo podría destruirte?

- No me hagas reír Naraku, no eres capaz de hacerme daño.

- Lo mismo pensaste de Inuyasha –lo dice viendo el rostro de aquella miko de mirada fría enfurecerse, seguramente recordando esos momentos- pero acepto tu propuesta, después de todo necesitare tu poder para lo que estoy planeando.

- ¿Y que has estado planeando? –lo pregunta curiosa quería deshacerse de Inuyasha pero aun mas de Kagome por haberle arrebatado al hanyou-.

- Todo a su tiempo querida Kikio, todo a su tiempo –lo dice para luego desaparecer junto con Kikio siendo rodeados por una nube de veneno-.

¿Que estará planeando ahora Naraku? ¿Por que Kagome perdió su poder espiritual? ¿Y si fue así como puede seguir purificando los fragmentos? ¿Será que Naraku podrá realizar con éxito su plan? Y si es así, ¿podrá Inuyasha proteger a Kagome y a su pequeño? Muchas preguntas y ninguna respuesta…

**Continuara….**


	8. Una tragica pelea

Capitulo VIII

**Capitulo VIII. –Una Trágica Pelea.**

Era de noche en el Sengoku, Inuyasha se encontraba sentado en las raíces de un árbol recostando su espalda en el tronco de este. Sango, Miroku, Shippou y Kirara se encontraban alrededor de la fogata. Kagome se encontraba un poco lejos del grupo, detrás de unos arbustos cambiándose pero al parecer no encontraba nada en su mochila que le quedase, cuando encontró algo que ponerse dio un pesado suspiro, se cambio y se dirigió hacia donde estaban los demás.

- Me tenías preocupado, ya iba ir a buscarte –dijo el hanyou al ver a la chica-.

- Inuyasha… Tenemos que regresar a la aldea –lo dice viendo al hanyou fijamente mientras deja su mochila a un lado-.

-levantándose y dirigiéndose a donde se encuentra su mujer- ¿Y se puede saber que fue lo que hizo tomar tan sabia decisión? –lo pregunta en forma de burla-.

- Tonto… No creas que he cambiado de decisión, es solo que… –mirando hacia el suelo- necesito ir a mi casa por ropa –lo dice sonrojándose un poco y colocando sus manos sobre su vientre de ya cuatro meses de embarazo haciéndole notar una pancita-.

Puede sentir como el hanyou ya se encuentra frente a ella, el coloca una de sus manos el mentón de la chica y a si hacer que ella lo viese a los ojos. Puede ver como la mirada de su miko tiene un brillo especial.

- ¡Me estoy poniendo gorda y fea! –lo dice mientras sus ojos comienzan a ponerse cristalinos- y tu ya no me quieres.

¿Acaso esa chica estaba loca? Talvez tenia una pequeña razón, hace algunos días no se comportaba de la misma forma con ella, pero no es que el lo hubiese querido, pero es que debía protegerla, no es que no quisiere estar a su lado lo que mas desea es devorarse a aquella chica a besos y hacerle el amor una vez mas, pero por ahora debía controlarse hace algunos días pudo ver los insectos venenosos de Naraku no cabe duda que los esta vigilando, y agradece a Kami que Kagome no los haya sentido porque si no, no seria capaz de mantenerla alejada del peligro.

- Pequeña… ¿Que dices? Si te quiero mas que a mi propia vida, tu eres todo para mi –lo dice besando la frente de la chica-.

- ¿De verdad?

- Claro pequeña, y no digas que te estas poniendo gorda y fea porque eso no es cierto, yo diría todo lo contrario cada día te ves mas hermosa –lo ultimo lo susurra cerda del oído de la chica- Muy bien mañana regresamos a la aldea –lo dice viendo a su amigos-.

- Si.

- Además ya era hora de tomarnos un descanso.

- _Esto no solo será un descanso, Inuyasha también se ha dado cuenta que Naraku nos ha estado vigilando, y por ahora lo mejor será mantenernos alejados de él, por el bien de Kagome y el bebé –_lo piensa Mirokuviendo como el hanyou se dirige al mismo lugar donde se encontraba y se sienta solo que ahora con la chica entre sus brazos-.

- ¿Kagome y cuanto tiempo permanecerás en tu época? –lo pregunta el pequeño Shippou dirigiéndose a donde esta Kagome con el hanyou-

- Mmmm…

- Mínimo una semana –lo dice el hanyou antes que la chica intentara decir algo-.

- _Lo sabia realmente quiere mantenerse alejado, solo espero que Naraku no este planeando algo y solo espere el momento justo para atacar _–continua pensando el houshi-

- Oh ya veo, ¿Kagome puedo dormir contigo esta noche? –lo pregunta ilusionado el kitsune-

- ¿Por que crees que puedes hacer eso enano? –dice Inuyasha-

- Inuyasha no sea así, solo quiere dormir conmigo tu lo haces todas las noches –lo dice ocasionando un sonrojo por parte de ambos- además si vamos a estar una semana en mi época ¿porque no lo dejas?

- Feh! Esta bien- sus manos que se encontraban en el vientre de la chica las retira para que el pequeño kitsune se acomode en ese lugar luego las vuelve a colocar y así también abrazar a Shippou-.

-.-.-.-.-

Ya se encontraban del otro lado del pozo. Inuyasha ayuda a Kagome a salir del pozo y luego toma la mochila.

-acercándose a los pequeños escalones para salir del templo- Auch… -lo dice seguido de una pequeña risita al sentir una patadita en su vientre llevando sus manos a ese lugar-

- ¿Que sucede? ¿Estas bien? –lo pregunta preocupado al lado de la chica-.

- Si –lo dice con una gran sonrisa- es solo que… se esta moviendo –tomando una de las manos del hanyou y colocarla en aquel lugar donde se encuentra creciendo su pequeño-.

Una gran sonrisa se forma en el rostro del chico, al sentir el movimiento de su cachorro, enfoca sus ojos ámbar en los cafés de la chica.

Al salir de aquel lugar, pueden ver a varios hombres caminando de un lado a otro, entrando y saliendo d su casa, la cual se veía un poco diferente, especialmente el lado de su habitación. La madre de la chica de la chica al ver a su hija llegar con el hanyou se dirige hacia ellos.

- Kagome hija, veo que han regresado –lo dice abrazando a la chica-.

- Si, ¿pero que es esto? ¿Por que esos hombres están aquí?

- Oh eso, solo están remodelando la casa, especialmente tu habitación, tiene que estar lista para cuando llegue mi nieto –tocando el vientre de su hija- ¿como esta?

- Esta muy bien, comenzando a manifestarse, ¿cierto? –lo pregunta hacia el hanyou con una sonrisa-.

- Si –es lo único que dice se encontraba muy feliz y es como si las palabras se quedaran en su garganta-.

- Así que ya ha comenzado a moverse.

- Si, y ¿donde están el abuelo y Souta?

- Tu abuelo esta adentro y Souta debe estar por llegar –ve como su hija se encuentra un poco confundida después de todo es sábado y Souta no tiene clases- es que tu hermano salio con una amiga.

- Oh ya veo…

- Ya era de que se decidiera –lo dice ya que la ultima vez que estuvieron allí Souta estuvo hablando con él de aquella chica, porque no sabia que hacer-.

- Oh… Vaya miren quien hable un experto en la materia –lo dice en forma de burla después de todo él tardo mucho mas tiempo en aclarar sus sentimientos y tomar su decisión-.

- ¿Que dijiste?

- Ah… No, nada… Nada olvídalo –ups estaba pensando en voz alta- voy a la cocina por algo de comer tengo un poco de hambre –lo dice comenzando a caminar a la casa dejando al hanyou y a su madre atrás-.

- Kagome espera, si no hace mucho desayunamos –lo dice siguiendo a la chica pero la voz de la madre de esta lo detiene-.

- Déjala no le hará daño, y será mejor que se alimente bien por ella y por el bebé.

- Si, pero nos dijeron que no debía comer mucho.

- Seguramente lo que les dijeron fue que durante una comida no puede comer mucho, pero debe comer cada cierto tiempo en pocas cantidades, y además es su organismo quien se lo pide… vamos con ella.

-.-.-.-.-

Ambos se encontraban sentados en la banca que se encuentra a las sombras del Goshimboku. El hanyou tiene un paliacate el cual cubría sus orejas. Ven como Souta llega y este al ver a su hermana corre hacia ella.

- ¡Hermana! –lo dice cuando llega a donde se encuentra al chica y la abraza- Inuyasha ya regresaron, ¿como esta mi sobrino o sobrina?

- Esta bien, hace algunos minutos se estaba moviendo –lo dice recordando que por eso decidieron sentarse-.

- Ay no –lo dice decepcionado- yo quería sentirlo.

- No te preocupes, te avisaré cuando lo vuelva a hacer.

- ¿Cuanto tiempo se quedaran?

- Mmmm…. Una semana

- Ah, ¿por que no se quedan más tiempo?

- Por mi no hay problema pero por Kagome…

- Debemos buscar los fragmentos –el hanyou estaba actuando extraño mas que cuando decidieron continuar la búsqueda tiempo atrás, es como si algo lo perturbara-.

- ¡Kagome! una de tus amigas en el teléfono –lo grita la madre de la chica desde la casa-

- Voy en un momento –lo dice parándose rápidamente del lugar donde estaba y comenzando a correr a la casa-

- ¡Kagome! –lo grita parándose y haciendo que la chica se detuviera, ¿cuantas veces le tenia que repetir que no podía correr de esa manera? Podría llegar a lastimarse-.

- No te preocupes, en un momento regreso –lo dice siguiendo su camino-.

Inuyasha solo ve como ella sigue corriendo hasta llegar a la casa.

-después de dar un pasado suspiro- ya no se que hacer para que entienda, es muy terca.

- Tienes razón, pero no creo que ahora esta haciendo algo peligroso, además ella esta bien de salud…

- Si, pero aun así ella esta embarazada, y cualquier cosa que le pase por mínima que sea me preocupa, porque la amo y mi deber es protegerla… a ella y a nuestro pequeño –lo dice comenzando a ver como la chica ya se acerca de nuevo a ellos-.

- ¿Y que sucedió? –le pregunta a la chica cuando ya esta a su lado-.

- Mis amigas vendrán a verme –lo dice para luego ver al hanyou el cual se encuentra un poco molesto- ¿que tienes? –lo pregunta acercándose más al chico hasta que se encuentra frente a él y coloca sus manos en el pecho del chico-.

- Nada –es lo único que dice, al ver esos ojos no sabia porque pero no podía enojarse con ella, se inclina un poco para así poder besar a la chica, fue un beso corto ya que alguien los interrumpió-.

- ¿Acaso no ven que hay un niño presente? –interrumpe Souta con una tos fingida-

- ¿Así? ¿Cual? Por que yo no lo veo.

- ¿Como que cual? ¡Yo! –lo dice con un poco de inocencia, como si el fuera un niño-

- Ja!, si como no, eres un niño pero ya estas saliendo con chicas –lo dice como burla y sonriendo al ver como Souta se sonroja un poco-.

- Inuyasha, ¿como le dices eso? Además tiene razón si hay un niño presente… es solo que todavía no lo vemos –lo dice colocando sus manos en el lugar donde crece su pequeño-.

- Es cierto… Pero este pequeño ya sabe y esta acostumbrado a esto… -lo dice besando a la chica nuevamente, y el beso fue interrumpido nuevamente, ¿acaso no podía besar a su mujer sin que nadie los interrumpiera?-

- Disculpe… la Sra. Higurashi? –lo pregunta un señor algo mayor hacia Kagome-.

- Soy yo –lo dice la madre de la chica acercándose a ellos-.

- Oh, traemos su pedido, ¿comenzamos a subirlo?

- Si por favor –lo dice para luego ver al hanyou- ¿Inuyasha podrías ayudarlos?

- Si, claro –lo dice para separarse un poco de la chica, darle un corto beso en los labios y susurrar un "vuelvo en un minuto"- Souta cuida de los dos –se lo dice al joven chico para luego dirigirse al camión que se encontraba al final de las escaleras que llevan al templo-.

Kagome se dirige con su hermano a la banca donde estaba sentada anteriormente con el hanyou.

- ¿Hermana puedo recostarme en tus piernas?

- Claro –lo dice viendo como su hermano comienza a recostarse en su regazo-.

- Te extrañe mucho…

- Pero si solo fueron tres meses –lo dice acariciando el cabello de su hermano-.

- Si lo se, y también se que permanecerás mas tiempo la próxima vez que vayas…. Y te extrañare, ¿pero sabes?... mientras tu seas feliz y estés bien, me sentiré bien, porque no quisiera volver a verte triste como aquella vez –lo dice refiriéndose a la ultima que Kagome había regresado antes que llegara el hanyou-.

- Te agradezco que te preocupes por mí, y te prometo que ya no me volverás a ver así, y bueno quizás tengas razón que tardemos más en regresar la próxima vez, pero te aseguro que vendremos, tienes que conocer a tu sobrino ¿o no? –lo dice son una gran sonrisa en su rostro-.

Permanecieron algunos minutos mas conversando hasta que llegaron las amigas de la chica.

- ¡Hola amiga! –lo dicen Eri y Yuka al verla-

- Hola chicas ¿como están? –lo dice mientras que Souta se levanta de su regazo y ella se levanta a abrazar a cada una de sus amigas-.

- Muy bien, ¿y tu?

- Mejor que nunca –lo dice con una gran sonrisa-.

- ¿Así? Y eso ¿por que?

- Es que bueno yo…… estoy embarazada.

- ¡¿que?! –lo pregunta y gritan a la vez-.

- Y ¿quien es el padre? ¿Acaso es ese chico rebelde?

- Si, es él.

- Y ¿donde esta? No nos digas que no esta contigo porque esta con la otra chica –lo dice viendo a todos lados sin poder ver al chico-.

- no, no es eso, allí esta –lo dice señalando a la dirección donde esta el hanyou, el cual se encuentra cargando lo que parece ser una mesa-.

- ¿Y cuantos meses tienes? –lo pregunta curiosa-.

- Etto… cuatro meses…

- Eso significa que – dice Ayume sacando cuentas- estuvo cerca de tu cumpleaños –lo dice con cara picarona y haciendo que Kagome se sonroje-.

- Si es verdad, y por cierto aquella noche no regresaste.

Kagome se sonroja aun mas, sabiendo el porque fue que no regreso esa noche. Siente como unos fuertes brazos la rodean por la espalda, sabiendo muy bien que es su hanyou.

- Ya regrese –se lo susurra al oído- pero si quieres regreso mas tarde y así hablas con tus amigas.

Antes que Kagome pudiera responder o decir algo, sus tres amigas sentaron al hanyou y a ella en aquella banca, mientras comenzaban a hacerles preguntas un poco difíciles de responder. Pero en ese momento llega la madre de la chica.

- Ya esta lista tu habitación, pueden ir a verla.

- Si vamos –lo dice rápidamente tomando la mano del hanyou y parándose para dirigirse a la casa siendo seguida por sus amigas-.

Al entrar a la habitación, se puede ver una cama matrimonial cerca de la ventana, al lado una mesita de noche y luego una cuna de color marfil haciendo combinación con la cama, y las paredes las cuales son de color azul cielo.

- ¡Es hermoso! Gracias mama –lo dice mientras abraza a su madre-.

-.-.-.-.-

Se encontraban ambos jóvenes en aquella cama, por fin solos, las amigas de la chica, permanecieron gran parte de la tarde conversando con ambos. Pero ahora ya estaban completamente solos.

Inuyasha mueve un poco los mechones azabaches de la chica y así dejar su cuello al descubierto, besa aquel lugar, y sigue con besos cortos recorriéndolo, la piel de su mujer era exquisita, como la adoraba y necesitaba.

- Me haces cosquillas….

- ¿Así? Pues me gustaría hacerte más que eso –lo dice una voz muy sensual besando el hombro de la chica-.

Kagome se voltea entre el abrazo y coloca sus manos en el pecho del hanyou el cual se encuentra descubierto. La oferta era tentadora y si no fuera por el hecho que se encuentra tan cansada la aceptaría gustosa.

- Eso suena tentador, pero estoy muy cansada, solo quisiera dormir… pero mañana podemos hacer todo lo que quieras –lo dice besando el pecho del chico y enrollando sus piernas con las de él-.

- Me parece perfecto –lo dice besando el cabello de la chica, y luego dejarse llevar al mundo de los sueños-.

-.-.-.-.-

Ya han pasado tres meses, estaban en camino a la aldea de Kaede, todos caminaban tranquilamente.

Kagome caminaba al lado del hanyou, y tenia una mano sobre su vientre de ya siete meses de embarazo, aunque pareciera tener un poco más, la otra mano la mantenía unida con una de las hanyou…. Aquel pequeño estaba inquieto se movía muy a menudo, cosa que comenzaba a preocupar al hanyou.

- ¿Todavía? –lo pregunta el hanyou a la chica preocupado y solo ve como esta asiente- deberíamos descansar.

- Inuyasha tiene razón, debes descansar, no es normal que se mantenga tanto tiempo en movimiento –lo dice Sango-

- Si, esta bien.

Se detienen en ese lugar, Inuyasha se sienta en las raíces de un árbol y recuesta a Kagome en su regazo, Sango y Miroku permanecen de pie, Kirara esta en los hombros de la exterminadora, y el pequeño Shippou se acerca a donde esta Kagome y el hanyou.

- Tranquilos, no se preocupen, yo estoy bien….

- Como quieres que no me preocupe, si tu y este pequeño son lo mas importante para mi.

- Es verdad ustedes son lo mas importante, ¿verdad su excelencia? -lo pregunta Sango a Miroku, pero al parecer es como se estuviera en otro lugar, veía en diferentes direcciones como buscando algo- ¿excelencia? –lo llama captando ahora si su atención-.

- Ah, si es cierto Kagome y el bebé son lo más importante.

- _que sucede Miroku tu no actúas de esa forma acaso será que…_-lo piensa el hanyou, dirigiéndose a Sango- ¿puedes cuidar de Kagome un momento?

- Si, claro.

- ¿A donde vas? –lo pregunta mientras el hanyou la deja recostada en las raíces de aquel árbol-.

- Voy a hablar con Miroku, ya regreso –lo dice mientras le da un beso en la frente-.

El hanyou se aleja un poco junto con el Houshi.

- ¿Que esta sucediendo? –lo pregunta sin rodeos-.

- ¿Sobre que?

- No te hagas el tonto, ¿que esta sucediendo? ¿Por que actúas de esa manera?

- Bueno en realidad puedo sentir una presencia extraña, pero no la percibo muy bien debe estar lejos.

- ¿Que? Tenemos que irnos de aquí.

- Pero ya te dije que esta lejos.

- Si, pero desde temprano actúas así, eso quiere decir que nos sigue, tenemos que irnos, es por el bien de todos –lo dice para que luego ambos regresen con las chicas-.

- Si tienes razón.

Ya estaban de regreso son las chicas, Miroku le dice a Sango lo que esta sucediendo, mientras Inuyasha habla con Kagome.

- ¿Que sucede? –lo pregunta al ver la cara de preocupación del hanyou agachándose a su lado-

- ¿Aun se sigue moviendo? –lo pregunta colocando una de sus manos sobre el vientre de la chica-.

- No, ya se calmo.

- Bien, tenemos que irnos –lo dice ayudando a la chica a incorporarse-.

- ¿Por que? ¿Que sucede?

- Es peligroso quedarnos aquí… porque –no puede terminar de explicar ya que por sus orejas y olfato puede saber que algo se acerca y a un gran velocidad-.

- La presencia maligna se esta haciendo cada vez mas fuerte.

- Maldición, tendré que enfrentarme a él.

- Ten cuidado al parecer es muy fuerte –lo dice el houshi-

- Lo tendré, ustedes solo protejan a Kagome.

- Lo haremos amigo.

- Inuyasha… –lo llama preocupada y llevando sus manos a su vientre, su pequeño comenzaba a moverse nuevamente-.

- Tranquila, estaré bien, no te preocupes, cuando derrote a ese monstruo regresaremos a casa ¿si?

La chica solo asiente, y recibe un beso en el frente por parte de hanyou.

Se sienten unos fuertes pasos cerca de ellos, y luego comienza a aparecer un monstruo de tamaño colosal. Inuyasha se aleja de Kagome y así evitar ponerla en peligro, y lentamente se acerca a aquel demonio.

- ¿Quien diablos eres? –lo pregunta desenvainando su espada- por tu desagradable olor puedo decir que eres una de las extensiones de Naraku.

- Así es, y he venido a destruirlos –lo informa aquel monstruo-

- ¿Y que te hace estar tan seguro de eso? En unos minutos desaparecerás de este mundo –lo dice atacando a aquel monstruo, pero este logra esquivarlo- Eres rápido, pero igual te derrotare.

- Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso –lo dice mientras ataca al hanyou con una de sus enormes manos-.

Inuyasha esquiva el ataque, pero no por completo ya que es herido en su espalda.

- ¡Inuyasha! –lo dice tratando de ir a donde se encuentra el chico pero es detenida por sus amigos-

- Es muy peligroso, no vayas.

- El estará bien.

El hanyou se distrae viendo a la chica de cabello azabache, la cual lo observa muy preocupada.

- ¡Inuyasha! ¡Cuidado! –lo grita al ver como el monstruo lo ataca una vez más-.

Esta vez no logra esquivar el ataque quedando atrapado en la mano del monstruo, no supo cuando fue atacado por el monstruo y soltó a colmillo de acero. Siente como lentamente comienza a faltarle el aire por la fuerza con la cual estaba siendo sujetado por el monstruo. La mirada del hanyou se oscurece y un gruñido sale de sus labios.

- ¡Inuyasha!

- No te preocupes niñita, tú serás la siguiente.

- No te atrevas a tocarla –su voz era muy diferente, abres sus ojos dejando ver el color rojo en ellos-.

- Se transformo en youkai –dice Sango al ver a Inuyasha-

- Si lo hizo porque estaba en peligro su vida y la de Kagome.

- ¿Que? ¿Aun no mueres?

- ¿Crees que alguien como tu podría matarme tan fácilmente? Te equivocas, ahora quítame tus sucias manos de encima –lo dice para luego safarse del ataque del monstruo-.

- Me encargare de ti luego, ya me divertí lo suficiente, primero debo encargarme de esa chica –lo dice comenzando a acercarse a Kagome-.

- No claro que no, tu pelea es conmigo –lo dice gruñendo y colocando una de sus manos frente él moviéndola sabiendo bien que esta preparado para atacar- ella no tiene nada que ver con esto.

- Te equivocas, es por ella que estoy aquí, mi misión es destruirla.

- Sobre mi cadáver.

- No comprendo lo que esta sucediendo, ¿si esta transformado por que actúa así? –pregunta Sango confundida-

- Seguramente su parte demoníaca también siente deseos de proteger a Kagome después de todo ella esta esperando un hijo de él, y no importa cual sea su forma si hanyou o youkai lo mas importante para él es proteger a su familia –responde el houshi-

Ahora el youkai Inuyasha clava sus garras las cuales crecieron considerablemente en la palma de su mano sangrando, y luego atacar al monstruo con sus garras de fuego, destruyéndolo y viendo como cae lentamente al suelo muerto.

Kagome cuando ve que aquel monstruo es derrotado se dirige rápidamente al lugar donde esta Inuyasha, sin escuchar lo que les dicen sus amigos. El youkai al sentir como alguien se acerca a él voltea hacia esa dirección y ver a la chica corriendo hacia él, esa chica que siempre lo acompaña en su forma hanyou, sabe que no la lastimara jamás, no lo hizo en el pasado y ahora mucho menos seria capaz de hacerlo, ya que ella ahora es su mujer, su hembra y la madre de su cachorro. La chica ya se encuentra frente a él, ella nunca le tuvo miedo cuando se transformaba y en estos momentos tampoco lo tenia, así que lo que hace es abrazarlo fuerte y tiernamente, abrazo que fue correspondido por el chico, no importa si esta transformado o no, ella sabe que en el fondo siempre será el mismo chico del cual se enamoro.

- Kagome… -lo dice con su voz normal, ya era el mismo de siempre- ¿estas bien?

- Si –lo responde viendo aquellos ojos que habían vuelto a tomar su color ámbar- pero tu estas herido.

- Yo estaré bien pequeña no te preocupes.

- Inuyasha es la presencia de Naraku –lo dice Miroku señalando a la dirección hacia donde se siente la presencia de Naraku-.

El hanyou y la chica fijan su mirada hacia ese lugar y pueden ver como aparece una nube de veneno, Inuyasha con su haori cubre el rostro de Kagome para que no inhale ese veneno, la nube comienza a desaparecer dejando ver a Naraku.

- Así que has destruido a mi monstruo, tendré que encargarme yo mismo de ustedes, y principalmente de esa chica.

- Maldito, ¿por que quieres destruir a Kagome? ella no tiene nada que ver, déjala fuera de esto.

- Te equivocas Inuyasha, ella tiene mucho que ver y debo destruirla, y que mejor momento que ahora que no tiene su poder espiritual, y es una verdadera lastima que ese pequeño muera antes de nacer –lo dice de forma sarcástica mostrando una malvada sonrisa-.

- Maldito –lo dice abrazando a Kagome mientras esta mantiene las manos sobre su vientre, su pequeño no dejaba de moverse-.

- Oh, pero yo no merezco todo el crédito, ya que alguien mas me ha ayudado a llevar este plan a cabo, puedes salir Kikio –lo dice dejando ver a aquella sacerdotisa-.

El hanyou solo ve como aquella mujer los ve con odio, realmente no le sorprende que ella este con Naraku, ella había jurado vengarse de ellos y que mejor forma que aliarse con Naraku.

- ¿Acaso no te sorprende? –lo único que obtiene como respuesta por parte del hanyou es un gruñido- como veo que no vas a decir mas nada, ¿por que no comenzamos la pelea?

- Quédate detrás de mí –se lo susurra a la chica y ve como esta asiente y aun mantiene las manos sobre su vientre- ¿estas bien?

- Si, no pasa nada –lo dice mientras se coloca detrás del hanyou-.

Inuyasha ve donde callo su espada y lentamente se acerca a donde esta, Naraku ve lo que trata de hacer pero no hace nada para impedirlo, si no que deja que tome su espada.

- No creo que puedas pelear mientras esa chica este detrás de ti.

Era cierto no podía hacerlo tenia que dejar a Kagome en un lugar seguro.

- Miroku, Sango cuiden de Kagome por favor –lo dice viendo como sus amigos se dirigen a donde están y llevarse a la chica la cual lo mira con sus ojos un poco cristalinos- estaré bien te lo prometo.

El hanyou cuando ya Kagome y sus amigos se alejaron lo suficiente ataca a Naraku con su bakuriuja, sin poder afectarlo, su campo de fuerza era mas poderoso seguramente estaba utilizando los poderes de Kikio.

Mientras que con los demás, una gran cantidad de demonios comenzaron a atacarlos, Sango y Miroku peleaban contra ellos, Miroku había pensado en utilizar su kasaana pero vio como aparecían los insectos de Naraku alrededor. Kagome y Shippou tuvieron que retroceder alejándose de sus amigos.

Inuyasha continuaba atacando a Naraku, pero no lograba destruir su campo de fuerza, la herida que tenia en su espalda era muy profunda y no tenía todas sus fuerzas.

- Tendrás que apresurarte si no quieres que la chica y tu hijo mueran –lo dice con una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro-.

- ¿Que? –lo dice viendo a donde esta Kagome, ve como tres de los tentáculos de Naraku se acercan rápidamente a ella-.

Corre lo más rápido que puede hacia la chica y se coloca frente a ella recibiendo completamente todo el ataque, dos de los tentáculos atravesaron su estomago y el tercero su pecho.

Kagome ve como el hanyou cae al suelo lentamente después que los tentáculos salen de su cuerpo, se sienta sobre sus rodillas y ayuda al hanyou para que se recueste en sus piernas. La respiración de Inuyasha era forzosa y entre cortada.

- Inuyasha…. –lo dice mientras las lagrimas comienzan a salir de sus ojos y colocando una de sus manos en el estomago del chico viendo que estaba sangrando demasiado-.

- Ka….go…..me –lo dice con dificultad-.

- Shhh… no digas nada, no te esfuerces, vas a estar bien…

- Eso no es cierto, después de recibir ese ataque morirá dentro de poco.

- No… no… no –lo repite una de otra vez mientras más lágrimas son liberadas y recorren sus mejillas-.

- Shhh, no te pongas así, sabes que no me gusta verte así –lo dice llevando con dificultad una de sus manos a la mejilla de chica acariciándola y limpiando algunas lagrimas las cuales eran reemplazadas por otras-. Tal vez este sea mi momento… pero tu tienes que estar bien… hazlo por nuestro pequeño…

- Ya no digas más por favor, no digas esas cosas, tú no morirás, no puedes… Te necesito a mí lado, no podría vivir sin ti… Ambos te necesitamos –lo dice tomando la mano del chico que se encontraba en su mejilla y colocarla en el lugar donde crece su pequeño- prometimos estar siempre juntos, no puedes dejarnos…

- Eso es lo que mas deseo pequeña, permanecer a su lado, y poder ver crecer ver a este pequeño, pero ya no puedo resistir más tiempo… Y quiero que me prometas algo… que te iras a tu época y no regresaras mas a este lugar, promételo –lo dice viendo como la chica asiente mientras las lagrimas no dejan de salir- ¿podrías regalarme un ultimo beso? Un beso de despedida.

- Claro, pero no será un beso de despedida, porque permaneceremos juntos, y ambos cuidaremos y veremos crecer a nuestro pequeño.

Lentamente acerca su rostro al del hanyou y una sus labios con los de él en un dulce beso, el cual solo demuestra un infinito amor, termina el beso y ella se separa un poco del rostro del hanyou, solo logra escuchar el susurro de las ultimas palabras del chico _"Te amo y siempre te amare". _Ve como el hanyou mantiene sus ojos cerrados, comenzó a llamarlo y moverlo pero el no respondía ya se había ido…

**Continuara!!...**


	9. El despertar de un poder

Capitulo IX

**Capitulo IX. –El Despertar de un poder.**

Lentamente acerca su rostro al del hanyou y una sus labios con los de él en un dulce beso, el cual solo demuestra un infinito amor, termina el beso y ella se separa un poco del rostro del hanyou, solo logra escuchar el susurro de las ultimas palabras del chico _"Te amo y siempre te amare". _Ve como el hanyou mantiene sus ojos cerrados, comenzó a llamarlo y moverlo pero el no respondía ya se había ido…

- Inuyasha… Inuyasha… –lo llama moviéndolo-.

- Es inútil que lo llames el no regresara… ha muerto… –lo dice sonriendo-.

- ¡No! No… no puede ser… no lo acepto… -lo dice mientras las lagrimas continúan recorriendo su rostro cayendo al cuerpo del hanyou que mantiene entre sus brazos-.

- No te preocupes… estarás con el muy pronto… -se dirige a Kikio-. Deshazte de ella… no podrá defenderse…

- No me tienes que decir que es lo que tengo que hacer… yo hago lo que me plazca… y claro que me desharé de ella pero no porque tu lo digas, lo haré por todas las que me ha hecho esa chiquilla –lo dice viendo a Kagome con gran odio-.

- Malditos… -lo dice viendo a aquellas dos personas con gran odio incluso mas del que le tenga Kikio a ella- Ustedes… ¿por que hacen esto? ¿Por qué lo hicieron? ¡Los odio!…

- Ja! Que ingenua eres… aun no lo entiendes… por el poder…

- Talvez tú lo hagas por eso, yo lo hago por venganza, por que tú… -dirigiéndose a Kagome- me arrebataste a Inuyasha y eso jamás te lo perdonare… -preparando su arco-.

- Yo nunca te lo arrebate… desde un principio nunca quise interponerme entre ustedes, y aunque decidí permanecer a su lado sabia muy bien que talvez él algún día se iría contigo pero aun así permanecí a su lado sin importar el daño que eso pudiera causarme… pero el fue quien se decidió por mi, yo nunca lo obligue… -lo dice mientras abraza al chico y un brillo comienza a rodear su cuerpo y también el cuerpo del hanyou-

- No mientas, ¡Tú siempre quisiste separarlo de mí!... ¡Te destruiré!- lo dice antes de lanzar la flecha-.

Antes que la flecha pudiera acercarse a Kagome fue desintegrada por un campo de fuerza que apareció alrededor de la chica y el hanyou.

- Tú no te desharás de mí tan fácilmente –lo dice Kagome de forma desafiante para Kikio-.

- ¿Que sucedió? ¿Cómo pudo crear un campo de fuerza?

- No lo se…. –lo dice sintiendo algo de… ¿miedo? Era la primera vez que sentía eso y sobre todo si la causante era Kagome, nunca pensó que esa chica pudiera causarle tanto terror pero al ver esa mirada la cual solo mostraba odio y tristeza… le causaba un miedo terrible-.

- ¿Que esperas? Atácala de nuevo… ese capo de fuerza no puede ser tan poderoso deberías poder destruirlo… -dice Naraku al ver aquello-

- Eso ya lo se… -tomando otra flecha de su carcaj y apuntarla hacia Kagome- esta vez te destruiré…

Sango y Miroku que han estado viendo todo, al observar que Kikio lanzaba otra flecha hacia Kagome trataron acercarse, pero no pudieron debido al campo de fuerza que parecía hacerse más grande conforme pasaran los minutos…. Solo vieron como la flecha fue desintegrada al igual que la anterior.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? No parece suficiente…. ¿Acaso no tienes la fuerza suficiente para destruirme?

- ¿Que le sucede a Kagome? ¿Por que actúa de esa manera? ¿Y como pudo crear un campo de fuerza con tanto poder? –lo pregunta Sango al ver todo aquello-

- No lo se Sango, no lo se…

- Ahora es mi turno… pagaran por lo que le hicieron a Inuyasha… pagaran por haberme arrebatado lo mas importante para mi… -lo dice mientras el campo de fuerza a su alrededor se hace mas grande y el brillo que rodea su cuerpo junto con el del hanyou se hace mas intenso deslumbrando así a los presentes en aquel lugar-.

- Este poder es muy fuerte vamonos de aquí Kikio –lo dice al momento que él y Kikio eran envueltos en una nube de veneno-.

Miroku, Sango, Shippou y Kirara tuvieron que cerrar sus ojos por el enorme brillo que rodeaba a Kagome… Cuando aquella luz se fue desvaneciendo lentamente dirigieron su vista una vez más a la chica que se encontraba en la misma posición.

- Inuyasha… ¿Inuyasha por que? ¿Por qué me dejaste? –lo dice cuando el brillo ha desaparecido por completo, y dejando escapar un doloroso sollozo-.

-Kagome… Kagome –escucha que alguien la llama, puede definir que es la voz del hanyou y lo ve directamente a la cara-.

- Inu… yasha –lo susurra antes de desmayarse y darle y tiempo suficiente al chico para que lograra sujetarla-.

Sango y Miroku no podían creer lo que estaban viendo, ello habían visto morir al hanyou.

- ¿Pero como es que…?

- No lo se… vamos a ver que le sucedió a Kagome… -lo dice Miroku comenzando a correr a la dirección en donde estaban sus amigos, siendo seguido por Sango, Shippou y Kirara- Inuyasha –lo grita estando mas cerca del hanyou-.

- Sango, Miroku ¿que fue lo que sucedió? –lo pregunta parándose con la chica en brazos-.

- Tu… tu habías… muerto… -lo balbucea Sango, aun no se explicaba lo que estaba sucediendo-.

- Te explicaremos todo luego, ahora hay que examinar a Kagome –viendo a la chica en los brazos del chico-.

- Es cierto… tengo que llevarla a la aldea, con Kaede –viendo a su joven miko, se veía un poco pálida y eso no le agradaba-.

- ¿Pero tu heridas…?

- El estará bien.

- No se que fue lo que sucedió, pero quisiera saberlo cuando Kagome este bien… yo me adelantare…

- Te llevaría un día entero llegar a la aldea… y eso si no paras a descansar…

- Lo se y no me importa… tengo que llevarla lo mas pronto posible ella es lo único que me importa…. Ayúdame a colocarla en mi espalda… -lo dice para que luego el houshi lo ayude con lo que pidió, de esa forma seria mas fácil llevarla-.

Inuyasha se había marchado dejando a Sango, Miroku, Kirara y el pequeño kitsune.

- ¿Miroku tu sabes lo que sucedió cierto? –lo pregunta el kitsune desde los hombros del houshi-.

- No del todo Shippou, lo mejor será descansar un poco y luego comenzar nuestro camino, nos tomara un poco mas de tiempo que a Inuyasha… cuando llegamos a la aldea podremos aclarar todo, la anciana Kaede nos podría explicar algo mas, el como fue que Kagome pudo formar ese campo de fuerza con tal poder… Y que fue lo que sucedió con Inuyasha…

-.-.-.-.-

El hanyou ya se encontraba cerca de la aldea, le había llevado un día entero llegar pero lo había logrado, ahora solo tenia que buscar a Kaede y pedirle que revisara a Kagome, y rogaba a Kami que despertara pronto, no lo hizo en todo el camino, y esta muy preocupado por ella y por el pequeño, que antes y durante la pelea no paraba de moverse y ahora ni siquiera una leve patadita podía sentir, y eso lo preocupada aun mas, si algo le pasa a Kagome o a su cachorro no lo soportaría, no se puede imaginar que algo malo le suceda a alguno de ellos…

Puede divisar la cabaña de Kaede, y se apresura un poco más.

- ¡Kaede! –lo grita el ojidorado estando frente de la cabaña-.

- ¿Que sucede? ¿Quien me busca? –saliendo de la cabaña- Inuyasha –lo dice al ver al hanyou- ¿que fue lo que paso? –lo pregunta viendo a la chica en la espalda del chico-.

- Realmente no lo se…

- ¿Como que no lo sabes? ¿Acaso no estabas con ella? –viendo fijamente al hanyou-.

- No es eso… no se lo que ocurrió, lo único que recuerdo es que Kagome me tenia entre sus brazos y darme un beso mientras lloraba, y después solo la veo y susurra mi nombre antes de desmayarse…

- Vamos a la cabaña que los aldeanos hicieron para ustedes –comenzando a caminar a la cabaña que no estaba muy lejos de la de ella-.

- Si –siguiendo a Kaede-.

- ¿Hace cuanto tiempo se desmayo? –entrando a una de las caballas-.

- Un día –lo dice casi sin voz y entrando tras Kaede a la caballa-.

- Acuéstala allí –señalando al futon que se encuentra dentro de aquel lugar-.

Inuyasha hace lo que Kaede le dice, después de acostar a la chica sobre el futon observa como Kaede comienza a revisarla, la veía preocupado, no podía hacer nada, no sabia que era lo que había sucedido, un incomodo silencio estaba presente.

- ¿Estarán bien, cierto? –pregunta en su susurro sin dejar de ver a la chica sobre el futon-

- Si, solo necesita descansar, ¿pero de quien es esa sangre? –viendo la ropa de la chica que estaba manchada con sangre al igual que el haori del hanyou-.

- Es mía…

- ¿Que? ¿Estas herido?

- Yo había muerto –colocando una de sus manos en su pecho, y comienza a quitarse su haori dejando su pecho y abdomen al descubierto, dirige su vista a su estómago el lugar donde deberían estar las heridas que le ocasiona naraku, pero para su sorpresa no había ninguna- no están, las heridas que me hizo Naraku no están, desaparecieron –viendo a Kaede-.

- Y dices que cuando reaccionaste, ¿fue que Kagome se desmayo?

- Si –viendo a la chica y acomodándose su haori-.

- Quizás Kagome tuvo algo que ver, y quizás es por ella que estés vivo en estos momentos.

- ¿Pero que dices? –acercándose a la chica-.

- Solo digo lo que seguramente sucedió, ella pudo utilizar sus poderes de sacerdotisa para salvarte…

- Pero… ¿su poder no había desaparecido? –estando ya al lado del futon donde se encuentra Kagome, sentándose en el suelo y tomando unas de sus manos-.

- Talvez no, de igual forma cuando lleguen Sango y Miroku nos podrán explicar todo lo que sucedió.

- Si, seguramente lleguen mañana.

- Muy bien, iré a buscar unas plantas para darle un té a Kagome, será mejor que descanses…

- No podré hacerlo hasta que ella despierte –besando la mano de la chica-.

- A ella no le gustaría verte tan cansado, y solo la preocuparías.

- Tienes razón, descansare un poco…

- Bien, yo regresare luego… -lo dice para luego salir de la cabaña-.

Inuyasha se recuesta de un lado del futon y con su mano y brazo sostiene su cabeza y ve fijamente a la chica.

- Despierta pronto, por favor –acariciando el rostro de Kagome con su otra mano, luego se eso se deja llevar al mundo de los sueños-.

Ya era de madrugada, Kaede había ido a darle un té a Kagome hace algunas horas atrás, Inuyasha permanecía dormido al lado de la chica.

Kagome estaba sudando y cerraba sus ojos fuertemente, pareciera que estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

- ¡Inuyasha!… ¡Inuyasha no! –una lágrima recorrió su mejilla-.

Las orejas del hanyou se movieron al escuchar la voz de la chica e inmediatamente se despertó y dirige su vista a la chica.

- Kagome… Kagome –la llama tratando que despierte, no se veía nada bien-.

- ¡Inuyasha! –lo grita abriendo sus ojos y quedando sentada en el futon-.

- Tranquila pequeña, estoy aquí, shhh tranquila –lo dice mientras la abraza protectoramente-

- Inuyasha, estas bien –lo dice con un pequeño hipo y viendo los ojos dorados del chico- pero tu… tu… -no podía decirlo, dirige su vista a su vientre y ve como su ropa estaba manchada de sangre, y recordó lo que sucedió, como fue que el hanyou murió entre sus brazos, luego de eso no podía recordar nada mas y ahora el estaba allí a su lado, lo único que hace aferrarse fuertemente al chico y comenzar a llorar en su pecho-.

-acariciando el cabello de la pelinegra- Todo esta bien pequeña, estoy bien gracias a ti –cuando dice esto la chica se separa un poco de el para poder verlo a los ojos.

- ¿Como?

- Bueno eso fue lo que me dijo Kaede, pero yo no se que fue lo que sucedió, ¿me podrías decir que paso?

- Yo no lo se… lo último que recuerdo es verte morir entre mis brazos –algunas lágrimas mas escapan de sus ojos y esconde su cabeza en el pecho del chico-.

- Tranquila pequeña, eso no volverá a suceder, lo mejor será que descansemos y esperemos a que lleguen Sango y Miroku mañana y nos expliquen todo lo que sucedió.

- Si… pero…

- ¿Que sucede pequeña?

- Me quiero quitar esta ropa… -no quería recordar nada de lo que había sucedido-.

- Te entiendo pequeña, pero tu mochila esta con los chicos.

- Ah, pero yo deje un poco de ropa en la cabaña de Kaede –dirige su vista a una de las esquinas de la caballa- allí esta –lo dice haciendo que el hanyou viera a esa esquina-.

El hanyou se dirige a aquel lugar, toma la ropa y regresa con la chica.

- Ten –se sienta en el futon a un lado de Kagome y la ayuda a cambiarse-.

- ¿Esta no es la cabaña de Kaede cierto? –lo pregunta viendo bien aquel lugar-.

- No, es nuestra, los aldeanos la hicieron para nosotros –lo dice ayudando a la chica a colocarse un camisón color rosa-.

- Oh, entonces este será nuestro hogar –lo dice sonriéndole al chico-.

- Si…

Kagome coloca una de sus manos sobre su abultado vientre, podía sentir los movimientos de su pequeño pero no eran igual a los que mostrara cuando estaba viendo aquella batalla, en ese momento parecía estar sintiendo sus emociones y sus miedos, ahora mostraba un poco mas de serenidad en sus movimientos. Con su mano libre toma una de las manos del hanyou y la dirige al lugar donde crece aquella criatura fruto del amor de ambos.

Ambos sonríen y se ven fijamente a los ojos, ambas miradas mostraban un brillo especial. Se acostaron sobre el futon, Inuyasha se acostó de lado, Kagome se acurruco al cuerpo del hanyou, quedando su espalda pegada al pecho del chico, ambos colocaron una de sus manos en el vientre de la chica.

Inuyasha estaba mucho mas tranquilo, Kagome había despertado y estaba bien al igual que su cachorro, y aunque ella no recordaba nada de lo que sucedió después de que el… murió, no importaba ya cuando lleguen sus amigos les dirán lo que paso, ahora solo dormiría con Kagome entre sus brazos y con aquel pequeño que ya pronto nacería…

-.-.-.-.-

Kagome se encontraba dormida, se mueve un poco tratando de buscar el calor del cuerpo de su hanyou, pero al no sentirlo abre sus ojos rápidamente, se incorpora sobre el futon quedando sentada y ve de un lado a otro pero no logra ver al chico, y si todo fue un sueño y si murió…

- ¡Inuyasha!... –lo grita lo más fuerte que puede mientras las lágrimas aparecen en su rostro-

El hanyou entra rápidamente a la cabaña, se acerca a la chica y la abraza.

- Estoy aquí, pequeña –lo murmura en el oído de la chica y arrullándola como si fuera una niña-

- Inu… no me vuelvas a dejar sola por favor… -suplica al chico mientras lo abraza fuertemente, agradece a Kami que este bien y que este a su lado-.

- Eso no va a volver a pasar pequeña, solo había salido a buscarte algo de comer, debes alimentarte… -escucha como alguien entra a la cabaña y dirige su vista a la entrada de aquel lugar y ve que son sus amigos-.

- ¿Kagome estas bien? –lo pregunta la exterminadora-

- Si… -lo dice mientras sigue siendo abrazada por el hanyou-.

- ¡Kagome! –saltando a la pelinegra, Kagome se separa un poco de Inuyasha para poder recibirlo-

- Hola Shippou… ¿hace cuanto llegaron?... –viendo a Sango y Miroku-.

- Hace ya un par de horas –en eso llega Kaede-.

- Inuyasha olvidaste esto… -mostrando la pequeña cesta que tiene en las manos llena de algunos trozos de fruta- ¿Kagome te sientes bien?

- Si… ¿eso es para mí?

- Si… ¿tienes hambre pequeña? –ve como la chica solo asiente, Kaede se acerca a ellos y le entrega la cesta al hanyou, él la coloca en el suelo mientras se acomoda y se sienta dejando sus piernas abiertas para que Kagome se acomode allí y pueda darle de comer-.

- Muy bien chicos ya pueden decirnos ¿que fue lo que sucedió en la pelea contra Naraku? –pregunta mientras se sienta al igual que Sango y Miroku-.

Miroku y Sango comenzaron a contar todo lo que sucedió después que Inuyasha supuestamente murió hasta el momento en que Kagome se desmayo.

- Así que eso fue lo que paso, entonces no cabe duda Kagome fue quien salvo a Inuyasha.

- ¿Pero como pude hacerlo? -tragando un pedazo de fruta que le acababa de dar el hanyou-

- Al estar en esa situación, viendo morir a Inuyasha entre tus brazos solo hizo despertar en ti un nuevo poder…

- Yo estaba pensando lo mismo pero… ¿que clase de poder?

- El poder de la sanación… realmente muy pocas sacerdotisas lograr obtener esa clase de poderes, y las que logran obtenerlo les lleva muchos años de entrenamiento.

- ¿Entonces como yo pude obtenerlos?

- Tu deseo de salvar a Inuyasha en esos momentos de cualquier forma, lo hizo despertar.

- Y ¿podré volver a utilizarlo? ¿Acaso no había perdido mi poder espiritual? –en ese momento el chico la abraza con ternura dejando la cesta a un lado-.

- No creo que lo hayas perdido solo desapareció, y lo que paso lo demuestra, y si podrás volver a utilizarlo solo que deberás controlarlo primero, dominarlo bien para que no vuelva a suceder esto, te desmayaste fue porque no pudiste controlar ese nuevo poder y utilizaste todas tus energías –viendo a la pareja abrazada-.

- Oh, así que solo debo controlarlo…

- Pero lo comenzaras a controlar en otros momentos, después que nazca nuestro pequeño, no quiero que te vuelva a suceder esto… -cuando dice eso puede sentir los movimientos de su cachorro desde dentro de su madre- lo ves el también esta de acuerdo conmigo –lo dice con una sonrisa en su rostro-.

- Esta bien, de cualquier forma no pensaba hacerlo por ahora… solo quiero permanecer a tu lado –lo dice viendo los ojos dorados del hanyou y luego darle un corto beso en los labios, dejando sorprendido al chico y a los demás presentes-.

- Inuyasha podrías venir conmigo un momento –comenzando a pararse-.

- Si… -cuando se iba a levantar Kagome toma uno de sus brazos impidiendo que lo haga-.

- No te vallas por favor, no me dejes… -lo dice como suplica al hanyou-.

- Kagome solo será un momento… él estará bien –lo asegura Kaede-

- Esta bien… -soltando el brazo del chico-.

- Ya regreso, no me tardare -dice el ojidorado dándole un beso en la frente-

Inuyasha sale de la cabaña junto con Kaede, dan unos pocos pasos y Kaede se detiene.

- ¿Que sucede?

- Inuyasha por la situación de Kagome lo mejor será que no te alejes de ella, que le brindes seguridad, protección y amor, tú eres el único que puede hacer que por ahora sus poderes no vuelvan a aparecer, no seria nada bueno si vuelve a suceder algo así, la próxima vez podría resultar trágica –lo dice algo preocupada-.

- ¿Que? Eso no lo permitiré, yo me encargare de que eso no suceda, la cuidare mas que nunca… -lo dice con mucha seguridad en sus palabras, jamás permitiría que Kagome vuelva a estar en una situación así por su bien y por la del cachorro-.

- Muy bien, se que lo harás… Ahora vamos con ella… -lo dice para dirigirse nuevamente a la cabaña con los demás-.

Al entrar Inuyasha ve como Kagome le extiende una mano para que se acerque a ella, y es lo que hace, y se sienta de la misma forma en la cual estaba anteriormente, abrazando a la chica.

- Te extrañe… -acurrucándose más en el abrazo del chico-.

- Pero si solo fueron cinco minutos –besando la mejilla de la chica-.

- Si pero fueron los cinco minutos mas largos de mi vida…

Inuyasha al escuchar las palabras de Kagome se dio cuenta que lo que le dijo Kaede era cierto, si se alejaba de Kagome ella sentiría el miedo de perderlo y volvería a expulsar su poder, ahora mas que nunca permanecería a su lado.

Luego de permanecer conversando algunos minutos mas, decidieron irse a dormir, Sango, Miroku y Kaede se fueron a la cabaña de esta, mientras Shippou permaneció con Inuyasha y Kagome.

-.-.-.-.-

Ya había pasado una semana desde aquel día, y Kagome e Inuyasha decidieron ir a la época de Kagome a visitar a su familia. Ya se encontraban del otro lado del pozo y se dirigían a la casa de la chica.

- ¡Mama! ¡Ya estoy casa! –lo grita al abrir la puerta- parece que no hay nadie… voy a llamarlos –dirigiéndose a donde se encuentra en teléfono- Inuyasha puedes esperarme arriba en un momento subo…

- ¿Estas segura? –lo pregunta un poco inseguro, y solo ve como la chica asiente mientras marca unos teclas en aquel aparato que tiene en sus manos- bien pero si no regresas en cinco minutos bajare a buscarte –ve como ella de respuesta solo le manda un beso, luego de eso se retira a la habitación de la chica-.

- Hola hermano… -lo dice cuando contestan la llamada-.

- ¡Hermana! Estas en casa… -desde de el otro lado de la línea-

- Así es, y ¿ustedes donde están?

- Bueno, como no creíamos que regresarías si no hasta después que naciera el bebé, decidimos viajar a Kyoto…

- ¿Kyoto? Bueno… ¿podrías dejarme hablar con mama?

- Si claro….

- Hola hija…

- Hola mama…

- ¿Como estas?

- Un poco grande… -colocando su mano libre sobre su abultado vientre de ya casi ocho meses-

- Me imagino… no pensamos que regresarías tan pronto, por eso decidimos tomar unas pequeñas vacaciones… regresaremos dentro de dos días… ¿todavía estarán en casa?

- Si… nos vemos… cuídense y besos…

- Tu también cuídate… aunque creo que eso lo hará Inuyasha –lo dice sabiendo que el hanyou cuida muy bien de su hija-. Adiós hija.

- Adiós mama –lo dice para colgar el teléfono y luego dirigirse a su habitación junto con su hanyou-

Kagome sube las escaleras, cuando esta delante de la puerta de su habitación la comienza a abrir con cuidado y puede ver al hanyou sentado sobre la cama, entra cerrando la puerta tras si, se acerca al chico y se sienta sobre sus piernas dejando una de sus piernas al lado de cada una de las del ojidorado.

- Ya te iba a ir a buscar –rodeando la cintura de la pelinegra con sus manos- ¿Y tu familia?

- Ellos no regresaran hasta dentro de dos días –besando el cuello del chico, se para un momento y se quita sus monos quedando con su camisón color lila que le queda un poco mas debajo del vientre, luego de eso se vuelve a sentar sobre las piernas del chico-.

- ¿Que quieres hacer? -extrañándose un poco por lo que acababa de hacer la chica-

-besando el cuello del chico de nuevo y colocando sus manos en su pecho para tratar de quitarle su haori junto con el blanco- Solo quiero jugar un poco –lo dice como niña chiquita la cual quiere jugar con su juguete preferido-.

Kagome deja de besar el cuello del chico y lo mira a los ojos, puede ver como el hanyou se encuentra un poco sonrojado y eso la hace sonreír, acerca su rostro al de Inuyasha y le da un tierno y apasionado beso, dirige una de sus manos a la cabeza del chico y comienza a acariciar una de sus orejitas, al hacer esto se separa del beso y dirige su vista a la orejita que tiene entre su mano.

- Inuyasha… ¿crees que nuestro pequeño tenga tus orejitas? –colocando su otra mano sobre su vientre-.

- No lo se…

- Yo creo que si… -viendo hacia su vientre- ¿tú que dices pequeño? –hablándole al bebé y puede sentir un patadita de parte de el- creo que es un si –sonriendo- y ¿tendrás los ojos de tu padre? –siente otra patadita- oh ya veo me parece bien –dirige su vista al hanyou-.

- No creo que allá querido decir eso, talvez solo te quiere decir que no quiere que juegues… -viendo como la chica solo sonríe-.

- Yo creo que si quiso decir eso, y además tú también quieres jugar- lo dice sonriendo al notar que el chico comienza a excitarse-.

Inuyasha como respuesta solo besa apasionadamente a su mujer.

Ya se encontraban ambos jóvenes completamente desnudos, el chico se encontraba acostado en la cama y la chica se encontraba sentada sobre él, se mantuvo inmóvil algunos segundos al sentir el miembro del chico dentro de ella, comenzó a moverse lentamente circularmente, provocando un gemido por parte de ambos…

Inuyasha coloco una de sus manos sobre los senos de la chica y comenzó a acariciarlo, haciendo salir otro gemido de los labios de Kagome, ella comenzó a moverse un poco mas rápido pero al paso de unos minutos tuvo que detergerse su peso le afectaba, había aumentado por los menos 13 kilos, el hanyou coloca sus manos en la cintura de la chica y la ayuda para que continué con sus movimientos…

Al cabo de unos minutos puede sentir como su miembro es oprimido por las paredes de su mujer, sabiendo que ya esta llegando al orgasmo, se mueve haciendo presión en su abdomen y luego su semilla es liberada dentro de la chica siendo esparcida por aquel vientre ya ocupado…

Inuyasha levanta un poco a la chica para así salir dentro de ella, escuchando un suspiro por parte de la pelinegra, la recuesta en la cama dejándola acostada de lado, ella se acomoda colocando su cabeza en el pecho del chico, escuchando como los latidos de su corazón regresaban a la normalidad al igual como sucedía con el suyo.

- ¿Cansada pequeña? –lo pregunta acariciando la espalda de la chica-.

- Solo un poco –sonriendo y acariciando en pecho del hanyou-.

-.-.-.-.-

Se encontraban ambos jóvenes descansando en aquella cama matrimonial, algunos minutos después de terminar de hacer el amor decidieron tomar un baño juntos… Kagome estaba sentada recostando su espalda en un montón de almohadas, mientras Inuyasha se encontraba en su regazo escuchando los latidos de su cachorro, la chica acariciaba tiernamente el cabello del hanyou…

- ¿Como lo llamaremos? –lo pregunta de repente el hanyou-.

- Mmmm… depende si es niño o niña…

- Yo quiero que sea niña –viendo a la pelinegra-.

- ¿Así? ¿Por que?

- Para que sea tan hermosa como tu…

- Mmmm… entonces yo quiero que sea niño para que sea igual a ti…. –acariciando y viendo su vientre- dinos pequeño ¿eres niña o niño? Una patada si eres niña y dos si eres niño –puede sentir tres pataditas y dirige su vista al hanyou- creo que no nos quiere decir, será una sorpresa… -sonriendo-.

- ¿Como se llamara si es niña?... –volviendo a recostar su cabeza sobre el vientre de Kagome-.

- Mmmm… Izayoi… -ve como el chico se mueve para verla a los ojos- ese era el nombre de tu madre no es ¿cierto?

- Si…

- Bien… y si es niño se llamara Inutaisho como tu padre… -sonriéndole al ojidorado-.

- ¿Estas segura?

- Si, así se llamaban tus padres, y me parece perfecto que nuestro pequeño o pequeña tenga el nombre de alguno de ellos… -acariciando su vientre con una de sus manos y con la otra acariciaba el rostro del chico-.

- Te amo… -cierra sus ojos sintiendo la tierna caricia que le brinda la chica-.

- Y yo a ti…

**Continuara…**


	10. El fruto de Nuestro Amor

Capitulo X

**Capitulo X.- El fruto de nuestro amor.**

Inuyasha y Kagome ya habían comenzado su vida juntos y se encontraban muy felices, aunque tuvieron algunos momentos difíciles como la aparición de Kikio cuando beso a Inuyasha haciéndolo solo para que Kagome los viera y ocasionado así la separación de ambos, pero aun así su amor fue mas fuerte que esa cruel trampa y así pudieron volver a estar juntos, pero al ambición de la sacerdotisa no paro allí continuo buscando la forma de destruir a Kagome como atacándola sabiendo que no tenia su poder espiritual, o luego uniéndose a Naraku lo cual trajo como consecuencia un terrible enfrentamiento en el cual Inuyasha perdió la vida, pero logro vivir gracias al poder de sanación de Kagome el cual despertó al sentir como perdía lo mas importante para ella, a la persona que mas amaba.

Y a pesar de tener algunos obstáculos en su camino han sabido sobrepasarlos juntos, y se encuentran felices y aun mas sabiendo que su pequeño ya pronto nacerá y podrán tenerlo entre sus brazos y brindarle todo su amor y cariño, formando así la familia que ambos desean y anhelan, porque si hay algo que han aprendido en su tiempo juntos es que en el Amor no existe las fronteras del tiempo ni el espacio, no importa la distancia que exista entre ambos un amor verdadero perdura a pesar de ello, es un amor infinito que no conoce temores y no retrocede ante la adversidad… un amor verdadero…

-.-.-.-.-

Ya la familia de Kagome había regresado, la noche estaba presente dejando ver que era luna nueva, así que Inuyasha estaba en su forma humana, estaban ambos sentados sobre aquella cama, el chico recostado a la cabecera de la cama mientras que Kagome se encuentra apoyada en su regazo, y ambos mantenían sus manos sobre el vientre de la chica, aquel lugar donde crece la criatura fruto del amor de ambos…

Se puede ver como se empieza a abrir la puerta de la habitación dejando ver a la madre de la chica, trayendo en sus manos unas bolsas que al parecer estaban llenas de ropa y detrás de ella venia Souta también con una bolsa en sus manos.

- Kagome esta es la ropa que compre para el bebé –dice la madre de la chica entrando a la habitación- ¿Inuyasha? ¿Eres tú? –al ver al chico-

- Es cierto, ustedes no lo habían visto en su forma humana, lo que sucede es que en las noches de luna nueva como esta, Inuyasha se convierte en un humano en su totalidad…

- Y tus orejas desparecieron…-viendo el lugar donde deberían estar aquellas lindas orejitas-

- Si, al igual que mis garras y colmillos… -dice simplemente el chico-

- ¿Mama pero no crees que es mucha ropa? –viendo aquellas bolsas-

- No, y además tendrán que llevar un poco al Sengoku, ¿o no?

- Si tienes razón…

- Bien, entonces veamos la ropa a ver si les gusta –comenzando a vaciar las bolsas sobre la cama-

- ¿Y es para niño o niña? –separándose del chico y acercarse a donde su madre coloco la ropa-

- Para ambos… bueno los dejamos solos para que la vean…

- Voy a dejar esta aquí… -colocando la bolsa que tenia en la cuna, luego sale de la habitación al igual que su madre-

Kagome comienza a ver la ropita, y luego voltea a ver al chico y observa como este la mira con dulzura.

- Ven acá… -extendiendo su mano al chico-

Inuyasha hace lo que la chica le pide y se acerca a ella, y lo que hace cuando esta a su lado es abrazarla tiernamente… Kagome correspondió al abrazo, no sabia porque pero estos últimos días Inuyasha se comportaba mas tierno…

Al separarse de el abrazo, ambos comenzaron a ver la ropa hasta que Kagome dirige su vista a la cuna y ve la bolsa que su hermano dejo allí.

- Inuyasha pásame esa bolsa –señalando al lugar en donde esta-

El chico se para y toma la bolsa.

- ¿Que tiene?

- Esto… -sacando un pequeño peluche de un osito color beige con un corazón entre sus manos-

- Hay… ¡que lindo! –extiende sus manos para que el chico le pase aquel peluche, cosa que el hace- este no será para el bebé, será para mi –abrazando a aquel peluche-

-sonriendo al ver la actitud de la chica- Kagome pereces una niña –acercándose a ella-

- Por algo soy tu pequeña…

-.-.-.-.-

Ya tenían algunas horas de regreso en el Sengoku, se encontraban caminando por los alrededores de la aldea por caprichos de Kagome, aunque Inuyasha intento persuadirla para que no lo hicieran, no pudo contra ella, simplemente no puede llevarle la contraria ahora lo único que hace es hacer lo que ella desee, se estaba volviendo muy complaciente.

Se escucha que lo grita Kagome al sentir un fuerte dolor en su vientre llevando sus manos a ese lugar.

- ¿Kagome que sucede? –lo pregunta preocupado viendo a la chica-

- Me duele, me duele mucho…

- Te llevare con Kaede… -lo dice no sabiendo que otra cosa hacer o decir-

Toma a Kagome entre sus brazos y se dirige rápidamente a la aldea.

Llega a la cabaña donde se estaba quedando con Kagome, deja a la chica sobre el futon recostándola en un montón de almohadas que trajeron desde la época de Kagome para la comodidad de esta.

- Buscare a Kaede –luego sale de la cabaña-

Se dirige a la cabaña de Kaede.

- Kaede…. Kagome… -lo dice el hanyou al entrar a la cabaña-

- ¿Que sucede con Kagome? –viendo como el hanyou muestra en su rostro mucha preocupación y angustia-

- Esta en la cabaña y tiene unos dolores muy fuertes…

- Pero si aun faltan unas semanas para que nazca el bebé, vamos a ver que es lo que sucedió

Ambos se dirigen al lugar donde se encuentra Kagome.

- ¿Kagome estas bien? –lo pregunta al estar dentro de la cabaña siendo seguida por el hanyou el cual después de entrar se dirige al lado de la chica la cual le extiende la mano para que vaya a su lado-

- Creo que si… ya no me duele -colocando sus manos sobre su vientre-

- Bien, de todas formas voy a examinarte –se acerca a la chica-

Levanta el camisón que lleva Kagome dejando su vientre al descubierto, y comienza a presionar en algunas partes.

- ¿Te duele si hago esto? –solo ve como la chica niega con la cabeza- ¿que estabas haciendo cuando te dieron los dolores?

- Estábamos por los alrededores de la aldea…

- ¿Cuanto tiempo estuvieron caminando?

- No lo se, quizás un par de horas…

- ¿Que? Kagome en tu estado no puedes estar haciendo esas cosas, eso solo podría hacer que se adelantara la hora del parto…

- Lo siento… yo no quiero que eso suceda…

- ¿Puedes moverte?

- Creo que si… -tratando de incorporarse un poco con ayuda de Inuyasha- auch…

- Lo mejor será que guardes reposo total, no podrás hacer ningún tipo de movimiento brusco, tendrás que quedarte en cama como mínimo una semana, ¿de acuerdo?

- Eso hará, no la dejare hacer nada… -dice el hanyou firmemente-

Kagome no dijo nada después de todo ella fue la que quiso salir a caminar, y ahora se arrepentía.

-.-.-.-.-

Se encontraban dos jóvenes profundamente dormidos dentro de aquella cabaña, están abrazados al igual que siempre, ambos acostados de lado ella recostando su espalda en el pecho del chico, y él abrazándola protectoramente.

Ya faltaba poco para que amaneciera, cuando alguien más entra a la cabaña.

- Inuyasha despierta –lo dice aquella persona-

- ¿Que demonios quieres Miroku? –lo pregunta sabiendo bien que es aquel monje-

- Acompáñame.

- ¿A donde?

- Solo párate y ven conmigo

- Esta bien, pero esta me las pagaras, espera afuera

El monje sale de la cabaña, Inuyasha se separa lentamente de Kagome dejándola recostada sobre un montón de almohadas, luego sale de la cabaña, y averiguar la razón por la cual aquel monje tuvo que despertarlo y hacer que se separara de Kagome, además que no pudo dormir mucho que se diga ya que su cachorro estaba muy inquieto dentro de su madre, y eso lo tenia preocupado, y solo pudo dormir un poco, solo espera que ese monje tenga una buena razón para despertarlo a esa hora o si no que se prepara para una muerte segura.

- ¿Que es lo que quieres Miroku? –lo pregunta tratando de contener las ganas de estrangular a aquel houshi tan solo por separarlo de su mujer a esas horas-

- No te pongas así amigo, lo que sucede es que puedo sentir una presencia maligna en una de las aldeas vecinas, lo mejor será que vayamos a ver, podría ser Naraku

- Pero…. Kagome… -viendo hacia la cabaña, después de todo no sabia si se había recuperado totalmente desde aquella ocasión y le daba miedo dejarla sola por mucho tiempo-

- Ella estará bien, regresaremos pronto…

- Esta bien, espera un momento…

El hanyou entra de nuevo a la cabaña, se acerca a la pelinegra que se encuentra profundamente dormida, se sienta sobre sus pies teniendo sus manos delante de sus piernas, toma una de las manos de la chica.

- Regresare pronto… -besando la mano de la chica-

Después de eso se levanta y sale del lugar.

- Démonos prisa –lo dice al houshi comenzando a caminar junto a él, tenia que regresar pronto y estar al lado de Kagome-

-.-.-.-.-

Comienza a despertarse lentamente sin sentir el calor del hanyou a su lado, abre sus ojos y puede ver que el chico no se encuentra. Con mucho cuidado se sienta.

- Inuyasha… -lo llama sin obtener respuesta- Inuyasha… -lo repite pero no responde, de seguro no esta cerca, o si no la fuera escuchado pensó, pero le extrañaba que no hubiese estado a su lado cuando despertó-

Escucha como alguien se acerca deseando que sea aquel chico de mirada ambarina pero no es así, si no su mejor amiga.

- Kagome ya despertaste…

- ¡Kagome! –lo dice Shippou al entrar detrás de Sango y correr hacia Kagome y abalanzarse a sus brazos-

- Hola Shippou, Sango… ¿donde esta Inuyasha?

- Él fue con Miroku a una de las aldeas vecinas por una presencia maligna…

- Oh…

- ¡Kagome se esta moviendo!... –lo dice el kitsune con entusiasmo al sentir los movimientos de aquel pequeño-

- Si, lo se –viendo al kitsune con una sonrisa- espero que los chicos regresen pronto –dirigiendo su vista a Sango-

- Si, lo harán –sonriéndole a la pelinegra la cual le responde con otra sonrisa-

De un momento a otro Kaede entra a la cabaña.

- Kagome ya despertaste

- Si…

- Anciana Kaede, ¿ya nos vamos? –lo pregunta Sango ya que ellas irían a buscar unas plantas medicinales-

- Creo que lo mejor será que vayamos en otro momento, no podemos dejar a Kagome sola –lo dice viendo a la pelinegra-

- No se preocupen por mí, vayan a donde tengan que ir….

- Pero Kagome ¿estas segura? –lo pregunta Kaede un poco insegura, después de todo no sabia si ya se había recuperado del todo después de lo que sucedió con Inuyasha, y además después de eso no había permanecido separada de Inuyasha y mucho menos sola-

- Si, estaré bien…

- Y yo estaré con ella… no se preocupen… -dice Shippou-

- Bien entonces nos iremos, regresaremos antes del atardecer… -informa Kaede-

- Esta bien…

Sango y Kaede se fueron luego de despedirse de Kagome, llevando consigo algunas cestas. Kagome comenzó a arreglar la ropita del bebé que había traído desde su época, casi todos los días lo hacia pero ahora con la diferencia que no esta Inuyasha ayudándola sino que estaba Shippou, coloca los dos peluches en la cuna, que parecía ser un poco mas grande de lo normal, el hanyou la hizo unas semanas atrás con ayuda de algunos aldeanos.

- ¿Shippou por que no vas a jugar con los demás niños?

- Pero Kagome…

- Ve no te preocupes, yo terminare de arreglar esto…

- Esta bien, pero si necesitas ayuda me llamas, Inuyasha no me perdonaría si te pasara algo a ti o al cachorro… -lo dice como si fuera ya un adulto muy maduro-

- Claro… -soltando una pequeña risita-

Luego de que Shippou se marchara, la chica termino de arreglar todo.

- Creo que iré a caminar por unos minutos –estirando un poco sus brazos- necesito un poco de aire fresco

Se comienza a quitar el pijama que tenía y se coloca un camisón color lila que le llegaba a las rodillas, y el cual dejaba notar su gran vientre de ya 37 semanas de embarazo. Sale de la cabaña y ve como Shippou se encuentra jugando con otros niños.

- ¿Kagome a donde vas? –lo pregunta Shippou al ver a la chica y acercándose a ella-

- Solo voy a caminar un poco, para tomar un poco de aire fresco…

- Yo te acompañare…

- No es necesario, estaré bien, solo serán unos pocos minutos, regresare pronto, tu quédate y sigue jugando con tus amigos…

- Pero….

- Pero nada, tú te quedaras aquí, yo regresare en unos minutos –lo dice como ultimátum al kitsune-

- Esta bien, pero si Inuyasha regresa antes que tu y pregunta por ti ¿que le digo?

- Dile que estaré en el Goshimboku… -lo dice para luego comenzar a caminar hacia el bosque-

El pequeño kitsune solo ve como la chica pelinegra se aleja cada vez más, y rogando que el hanyou no regrese antes que ella o si no se iba a ver en serios problemas con el chico de mirada ámbar.

Kagome caminaba lenta y tranquilamente dentro de aquel profundo bosque el cual lo conoce ya perfectamente, hace ya más de tres años que caminaba por ese bosque, continua caminando por algunos minutos hasta llegar a un gran árbol… el Goshimboku… puede sentir como su pequeño comienza a moverse dentro de ella.

- Creo que será mejor descansar un poco antes de regresar a la aldea –colocando sus manos sobre su vientre y acariciándolo, luego se acerca más a aquel árbol y se sienta debajo de él recostándose en una de sus grandes raíces-

-.-.-.-.-

Se encontraba un chico de larga cabellera plateada caminando con sus brazos cruzados, hace tanto tiempo que no caminaba de esa forma, desde que le declaro sus sentimientos a Kagome siempre caminaba junto a ella con sus manos entrelazadas…

- Ese demonio no era tan poderoso como lo parecía a pesar tanta presencia maligna solo tenia un gran tamaño –lo dice a Miroku que se encuentra caminando a su lado-

- Si, tienes razón pero si hubiera llegado a la aldea hubiera ocasionado muchos problemas y Kagome y tu hijo pudieron haber estado en peligro –ve como el hanyou se detiene repentinamente- ¿que sucede Inuyasha?

- Kagome… -lo susurra para luego comenzar a correr a una gran velocidad algo le decía que Kagome lo necesitaba-

-.-.-.-.-

Una chica pelinegra comienza a incorporarse lentamente para comenzar a ponerse de pie pero siente una fuerte punzada en su vientre obligándola a recostarse nuevamente, comienza a sentir sus piernas un poco humedecidas, haciéndole pensar inmediatamente que su pequeño ya quería nacer.

Este no era exactamente el mejor momento ni lugar para tener a su bebé, se encontraba sola en medio del bosque solo deseaba que Inuyasha llegara pronto a su lado…

-.-.-.-.-

El hanyou ya había llegado a la aldea y se dirige rápidamente a la cabaña que comparte con Kagome, pero al entrar no ve a la chica, sale de la cabaña y ve a Shippou jugando con unos niños.

- ¿Shippou donde esta Kagome? –lo pregunta al kitsune con cierto tono de preocupación-

- Ella dijo que iría a caminar un poco y que estaría en el Goshimboku… -ve como el hanyou comienza a correr al bosque a la dirección del gran árbol sagrado-

Ya se encontraba cerca del Goshimboku, y puede olfatear levemente la sangre de la chica cosa que hace que se preocupe mucho mas haciéndolo aumentar más la velocidad.

Se detiene delante del Goshimboku y puede ver a la chica pelinegra sentada a su sombra un poco arqueada con las manos sobre su vientre.

- Kagome… -acercándose rápidamente a la chica y ve como ella voltea a verlo-

- Inuyasha….

- ¿Kagome que sucede? –lo pregunta preocupado no sabiendo que demonios era lo que estaba sucediendo-

- Nuestro pequeño se acerca… -lo susurra viendo fijamente los ojos dorados de su hanyou-

Inuyasha no dijo ni hizo nada por algunos segundos, procesando lo que le acababa de decir la chica no lo podía creer… ya nacería su cachorro… sacude un poco su cabeza para reaccionar tenia que llevar a Kagome a la aldea con la anciana Kaede.

- Te llevare a la aldea con Kaede… -tomando a su mujer entre sus brazos dejando que ella rodee su cuello con sus finos brazos-

- Pero ella no esta en la aldea, fue con Sango a buscar unas plantas medicinales… -lo explica al hanyou-

- De todas formas estarás mejor en la aldea –tratando de fingir un poco de tranquilidad aunque en verdad eso era precisamente lo que no tenía se sentía completamente intranquilo, inseguro, y con mucho miedo… tal vez era la primera vez que se sentía así, no, en realidad recuerda haber sentido así cuando pensó que Kagome moriría por culpa de los siete guerreros, pero esto ahora era una sensación muy diferente, algo totalmente nuevo para él… no sabia que decir y mucho que hacer se encontraba un poco desconcertado-

El hanyou comienza a caminar hacia la aldea, pero no corre ya que piensa que talvez ese tipo de movimiento pueda afectar a Kagome.

Al estar ya cerca de la cabaña que ambos ven como Miroku y Shippou se acercan a ellos.

- Inuyasha, Kagome ¿que sucedió? –lo pregunta el houshi-

- ¡Kagome! ¿Estas bien? – pregunta el kitsune desde los hombros del houshi-

- Si, es solo que… -no termina la frase ya que siente otra fuerte punzada en su vientre haciéndola arquearse un poco y llevando sus manos a ese lugar-

- Lo mejor será llamar a Kaede… -dice Miroku-

- Pero ella esta con Sango buscando unas plantas medicinales, y dijeron que regresarían antes del atardecer… -lo informa Shippou-

- Si, pero Kagome la necesita ahora, y tal vez ellas se demoren mucho lo mejor será ir a buscarlas…. Inuyasha tu quédate con Kagome ella te necesita, Shippou y yo iremos por Sango y Kaede y regresaremos lo antes posible

- Si… -viendo como Miroku comienza a correr con el pequeño kitsune en sus hombros en dirección para salir de la aldea-

El hanyou entra a la cabaña, y baja a Kagome cuidadosamente al futon dejándola sentada, y luego el sentarse detrás de ella y así la chica se recueste en su pecho.

Kagome cierra sus ojos, mientras tiene sus manos sobre su vientre al igual que las del hanyou, comienza a relajarse un poco, los fuertes dolores poco a poco iban desapareciendo, pero sabía que luego volverían quizás más fuertes, pero sentía que estando al lado de Inuyasha todo estaría bien se sentía tan bien junto a él, protegida, segura… amada…

Ya había pasado aproximadamente una hora desde Miroku y Shippou fueron a buscar a Sango y Kaede y aun no regresaban.

- Ya están tardando demasiado, lo mejor será que yo mismo vaya a buscarlas –tratando de ponerse de pie, cosa que Kagome impide-

- Por favor no lo hagas, no vayas, te necesito, ambos te necesitamos –viendo su vientre y luego los ojos dorados de su hanyou-

Inuyasha permaneció al lado de Kagome no podía dejarla sola en estos momentos era cuando mas lo necesitaba y debía permanecer a su lado. Kagome siente otro fuerte dolor haciendo que se acurruque mas entre los brazos del chico, las contracciones aparecían cada treinta minutos aproximadamente.

Pasaron algunos minutos más antes que Sango y Kaede llegasen.

- Kagome! –acercándose a la chica- se te adelanto el parto, pero si aun faltan algunas pocas semanas para que naciera el bebé, pero eso es lo de menos, ahora voy a examinarte

Con ayuda de Sango levanta un poco el camisón que tiene Kagome, dejando su vientre al descubierto, con cuidado le quitan aquella prenda que cubre su entrepierna, y hacen que flexione un poco las rodillas.

- Sentirás un poco de presión…

Kagome cierra sus ojos fuertemente, cuando Kaede comienza a examinarla.

- Todo va muy bien –limpiando sus manos con un pañuelo algo húmedo- pero aun falta un poco para que este bebé nazca

- Lo se…

- Si lo deseas puedo prepararte un te para el dolor de las contracciones… -lo sugiere ya que aun faltan algunas horas para que nazca el bebé y podrían extenderse ya que Kagome es primeriza-

- No, así estoy bien, gracias de todos modos… -se niega a tomar algo, prefiere sentir ese dolor porque sabe que luego ese dolor se convertiría en una gran felicidad-

- Bien... entonces a esperar que sea el momento de recibir a este pequeño

-.-.-.-.-

Ya unas cuantas horas y Kagome estaba completamente preparada para tener a su bebé, Inuyasha la acompañaba, Kaede le había pedido que saliera pero Kagome pidió que se quedara con ella y estuviera a su lado y así fue.

- Kagome ya puedes comenzar a pujar

La chica comienza a hacer lo que Kaede le dice, sujetando fuertemente una de las manos del hanyou, el cual se siente completamente inútil en estos momentos, al ver a Kagome sufriendo de esa manera y sin él poder hacer nada mas que solo quedarse a su lado y brindarle su apoyo, sin mencionar lo nervioso que se sentía con miedo e inseguridad…

- Solo un poco mas Kagome, ya puedo ver su cabeza… -viendo como aquel pequeño comienza a asomarse para comenzar a vivir fuera de su madre-

Kagome puja una vez mas, para luego comenzar a escuchar un pequeño llanto sabiendo que es el de su bebé, ve como Kaede lo coloca sobre su vientre, ella suelta por un momento la mano de Inuyasha, para poder acariciar a su pequeño.

- Felicidades Inuyasha y Kagome, es un niño… -viendo al pequeño que tiene el cabello plateado al igual que su padre solo que con unos pequeños mechones color negro y unas pequeñas y tiernas orejitas sobre su cabeza en color plateado-

Kaede toma unas tijeras y con sumo cuidado corta aquel cordón que comienza desde del ombligo del pequeño, y luego ayuda a Kagome a limpiarlo un poco, pero pocos minutos después la chica vuelve a sentir una punzada en su vientre, cosa que Kaede nota inmediatamente.

- Kagome… -susurra viendo a la joven, ¿que era lo que pasaba? Ya su cachorro había nacido ¿entonces?-

- Sango toma al bebé –ve como la exterminadora hace lo que le pide-

- ¿Que es lo que sucede? –pregunta un preocupado Inuyasha-

- ¿Acaso no ves que vas a tener otro hijo? –ve como el hanyou muestra en su rostro su sorpresa-

- Así es… Kagome puja una vez más…

- ¿Dos? –lo susurra sin poder creerlo, tendría dos cachorros… el hanyou vuelve a la realidad al escuchar un segundo llanto y ve como Kaede coloca al segundo bebé sobre el vientre de Kagome al igual que el primero con la diferencia de que es una niña y tiene el cabello negro con mechones plateados y con unas lindas orejitas negras-

**Continuara… **

**Hola! Gomen Gomen! Por todo el tiempo sin presentarme YY la uni me tenia muy ajetreada pero ya estoy de vacaciones - así que tratar de publicar los capis lo mas seguido posible por eso ahora les puse dos capis nn**

**Me despido por ahora **

**Sayonara! Matta ashita ne! **


	11. Conociendo a los pequeños

Capitulo XI

**Capitulo XI.- Conociendo a los Pequeños.**

Se encontraba el hanyou dentro de aquella cabaña, la chica permanecía dormida entre sus brazos, él estaba sentado y ella recostada en su regazo, la misma chica decidió dormir así y a él no le molesta en lo absoluto. Ve el rostro de la pelinegra y observa como mantiene una sonrisa en el, esa sonrisa que tanto adora de ella, esa que lo hace continuar a pesar de los obstáculos que se encuentren en el camino. Dirige su vista ambarina hacia la cuna que se encuentra un poco lejos de ellos, y ve dos pequeños bultos, sabiendo muy bien que son sus cachorros, uno tenia un manta rosa y el otro una azul, muestra una tierna sonrisa el verlos, se sentía tan afortunado y feliz al poder tenerlos, saber que son sus cachorros junto con Kagome, la mujer que ama con todo su ser y corazón.

Ve a la chica nuevamente, y observa su cuerpo, tenía un conjunto de pijama short con una camisa en color amarillo, su vientre no estaba tan abultado como antes pero aun así seguía estando un poco abultado, pero ya volvería a ser tan plano como lo era antes de que ella quedase embarazada. Los pechos de la chica estaban un poco más grandes, habían crecido durante el embarazo, pero ahora parecen haber crecido un poco más, lo que hacia que se vieran mas tentadores para él.

Escucha un llanto proveniente del lugar en donde se encuentran sus dos pequeños, sabiendo que se han despertado a comer, siente como Kagome se mueve entre sus brazos como no queriendo despertarse aun, y eso era algo normal si apenas hace unas pocas horas había traído al mundo a esos pequeños que se quejan ahora por tener hambre.

La chica se separa un poco del hanyou, perezosamente lleva una de sus manos a su boca para ocultar un bostezo, y dirige su vista a donde se encuentran sus dos pequeños.

- Los traeré –dice el hanyou levantándose y caminar hacia la cuna-

Kagome comienza a desabrochar la blusa de su pijama, y abre sus ojos al máximo al ver sus pechos ¿Cómo pudieron haber crecido tanto?

- ¡Son enormes! –lo exclama de repente, haciendo que el hanyou voltee a verla con uno de los cachorros en sus brazos-

- No creo que a estos dos pequeños les moleste –lo dice con una sonrisa en su rostro-

- ¿Así? Porque yo creo que a quien no le molestara será a otro –lo dice colocándose en una posición un poco coqueta hacia el hanyou-

Inuyasha se sonrojo a mas no poder al ver a la chica así, movió su cabeza un par de veces, no podía pensar en esas cosas en estos momentos, luego se acerco a ella entregándole al niño, se acerco nuevamente a la cuna y toma a la pequeña que aun lloraba.

Kagome comienza a amantar al pequeño que mantiene entre sus brazos, esta seria la segunda vez que le daba de comer a los pequeños, ya le había dado poco después que nacieron. Ve como el hanyou se sienta delante de ella sosteniendo a la niña. Inuyasha con una de sus manos acaricio el pequeño rostro de su hija y la observo detenidamente y también al pequeño que sostenía la chica, se veían tan diferentes a como cuando los vio por primera vez hace tan solo un par de horas, estaban rodeados por una especie de mucosidad, sus cuerpecitos tenían un color un poco morado por todo el esfuerzo que hicieron para nacer.

Ahora los veía fijamente, su piel era parecida a la de Kagome, tenían sus orejitas y el color de sus ojos, el cabello del niño era plateado con algunos mechones en negro al contrario que el de su hermana.

Ve como la pequeña toma entre sus manitas su dedo índice y se lo lleva a la boca y comienza como a succionarlo y sonríe ante aquello.

- Pequeña… no creo que de ahí puedas alimentarte, tendrás que esperar que tu madre termine con tu hermano –lo dice dulcemente hacia la pequeña con una sonrisa y ve como la niña suelta su dedo y realiza un puchero mientras lo ve a los ojos-

Kagome observa esa escena tiernamente, sabía muy bien que Inuyasha seria un padre perfecto, por su comportamiento durante todo el embarazo y por la expresión en su rostro cuando vio al primer bebé nacer, y luego al saber que serian dos…

Después de algunos minutos, termino de darle de comer al niño, se lo entrega al hanyou para que sea él quien le saque los gases como lo hizo anteriormente, luego ella tomo a la pequeña que sostenía Inuyasha y le comienza a alimentarla con el otro pecho.

-.-.-.-.-

Se encontraban a las afueras del pozo, en la época de Kagome, se encaminaron a las afueras del templo, Inuyasha llevaba entre sus brazos a su hija, mientras que la chica sostenía al pequeñín. Salieron del templo y se dirigieron a la casa de la chica.

- Mama, abuelo, Souta, estamos en casa –lo dice al abrir la puerta, y la deja abierta ya que el hanyou aun no había entrado-

La madre de la chica al oír de la voz de su hija, se asoma desde la cocina hacia la sala, observa a Kagome con el bebé entre sus brazos, y se acerca rápidamente a ella.

- Kagome, ¿este es mi nieto? –pregunta al estar delante de la chica-

- Si… -entregándole el bebé a su madre-

- ¿Y como se llama este hermoso pequeñín? –observando a su nieto el cual estaba dormido-

- Inutaisho…

- Hermana –acercándose a la chica junto con su abuelo- ¿este es mi sobrino? –ve como la chica solo asiente, y luego ve al pequeño que sostiene su madre- se parece mucho a Inuyasha, tiene sus orejas, y ¿donde esta Inuyasha? –pregunta al no ver al hanyou-

- Esta allá fuera con…. –no pudo terminar de decir lo que quería porque su hermano ya se había ido al lugar donde se encontraba el hanyou-

- ¡Inuyasha! –grita viendo al chico de espalda, y estando cerca de él-

- Shhh… no grites –volteándose con aquella pequeña entre sus brazos, la cual duerme profundamente como un dulce angelito-

Souta ve sorprendido a Inuyasha con aquel bebé entre sus brazos, y luego se asoma a ver dentro de su casa y va a su madre con el otro bebé.

- ¡¡Son dos!! –grita mucho más fuerte que antes ocasionando que la pequeña que Inuyasha sostenía se despertara y comenzara a llorar-

- Ya pequeña, tranquila… -dice arrullando a su niña, para que dejara de llorar y moviendo sus brazos lentamente de un lado a otro-

- ¿Qué sucedió? –pregunta la madre de Kagome al estar junto con los dos chicos, y ve como el hanyou tenia entre sus brazos a aquella bebé- ¿dos? –pregunta esta vez hacia su hija, y ve como ella solo asiente con una gran sonrisa-

Inuyasha continúa arrullando a su pequeña hasta que esta deja de llorar.

- Al parecer te llevas muy bien con los niños –viendo al chico con la pequeña-

- No del todo –recordando la forma en se lleva con el pequeño kitsune- solo lo hace con estos dos pequeñines –viendo a sus dos niños-

La madre de Kagome le da el niño al abuelo de la chica, que quería poder cargar a aquel pequeño. El hanyou se acerca a la madre de la chica y le entrega a la niña para que la sostenga y pueda ver. La pequeña iba a comenzar a llorar nuevamente pero no lo hizo ya que Inuyasha le susurro algo.

- Todo esta bien pequeña –lo dice acariciando a su hija y luego darle un pequeño beso en su frente-

Inuyasha se acerco a Kagome, se para detrás de ella y la rodea entre sus brazos, ambos sonríen al ver a la familia de la chica con sus dos pequeños.

- ¿Y como se llama esta princesa? –viendo a la pequeña, la cual sostenía uno de sus dedos y jugaba con el-

- Izayoi, ambos tienen los nombres de los padres de Inuyasha –acariciando los brazos del hanyou que se encuentra abrazándola-

- Oh, ya veo, si que tienes el nombre de una princesa –lo dice hacia la bebé- ¿Cuánto tiempo tienen?

- Dos semanas…

- ¿Y porque no habían venido antes? –pregunta como reproche Souta, ya que él desde hace mucho quería poder cargar a su sobrino, que ahora ya sabe que son dos, le gusta mucho-

- Pues… porque Inuyasha no nos había dejado

- Pues te recuerdo que tú tenías unos dolores muy fuertes, y aun más cuando intentabas levantarte y caminar –lo dice como regaño a la pelinegra- y yo no iba a permitir que te hicieras daño

La chica permaneció en silencio, después de todo lo que el chico decía era cierto, y no podía culparlo por preocuparse por ella.

- Lo mejor fue se quedaran allá, y que te recuperaras, así que hiciste muy bien Inuyasha, los días después del parto son un poco delicados, y lo debe ser aun mas si el embarazo fue gemelar como en este caso, ahí que tener sumo cuidado con esos dolores.

-.-.-.-.-

Inuyasha y Kagome se encontraban en su habitación, con sus dos pequeños. Después del pequeño regaño que le dieron a la chica, fueron adentro de la casa y continuaron hablando de aquellos dos pequeños, hasta que Inutaisho e Izayoi comenzaron a quejarse por querer comer. Luego de que Kagome los alimento a ambos, el hanyou aprovecho para cambiarlos antes de que se quedaran dormidos de nuevo.

Cuando los termino de cambiar coloco a ambos en la cuna, que por suerte era un poco más grande de lo normal, y los pequeños podían estar acostados sin ningún inconveniente, los niños se quedaron dormidos pronto, ya habían comido y los habían cambiado de ropa, ¿Qué mas podían pedir?

-.-.-.-.-

Ya había anochecido, Inuyasha estaba sentado en la cama, recostando su espalda en la pared, viendo a Kagome jugando con sus pequeños, ambos bebés se encontraban en la cama mientras que la chica estaba sentada sobre sus rodillas en el suelo, y les hacia cosquillas.

-tomando uno de los piecitos de cada bebé- Estos eran los piecitos que me daban esas pataditas cuando estaban dentro de mí –dice besando cada uno de los piecitos de sus pequeños-

Kagome ve a su hanyou, el cual tiene una sonrisa en su rostro, pero al parecer pensaba en algo.

- ¿En que piensas? –levantándose y subiéndose a la cama para acercarse al ojidorado, teniendo cuidado con sus angelitos-

- En nada –moviéndose un poco para tomar a sus cachorros y acercarlos mas a ellos, dejándolos boca abajo, para que no dieran vueltas y pudieran caerse-

La chica lo miro extrañada, ¿Qué no estaba pesando en nada? No le creía, por lo menos no del todo.

- ¿Cuándo tiempo nos quedaremos? –pregunta, recostándose un poco sobre el pecho del hanyou, mientras la rodeaba entre sus brazos-

Ahora era ella quien debía preguntar cuanto debían quedarse, ya que él era quien decidía, desde que ella estaba embarazada, talvez era su forma de protegerla un poco más y que no permaneciera tan cerca del peligro, y ahora que los pequeños ya habían nacido estaba muy segura que se mostraría mucho más sobreprotector.

- Como un mes –dice simplemente, mientras ve a sus cachorros-

- ¿Qué? ¿No crees que sea mucho tiempo? –separándose un poco del chico para voltearse y verlo a los ojos-

- No… -es su única respuesta-

- Pero… ¿Qué pasara con Naraku? ¿Con los fragmentos?

- No debes preocuparte por eso…

- ¿Cómo que no? –acaso ese chico había olvidado que su misión era recolectar los fragmentos- antes para ti lo mas importante era recuperar los fragmentos y destruir a Naraku, y ahora dices que no me preocupe por eso?

- Tu lo dijiste, antes lo único que quería era recuperar los fragmentos y destruir a Naraku, pero ahora lo mas importante para mi… son ustedes… mi familia –viendo a la chica y luego ver a sus cachorros, que se habían quedado dormidos-

La chica observo a sus niños, lo que decía el chico era cierto, lo mas importante ahora eran esos dos pedacitos de cielo, fruto del amor de ambos.

- Tienes razón –aun viendo a sus pequeños- pero sabes que también debo entrenar para poder controlar mi nuevo poder, como lo dijo Kaede

- Si, pero para eso debes recuperarte por completo

- Pero yo ya estoy completamente bien… -en ese instante se sintió un poco mareada, y estuvo a punto de desmayarse-

El hanyou al ver como la chica estaba a punto de perder el sentido, la tomo entre sus brazos y la recostó en su pecho.

- Ves como no te has recuperado por completo –acariciando el cabello azabache de la chica-

Luego de unos minutos la chica se quedo profundamente dormida entre los brazos del hanyou, con sumo cuidado él la acostó en la cama, para no despertarla a ella o a alguno de los bebés. Después se para de la cama, tomo a Inutaisho y yo lleva a la cuna, le da un beso en la frente y lo deja en la cuna, regresa a la cama por Izayoi la toma entre sus brazos, la observa unos segundos, era tan pequeña, se veía tan linda, como un dulce angelito al igual que su madre, dirige su vista hacia Kagome y la ve al igual que su niña estaba dormida, eran tan parecidas, pero claro que su pequeño Inutaisho no se quedaba atrás, voltea hacia la cuna y ve a su hijo, se parecía a él, o por lo menos eso era lo que decía la chica. Se dirige a la cuna besa en la frente a Izayoi, y luego la deja junto a su hermanito.

- Hasta mañana mis pequeños cachorros… -lo susurra suavemente-

Regresa a la cama y se acuesta a un lado de Kagome, con uno de sus brazos rodea la cintura de la chica y se acerca un poca mas a ella.

- Hasta mañana pequeña, te amo… -dice antes de cerrar su ojos y dejarse guiar al mundo de los sueños-

-.-.-.-.-

Hace dos días que habían regresado al Sengoku, estaban Inuyasha y Kagome vistiendo a Inutaisho e Izayoi, hace solo pocos minutos que los habían bañado, esos pequeños habían aumentado de peso, teniendo ya el peso normal de cualquier bebé de un mes y medio, sabiendo bien que al nacer pesaron menos que un bebé único, por ser mellizos.

Kagome termina de vestir a Izayoi y le coloca un pequeño collar con un dije en forma de estrella, le entrego otro a Inuyasha pero el dije era en forma de circulo con el centro azulado, observa al hanyou mientras aun viste a Inutaisho, habían intercambiado a los bebés por decirlo de alguna forma, ya que Inuyasha siempre se encargaba de vestir a Izayoi y Kagome a Inutaisho.

- Ya estás listo –lo dice hacia su hijo, para luego tomarlo entre sus brazos-

La chica sonríe, al ver al hanyou así, se veía tan tierno mientras cargaba a uno de sus bebés, parecía como si fuera todo un experto en cuidar niños, y eso que estos eran sus primeros hijos, y recuerda en aquella ocasión, hace unos meses atrás cuando Shippou le dijo _"pobre de tu cachorro cuando nazca, con un padre como tu, seguramente sufrirá mucho"_, se lo dijo después de que recibió un golpe por parte del hanyou.

Pero Inuyasha no se comportaba con sus cachorros, como lo hacia con Shippou, se comportaba muy diferente, con el kitsune era de carácter fuerte, como si quisiera que cuando crezca sea un fuerte demonio, y que no se rinda fácilmente, al igual que como el lo aprendió. En cambio con sus cachorros se comportaba de manera sobreprotectora, los cuidaba de cualquier cosa, cualquier detalle, y no lo culpa viendo a esos pequeños, tan inocentes, tan indefensos, solo sentía que lo único que quería era protegerlos y que nunca les pasara algo.

- ¿Qué tal si vamos a dar un paseo? –tomando a Izayoi entre sus brazos y luego volver a ver al chico-

- Si…

En ese momento entra Shippou a la cabaña.

- ¿puedo ir con ustedes? –saltando al hombro del hanyou-

- Ten cuidado –es lo único que le Inuyasha al dice al kitsune, que se extraña un poco ¿eso era todo?, ¿no le diría nada mas?-

- Lo siento, entonces… ¿puedo acompañarlos? –lo pregunta de nuevo viendo a la chica-

- Claro Shippou… -regalándole una sonrisa al kitsune-

Salen de la cabaña, Kagome con Izayoi, y el hanyou tenia a Inutaisho entre sus brazos y al pequeño kitsune en su hombro.

- Shippou ¿Dónde están Sango y Miroku? –pregunta al no haber visto a sus amigos-

- Míralos allí vienen –señalando en la dirección que venían la exterminadora y mas detrás el houshi-

- Hola Sango –dice cuando la chica esta mas cerca-

- Hola Kagome –dice ignorando completamente a Miroku que le estaba diciendo _"lo siento Sanguito no fue mi intención", _y tenia una bofetada marcada en su mejilla izquierda- ¿adonde van con los bebés? –acariciando la mejilla de la pequeña que sostiene la pelinegra-

- Solo vamos a dar un paseo

El houshi se acerco a Inuyasha, ve a la exterminadora y da un pesado suspiro.

- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste ahora? –lo dice conociendo muy bien las mañas de aquel monje-

- Yo nada, es solo la maldición –moviendo su mano derecha-

- Si claro –siendo sarcástico-

Permanecieron algunos minutos mas platicando, y de un momento a otro el hanyou olfatea un aroma muy conocido y despreciado para él.

Inuyasha gruñe en la dirección por la que se acerca aquel sujeto.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso es Naraku? –viendo en la misma dirección del hanyou-

- No, es solo… -no termina de decir lo que quería ya que un remolino se acerco a ellos-

El hanyou se acerca rápidamente a Kagome y la cubre a ella y a sus dos pequeños de aquella nube de tierra.

- Hola Kagome –lo dice acercándose un poco a la chica-

- Kouga –es lo único que dice-

- ¿Acaso estas loco lobo? ¿No puedes llegar sin la necesidad de levantar ese montón de tierra? –dice molesto pero sin gritar-

- Callate bestia –escucha un gruñido por parte del hanyou- veo que tuviste dos cachorros hermosos Kagome –sin tomarle importancia al ojidorado que estaba a su lado-

- Si

- Esta pequeña es igual a ti, ¿puedo cargarla?

Inuyasha estuvo a punto de decirle algo, pero no lo hizo porque Kagome le lanzo una mirada con la cual prefirió mantenerse callado, aunque lo que menos deseaba era que ese lobo rabioso tocara a **su** niña.

Kagome le entrego la pequeña a Kouga, pero al hacerlo Izayoi comenzó a llorar, la chica la tomo de nuevo entre sus brazos y trato de calmarla pero no lo logro.

- ¿Ves lo que haces lobo? –acercándose a Kagome- dámela –lo dice a la chica para que le entregue a la bebé-

- Ten, pero no creo que deje de llorar –entregándole a Izayoi mientras ella toma a Inutaisho-

- Tranquila pequeña, todo esta bien –lo dice en un susurro a su niña, mientras la arrulla entre sus brazos-

Izayoi deja de llorar, y con una de sus manitas toma un trozo del haori de su padre y lo aprieta, como no queriendo que la separen de él. Kagome observa aquella escena y solo sonríe.

- Veo que la paternidad se te va muy bien –lo dice Kouga al ver aquello-

- Feh! –viendo al lobo y darle la espalda-

- Lo siento Kouga, no se que le paso a Izayoi

- No te preocupes Kagome, en otro momento podré cargarla

El hanyou al escuchar esto se molesto un poco, el no quería que ese lobo tocara a alguno de sus cachorros, y estaba claro que Izayoi tampoco quería ser cargada por el.

- ¿Qué te parece si tu y papa se van a dar un paseo? –pregunta a su pequeña en un dulce susurro, y obtiene como respuesta una hermosa sonrisa de su hija- ya volvemos –dice hacia los demás, sin voltearse y comenzando a caminar-

- ¿Adonde vas con Izayoi? –pregunta Kagome viendo como el hanyou se aleja un poco más-

- Solo voy a caminar un poco –dice sin detenerse-

- Pero… -iba a decir algo para que se quedara pero pensó que seria imposible, el hanyou se había molestado con Kouga y no era una de esas molestias normales, esta vez era diferente y lo demostró con su actitud-

Inuyasha camino durante algunos minutos hasta llegar al Goshimboku, se detuvo frente a aquel enorme árbol, luego se sentó en una de sus raíces. Izayoi tomo uno de los mechones del cabello de su padre y comenzó a apretarlo y a jalarlo, mientras sonreía.

- ¿Así que quieres jugar? Bien hazlo, puedes hacer lo que quieras –sonriéndole a la pequeña-

Izayoi suelta el mechón de cabello, y fija su vista en otra cosa, que el parecer le gusto mas, que estar jalando el cabello de su padre, tomo entre sus manitas el collar del hanyou y trata de tirar de él, pero no puede y eso la hace poner triste, haciéndola poner un puchero.

- Hay que tener cuidado con esto, porque si se rompe de seguro mama se molestara mucho, y te aseguro que no quieres ver a mami molesta, pero para mi lo mejor seria que tu mi pequeña pudieras quitarme esto –señalando el collar, y ve como la bebé sonríe de nuevo, es como si le gustara oír la voz de su padre-

Luego de algunos minutos el hanyou, escucha un llanto sabiendo que es el de su otro cachorro, voltea hacia la dirección de donde se acerca el llanto y ve a la chica de cabello azabache parada a unos cuantos metros de él. Kagome se acerca al hanyou hasta llegar a su lado y sentarse junto a él.

- ¿Por qué te viniste solo? –pregunta viendo a su pequeño que ya había dejado de llorar-

- Sabes que no soporto a Kouga, además Izayoi estaba inquieta –viendo a la pequeña sonreír-

- Ya no lo esta –viendo como su bebita se encuentra muy feliz en los brazos de su padre-

- No, y tú ¿Por qué viniste? ¿No te querías quedar con Kouga? –dice luego arrepintiéndose de sus palabras-

- Claro que no tonto –dice molesta, hace tanto que no se comportaba así-

- Lo siento, no quise decir eso…

- Vine porque Inutaisho comenzó a llorar y no paraba de hacerlo, pensé que tenía hambre pero no, no sabia que hacer…

- ¿Y que era lo que tenia? –pregunta preocupado viendo a su cachorro-

- Nada, solo quería estar al lado de su padre… igual que yo… -ve como el hanyou fija su vista en sus ojos, quedando ella cautivada por esa mirada-

Ve fijamente aquellos ojos cafés, sintiéndose completamente feliz, al tener a aquella mujer a su lado y a sus dos cachorros, por tener aquella familia, por pertenecer a un lugar… a ellos. Acerca su rostro al de la chica, cerrando ambos sus ojos, y unir sus labios en un dulce beso.

- Gracias… -lo murmura el hanyou al terminar con el beso-

- ¿Por qué? –no entendía el porque le daba las gracias-

- Por todo… por estar a mi lado, por darme estos dos regalos –viendo a sus dos cachorros- por hacerme saber que no estoy solo y que pertenezco a un lugar… pertenezco a ustedes

- No tienes por que agradecerme, ya que tu también me has dado mucho, me has permitido amarte y acompañarte durante todo este tiempo… y además estos pequeños son parte de ambos…

- Te amo, te amo demasiado… –uniendo su frente con la de la chica y cerrando sus ojos-

- Y yo a ti… -acariciando con unas sus manos la mejilla izquierda del chico-

**Continuara…**


	12. Protegiendo a la familia

Capitulo XII

**Capitulo XII.- Protegiendo a la Familia.**

- ¿De verdad tienes que comenzar a entrenar ahora? –lo dice viendo a la joven miko despedirse de sus cachorros, dándole un dulce beso en la frente de cada uno, mientras él los sostiene a ambos-

- Si –es lo único que dice, viendo a sus pequeños-

- Pero Kagome, yo solo no podré cuidar de nuestros pequeños, te necesitan, no puedes dejarnos solos e irte a entrenar tú sola –viendo primero a sus cachorros de tan solo tres meses, y luego ver a su mujer-

- Claro que si puedes cuidar de ellos, lo has hecho muy bien hasta ahora…

- Pero tú has estado a mi lado… –lo dice rápidamente-

-colocando su dedo índice en los labios del chico- No digas mas, estoy segura que cuidaras muy bien de ellos, siempre sabes que es lo que necesitan –y aquello es cierto, siempre sabe que es lo que quieren sus niños, si tienen hambre, si necesitan cambiarse o si solo quieren un poco de cariño- además no estaré muy lejos, y solo serán un par de horas, regresare para la hora de comer, lo prometo –dice para luego retirar su dedo de los labios del hanyou y acercar si rostro al de él y unir sus labios en un dulce beso-

Sienten como sus pequeños se mueven entre ambos, como haciendo saber que no les gusta lo que están viendo, solo sonríen entre el beso, pero no se separan.

Kaede entra a la cabaña y ve aquella dulce escena, y sonríe ante ella, luego comienza a interrumpirlos con una pequeña tos falsa.

- Chicos de verdad me alegra verlos tan felices, pero ya tenemos que irnos Kagome –dice al ver a los dos jóvenes separarse-

- Kaede, si te gusta vernos así, entonces ¿Por qué apartaras a Kagome de nuestro lado? –refiriéndose a sus cachorros y a él-

- Inuyasha no comiences con eso de nuevo

- Pero…

- Pero nada, fui yo quien le dijo a Kaede que comenzáramos con el entrenamiento –se lo informa, y eso es cierto ella fue quien tomo esa decisión-

- ¿Por qué? –pregunta sin entender-

- Solo lo hago por nuestros pequeños –viendo a sus hijos en los brazos de su padre, y ve como el chico tiene una expresión de no entender muy bien lo que dijo- lo hago porque no quiero que la próxima vez que enfrentemos a Naraku alguno de nosotros salga herido –recordando la ultima batalla contra Naraku-

- Yo los protegeré, ¿O es que acaso no confías en mí? –dice sintiéndose herido por esas palabras-

- Claro que confió en ti tontito, y se que nos protegerás muy bien, aunque que tengas que dar tu vida a cambio –ve como la expresión del chico cambia, como si también hubiese recordado aquella batalla- pero ese es un precio que no quiero pagar tan solo por no poder controlar mi poder, no quiero perderte –colocando una de sus manos en la mejilla del hanyou acariciándola suavemente- te necesitamos –viendo a sus hijos y ve de nuevo al chico-

- Esta bien… -dice resignado, después de todo la chica tenia razón-

- Gracias –lo susurra para luego darle un corto en los labios al hanyou- prometo no tardarme, y no esforzarme mas de lo que debo –dice al saber que esa es una de las preocupaciones del hanyou- los amo… -lo dice para luego salir de la cabaña junto a Kaede-

- Nos ha dejado solos, ¿Qué les parece si vamos a dar un paseo? –ve como sus dos cachorros sonríen afirmando que quieren ir a pasear con su padre- bien, pero primero tendré que bañarlos y cambiarlos –acercándose al futon, y dejar a sus pequeños sobre el-

-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Así esta bien Kaede? –pregunta después de haber lanzado una de su flechas sagradas hacia un árbol-

- Esta muy bien… has mejorado mucho en estos tres meses –lo dice al recordar que has pasado tres meses desde que comenzaron con el entrenamiento-

Kagome había perfeccionado su poder, lograba formar campos de fuerza más poderosos que antes, y podía sanar leves heridas, pero aun le faltaba por despertar aquel gran poder que apareció cuando salvo al hanyou.

- Eso es todo por hoy, regresemos a la aldea –lo dice para ver como la joven miko solo asiente con una sonrisa para luego llegar a su lado e ir juntas a la aldea-

Ya se encontraba delante de la cabaña que comparte con el hanyou y sus hijos, entra y ve como aquel lugar se encuentra vacío ¿A dónde habrá ido el hanyou con los niños?

Deja su arco y flechas en un rincón de la cabaña, no los necesitaría, sale de aquel lugar para comenzar a buscar al hanyou. El primer lugar que se le ocurre es el Goshimboku, así que se dirige hacia allá.

Al llegar frente al enorme árbol, no puede ver al chico, dirige su vista hacia arriba, y ahí estaba él, en una de las ramas del Goshimboku con los dos bebes entre sus brazos.

- Inuyasha –lo llama y ve como el hanyou voltea al escuchar su voz-

Baja con un salto delicado de la rama para no despertar a esos dos cachorros que se encuentran entre sus brazos.

- Hola –dice al estar delante de la joven miko y darle un suave beso-

- Hola –al separarse del beso, como le gustaba llegar y que el hanyou hiciera eso- ¿Qué haces aquí? –tomando a Izayoi de los brazos de su padre-

- Siempre los traigo para dar un paseo, pero creo que hoy me excedí –viendo a Inutaisho entre sus brazos dormido, cuando estaba con sus cachorros el tiempo pasaba rápido y quisiera que nunca acabara-

- Creo que ya debemos regresar a casa –viendo como el hanyou solo asiente, para encaminarse hacia la aldea-

Estaba cerca de la aldea cuando se detiene al capturar un olor familiar para él.

- ¿Qué sucede? –lo pregunta al sentir como el hanyou se ha detenido-

- Aléjate de este lugar con los cachorros –dice como orden entregándole a Inutaisho-

- ¿Pero que es lo que sucede? –de repente puede sentir los fragmentos de la perla- son fragmentos de la perla, junto la presencia de Naraku…

- Kagome vete de aquí, por favor –dice ahora como suplica, y escucha como sus cachorros han comenzado a llorar, como si pudiesen percibir el peligro, y su única forma de poder expresarlo era por su llanto-

- Pero…

- Solo vete…

Hace lo que Inuyasha le pide, alejándose de allí. Puede ver como Sango y Miroku se acercan a ella montados sobre Kirara.

- ¿Estas bien Kagome? Pudimos sentir la presencia de Naraku –lo dice Sango-

- Si estoy bien… pero Inuyasha… -volteando a la dirección de la que venia-

- Iremos a ayudarlo –dice Miroku para después continuar su camino hacia donde comenzara la batalla-

- Ten Kagome, Kaede me pidió que te lo entregara – dice Shippou mostrando el arco y flechas de la miko-

- Gracias Shippou, ¿Podrías hacerme un favor? –sentándose sobre sus rodillas y ve como el kitsune asiente- cuida de mis bebes –dejándolos con cuidado sobre la hierba a un lado de Shippou-

- ¿Pero como…?

- No te preocupes, tu solo quédate con ellos, y estarán bien –dice para después crear una campo de fuerza alrededor de Izayoi, Inutaisho y Shippou- no intentes salir… -dice antes de tomar su arco y flechas y dirigirse a la dirección que tomaron Miroku y Sango-

Corre hacia el lugar donde se encuentran los fragmentos de la perla, y de un momento a otro puede ver el viento cortante de Inuyasha apresurándose aun mas.

-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Qué haces en este lugar Naraku? –atacándolo con el viento cortante de su espada-

- Oh Inuyasha, como desde hace mucho que no has querido enfrentarme he venido por ti –esquivando el ataque del hanyou- debo decir que me sorprendí mucho al saber que aun seguías con vida… ¡pero esta vez no sobrevivirás!

Ataca con sus tentáculos al hanyou pero este los esquiva con facilidad. Inuyasha ataca con su Bakuriuja logrando destruir parte del cuerpo de Naraku, pero al hacerlo libera una gran cantidad de gas venenoso, comenzando a nublar todo aquel lugar. Miroku y Sango quedaron inmovilizados por aquel veneno.

Cubre su rostro con la manga de su haori, estuvo a punto de saltar a una de las ramas de algunos de los árboles que lo rodeaban cuando vio que una flecha atravesaba todo el gas venenoso purificando todo el lugar en un instante. Dirige su vista hacia la dirección de donde vino la flecha y allí estaba ella…

- Kagome… -es lo único que dice al ver a la chica acercarse a él ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella allí? Y ¿Dónde estaban sus cachorros?-

- ¿Estas bien? –pregunta al llegar junto al hanyou-

- Te dije que te alejaras de este lugar con los cachorros –lo reprocha-

- No puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados mientras tu te enfrentas a Naraku, y no te preocupes, nuestros pequeños estarán bien, Naraku esta aquí…

¿Cómo que no se preocupe? ¡Son sus cachorros! Siempre se preocupa por ellos y siempre lo hará.

- Pero miren quien llego –viendo fijamente a la joven miko- me has hecho todo mas fácil –con una gran sonrisa en su rostro todo estaba tal y como lo había planeado-

- No lo creo así Naraku –tomando una flecha de su carcaj y apuntar a su enemigo-

Voltea a ver al hanyou para decirle con la mirada que lo atacaran juntos y ve como el ojidorado solo asiente, para ambos enfocar su mirada en aquel ser que se encuentra delante de ellos.

-.-.-.-.-

- Aquí están… -lo dice una niña de unos once años al encontrar a aquellos bebes que se encontraban llorando- ¡Los encontré Sesshoumaru-Sama! –lo grita hacia la dirección de donde venia-

Mueve algunos arbustos para poder llegar a donde se encontraba Rin y de donde prevenía aquel llanto, siendo seguido por Jaken.

- Sesshoumaru… -dice el kitsune al verlo cruzar aquellos arbustos-

Ve fijamente a esos dos cachorros que extrañamente habían dejado de llorar y ahora lo veían como si lo conocieran. Ve al kitsune que se encuentra a un lado de los bebes, reconociendo que es el mismo que siempre acompaña a Inuyasha. ¿Acaso esos dos cachorros eran de su medio hermano? Ja! Como si eso le importara.

- Inuyasha se esta enfrentando a Naraku en estos momentos –lo dice al ver como aquel youkai se daba la vuelta para regresar- ayúdalo por favor

- Si me dirijo hacia allá será tan solo para destruir a Naraku pero no porque quiera ayudar a Inuyasha –sin voltear a ver al kitsune y comenzando a caminar- vamonos Rin

- Pero… -trata de reprochar la niña-

- Nada de peros, no hagas esperar al amo – dice Jaken siguiendo a Sesshoumaru-

Rin camina lentamente siguiendo a aquellos dos youkais y volviendo su mirada de ves en cuando a los dos bebes que se encontraban a solo unos pasos de ella.

Escucha como los cachorros comienzan a llorar de nuevo, obligándolo a detenerse, no sabia porque pero al escuchar ese llanto su sangre reaccionaba. Esos dos cachorros tenían miedo de algo, ellos sentían algo pero… ¿Qué era?

- ¡Cuidado! –lo grita Rin al ver como una flecha es dirigida hacia los bebes-

Al oír gritar a Rin se da vuelta y se acerca rápidamente a donde se encontraban los dos cachorros, desenvaina su espada Toukijin y la utiliza para detener aquella flecha. Ve a los bebes y luego dirige su viste al lugar de donde provenía la flecha.

- ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? ¿El gran Sesshoumaru protegiendo a los hijos de su medio hermano? –escucha que lo dice una mujer que sale de entre unos árboles-

- Kikio… -viendo fríamente hacia a aquel ser, no podía decir que era un humano ya que no lo era- ¿Qué haces aquí? Y ¿Por qué quieres destruir a estos dos niños?

- Tengo mis razones, pero dime ¿Por qué proteges a esos dos bebes si tu odias a Inuyasha?

- Eso es algo que no importa –dice simplemente-

- ¡Claro que si me importa! ¡Me estas haciendo todo mas difícil! –grita exaltada, aquel sujeto estaba estropeando todos sus planes-

- Rin toma a los bebes y aléjate de este lugar –dice sin voltear a ver a la niña-

- No puedes tomar a los cachorros, Kagome coloco un campo de fuerza alrededor de nosotros –al ver como Rin se acercaba a tomar a los niños-

- Esa niña tonta –murmura Kikio irritada-

-.-.-.-.-

Inuyasha se mantenía atacando a Naraku constantemente, Sango utilizaba su bumerang para inmovilizar un poco sus tentáculos, Miroku no podía utilizar su agujero negro ya que alrededor se encontraban los insectos venenosos de Naraku. Kagome esperaba el momento adecuado para atacarlo con sus flechas, aunque estuvo entrenando estos últimos tres meses no podía esforzarse demasiado y arriesgarse a perder toda su energía en un solo ataque.

Lanza su flecha por fin logrando atravesar el cuerpo de Naraku, pero ve como se reforma.

- _Esta niña estuvo muy cerca de purificar los fragmentos con esa flecha, será mejor que me vaya ahora, además… _-lo piensa, viendo a sus oponentes- Ya me canse de jugar con ustedes, además ya Kikio debe haber terminado con su misión –dice con una sonrisa de malicia antes de desaparecer entre una nube de veneno-

- ¿Qué habrá querido decir Naraku con eso? – pregunta Sango acercándose al hanyou y a Kagome junto el houshi-

- Los niños… -susurra débilmente Kagome, viendo al hanyou, comienza a ver todo borroso sintiendo como es rodeada por los brazos del ojidorado-

- Kagome…

- Mis bebes… -musita mientras las lagrimas comienzan a acumularse en sus ojos-

- Sube –agachándose un poco para que la chica se suba a su espalda, y cuando esta lo hace, comienza a correr en la dirección en que estaban sus cachorros-

No es que no estuviera preocupado por sus cachorros, lo estaba y mucho, pero algo le decía que ellos estaban bien, además no se percibía el olor a sangre de sus hijos, solo lograba olfatear un olor muy familiar pero era imposible que ese sujeto estuviera en ese lugar.

Comienza a divisar a alguien a los lejos.

- Kikio…-al reconocer a aquella miko que se encuentra de espaldas- ¿Sesshoumaru? –viendo a su medio hermano parado delante de los niños ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? ¿Acaso estaba protegiendo a sus cachorros?-

Continúa corriendo, pasando a un lado de aquella miko deteniéndose en el lugar donde se encuentran sus hijos estando cerca de Sesshoumaru.

Baja de la espalda del hanyou acercándose a sus pequeños, desvanece el campo de fuerza tomando entre sus brazos a Inutaisho, mientras que el ojidorado toma a Izayoi. Abraza dulcemente a su bebe mientras que unas lágrimas recorren sus mejillas.

- ¿Qué intentabas hacer Kikio? –pregunta al momento que se pone de pie con su niño en brazos-

- Quería destruir a los cachorros –dice Sesshoumaru viendo a Kikio, y luego ver a Kagome cargando a Inutaisho-

- ¿Eso es cierto? – pregunta el hanyou dando un paso hacia delante-

- Si, si intente destruir a los niños, y lo hubiese logrado de no ser por él –viendo fríamente Sesshoumaru que solo le responde con la misma mirada-

- Maldita… -lo murmura Inuyasha-

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quieres destruir a mis bebes? –pregunta Kagome y ve como una nube de veneno surge a un lado de Kikio-

- ¿Quieres saber el por que? – pregunta de forma cínica Naraku estando a un lado de aquella miko de mirada fría- Porque de esa forma seria mucho mas sencillo destruirlos a ustedes, después de perder a sus hijos ¿Por qué mas querrían pelear?... –dirige su vista a Sesshoumaru- claro que no esperábamos que el gran Sesshoumaru protegiera a los hijos de su medio hermano… ¿Por qué lo hizo? –viendo fijamente a aquel youkai-

- Me parece una cobardía atacar a unos bebes indefensos, solo por el hecho de no tener las fuerzas suficientes para poder derrotar a sus padres –dice simplemente, sonriendo luego de ver el rostro de Naraku al escuchar sus palabras-

En realidad él tampoco sabe el porque de protegió a esos cachorros, después de todo el odia a Inuyasha ¿o no?

- Nos retiramos por ahora, pero estén seguros que regresaremos –despareciendo junto a Kikio-

Sesshoumaru coloca su espada de nuevo en su cintura, y se da media vuelta para retirarse.

- Te lo agradezco Sesshoumaru –dice sinceramente, viendo como este se detiene-

- No tienes por que agradecérmelo…

- Claro que si – dice Kagome caminando hasta donde esta Sesshoumaru, y parándose delante de él- tu protegiste a nuestros bebes –viendo al pequeño que se encuentra entre sus brazos y ve como esta sonriendo y mantiene sus bracitos extendidos hacia Sesshoumaru como si quisiera que él lo cargara- al parecer quiere que lo cargues

- No soy bueno con los niños –eso era cierto, en realidad no se era bueno con nadie, solo con Rin y algunas veces con Jaken-

- No están difícil, ten –entregándole el bebe a Sesshoumaru el cual lo recibe, sosteniéndolo con su brazo derecho-

Inuyasha ve aquella escena y se sorprende un poco ¿Su hermano cargando a uno de sus cachorros?

- ¿Puedo cargar al bebe? –pregunta Rin viendo al hanyou-

- ¿he? –reaccionando al escuchar a la pequeña Rin- Si, claro –colocándose a la altura de la niña y entregarle a la bebe-

El hanyou se acerca a donde se encuentra Kagome, ve como esta se lleva una mano a la cabeza se apresura un poco mas para sujetarla con sus brazos.

- ¿Kagome estas bien? –pregunta al ver como la chica parpadea lentamente un par de veces-

- Si, solo me maree un poco

- Te esforzaste demasiado –dice como regaño a la chica- te llevare a la aldea –cargando a la pelinegra, la cual coloca sus brazos alrededor del cuello del hanyou-

- ¿Podrían acompañarnos a la aldea y llevar a mis cachorros? –pregunta a su hermano que se encuentra viendo a Inutaisho- yo lo haría… -es interrumpido por Sesshoumaru-

- Si, esta bien –dice simplemente sin ver al hanyou solo manteniendo su vista al pequeño que tiene en su regazo-

Comienza a caminar con Kagome entre sus brazos, siendo seguido por Sesshoumaru, Rin y Jaken.

- Se parece a nuestro padre… -murmura-

- ¿Qué dijiste? –no podía creer lo que había escuchado, ¿Sesshoumaru estaba aceptando que eran hermanos?-

- Dije que se parecía a nuestro padre –lo repite- ¿Cuál es su nombre? –pregunta caminando ahora a un lado del hanyou-

- Inutaisho –lo responde la chica con una sonrisa en su rostro al parecer aquellos dos medios hermanos podrían comenzar a entenderse y dejar sus peleas a un lado, y todo por esos dos cachorros ¿o no?-

- ¿Y esta pequeña como se llama? –pregunta Rin viendo a la bebe que se encuentra cargando-

- Izayoi…

Ya estaban el la aldea, Kagome se había llevado a los bebes para darles de comer y cambiarlos.

- Se quedaron dormidos –lo dice Kagome al salir de la cabaña, y acercarse a donde estaba en hanyou junto a Sesshoumaru-

- Oh –lo dice Rin desanimada- yo quería jugar con ellos

- Pueden venir a verlos cuando quieran –dice siendo abrazada por su hanyou-

- ¿Vendremos a verlos verdad Sesshoumaru-Sama? –pregunta emocionada viendo a aquel youkai-

- Esta bien, pero ya es hora de irnos –lo dice al darse al vuelta y comenzar a caminar-

- ¡Si! –dice muy feliz- adiós, no veremos pronto –viendo a la pareja abrazada, y después comenzar a seguir a Sesshoumaru-

- Gracias de nuevo Sesshoumaru –observando a su medio hermano alejarse de ellos-

- No fue nada –dice sin detenerse-

- Amo bonito ¿Podría decirme por qué protegió a esos cachorros si usted odia a Inuyasha? y ¿Por qué dijo que vendría a verlos? –pregunta Jaken con un poco de temor y a la vez intriga por saber cual era la respuesta de su amo, al estar ya un poco alejados de la aldea-

- Callate Jaken –dice fríamente-

En realidad ni el mismo tenia una respuesta para eso, ¿Por qué protegió a esos cachorros? ¿Qué fue lo que sintió cuando estaba cargando a aquel bebe?

**Continuara…**


	13. Papá

Capitulo XIII

**Capitulo XIII.- Papá**

Se encontraban un hanyou y su joven miko dentro de aquella cabaña que ambos compartían, junto a sus dos pequeños, la chica estaba alimentando a su niña, mientras que el hanyou jugaba con el otro pequeño, ya hace poco que había anochecido y aquellos dos cachorros debían dormir.

- Inuyasha sabes que ya es hora de dormir –lo informa la pelinegra, viendo como su hanyou mantiene ambos brazos en alto cargando a su pequeño-

- Si, pero Inutaisho no quiere dormir –viendo como su cachorro estira sus bracitos lo mas que puede como tratando de alcanzar algo- ¿verdad pequeño?

Solo se puede escuchar una pequeña risita por parte de Inutaisho aun con sus bracitos regordetes extendidos hacia la cabeza de su padre, luego se escucha un gruñido por parte del ojidorado.

- Eso duele –tratando de alejar la mano de su cachorro de una de sus orejitas, pero al parecer Inutaisho no quiere soltarla y solo la jala más-

Escucha una risa por parte de su mujer. Intenta alejar a Inutaisho de su sensible orejita de nuevo, logrando que esta vez si la suelte. Deja a su cachorro sentado sobre el futon, y luego se acerca a Kagome.

- ¿Así que te parece divertido? –lo pregunta estando al lado de la chica, y ve como ella asiente- bien, veamos si esto te también te parece divertido –acercando su rostro al de la chica para unir sus labios en un tierno beso-

Siente como Inutaisho comienza a moverse sobre el futon obligándolo a separarse de los labios de su mujer, dirige su vista a donde esta su cachorro y ve como este se encuentra gateando alejándose un poco de él.

- ¿Adonde crees que vas pequeño? –pregunta para acercarse a su hijo y tomarlo entre sus brazos-

- Deberías dejarlo gatear un poco y que conociera el lugar donde esta creciendo –lo dice Kagome mientras que recuesta a Izayoi en su hombro, y darle unas pequeñas palmadas en su espalda-

- Pero podría lastimarse –dice sentando a su pequeño entre sus piernas-

- Vamos Inuyasha, en algún momento tendrás que dejarlos crecer –viendo al hanyou con su hijo-

Aquel hanyou se comportaba un poco exagerado en algunas ocasiones ¿Cómo podría el pequeño lastimarse si solo esta gateando a su lado? No puede imaginar como se comportaría cuando ambos cachorros comenzaran a caminar.

- Pero aun están muy pequeños –viendo a su hijo y luego dirigir su vista hacia Kagome y su pequeña-

- Lo se, pero ya dentro de poco comenzaran a dar sus primeros pasos y tendrás que darles un poco de libertad –dice dulcemente la chica-

- Es cierto –susurra el hanyou-

Poco después llevan a ambos cachorros a su cuna, y dejarlos cómodamente acostados para que puedan dormirse.

- No se que haría si a alguno de ellos le sucediera algo –dice el hanyou mientras abraza a su mujer por la espalda-

- No les sucederá nada, los protegeremos

Se dan media vuelta para dirigirse hacia el futon donde estaban sentados hace poco.

- Pa… pa –escuchan ese balbuceo detrás de ellos obligándolos a voltearse- pa… pa –ven como es Inutaisho quien esta balbuceando aquellas palabras mientras observa a sus padres fijamente al igual que su hermana-

- ¿Dijo papá? –pregunta en un susurro el hanyou sin creer lo que había escuchado-

- Si, eso dijo –responde la chica con una sonrisa viendo a sus dos niños y luego ver a su hanyou-

Inuyasha toma a su cachorro y lo alza para poder verlo completamente, puede ver como Inutaisho comienza a sonreír mientras lo sostiene entre sus brazos, es como si aquel pequeño lo único que deseara fuera tener la atención de su padre.

-.-.-.-.-

- Vamos pequeño dilo una vez mas –lo dice como suplica el hanyou viendo a Inutaisho sentado sobre el futon, estando él sentado delante del cachorro-

Inutaisho ve a su padre fijamente luego comienza a mover su cabeza de un lado a otro como buscando algo, y finalmente colocar sus dos manitas sobre el futon y comenzar a gatear a un lado de su padre.

- Inuyasha él lo dirá cuando quiera decirlo, no cuando tú le digas –dice la chica mientras que termina de cambiar a Izayoi y la coloca a un lado de su hermano-

Kagome se sienta a un lado de su hanyou y recuesta su cabeza en el hombro del ojidorado, Inuyasha mueve su brazo y con el rodeo la cintura de la chica por la espalda, para así atraerla más hacia él.

- Y pensar que hace unos meses atrás estaban aquí dentro –colocando una de sus manos sobre su vientre ahora plano-

- Nuestros pequeños están creciendo rápido –dice el hanyou viendo a sus cachorros de casi ocho meses, con dulzura-

- Si…

-.-.-.-.-

Era una noche hermosa en el Sengoku, miles de estrellas abundaban en el gran firmamento nocturno, la luna se encontraba casi totalmente rellena, y alumbraba aquella noche tenuemente.

El hanyou y su joven miko estaban en su cabaña, acostados sobre el futon de lado, Inuyasha mantiene uno de sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la chica, mientras el otro sostiene su cabeza para poder ver mejor a su mujer. Comienza a besar el hombro de Kagome al igual que su cuello.

Sonríe al sentir los besos que le brindaba su hanyou.

- Inu… -murmura suavemente sintiendo como el ojidorado la coloca de espaldas al futon-

- Eres exquisita –besando el cuello de la pelinegra ascendiendo lentamente hacia su mejilla y labios-

Captura los labios de su mujer con los suyos en un apasionado beso, mientras se coloca sobre ella sin permitir que su peso caiga sobre su miko.

- Quiero hacerte el amor –dice el hanyou sin mas rodeos al separarse del beso y seguir besando el cuello de su amada-

- Nuestros pequeños se despertarían –dice entre suspiros y con sus ojos cerrados, escuchando luego un gruñido seguido por una maldición por parte del ojidorado-

Se separa de la chica antes de que sus deseos aumenten mas, y no pueda controlarse, no poder estar con aquella mujer era una tortura, hace aproximadamente ocho meses que no había estado con la chica íntimamente, y ya se estaba volviendo loco.

Deseaba poder saciarse de ella por completo, devorarla a besos recorriendo cada rincón de su perfecto cuerpo, poder sentir una vez más su interior calido y acogedor, escucharla gemir y suspirar su nombre. _¡Oh Kami!_ Como deseaba a aquella mujer.

Se acuesta de lado sobre el futon dándole la espalda a la chica, si seguía viéndola con aquel camisón en color azul celeste con algunos detalles en blanco, que dejaba ver su esbelta figura, teniendo un escote sensual, y que le llegaba varios centímetros por encima de la rodilla, no podría controlarse.

_¡Oh Kami!_ Al verla así y no poder hacer nada era un castigo, una tortura.

Siente como el hanyou se separa de ella, abre sus ojos y ve hacia su lado, observa como el hanyou se encuentra acostado dándole la espalda, podría jurar que lo único que deseaba Inuyasha era poder meterse en un rió helado para calmar un poco sus deseos.

Y ella estaba igual, desde que nacieron Inutaisho e Izayoi, no ha podido estar a solas con el hanyou, y anhelaba estarlo, poder sentir el calor de su cuerpo repleto de sudor, las caricias y besos que él le brindaba a todo su cuerpo, abrigarlo en su interior tan placenteramente, escucharlo gemir en sus oídos mientras sus cuerpos mantienen un ritmo acelerado y continuo.

Se sienta y se acerca al hanyou, coloca su cabeza sobre el brazo de Inuyasha para poder verlo.

- Tan rápido te darás por vencido –dice con una sonrisa, dirigiendo una de sus manos hacia la cabeza del chico y comenzar a acariciar unas de sus orejitas-

- Kag… -dice colocándose de espaldas al futon-

- Shhh, no digas nada –tomando una de las manos del hanyou, para luego levantarse junto a él- vamos

- ¿A dónde vamos? –pregunta siguiendo a Kagome hacia la salida-

- A hacer lo que quieres –dice en forma sensual, luego se voltea y le da un corto beso al hanyou, y después salir de la cabaña-

- Pero ¿Y los cachorros? –deteniéndose-

Deseaba disfrutar a su mujer, pero no podía dejar a sus pequeños ¿Y si les sucedía algo?

- Ellos estarán bien –suelta la mano de Inuyasha, y forma un campo de fuerza alrededor de la cabaña- y no se despertaran hasta mañana temprano –acercándose al hanyou nuevamente deteniéndose delante de él, estando sus rostros a escasos centímetros de distancia-

Mantiene su vista fija en el rostro de la chica, en aquellos ojos color chocolate en los que tanto le gusta verse reflejado. Se inclina para poder capturar esos labios que le rogaban un beso, toma a su mujer entre sus brazos y así dirigirse hacia un lugar alejado en el bosque.

-.-.-.-.-

Se encontraban ambos jóvenes amantes besándose apasionadamente bajo algunos de los abundantes árboles que poseía el Sengoku, la chica se encontraba con su espalda recostada a aquel árbol, mientras el hanyou besaba sus labios, mejillas, su cuello, hombros e ir descendiendo lentamente hacia su pecho, robando los suspiros y gemidos de lo profundo de su garganta.

Inuyasha comienza a acariciar las piernas de su joven miko, subiendo lentamente el camisón que ella llevaba, detiene una de sus manos en la entrepierna de la chica y comienza a acariciar aquella zona tan sensible en ella, teniendo de por medio la prenda que cubría la intimidad de la chica.

Siente como el ojidorado comienza a acariciar su intimidad, mientras su otra mano continua ascendiendo por su cuerpo hasta detenerse en uno de sus senos y comenzarlo a masajear por encima del camisón que tenia puesto. Deja escapar gemidos y suspiros de sus labios seguidos por el nombre de quien le brindaba aquellas caricias en su cuerpo.

Kagome mueve sus manos hacia el rostro del hanyou y lo toma entre ellas para que así pudiera verlo a los ojos, cuando ve esos ojos ámbar nota como si estos tuviesen fuego en ellos, seguramente el mismo fuego que recorría por su cuerpo en estos momentos con las caricias que le ofrecía su hombre.

Acerca su rostro al de Inuyasha, para así unir sus labios en un apasionado beso. Siente como el ojidorado deja de acariciarla y comienza a subir lentamente el camisón que tenía para retirárselo, se separa del beso y levante sus brazos para así hacerle más fácil el trabajo al ojidorado.

Coloca sus manos en el pecho del chico, para comenzar a quitarle su haori rojo junto con el blanco, al lograr su objetivo suelta aquella prenda y la deja caer sobre la hierba a un lado de su camisón. Une sus labios una vez mas con los del chico esta vez recorriendo con sus manos aquel pecho completamente perfecto y que comenzaba a sudar al igual que el suyo.

Coloca sus manos en la pequeña cintura de su mujer y lentamente comienza a deslizar aquella ultima prenda que tenia, por la piernas de ella, dejándola completamente desnuda ante él, la toma entre sus brazos, se coloca en cuclillas dejando a Kagome con sumo cuidado sobre la hierba sin separase del beso.

Se separa de Kagome escuchando un suspiro por parte de ella, recorre con su vista todo el cuerpo de su mujer, que aun después de su embarazo, y amamantar a sus cachorros seguía siendo perfecto y hermoso ante sus ojos, y solo le pertenecía a él, a nadie más.

Se inclina hacia la chica, besando esta vez su cuello e ir descendiendo hacia ese par de montañas que adornaban el cuerpo de su joven miko, se acomoda sobre Kagome mientras sigue besando sus pechos, luego continúa descendiendo hacia su vientre plano, y un poco mas.

Siente como su hanyou desciende con sus besos, acercándose cada vez más a su intimidad haciéndola sentir un corriente eléctrica recorrerle la espalda.

- ¿Qué… que piensas hacer? –pregunta Kagome entre suspiros manteniendo sus ojos cerrados-

- Solo deseo probar tu esencia, y es lo que haré –dice en un tono impetuoso-

Con sus manos separa las piernas de Kagome, y luego lleva una de sus manos a la intimidad de ella, ve como la chica se estremece ante el contacto de uno de sus dedos con aquella zona tan sensible.

Puede sentir como Inuyasha mueve su dedo en forma lineal, haciéndola volverse loca de placer.

Aleja su mano de aquel lugar y lentamente comienza a acercar su rostro, logrando inhalar mucho de ese olor que lo embriaga de deseo, y empieza a hacer mil maravillas con su lengua en aquella zona tan sensitiva en su mujer, probando así aquella esencia que provenía de ella pareciéndole un exquisito manjar.

Kagome trata de alejarse un poco del ojidorado, pero le es casi imposible, sus fuerzas se encontraban dispersas y su mente estaba en otro lugar, y además el chico mantenía sus piernas sujetadas entre sus brazos, y no podía liberarse.

Comienza a convulsionarse, y siente como Inuyasha separa su rostro de su intimidad, suspirando ante ello.

Asciende con prisa hacia el rostro de la pelinegra y capturar sus labios en un ardiente beso el cual le es correspondido con el mismo deseo. Se acomoda sobre su miko una vez más, y siente como ella coloca sus manos sobre su pecho para recorrerlo y comenzar a descender hacia el nudo de su hakama y desatarlo.

Había tenido un orgasmo sorprendente gracias a las mil maravillas que le había brindado su hanyou, pero aun lo deseaba, anhelaba sentirlo en su interior.

Mueve un poco sus piernas logrando con ello ayudar a Inuyasha a deshacerse de la última prenda que impedía que pudiesen unirse por completo. Gime al sentir el roce del miembro del chico con su intimidad, y escucha un gruñido por parte de él, sabiendo que lo anhelaba tanto como ella.

Comienza a deslizarse dentro de Kagome lentamente, escuchando gemidos y suspiros por parte de ella mientras que coloca sus brazos en su espalda y así aferrarse más a él. Sus cuerpos eran como un par de imanes que se atraían mutuamente a estar unidos y no quererse distanciar.

Inicia con embestidas suaves, y luego acelera sus movimientos al igual que la chica, manteniendo un ritmo continuo y con algo de frenesí.

Los gemidos y suspiros se hacen cada vez más presentes en aquel acto de entrega total, solo el hanyou y su joven miko demostrando todo su amor, de una manera absoluta, a ellos no les importaba lo que pudieran decir los demás por su relación, tan solo por ser ella una humana y también una miko, no representa que no pueda estar con un ser mitad demonio y mitad humano, simplemente porque en el corazón no se manda, uno no puede decidirse a quien amar, tan solo se ama, sin importar nada mas, ni tiempo, ni espacio, ni que sean de diferente linaje, lo único que importa es el amor que crece a pesar de las dificultades que se encuentren en su camino.

Siente como su miembro es mas aprisionado por las paredes de la cavidad de su mujer, y también como ella comienza a convulsionarse una vez mas, esta vez debajo de su cuerpo, al momento que pronuncia su nombre entre gemidos. Arremete unas veces mas en la chica, liberando por fin su semilla en ella y dar un ronco gemido al concebirlo.

Siente aquel liquido recorrer su interior, haciéndola pensar por escasos segundos que se encontraba en las puertas del paraíso.

Inuyasha se desprende con cuidado de Kagome, y cae a un lado de ella manteniendo una respiración agitada al igual que la chica. Siente como su miko comienza a buscar su calor y acurrucarse entre sus brazos, y lo único que puedo hacer es recibirla con felicidad.

- Te amo –dice el hanyou al tener una respiración ya paulatina, y acariciando la espalda y cabello de la mujer que se encuentra entre sus brazos-

- Y yo a ti –dice con una sonrisa, sintiéndose la mujer mas afortunada, mueve un poco su cabeza para poder ver los ojos del chico, y puede ver aquella mirada ambarina observándola con dulzura- mi hanyou –susurra antes de que el ojidorado capture sus labios una vez mas-

Se separan del beso al sentir como comenzaba a faltarles el aire, y tan solo permanecen abrazados, poco después Kagome se separa del hanyou, y se sienta llevando sus manos a su pecho y así tratar de cubrirlo un poco.

- ¿Qué sucede? –pregunta Inuyasha al ver a la chica hacer aquello, y levantándose para sentarse al igual que la chica, colocando sus manos en la cintura de ella para acercarla hacia él-

- ¿Podríamos subir a alguna de las ramas de este árbol? –viendo el árbol que les había brindado algo de refugio en su entrega-

- Claro, pero ¿Por qué quieres hacerlo? –viendo como la chica tomaba su camisón y se lo colocaba, y él por su parte se colocaba su hakama-

- Quiero saber como se ve todo desde allá arriba –responde volteando su rostro y ver al hanyou y regalarle una sonrisa-

- Bien –dice colocándose su haori blanco, y luego tomar el rojo- tendrás que ponerte esto, hace frió allá arriba –entregándole el haori a la chica-

- Gracias –lo dice con una sonrisa, recibiendo el haori de Inuyasha y luego colocárselo-

- No tienes porque agradecerme, lo menos que deseo es que mi mujer se enferme –acercándose un poco mas a la chica viendo como estaba sonrojada por las palabras que el mismo acababa de mencionar, toma el mentón de la chica y observa fijamente los ojos chocolates de ella quedando perdidos en ellos, sintiéndose completamente feliz de poder tenerla a su lado, y tener dos cachorros hermosos fruto de su amor, besa dulcemente la frente de la chica- vamos –dice colocándose en cuclillas y tomar a su miko entre sus brazos-

Se pone de pie, da un salto llegando así a una de las ramas de aquel árbol, recuesta su espalda al tronco del árbol, coloca a Kagome entre sus piernas, y ella solo recuesta su cabeza en el pecho del chico. Rodea a la chica con sus brazos, dejándolos sobre el vientre de ella, y siente que ella coloca sus manos sobre las de él.

- Quisiera poder ver el amanecer, pero estoy agotada –informa la chica dando un pequeño bostezo y cerrando sus ojos lentamente-

- Si lo deseas puedes dormir tranquilamente, y yo te despierto cuando vaya a amanecer –besando el cuello de la chica de forma dulce-

- ¿Harías eso por mi? –pregunta con una sonrisa, aun manteniendo sus ojos cerrados-

- Claro pequeña, por ti haría lo que sea –sintiendo como la chica se acurruca un poco mas- ahora descansa –susurra dulcemente-

Poco después la chica se queda profundamente dormida entre sus brazos, no le importaba permanecer toda la noche despierto con aquella mujer entre sus brazos, y despertarla luego para ver juntos el amanecer.

**Continuara…**


	14. Primeros Pasos

**Capitulo XIV.- Primeros Pasos**

La noche ya había aparecido en el Sengoku, Inuyasha se mantenía sentado recostando su espalda a una de los muros de la cabaña que compartía con su familia, mientras Kagome se encontraba recostada sobre su pecho, siendo rodeada por los brazos de su hanyou.

- Deberíamos ir a tu época, hace más de dos meses que tu madre no ve a los cachorros, de seguro quiere verlos al igual que Souta –dice el hanyou al saber que el hermano de la chica se emociona mucho al estar cerca de esos dos pequeños-

- Tienes razón –acurrucándose entre los brazos del ojidorado- iremos a verlos mañana

- Bien –se mueve un poco para poder ver el perfil de la chica que mantenía entre sus brazos y luego depositar un dulce en la mejilla de ella, haciéndola sonreír-

Ve a su mujer entre sus brazos a punto de dormirse, luego dirige su vista hacia sus cachorros de tan solo ocho meses y medio. Ya la pequeña Izayoi también había dicho su primera palabra, y también fue papá, cosa que lo emociono mucho, ahora sus pequeños comenzaban a balbucear aquellas dos palabras, si deseaban que su padre estuviera a su lado mimándolos a ambos.

No había vuelto a saber nada de Naraku o de Kikio, desde aquella vez en que Sesshoumaru protegió a sus cachorros, y lo que menos deseada era volver a saber de ellos, y que sus pequeños volviesen a estar en peligro.

-.-.-.-.-

Ya se encontraban en la época de la chica, abren las puertas de aquel templo y salen de el, dirigiéndose a la casa de la chica donde debe estar su familia, el hanyou mantenía entre brazos a Inutaisho el cual quería jugar con el collar que colgaba del cuello de su padre. Kagome sostenía a Izayoi y la pequeña se encontraba muy sonriente.

- ¡Hermana! Por fin regresaron –escuchan que lo grita el hermano de la chica, mientras se acerca a ellos- ya quería ver a mis sobrinos y poder jugar con ellos –estando ya delante del hanyou y la chica- ¿Puedo tomarlo? –pregunta a Inuyasha viendo a Inutaisho y luego al hanyou-

- Claro –entregándole el pequeño a Souta-

- Al parecer han crecido mucho –dice Souta al tener al pequeño entre sus brazos y ver luego a Izayoi entre los brazos de su hermana-

- Así es, ya han comenzado a balbucear sus primeras palabras –informa la pelinegra-

- ¿De verdad? ¡Que bien! Ya podrán decirme tío –expresa emocionado-

- ¿Mamá esta en casa? –pregunta la chica viendo a su hermano-

- Si –responde simplemente-

Kagome se encamina hacia su casa, y poder al resto de su familia, siendo seguida por el hanyou y por su hermano.

- ¡Mamá ya estamos en casa! –grita la chica al estar ya dentro de la casa, lo suficientemente fuerte para que su madre escuche, pero que no llegue a aturdir las sensibles orejitas de sus niños-

- Hija, me alegro de que hayan regresado –dice mientras sale de la cocina hacia la sala para recibir a su hija- y ¿Cómo han estado mis dos preciosos nietos? –viendo a la pelinegra, y luego a la pequeña que sostenía entre sus brazos-

- Muy bien –responde con una sonrisa, y entregándole la pequeña a su madre-

- ¿Y han comenzado a decir sus primeras palabras? –pregunta viendo a Izayoi sonreír-

- Si, y ambos dijeron papá –responde la chica algo desilusionada de que sus dos pequeños llamaran primero a su padre, y luego comenzaran a balbucear _"mama"_, pero aun así estaba completamente feliz al ver como sus dos bebés crecían-

-.-.-.-.-

Estaban Inuyasha y Kagome en la sala de la casa, jugando con sus dos pedacitos de cielo que les había enviado Kami. La madre de la chica había salido junto a Souta a comprar unas cosas que hacían falta en la casa, y su abuelo se encontraba arreglando unas cosas en el templo.

Hace ya una semana que estaban en la época de Kagome. Inuyasha se mantenía sentado y sostenía a su pequeña niña, que se encontraba de pie teniendo sus manitas sobre una de las piernas de su padre y así no caerse. Mientras que Kagome mantenía a Inutaisho sentado en su regazo, y estando un poco alejada del hanyou.

- Pa… pa –lo balbucea el pequeño estirando sus bracitos hacia donde esta su padre-

- Así que quieres ir donde esta papá –toma a su pequeño y lo coloca de pie delante de ella y lo sostiene teniendo sus manos en los costados de Inutaisho- ve con él –dice con una sonrisa-

- ¿Qué crees que haces, Kagome? –pregunta preocupado el hanyou, al ver como la chica sostiene a su cachorro-

- Quiere estar a tu lado –lo dice la chica, como si con eso respondiera la pregunta-

- Déjame buscarlo –colocando a Izayoi sentada en el suelo y acercase hacia Kagome y su otro cachorro-

- No -dice viendo como el hanyou se sorprende con su negativa- deja que él lo haga –dice dulcemente viendo como su pequeño quiere liberarse de su agarre-

- Pero puede caerse y lastimarse –dice tremendamente preocupado por su cachorro-

- Estará bien, y él quiere hacerlo –luego de decir eso comienza a soltar lentamente a Inutaisho-

Ve como su pequeño da unos dos pasos hacia él manteniéndose un tanto inestable, sonríe levemente al verlo, observa como Inutaisho cae sentado, pero para su sorpresa el pequeñín no lloro. Trata de acercarse a tomarlo pero la chica le habla.

- No lo hagas –con una sonrisa, viendo como su niño coloca sus dos manitas sobre el suelo e intenta ponerse de pie, lográndolo al final- llámalo –lo dice hacia el hanyou-

- Ven aquí pequeño –dice sonriendo, y extendiendo sus brazos hacia su hijo-

Inutaisho extiende sus bracitos tratando de alcanzar los de su padre, da dos pasos más tambaleándose un poco, pero logra que Inuyasha lo tome entre sus brazos.

- Este es mi hijo –lo dice alzando a Inutaisho y ver como este mantiene una gran sonrisa en su rostro-

Kagome sonríe al ver al hanyou con su niño de esa forma, dirige su mirada hacia Izayoi y ve como se encuentra tirando del hakama de Inuyasha, para que el hanyou también la cargue a ella, pero al parecer el ojidorado no se percata de eso.

Izayoi hace un pequeño puchero, dirige su mirada ambarina hacia su madre, luego coloca sus dos manitas en el suelo y comienza a gatear hacia ella.

Ve como su pequeña se acerca a ella, y extiende sus brazos para recibirla, al llegar Izayoi con ella la toma entre sus brazos.

- Mamá –dice la pequeña al estar entre los brazos de su madre-

- Oh, mi niña –dice con dulzura, y abrazando a su bebita-

Escucha un poco de ruido en la entrada de la casa, haciéndola levantarse e ir a ver que sucede, se acerca a la puerta y corre la puerta hacia un lado, y ve como su madre se encuentra afuera junto con Souta con las cosas que compraron.

- Déjenme ayudarlos –dice acercándose a su madre y luego tomar una de las bolsas que ella tenia, y sosteniendo a Izayoi solo con un brazo mientras la pequeña colocaba uno de sus bracitos en el hombre de Kagome, para así sujetarse un poco mas-

- Gracias –dice la madre de la chica, al verla y luego ve a su nieta- hola pequeña –viendo como Izayoi solo sonríe y estira su bracito libre hacia ella y cierra su manita para luego volverla abrir, repitiendo esa acción unas cuantas veces mas-

- Es tan dulce –al ver a su nieta en los brazos de Kagome, cuando veía a esa pequeña le recordaba un poco a Kagome cuando era bebé-

- Lo se –viendo a su niña con una gran sonrisa-

Poco después entran a la casa y dejan las cosas en la cocina para luego acomodarlas en su lugar correcto.

- ¿Dónde esta Inuyasha? –pregunta Souta al no haber visto al hanyou desde que llegaron, y terminando de acomodar las cosas-

- Aun debe estar en la sala con Inutaisho –responde la chica, sentada en algunas de las sillas de comedor teniendo a Izayoi sentada en su regazo-

- Iré a verlo –dice para luego dirigirse a la sala, deseaba seguir jugando con su sobrino-

- ¿No necesitas mas ayuda? –pregunta Kagome hacia su madre-

- No, eso era todo –responde viendo a su hija cargando a la pequeña-

- Bien, entonces llevare a Izayoi a tomar un poco de aire fresco, estaré afuera –dice poniéndose de pie, y luego dirigirse a la salida-

-.-.-.-.-

Dirige su mirada ambarina al lugar donde debería estar sentada Kagome, pero la chica no esta, ve hacia su lado y no ve a su pequeña ¿Dónde pueden estar esas dos?

- Inuyasha –escucha que lo llaman, dirige su vista hacia el lugar de donde proviene la voz y ve como es Souta-

- Ya llegaron –es lo único que dice viendo como el chico se acerca él, quedándose sentado delante de él-

- Si, hace unos minutos –viendo a Inutaisho entre los brazos de hanyou- ¿Puedo jugar con Inutaisho? –pregunta con ánimo-

- Si –responde simplemente entregándole el pequeño a Souta- ¿Dónde esta Kagome?

- Estaba en la cocina –responde, para luego ver como el hanyou se pone de pie y se aleja de él-

Camina hacia la cocina, se asoma hacia ese lugar pero no puede ver a la chica, tan solo ve a la madre de esta.

- Si estas buscando a Kagome, esta afuera –escucha como lo dice la madre de la pelinegra, mientras lo voltea a ver y le regala una sonrisa-

- Gracias –lo dice para luego ir a buscar a la chica-

Sale de la casa y comienza a caminar buscando a la chica con la mirada, dirige su vista al gran árbol Goshimboku y allí estaba ella, sentada en una de las bancas que se encontraban al lado de aquel enorme árbol, ve como su pequeña estaba parada sobre las piernas de la chica haciéndolo sonreír. Luego se acerca hacia ellas.

- Hola –dice simplemente al llegar a donde estaba Kagome con su pequeña y sentarse a un lado de la chica-

- Hola –responde la chica regalándole una sonrisa al hanyou-

- Ven con papá pequeña –dice dulcemente hacia Izayoi, extendiendo sus brazos para tomar a su cachorrita-

Ve como su pequeña se mueve, como tratando de alejarse de él, cosa que le extraña.

- Izayoi –llama a su bebita- ven con papá –dice ahora como suplica, y obtiene como respuesta que su pequeña solo esconde su rostro de él, y abraza a su madre-

- Parece que no quiere estar contigo –dice la chica parándose y sosteniendo bien a su niña para que no se caiga, la pequeña solo acomoda su cabecita en el hombro de su madre-

- Pero ¿Por qué? –dice dolido y levantándose para ponerse a un lado de la chica y poder ver a Izayoi-

- Esta triste y molesta –responde viendo como el hanyou la mira confundido- hace un rato cuando cargaste a Inutaisho, ella se quedo sentada a tu lado, trato de llamar tu atención y como no la obtuvo se fue conmigo –explica brevemente-

- Oh pequeña, lo siento –dice viendo como la chica hace que Izayoi voltee a verlo- por favor ven con papá –suplica viendo los ojos dorados de su pequeña-

Le dolía que su cachorrita no quisiera estar con él, nunca se imagino que algo así podría llegar a sucederle con alguno de sus cachorros, y eso lo hería, no sabia que hacer.

- Papá… no –escucha que lo dice Izayoi, siendo lastimado por aquellas palabras- mamá –escucha que lo dice la misma Izayoi abrazando a su madre, dejando su cabecita apoyada en el hombro de la chica y así ver detrás de Kagome-

- Izayoi –la llama Kagome, le iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpida por el ojidorado-

- No, esta bien –dice Inuyasha con voz apagada-

Se coloca detrás de la pelinegra para poder ver el rostro de su hija.

- Cuando quieras puedes venir conmigo –dice dulcemente a su pequeña, coloca una de sus manos sobre la cabecita de Izayoi y siente una pequeña descarga de energía, haciéndolo alejar su mano-

- ¿Kagome?

- Yo no lo hice –dice volteándose un poco para ver a Inuyasha-

- ¿Estas segura? –pregunta confundido-

- Si

- Pero, no pudo ser Izayoi ¿o si? –viendo a su pequeña en los brazos de Kagome-

- No lo se –dice viendo a su niña-

- Tendremos que preguntarle a Kaede cuando regresemos al Sengoku –dice dirigiendo su mirada hacia su mujer-

- Si, ahora regresemos a dentro –dice para comenzar a caminar hacia la casa siendo seguida por el hanyou-

-.-.-.-.-

Ya había anochecido, ya habían cenado al igual que los dos bebés, que ya desde hace dos meses habían comenzado a digerir pocas cantidades de comida, pero también mantenían alimentándose de la chica.

Kagome se encontraba en su habitación terminando de cambiar a Izayoi, Inuyasha seguramente debe estar con Inutaisho y Souta. Deja a la pequeña sobre la cama colocando unas almohadas a su alrededor para que no fuera a caerse.

- Bien pequeña, quédate aquí mientras mamá va a tomar un baño –dice dulcemente a su niña, para luego darle un tierno beso en la frente-

Toma unas cosas que se encontraba sobre la cama y luego sale de la habitación, dejando la puerta abierta.

Izayoi comienza a moverse tratando de mover las almohadas que la rodeaban, logra darse la vuelta quedando boca abajo, coloca sus manos sobre la cama, ve hacia delante y solo puede ver una pared, logra voltearse un poco gateando, y se sienta logrando ver ahora la cuna en la cual duerme, y la puerta, ve a un lado de la puerta y ve una silla que tiene los peluches con los cuales su madre siempre juega con ella y su hermano, coloca sus manitas de nuevo sobre la cama y comienza a caminar hacia la orilla.

Ve hacia abajo, y se hecha un poco para atrás se da la vuelta de nuevo para bajar de la cama gateando hacia atrás. Se sujeta fuertemente de la cama, mientras intenta que sus piecitos toquen el suelo, cuando lo logra mira de nuevo hacia la silla y suelta una de sus manitas hacia aquel lugar, al ver como estaba algo lejos comienza a dar unos cortos pasos sujetándose del borde de la cama.

-.-.-.-.-

- Inuyasha –llama Souta al hanyou, el cual se encuentra algo perdido desde temprano-

El hanyou se encontraba de pie recostándose un poco al borde de la puerta del cuarto de Souta.

- Dime –viendo al chico jugar con su cachorro-

- ¿Podría dormir esta noche con Inutaisho? –pregunta con ánimo-

- Le preguntare a Kagome –dice para luego dirigirse hacia la habitación donde debe encontrarse la chica-

Ve como la puerta de la habitación se encuentra abierta.

- Kagome tu hermano pregunta si… -no dice mas al ver a su pequeña de pie sujetándose al borde de la cama dando pasos cortos-

-.-.-.-.-

Sale del baño, tenía puesta una de sus pijamas de conjunto short y una blusa en color lila con algunos detalles en violeta, puede ver al hanyou parado delante de la habitación, parecía estar paralizado o algo así, y comienza a acercarse a Inuyasha.

- ¿Qué sucede? –pregunta estando al lado del hanyou-

- Mira… -es lo único que dice-

Ve dentro de la habitación y puede ver a su niña de pie a un lado de la cama.

- Izayoi ¿Pero como…? –susurra formando una sonrisa en su rostro-

Ven como Izayoi estira uno de sus bracitos hacia la silla donde se encontraban los peluches.

Extiende su brazo de nuevo hacia aquella silla intentando alcanzar los peluches, pero aun no logra alcanzarlos, dirige su mirada al borde de la cama que se mantiene sujetando con su mano izquierda y luego se suelta, da un paso y dirige su vista a la puerta y puede ver a su padres viéndola con ternura, intenta avanzar un poco mas pero se cae cosa que la hace llorar.

Ambos ven como su bebita cae al suelo y comienza a llorar, Kagome se acerca rápidamente a ella y la toma entre sus brazos.

- Ya mi niña –susurra dulcemente, sentándose en la cama arrullando a Izayoi- lo hiciste muy bien pequeña –viendo como lentamente su nena va dejando de llorar-

Inuyasha se acerca a Kagome y se sienta a su lado, viendo a su cachorrita con dulzura.

- Mi pequeña… -murmura suavemente dirigiendo una de sus manos al rostro de su cachorrita y acariciarlo dulcemente, y ve como su pequeña sonríe ante eso-

Kagome para a Izayoi sobre sus piernas y la sujeta por los costados.

- Así que mi niña también quiere comenzar a caminar –dice dulcemente viendo como su nena mantiene una gran sonrisa en su pequeño rostro de angelito-

Se levanta de la cama camina un poco y se sienta en la mitad de la habitación con su niña entre sus piernas. Ve como su hermano se asoma a la habitación con Inutaisho entre sus brazos.

- ¿Qué sucede? –le pregunta con una sonrisa-

- Quería preguntarte si Inutaisho puede dormir conmigo esta noche –dice viendo a su hermana sosteniendo a una inquieta Izayoi-

- Es cierto… -recuerda el hanyou que fue por esa razón que había ido a la habitación-

- Mmmm esta bien, pero ten mucho cuidado con mi bebé –dice la chica un poco prudente- tráemelo un momento para despedirme de él –dice dejando a Izayoi sentada entre sus piernas-

Souta se acerca a la chica y al llegar a ella se coloca en cuclillas para acercarle el niño a su hermana. Kagome le da un dulce beso a su niño en la frente y luego lo ve con ternura.

- Te amo bebé –dice acariciando la mejilla de su niño-

- Mamá –murmura suavemente Inutaisho al sentir la caricia de su madre-

Souta se levanta y se acerca al hanyou para que también el se despida del pequeño.

- Hasta mañana mi cachorro –dice acariciando la cabecita de su retoño-

Poco después de eso souta se va de la habitación dejando solo a Inuyasha, Kagome y la pequeña Izayoi. El hanyou se sienta delante de la chica a un lado de la silla donde se encuentran los peluches.

Kagome toma a su pequeña y la para delante de ella y la sujeta por los costados, dejando que ella vea a la dirección donde se encuentra el hanyou. Ve como su cachorrita extiende sus brazos en su dirección y él también los extiende para recibir a su pequeña.

- Pa… -escucha que lo dice su bebita-

- Ve con papá mi niña –le dice dulcemente Kagome a Izayoi antes de soltarla-

La pequeña ve a su padre y luego va a los peluches que se encuentran en la silla, da dos pasos tambaleándose un poco, ve fijamente los peluches y da dos pequeños pasos más pero pierde el equilibrio y cae sentada haciéndola hacer un puchero.

- Ven con papá mi pequeña –escucha que lo dice su padre, dirige su vista hacia él y ladea un poco su cabecita, luego coloca sus dos manitas sobre el suelo e intenta levantarse lográndolo-

- Pa… -lo dice viendo a su padre y luego a los peluches, da dos pasitos más y logra que el hanyou la toma entre sus brazos-

- Lo hiciste muy bien mi pequeña –abrazando tiernamente a Izayoi-

Kagome ve aquella escena con dulzura, una traviesa lágrima de felicidad resbala por su mejilla y la limpia con el dorso de su mano mientras sonríe, no puede creer que sus dos bebés ya estén comenzando a hablar y a caminar, esos dos pequeños que estuvieron creciendo dentro de ella meses atrás, sus bebés, fruto del amor que ella y el hanyou se profesaron.

- Pa… lu… chin –lo balbucea la pequeña Izayoi desde los brazos de su padre extendiendo sus bracitos a la dirección donde se encontraban los peluches-

- Al parecer lo único que ella quería era jugar –lo dice la chica con una pequeña risita, y luego se acerca al hanyou y su niña-

Kagome toma uno de los peluches que se encuentran en la silla.

- ¿Quieres esto pequeña? –enseñándole el peluche a Izayoi, ve como ella forma una gran sonrisa en su rostro y mantiene extendidos sus brazos y cierra a abre sus manitas como dando a entender que lo quiere-

- Ten –dice dulcemente entregándole el peluche a su niña-

Izayoi toma el peluche que le entrega su madre y lo abraza.

- Mi pequeña… -murmura dulcemente el hanyou, y besa la cabecita de su cachorrita-

Siente como su bebita se separa un poco de él y la ve a los ojos los cuales mantenían un brillo especial.

- Papá –escucha que lo dice su cachorrita con una gran sonrisa, luego la abraza dulcemente sintiéndose lleno de felicidad-

La pequeña coloca su cabecita sobre el hombro de su padre, y la voltea un poco logrando ver a Kagome que la ve con una dulce sonrisa, se separa un poco de Inuyasha de nuevo manteniendo su vista en su madre.

- Mamá -dice lentamente estirando uno de sus bracitos hacia su madre y en el otro aun sostenía el peluche-

- Ven con mami –dice tiernamente, y luego el hanyou se la entrega con cuidado-

Kagome se levanta son su bebita en brazos y se siente en la cama y ve como el hanyou hace lo mismo sentándose a su lado. Acuesta a Izayoi sobre la cama, y ve como la pequeña da un corto bostezo haciéndola sonreír.

La pequeña Izayoi ve como sus padres la observan con dulzura, suelta el pequeño peluche que le había entregado Kagome, y su lleva sus dos manitas a su rostro, tapando sus ojos, cuando retira sus manos vuelve a ver a sus padres y sonríe, luego da otro pequeño bostezo.

- Mi niña tiene sueño –dice dulcemente la pelinegra inclinándose un poco y besar el estomago de su bebita escuchando una pequeña risita por parte de ella-

- Es hora de dormir –lo dice el hanyou, viendo como la chica toma a su cachorrita de la cama- ¿Podría dormir con nosotros? –pregunta viendo a su pequeña en los brazos de Kagome-

- Si –responde viendo a su niña y luego a su hanyou-

Esta no seria la primera vez que duermen con alguno de los cachorros, ya que lo hicieron en varias ocasiones en el pasado cuando los pequeños tenían entre un mes y dos meses, pero la única diferencia seria que esta vez solo dormirían con Izayoi, ya que Souta quiso dormir con Inutaisho.

Kagome le entrega la bebé a Inuyasha mientras ella se acuesta en la cama, luego el hanyou coloca a la pequeña a un lado de su madre, para después el también acostarse, estando así Izayoi en medio de ambos.

Inuyasha se mantiene acostado de lado, mientras su brazo izquierdo y su mano sostienen su cabeza, para poder ver a su cachorrita y también a su mujer, que se encuentra acostada boca abajo pero dirigiendo su mirada hacia él y su pequeña, y ve que ella con su mano izquierda acaricia dulcemente el estomago de Izayoi.

Ve como su bebita bosteza de nuevo, y lleva su mano derecha al rostro de ella.

- Duerme mi pequeña –dice dulcemente acariciando una de las mejillas de su cachorrita, y ve como ella comienza a cerrar sus ojitos lentamente-

Mueve su mano hacia donde se encuentra la de Kagome la toma entre la suya y luego dirige su mirada hacia el rostro de su mujer y ve como ella le sonríe y muestra en su mirada felicidad.

- Te amo –murmura Inuyasha suavemente-

- Y yo a ti –le responde la chica con el mismo afecto-

**Continuara!!..**


	15. Disfrutando al Maximo

**Capitulo XV.- Disfrutando al Máximo **

Cuatro años han pasado, el tiempo transcurre rápido cuando estas al lado de tu familia disfrutando de buenos momentos y otros no tan buenos, en este tiempo se han enfrentado en varias ocasiones a Naraku y Kikio, y fue en la última batalla que pudieron obtener la mayor parte de la perla, pero resultando gravemente heridos, ambos dan gracias a Kami por haber dejado a sus pequeños con Kaede, nunca se perdonarían si les llegara a suceder algo a ese par de angelitos.

Hace ya una semana que había sido su encuentro con Naraku, pero hasta hoy fue que regresaron a la aldea, no querían preocupar a sus niños por las heridas que tenían, y ahora que ya estaban de vuelta se preocuparían tan solo por compartir todo este tiempo con sus hijos, disfrutar como la familia que son.

La joven miko dirige su vista hacia el gran firmamento nocturno completamente repleto de estrellas, suspira suavemente y forma una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Ya se quedaron dormidos esos tres demonios –escucha que lo dice una voz muy familiar para ella, para luego sentir como es rodeada entre unos fuertes brazos-

Se da la vuelta entre el abrazo para así quedar frente a frente con su hanyou.

- Aun no me creo que dejaras dormir a Shippou con los niños –lo dice, aun no sabia cual había sido la razón por la cual acepto aquello, siempre que el kitsune quería dormir con los pequeños el buscaba una excusa para impedirlo-

- Feh! Que no se acostumbre a ello –es lo único que dice esquivando por uno momento la mirada de su mujer-

- ¿Y en que tanto pensabas? –lo pregunta el mismo ojidorado ahora viendo a la chica entre sus brazos-

- Solo en que quiero compartir todo este tiempo con mi familia, mientras no nos tengamos que enfrentar a Naraku –responde simplemente sonriendo-

- Pues al parecer será mucho tiempo, recibió grandes heridas al igual que Kikio, les fue mucho peor que a nosotros, además no se arriesgara tan pronto sin tener un campo de fuerza que no sea destruido por ti tan fácilmente

- Es cierto –dice sonriendo- y no quiero desperdiciar este tiempo, quiero aprovecharlo al máximo solo contigo –lo dice con un tanto de picardía colocando sus manos sobre el pecho de su hanyou y comenzando a acariciarlo por encima del haori-

El ojidorado suelta un gruñido para luego acercar su rostro al de Kagome para así fundir sus labios en un muy apasionado beso, se inclina un poco y con uno de sus brazos toma las piernas de la chica, dejando la otra en su espalda, y después se dirige hacia la cabaña.

La cabaña en la cual vivían ahora es más amplia que la que tenían hace cuatro años y un poco más alejada de los demás. Era su pequeño castillo como lo dijo Kagome al ver por primera vez aquel nuevo hogar que comparte con su familia.

Entra a la cabaña y luego se dirige a la habitación que comparte con su mujer, que esta un poco alejada de la de los cachorros. Deposita a Kagome sobre el futon mientras besaba su cuello, coloca una de sus manos en una de las piernas de ella y la acaricia.

Da un gruñido al sentir la piel de la chica, hace ya más de cinco años que aquella chica se convirtió en su mujer y aun ella usaba esas faldas cortas que mostraban mas de lo que deberían, y a él eso le volvía loco lo único que deseaba en algunas ocasiones era tenerla entre en sus brazos y hacerla suya como lo haría ahora, pero en otras ocasiones se moría de celos cuando los hombres de las aldeas que visitaban se le quedaban viendo a **su **mujer.

_Yo soy solo tuya, recuérdalo, siempre tuya_

Eso le había dicho Kagome en una ocasión, en alguna de las aldeas para calmarlo, y aquello era cierto ella solo era de él, era su mujer, su hembra.

- Solo mía –lo susurra el ojidorado con su voz algo ronca besando el cuello de la pelinegra y descendiendo lentamente-

- Solo tuya, de nadie más –lo murmura ella entre suspiros al sentir los besos de su hanyou descendiendo al comienzo de sus pechos-

Inuyasha desliza su mano por debajo de la falda de la chica y acaricia la intimidad de ella, sintiendo la humedad en ella aun teniendo aquella prenda que cubre esa zona que tan solo él conoce a la perfección.

Y pensar que cuando la conoció nunca pensó que en estos momentos su vida dependiera de ella y de ese par de angelitos y demonios a la vez que son sus cachorros.

Y debe admitir que en un principio vio en ella a Kikio, y vaya que estaba ciego, esa mujer que ahora se encuentra a su merced no se parece en nada a aquella miko que lo sello hace mas 50 años, son tan diferentes en sus gestos, sus ojos pero sobre todo en su sonrisa.

Esa chica lo hizo cambiar por completo, le quito esa idea de convertirse en un youkai por solo ambición y codicia, ella hizo que él pudiera dar lo mejor de si siendo un hanyou, demostrando así que puede llegar a ser mucho mas fuerte con solo el deseo de proteger lo que se ama.

Escucha como ella libera un gemido al momento que comienza a besar uno de sus pechos por sobre la tela de la blusa que tenia la cual ya deseaba arrebatar del cuerpo de su mujer al igual que la falda, para así tenerla desnuda a su merced, solo para él.

Coloca sus manos en la cintura de Kagome y lentamente comienza a subir aquella blusa por sus costados, separa su boca del seno de la chica escuchando un suspiro por parte de ella, ve como ella como acto reflejo levanta sus brazos para que pueda retirarle mas fácilmente aquella prenda innecesaria en esos momentos.

Cuando aquella prenda cae al suelo busca la mirada de su hembra, se acerca a su rostro besa su mejilla con ternura y luego lame esa misma zona.

- Eres deliciosa –se lo susurra con algo de lujuria en el oído de su mujer-

Se aleja un poco del rostro de Kagome y ve como esta mantiene un pequeño sonrojo sobre sus mejillas, sonríe con un tanto de malicia ante ello, aun después de más de cinco años que lleva compartiendo con esa chica la hace sonrojarse por sus comentarios o sus acciones.

Acerca de nuevo su rostro al de la chica y esta vez une sus labios con los de ella en un beso apasionado y lleno de deseo solo hacia ella, _su mujer_.

Ya ambos se encontraban completamente desnudos. Inuyasha se encontraba besando el cuello de Kagome al mismo momento que acariciaba el contorno de su perfecto cuerpo, arrancando así gemidos y suspiros de los labios de su miko.

Se detiene repentinamente al captar un aroma familiar para él, maldiciendo por lo bajo ¿Por qué ahora? Precisamente cuando el mismo no podría resistirse por mas que lo quisiera.

- ¿Inu? –escucha como lo llama la chica con la voz entre cortada-

Con su vista busca la ambarina de su hanyou, y ve como el solo trata de esquivarla ¿Qué le sucedía? Observa como el ojidorado se sienta sobre el futon dándole la espalda, se sienta y se acerca a él, recuesta sus senos en la espalda de él.

- ¿Qué sucede? –se lo pregunta con voz suave al momento que con sus manos trata de rodear el fornido cuerpo de su hanyou y le ofrece leves caricias-

Inuyasha por su parte muerde levemente su labio inferior y gruñe internamente, por Kami que era una tortura que esa mujer le hiciera aquello sin saber de lo que el se acaba de enterar, si lo supiera seguro que no lo estaría haciendo.

- Inu –escucha como lo llama con voz suave y con algo de deseo- Inu –vuelve a llamarlo esta ve moviendo con una de sus manos un poco de cabello de su espalda para dejarla al descubierto- Inu –siente como le comienza a dar cortos besos en su espalda desnuda-

Da un gruñido y con un rápido movimiento se da la vuelta y hace que la chica quede recostada una vez más sobre el futon y él sobre ella.

- Mujer, no puedo resistirme a ti –lo dice con voz ronca y besando el cuello de ella con necesidad y deseo-

- No trates de resistirte –se lo dice simplemente-

- Pero es que… -trata de decirlo pero ella lo interrumpe-

- Shhh, no digas nada, solo hazme tuya una vez mas –se lo dice como una orden para luego acercar su rostro al del hanyou y tomar sus labios en un beso con demasiado ímpetu-

Aquella acción que ella tomo lo hizo perder la razón que le quedaba y por su mente solo pasaba el deseo que tenia por tener a su mujer debajo de su cuerpo, sintiendo su calor y aforrándose a su cuerpo, derramarse en su interior.

Se acomoda sobre el cuerpo de su hembra y siente como ella abre sus piernas para así darle paso enteramente a su cuerpo, gruñe al sentir el roce de su miembro ya erecto con la intimidad jugosa de su joven miko.

Comienza a adentrarse en la abrigadora y húmeda cavidad de su mujer, dándole a su miembro la calidez que precisaba desde hace algún tiempo con el deseo de saciarse de su mujer por completo.

Empieza embistiendo con serenidad y luego va acelerando su ritmo teniendo en ellos algo de frenesí, y obteniendo así gemidos más sonoros por parte de Kagome, haciéndolo perder algún juicio coherente sobre lo que minutos atrás lo había hecho detenerse.

Ahora nada ni nadie podría detener aquel acto, desde hace tiempo que ambos deseaban por estar juntos de aquella forma tan intima, si no era por los enfrentamientos con Naraku o con algún otro monstruo por querer obtener los fragmentos, era simplemente por ese par de querubines que no quieren dejarlos solos en ningún momento.

Kagome con sus manos recorre el cuerpo de su hanyou, su varonil pecho perfectamente formado sin ninguna cicatriz, dirige una de sus manos hacia el rostro del ojidorado que es el responsable de los gemidos que liberan sus labios, acaricia la mejilla del hanyou y luego sube un poco mas, hasta su plateado cabello y entre su mano toma una de las orejitas que adornan su cabeza, y la frota levemente.

Suelta un gruñido al sentir como la chica esta jugando con una de sus orejitas, mantiene sosteniéndose con solo uno de sus brazos y con la mano que le queda libre acaricia el rostro de la pelinegra.

- ¿Sabes lo que me provocas cuando haces eso mientras hacemos el amor? –pregunta con picardía viendo fijamente los orbes chocolates de su mujer-

- Si, lo se –responde simplemente sonriendo con sensualidad, escucha como el ojidorado gruñe y luego acerca su rostro al de ella y posesiona sus labios sobre los suyos en un ardiente beso-

Siente como las embestidas de él comienzan a ser más intensas y constantes haciéndola separarse del beso espontáneamente para liberar un gemido mas ronco. Comienza a estremecerse debajo de aquel cuerpo masculino, perdiendo la noción de cualquier otra cosa a su alrededor teniendo solo en su mente a aquel ser que la hace volverse loca de placer.

Inuyasha siente como su miembro ya ha comenzado a ser mas aprisionado por aquella cavidad haciendo sus embestidas mas dificultosas, arremete en ella unas pocas veces mas antes de liberar su esencia en su interior, teniendo certeza de que podría formarse una nueva vida dentro de ella.

Se acuesta sobre el futon llevando consigo a la pelinegra y dejarla acostada sobre él, no queriendo deshacer aun su unión.

La chica mantiene recostada su cabeza en el pecho de su hanyou, escuchando como los latidos de su corazón vuelven a su ritmo normal.

- Inu –lo llama al momento que se incorpora un poco y mueve sus caderas sobre las de él, escuchándolo gruñir y ve como frunce un poco el entrecejo y solo sonríe con lujuria-

- ¿Acaso deseas probar mas de mi? –lo pregunta de forma algo burlona, sabiendo bien cual seria la repuesta de su mujer-

- Siempre lo deseo –responde simplemente- ¿Acaso tu puedes darme mas? –pregunta sonriendo traviesamente mientras con sus manos acaricia el pecho del ojidorado, y ve el rostro un tanto desencajado del hanyou-

¿Quién pensaba que era? Por Kami que podía darle mucho más.

- Eso te lo demostrare ahora mismo pequeña traviesa –lo dice firmemente y con un rápido movimiento hace cambiar los papeles, estando él sobre ella una vez más, y solo escucha unas risas por parte de su hembra antes de unir sus labios en un impulsivo beso-

-.-.-.-.-

Comienza a abrir sus ojos color miel lentamente, adaptándose a la luz que entra en aquella pequeña habitación, cuando abre sus ojos completamente dirige su vista hacia la mujer que esta entre sus brazos, mientras ambos son cobijados por unas mantas que él mismo se encargo de colocárselas al terminar de hacer el amor.

- Ya despertó –escucha que lo dice una voz en casi un susurro detrás de él-

Se da vuelta con rapidez pero con cuidado de dejar su cuerpo o el de la chica al descubierto.

- ¡Que demonios! –exclama al ver como sus dos cachorros se encontraban detrás de él observándolo fijamente-

- Le dilemos a mami que estabas diciendo malas palabas –lo dice la pequeña como si con ello estuviera amenazando a su padre-

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? –lo pregunta para luego voltear a ver a la chica y confirmar que no se había despertado, después regresa la vista a los cachorros-

- Quelemos id a fugad –lo responde el pequeño-

- Y como ushtedes no she habían despeltado vinimos a buscarlos –dice Izayoi viendo a su padre-

- ¿No pudieron esperarse un poco mas? –lo pregunta viendo a aquellos dos niños que son sus hijos, era la primera vez que lo encontraban tan desprevenido-

- Lo hichimos, pelo ya esh muy talde –responde la pequeña-

- Esh cherto ya va a sher la hora de almorzhar –lo reprocha Inutaisho, no porque tuviera hambre precisamente ya que había comido junto a Kaede y los demás al ver que sus padres aun dormían, ambos niños se quejaban por querer ir a jugar con su padre, apenas ayer fue que ambos regresaron de un largo viaje y quieren pasar el mayor tiempo que puedan con sus padres-

¡Por Kami! Se le había hecho tan tarde, bueno esos pequeños tienen el derecho de reprocharle el porque no se había despertado para ir a jugar, porque el mismo le prometió la noche anterior que iría a jugar con ellos apenas saliera el sol, pero no contaba con la noche que paso con su mujer, disfrutando al máximo cada momento que parecía eterno mientras hacían el amor una y otra vez. Sacude su cabeza al alejar esos momentos de su mente, ahora tenía que atender a sus cachorros.

- Esperen afuera mientras me cambio –se lo dice a los dos niños y ve como ambos asienten y luego le levantan y se dirigen a la salida de aquella habitación-

- Oye papi –escucha que lo dice el pequeño Inutaisho antes de salir de la habitación-

- ¿Que sucede cachorro?

- ¿Puke el aroma de mami cambio un poco? –pregunta con ingenuidad al haber notado como el aroma de su madre cambio levemente al menos para él-

- Esh cherto ¿Puke cambio? –afirma y pregunta la pequeña-

¡Kami! Se había olvidado de aquel detalle, mueve su nariz un poco para obtener mejor inhalación del aroma de la chica que se encuentra dormida a su lado, suspira levemente y luego dirige la vista a sus cachorros.

- No es nada malo no se preocupen, espérenme afuera y no le comenten esto a mama, será un secreto entre nosotros ¿bien? –pregunta finalmente y ve como los dos pequeños asienten y luego salen de la habitación-

Se levanta con sumo cuidado del futon escuchando un quejido de reproche por parte de la chica, toma su hakama que se encontraba tirado a un lado del futon y se lo pone al igual que su yukata blanca.

- Inu… -escucha como la chica susurra su nombre seguido de un suspiro, dirige su vista hacia ella y ve como esta aun duerme, sonríe levemente al imaginarse lo que puede estar soñando su pequeña-

Toma su haori rojo y con cuidado lo coloca entre los brazos de la chica y ve como esta instintivamente se acurruca un poco más, se inclina un poco y deposita un beso en la frente de la chica.

- Te amo mi pequeña –lo susurra para luego levantarse y dirigirse a la salida de aquel lugar-

- Y yo a ti –escucha que se lo responde la chica obligándolo a voltearse y ver si se había despertado pero no es así ella aun seguía dormida, solo sonríe levemente y luego sale de aquel lugar para ir a encontrarse con sus cachorros-

-.-.-.-.-

- Oye papi ¿Puke mami aun no despierta para venid a jugad con noshotos? –lo pregunta la pequeña viendo como su padre esta persiguiendo a Inutaisho para luego atraparlo y comenzar a hacerle cosquillas haciendo que ambos cayesen aun lado de ella-

- Porque mama esta cansada, pero apenas despierte vendrá a buscarnos aquí –lo dice sabiendo bien que la chica sabe que ellos están en aquel árbol sagrado-

- Ya papi no mash –lo suplica el pequeño entre risas a su padre que no deja de hacerle cosquillas- hazhle a Izayoi tamben –dice para ver sin con eso se libra por un momento de su padre, y al parecer da resultado porque el hanyou deja de hacerle coquillas y dirige su mirada a su hermana-

- Nou a mi nou –lo dice Izayoi para levantarse rápidamente y comenzar a correr antes de que su padre la agarre-

- No te escaparas pequeña –lo dice levantándose para ir a buscar a aquella chiquilla bribona-

Izayoi corre lo mas que puede mirando hacia atrás y ver si su padre esta cerca, ahora no quería que comenzara a hacerles cosquillas aun le dolía el estomago de tanto reírse hace unos minutos.

Choca con algo que hace que caiga al suelo sentada.

- Auch –lo dice la cachorrita para luego dirigir su vista hacia delante y poder ver con que había chocado y ve como es un chico de mirada azul-

- Debes tener cuidado pequeña Izayoi –se lo dice aquel joven al momento que se coloca de cuclillas para ayudarla a ponerse de pie- ¿Dónde el perro sarnoso de tu padre? ¿Por qué te dejo sola? –lo pregunta aquel ojiazul-

- Primero mi papi no esh ningún perro sharnosho, y shegundo para que lo shepas lobo rabiosho no me dejo shola, noshotos eshtamos jugando –lo dice para luego sacarle la lengua a Kouga-

- ¡Izayoi! –escucha la voz de su padre detrás de ella, se voltea y rápidamente se dirige hacia él-

- ¡Papi! –exclama al estar cerca de su padre y pararse delante de él esperando que la tomara en brazos como siempre lo hace-

- Discúlpate con Kouga –lo dice como orden a su cachorrita, no es que la agradara la idea de que ese lobo estuviera mucho tiempo con sus cachorros pero Kagome le había dicho que los niños no debían estar faltando el respeto a los mayores, así sea ese lobo-

- Pero él te llamo perro sharnosho, y no me guta que te diga ashi –lo reprocha la pequeña volteando a ver a Kouga-

- Discúlpate –lo repite de nuevo en hanyou-

- No lo hade hata que él tamben lo haga –lo dice como ultimátum la cachorrita cruzando sus bracitos en su pecho-

- Izayoi… -iba a decirle algo pero Kouga hablo antes-

- No la harás cambiar de opinión, tiene tu mismo carácter, y es así desde que nació ¿o no? –pregunta y recuerda el ojiazul-

- ¡Tío Kouga! –se escucha la voz del pequeño Inutaisho que se acerca corriendo hasta llegar delante de Kouga y luego que este lo tome entre sus brazos-

Inuyasha por su parte se agacha y toma a Izayoi entre sus brazos y luego ve como Kouga se acerca a él con su otro cachorro.

- Supe que pudieron obtener la mayor parte de los fragmentos en la última batalla con Naraku –lo dice Kouga al momento que comienza a caminar con el hanyou hacia el Goshimboku-

- Si así fue, pero aun así no pudimos acabar con ese maldito –lo dice con rabia al recordar aquello-

- Papi –lo reprocha la pequeña al escuchar a su padre maldiciendo-

- Lo siento

Llegan al Goshimboku y se sientan en sus raíces obteniendo así la sombra de aquel majestuoso árbol.

- Y ¿Dónde esta Kagome? –lo pregunta Kouga dejando a Inutaisho sentado a aun lado de él-

- Mami aun derme, papi dice que eshta canshada, pero yo no she puke –lo dice Inutaisho-

- Ya puedo imaginarme porque –dice olfateando a Inuyasha-

- Feh! Deja de imaginarte esas cosas lobo –lo advierte el hanyou controlando las ganas de golpear a Kouga por aquel comentario-

-.-.-.-.-

Una miko comienza a despertar lentamente, suelta un suspiro y se acurruca mas hacia aquella prenda que mantiene entre sus brazos, abre un ojo para así darse cuenta como el hanyou no se encuentra a su lado, se incorpora sobre el futon y cubre algo de su cuerpo con aquella prenda roja sosteniéndola con una mano en su pecho, con su mano libre se talla ambos ojos para terminar de despertarse.

- Inuyasha –llama al ojidorado y no obtiene respuesta de él, lo primero que pensó es en que de seguro esta con los pequeños ya que tampoco escucha algún ruido dentro de la cabaña-

Se pone de pie y se dirige al lugar donde suele guardar su ropa, toma una falda en color negro y una playera de color lila junto con su ropa interior. Al terminar de vestirse toma el haori del hanyou y aspira aquel aroma que tiene impregnado, sonríe levemente y luego coloca sus brazos debajo de su pecho como si estuviese abrazándose a si misma.

Poco después se retira de aquel lugar para luego también salir de la cabaña y dirigirse al lugar donde deberían estar su hanyou y sus pequeñines.

Ya se encontraba cerca del Goshimboku cuando escucha como dos voces masculinas están manteniendo una conversación, reconociendo que una de ellas pertenece al ojidorado y la otra a aquel lobo de mirada azulada.

- ¡Mami! –escucha como lo grita su pequeño al verla y luego comenzar a correr hacia ella, siendo seguido por su hermana que aun se mantenía entre los brazos de su padre-

- Hola mis angelitos –lo dice dulcemente al momento que se coloca en cuclillas para recibir a sus niños-

Se coloca de pie sosteniendo a ambos niños y ve como el hanyou comienza a acercarse a ella siendo seguido por Kouga.

- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que no cargues a ambos cachorros a la vez? –lo reprocha el hanyou al estar más cerca de la pelinegra-

- ¿Esa es la forma en que vas a saludar a tu mujer? –pregunta Kagome de forma dolida-

- No, es esta –lo dice al estar frente a frente a la chica, se inclina un poco y solo logra rozar levemente los labios de la pelinegra ya que un par de personitas lo hacen alejarse-

- No she eshten besuqueando etando noshotos en medio –lo reprocha Inutaisho apoyando sus manos en el pecho de su padre al igual que Izayoi para que se separase de su madre-

- Hola Kouga –saluda la pelinegra al ojiazul mientras deja a sus pequeños parados sobre la hierba y luego se acerca a Kouga para abrazarlo y darle un beso en la mejilla-

- ¿Qué te hace venir acá en estas fechas? ¿No deberías estar en las montañas? –pregunta la misma Kagome, ya que el mismo Kouga les había dicho que iría a entrenar un largo tiempo a las montañas del este-

- Como se lo estaba diciendo a Inuyasha he venido a entregarte mis fragmentos de la perla, ya que ustedes pudieron obtener casi toda la perla lo mejor es que también tengas estos –se lo dice mostrándole los dos fragmentos que el poseía y luego entregárselos-

- Pero Kouga… -trata de decir algo, quizás lo mejor seria que él los tuviera hasta que ellos pudiesen destruir por completo a Naraku, aunque talvez también es peligroso que los guarde ya que Naraku haría cualquier cosa con tal de obtenerlos y Kouga estaría en peligro-

- Lo mejor es que estén en tus manos, tú eres su guardiana

- Tienes razón, es mi deber protegerla –lo dice tomando los fragmentos que le entrega Kouga-

- Sabes que no estarás sola, yo te acompañare a cada minuto –lo dice el hanyou colocando sus manos sobre la mano con la que Kagome tomo los fragmentos-

- Lo se –lo dice y después siente como el hanyou la atrae hasta si y la abraza-

- Nunca nos separaremos –dice el ojidorado mientras abraza a la chica-

Permanecen así poco tiempo ya que dos pequeños querubines comienzan a jalar del hakama de su padre, para que así les prestasen atención a ellos.

- ¿Qué sucede cachorros? –lo pregunta Inuyasha viendo a sus hijos-

- Queremos id a comed –lo dice Inutaisho después de ver a su hermana-

- Bien, vamos a casa a preparar algo de comer –lo dice Kagome separándose del hanyou y acercarse a sus niños y les ofrece una mano a cada uno para que la tomen-

- Yo quero ayudar mami –dice la pequeña Izayoi alzando su rostro para ver a su madre-

- Claro mi niña, los dos me ayudaran –le dice a su hija tiernamente para luego regalarle una sonrisa-

- ¿Vendrán con nosotros? –pregunta la misma Kagome viendo a Inuyasha junto a Kouga-

- Iremos en un momento, adelántense –lo responde el ojidorado viendo después como la chica le sonríe y luego se aleja con sus cachorros-

- Oye Inuyasha –lo llama Kouga al saber que ya la chica no puede oírlos-

- ¿Qué sucede? –lo pregunta viendo al ojiazul-

- ¿No crees que deberías haber esperado un poco mas para tener otro cachorro? Por lo menos hasta haber derrotado a Naraku –lo menciona al haber percibido como el aroma de la chica había cambiado un poco-

- ¿Acaso es tan obvio que ya esta esperando un cachorro? –murmuro el hanyou sentándose sobre la hierba- no tengo idea de cómo lo tomara

- ¿Acaso no se lo mencionaste cuando…? Tu sabes de que hablo –lo dice sin querer mencionar aquello-

- Lo intente, por Kami que lo intente –dice comenzando a mover su pierna derecha mientras veía hacia la dirección por la que se había ido la miko con sus cachorros-

- Pero es que… ¡rayos esa mujer es una droga! Y no puedo resistirme a probarla –expresa el hanyou exasperado-

- No digas mas, con saber que es tu mujer me basta, no necesito saber como fue que llegaron a eso –interrumpe Kouga antes que Inuyasha dijera otra cosa, ya le había costado asumir hace mas de cinco años que Kagome se había convertido en la mujer del hanyou, como para que ahora el vaya a decirle porque no pudo controlarse para hacerle el amor a aquella mujer-

- Tienes razón, es solo que no se que hacer, no se si le gustara la idea de tener otro cachorro, ese par son unos demonios –lo dice recordando que cuando despertó sus cachorros estaban en su habitación sin previo aviso, y no solo es eso, esos pequeños se salen con la suya cada vez que quieren, pero vaya que agradece a Kami por tenerlos y el poder estar con su familia-

- ¿Qué esperabas? Son tus hijos –dice Kouga y ve como el hanyou le lanza una mirada de pocos amigos- además Kagome no lo ve así, y pienso que le gustara la idea de estar embarazada de nuevo –lo dice viendo como el ojidorado dirige su vista a la dirección que había tomado la chica con los pequeños-

- Eso espero –lo susurra casi solo para el mismo y de no ser porque Kouga es un demonio lobo no lo hubiese escuchado- eso espero

**Continuara!...**


	16. Decision

**Capitulo XVI.- Decisión **

- ¡Mami! ¡Mami! –se escuchan aquellos gritos, siendo el causante un niño de tan solo poco menos de cinco años, mientras corría hacia su madre-

- ¿Qué sucede pequeño? –pregunta la joven miko colocándose en cuclillas para así poder recibir a su hijo-

- Izayoi hace trampa de nuevo, esta utilizando su campo de fuerza para esconderse de mi, no es justo –reprocha el pequeño al estar en los brazos de su madre-

- Pero si ya le he dicho en mas de una ocasión que no haga eso –dice un tanto molesta ¿es que acaso su hija no entendía lo peligroso que resultaba usar su poder espiritual siendo ella solo una niña?- vamos al lugar donde estaban jugando –lo dice dulcemente a su pequeño poniéndose de pie y tomando la mano de Inutaisho para que así él la guiase-

Inuyasha no se encontraba cerca, ya que había ido con Miroku a una de las aldeas vecinas, pero le pareció muy extraño que hanyou no buscara ningún pretexto para no ir con él houshi, aunque ahora que lo piensa el hanyou a estado muy raro últimamente, desde hace aproximadamente cuatro semanas, y en algunas ocasiones intenta evitarla cosa que no logra entender.

- Es aquí –escucha que lo dice su pequeño haciéndola volver a la realidad-

Kagome suelta la mano de Inutaisho y luego comienza a recorrer aquella parte del bosque, buscando la presencia que emana el poder espiritual de Izayoi el cual es muy parecido al suyo.

- Aquí estas –lo dice para luego colocarse en cuclillas, coloca una de sus manos delante de ella y poco después desvanece el campo de fuerza que había creado su hija-

- Izayoi, te he dicho muchas veces que no utilices tu poder espiritual si yo no estoy presente –lo dice como regaño a su pequeña-

- Pero es que Inutaisho, siempre logra encontrarme por mi aroma –dice la pequeña como reproche-

- Tú también puedes hacerlo –lo recuerda Kagome- así que eso no es una excusa. Ahora prométeme que no volverás a hacerlo, o tendré que sellar tu poder espiritual –lo dice recordando que Kaede le había dicho que si ella quería podría sellar el poder de Izayoi hasta que ella misma pudiese controlarlo completamente, y no lo había hecho hasta ahora porque Inuyasha no se lo permitía, diciendo que era lo mejor que ella pudiera protegerse desde pequeña-

- Esta bien –lo dice Izayoi resignada-

- Muy bien, ahora vamos a casa a esperar a papá –dice dulcemente Kagome poniéndose de pie-

- ¡Si! –lo dicen ambos pequeños al momento en que cada uno toma una de las manos de su madre-

- _Que extraño, hace un momento me costo un poco desvanecer el campo de fuerza de Izayoi, cuando normalmente suelo hacerlo con mucha facilidad _–lo piensa Kagome dirigiéndose hacia su hogar con sus pequeños- _Pero ahora que recuerdo _–algunos recuerdos llegan a su memoria, de hace cuatro años-

_Inuyasha y Kagome se encontraban en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, con ambos cachorros de tan solo casi once meses de nacidos. Luego de regresar de la época de Kagome fueron a hablar con Kaede sobre lo que había sucedido con Izayoi semanas atrás._

_- Nunca pensé que se manifestaría tan rápido –lo dice Kaede mientras sostiene a la pequeña entre sus brazos la cual solo sonríe-_

_-¿De que hablas Kaede? ¿Sucede algo malo con Izayoi? –pregunta Kagome preocupada viendo a su niña en brazos de Kaede- _

_- No, ella esta muy bien –lo dice sonriendo a la pelinegra- esto explica muchas cosas, como el porque desapareció tu poder espiritual pero aun podías seguir purificando los fragmentos._

_- ¿Qué rayos significa eso? Explícalo mejor –dice el hanyou al no entender muy bien las palabras de Kaede-_

_- Lo que quiero decir es que, mientras Kagome estuvo embarazada y no podía liberar su poder espiritual era simplemente porque los bebés estaban recibiendo todo su poder espiritual, y así como tienen tu forma de hanyou también tiene el poder espiritual de Kagome –concluye por decir Kaede-_

_Kagome analiza aquellas palabras, tenían sentido, por esa razón aun podía purificar los fragmentos, su poder espiritual estaba en su interior pero no podía ser liberado porque sus pequeños lo estaban absorbiendo, pero de igual manera se encontraba en su interior._

_- Pero… ¿Y por que Inutaisho no…? -pregunta Kagome después de unos minutos, siendo interrumpida por Kaede-_

_- Él también tiene tu poder espiritual, tan solo deben esperar a que sea liberado –lo dice viendo al pequeño dormido entre los brazos del hanyou-_

_- Y es muy probable que suceda lo mismo la próxima vez que estés embrazada –dice la misma Kaede esta vez viendo a Kagome-_

Mueve su cabeza de un lado a otro al recordar aquello, no podría estar embarazada y si así era ¿Por qué el hanyou no le había dicho nada? Tan solo eran ideas suyas, pero de igual forma tenia que hablar con Inuyasha al respecto.

-.-.-.-.-

Se encontraba fuera de la cabaña que comparte con el hanyou y sus pequeños, ya hace casi una semana que había sucedido aquello con Izayoi, y la idea de estar embarazada aun pasaba por su mente, pero entonces ¿Por qué el hanyou no se lo ha dicho?

Dirige su mirada hacia el gran firmamento nocturno, y se abraza a si misma, hace poco que había dejado de llover, y estaba haciendo algo de frió, mas de lo que normalmente hace en las noches en el Sengoku, cierra sus ojos suavemente e intenta formar un campo de fuerza a su alrededor, lo cual logra pero solo por breves instantes.

- ¿Qué haces fuera? Podrías resfriarte –escucha que lo dice una voz muy familiar para ella, voltea y ve al hanyou-

- Inuyasha, necesitamos hablar –dice seriamente-

- ¿Qué sucede, Kagome? –pregunta un tanto turbado por la manera tan seria en la que había hablado la chica-

- Inuyasha, dime la verdad ¿Estoy embarazada? –pregunta sin más rodeos, viendo fijamente la mirada del hanyou-

El hanyou se sorprende un poco ante la pregunta de la chica, debería decirle la verdad, pero ella se encontraba tan seria y no sabia como lo tomaría, si le gustaría o no.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –pregunta si con eso negara aquello- si fuera así ya te lo hubiese dicho –lo dice cruzando sus brazos y desviando la mirada de su mujer-

- Eres un idiota –lo murmura una Kagome molesta, al menos debió haberla visto a los ojos cuando le decía aquello-

Se da media vuelta y comienza a caminar hacia la oscuridad del bosque.

Había logrado escuchar lo que murmuro la chica, y cuando volteo a verla ya esta le había dado la espalda y se dirigía hacia el bosque ¿En que demonios estaba pensando esa chica?

- ¿Adonde vas? –pregunta el hanyou dando unos pasos hacia delante-

- No lo se –dice simplemente- quiero estar sola

- Pero Kag, es peligroso que estés sola –lo dice acercándose mas a la pelinegra-

- ¡Osuwari! –expresa Kagome, escuchando luego la queja del chico al golpearse contra el suelo-

Continua caminando sin ser conciente a donde iba, tan solo quería estar alejada del hanyou, era un completo idiota. Coloca sus manos sobre su vientre, seria tan maravilloso poder estar nuevamente embarazada, saber que un pequeño ser se estaba formando nuevamente dentro de ella, sentir sus movimientos, sabiendo que ese pequeño depende totalmente de ella.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio que delante de ella había un pequeño risco, e inevitablemente resbala cayendo, instintivamente libera un pequeño grito, al momento que toca el suelo.

-.-.-.-.-

Había escuchado aquel pequeño grito por parte de Kagome, haciéndolo temer, podría estar en peligro, no debió haberse ido sola.

_Tal vez si le hubieses dicho la verdad, no se hubiese ido_

Escucha aquello como una voz en su cabeza, tal vez era cierto, pero y si se molestaba, no sabia que hacer. Olfatea el aire en busca del rastro de su mujer, y al encontrarlo se dirige rápidamente hacia aquel lugar, al menos no lograba percibir el olor de la sangre de la chica.

Se detiene al llegar al punto hasta el cual llegaba el aroma de Kagome, y no logra verla, ve que delante de él se encuentra un pequeño risco camina un poco mas teniendo cuidado de no caerse, al asomarse hacia abajo, ve como la chica se encuentra sentada sobre la hierba sobandose levemente una parte de su trasero.

- Kag ¿Estas bien? –lo pregunta preocupado al momento que de un salto ya estaba a un lado de la pelinegra-

- Si –dice simplemente Kagome, viendo hacia un lado sin querer mirar al hanyou- ¿De que te preocupas tanto si no estoy embarazada? –pregunta sin haberlo pensado-

- Bien, si quieres escucharlo, si es verdad, estas esperando otro cachorro –lo dice un tanto desesperado, ya no podía seguir ocultando aquello, y si ella lo trataba de esa manera mucho menos-

Kagome se sorprende al escuchar al hanyou de aquella manera, y voltea a verlo.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? –pregunta Kagome un tanto molesta-

- Porque no sabía como lo tomarías, tenía miedo de que te molestaras y tenia razón –lo dice simplemente con la mirada baja-

- ¿Sabes por que estoy molesta? –pregunta viendo como el chico no parecía querer verla a los ojos-

- Estoy molesta porque me mentiste –lo dice la misma Kagome al no obtener respuesta del ojidorado- si me hubieses dicho la verdad, no estaríamos aquí, y no hubiese corrido el peligro de venirme sola al bosque, no quiero que este pequeñín corra ningún peligro –lo dice dulcemente colocando sus manos sobre su vientre-

- Kag –murmura levemente el hanyou, levantando su vista para encontrarse con la mirada chocolate de su mujer con ese brillo que la caracteriza-

- Ahora vayamos a casa, no quiero resfriarme –lo dice la pelinegra sonriendo, intenta ponerse de pie con la ayuda de Inuyasha, y suelta un pequeño quejido al momento que apoya su pie izquierdo sobre la hierba-

- Te lastimaste el tobillo –lo dice el hanyou, para luego tomar a la chica entre sus brazos colocando unos de sus brazos en la espalda de ella y con el otro sostenía sus piernas-.

Kagome tan solo se acurruca entre los brazos de su hanyou, manteniendo sus manos sobre su vientre y sonriendo.

-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Qué te hizo pensar que podías estar embarazada? –lo pregunta Inuyasha al tener a su mujer entre sus brazos, estando ambos acostados sobre el futon que compartían-

- Mi poder espiritual esta desapareciendo, y pensé que podía ser por eso –lo responde sencillamente-

- Así que Kaede tenia razón –lo menciona al recordar las palabras de Kaede-

_- Y es muy probable que suceda lo mismo la próxima vez que estés embrazada –dice la misma Kaede esta vez viendo a Kagome-_

- Si –murmura la pelinegra levemente, comenzando a cerrar sus ojos-

- Entonces si es así, he tomado una decisión –lo dice el hanyou seguro de lo que iba a decir, y la chica no podría retractarse-

- ¿Y cual es? –pregunta abriendo sus ojos para poder ver la mirada de su hanyou-

- Nos iremos a tu época hasta que nazca el cachorro, o bien hasta que recuperes tu poder espiritual –lo dice con firmeza sin querer retractarse de aquello-

- Pero… -intenta decir algo, pero el chico no se lo permite-

- Nada de peros… no quiero que suceda lo mismo que cuando estabas embarazada de Inutaisho e Izayoi, no pienso correr el mismo peligro, así que nos iremos a tu época, allí estaremos seguros –termina por decir Inuyasha-

- Esta bien –lo dice Kagome acurrucándose un poco mas entre los brazos de Inuyasha y colocando una de sus manos sobre su vientre-

Después de todo él tenia la razón, y ella tampoco deseaba pasar por eso nuevamente, lo mejor seria eso, permanecer en su época hasta que tuviese al bebé, y de haber recuperado nuevamente su poder espiritual, y derrotar a Naraku de una vez por todas después de su regreso.

-.-.-.-.-

Comienza a abrir sus ojos lentamente dejando ver el color chocolate en ellos, es conciente que el hanyou no se encuentra a su lado porque no puede sentir el calor de su cuerpo, se incorpora lentamente sobre el futon, e intenta ponerse de pie, teniendo en cuenta que la noche anterior se lastimo el tobillo izquierdo.

Con cuidado apoya si pie izquierdo sobre el suelo, preparada al dolor que podría sentir al hacer aquello, pero se sorprendió al no sentir dolor alguno, se pone de pie, y apoya fuertemente su pie izquierdo, y no sentía nada.

- Que extraño –lo dice para luego comenzar a salir de aquella habitación que comparte con Inuyasha-

Al salir de la cabaña puede ver como el hanyou se encuentra jugando con sus dos pequeños cosa que la hace sonreír.

- ¡Mami! –escucha que lo grita Inutaisho al momento que la ve y luego comienza a correr hacia ella, siendo seguido por Izayoi-

- ¿Es verdad que tendremos un hermanito? –lo pregunta una entusiasmada Izayoi al estar al lado de su madre-

- Así es pequeña –lo dice dulcemente, sintiendo luego como su hija la abraza y luego Inutaisho-

- ¿Por qué no me llamaste? Tu tobillo… -lo dice Inuyasha siendo interrumpido por la chica-

- No me duele, no se porque, pero ya no me duele –dice al momento que se separa un poco de sus hijos y luego se acerca a Inuyasha-

Al estar ya delante del hanyou este la rodea entre sus brazos y luego se inclina un poco acercando su rostro al de la chica, rozando levemente sus labios y luego unirlos en un dulce beso, demostrando en el todo el amor que sentía hacia aquella mujer, **su **mujer.

-.-.-.-.-

- Así que estas embarazada nuevamente –lo dice Kaede al estar delante de Inuyasha y Kagome, estando Sango y Miroku también presentes, mientras Shippou y los cachorros se encontraban afuera jugando- deben tener mucho cuidado

- Si Naraku, se entera de esto podría aprovecharse y atacar –lo dice Miroku estando sentado a un lado de Sango-

- Es por eso que decidimos ir a la época de Kagome, para evita cualquier enfrentamiento con Naraku, hasta que Kagome haya recuperado su poder espiritual –lo dice Inuyasha viendo a Kagome-

- No lo digo solo por Naraku –lo dice Kaede viendo seriamente a ambos jóvenes- lo digo principalmente por el poder que tendrá ese bebé al nacer, Izayoi e Inutaisho han mostrado el tipo de poder que tenia Kagome hace cinco años, lo que significa que este bebé tendrá el poder que posee Kagome en estos momentos, eso podría ser muy peligroso siendo el tan solo un bebé –lo termina por concluir Kaede-

- Tiene razón –lo dice el houshi seriamente-

- Pero por ahora lo mejor será que permanezcan en la época de Kagome, y luego se decidirá si lo mejor es sellar el poder espiritual del bebé hasta que pueda controlarlo, o bien dejar que lo controle poco a poco, al igual como lo ha hecho Izayoi –lo dice la misma Kaede-

-.-.-.-.-

- Así que Kagome, esta embarazada de nuevo, podría aprovecharme de esto, solo esta vez tendré mas cuidado –lo dice una voz masculina al ver a sus insectos venenosos alejarse-

Debería pensar muy bien antes de actuar esta vez, debía obtener aquella joya de cualquier forma.

-.-.-.-.-

- Kagome, no quiero que se vayan –lo reprocha el kitsune en los brazos de la pelinegra, estando todo el grupo alrededor del pozo-

- Enano ¿Acaso quieres que Kagome o alguno de mis cachorros este peligro? Porque yo no quiero eso –lo dice el hanyou-

- Yo tampoco –lo murmura el pequeño Shippou- es por eso que dejare que se vayan solo si prometen que vendrán a vernos –lo dice como exigencia el kitsune-

- Claro Shippou –dice dulcemente Kagome- además Inutaisho e Izayoi te extrañarían mucho si no lo hacemos –viendo a sus dos querubines a un lado de ella-

- Es cierto, vendremos a jugar contigo –lo dice Izayoi tiernamente viendo al kitsune, y sonriéndole-

- Bien, ya es hora de irnos –lo dice Inuyasha tomando a sus cachorros entre sus brazos-

Shippou da un salto y baja de los brazos de Kagome para luego ir a los de Sango.

El grupo de amigos termina de despedirse, y luego aquella pequeña familia traspasa el pozo que los llevara a una época diferente donde podrán estar seguros hasta que llegue el próximo miembro de la familia.

**Continuara!.. **


	17. Preguntas Inocentes

**Capitulo XVII.- Preguntas Inocentes**

Se puede apreciar a una chica pelinegra, se encontraba en su habitación sola, acostada en aquella cama, hace tan solo pocos minutos que había despertado, después de haberse sentido con nauseas y mareos en la mayor parte de la mañana debido a sus dos meses de embarazo, quiso ir a descansar un poco.

Puede escuchar las risas de sus dos niños haciéndola sonreír, se sienta en la cama para luego bajarse de ella poniéndose de pie, se dirige a la ventada de la habitación para poder ver que es lo que estaban haciendo sus pequeños.

Puede ver como Inutaisho e Izayoi se mantienen corriendo de un lado a otro, mientras que su hermano intentaba alcanzarlos, ve como el hanyou se mantiene parado a unos cuantos metros de ellos sin quitarles la vista de encima.

Ve como Inutaisho se detiene de repente, y luego dirige su vista hacia ella.

- Mami despertó –lo dice aquel pequeño para luego comenzar a correr hacia la casa siendo seguido de su hermana-

Inuyasha dirige su vista hacia la habitación que comparte con su mujer, y ve a la chica en la ventana, tan solo sonríe al verla allí. Luego se encamina hacia la casa siendo seguido por Souta.

Kagome por su parte escucha como la puerta de la habitación se abre, volteándose para ver a sus dos pequeños los cuales corren hacia ella, mientras ella solo los recibe entre sus brazos.

- Mami, quería que fueras a jugar con nosotros –lo dice el pequeño siendo abrazado por su madre-

- Sabes que mami se sentía mal –lo dice Izayoi hacia su hermano- ¿Te sientes mejor, mami? –lo pregunta viendo a su madre-

- Si pequeña, estoy mucho mejor –responde sonriéndole a su hija-

Ve como el hanyou entra a la habitación y poco después entra su hermano Souta.

- Hermana, mama pregunta si quieres un poco más de té –lo dice Souta al ver a su hermano abrazando a los niños-

- No gracias, me siento bien por ahora –lo dice y se separa un poco de Izayoi e Inutaisho y luego coloca una de sus manos sobre su vientre-

- Mami ven a jugar con nosotros –lo dice el pequeño Inutaisho tomando una de las manos de Kagome y comenzar a halarla hacia la salida de la habitación-

- Pero… -intenta decir algo el hanyou al ver como su cachorro pasan delate de él junto a su madre y hermana-

- Estaré bien, solo serán unos minutos –lo dice Kagome al hanyou, y luego le regala una sonrisa-

- Papi tu también ven con nosotros –lo dice la pequeña Izayoi halando una de las mangas del haori de su padre-

Inuyasha por su parte no dice nada, tan solo toma a su cachorrita entre sus brazos para cargarla, y luego sonríe junto con la pequeña.

-.-.-.-.-

Kagome se encontraba en su habitación completamente sola, estaba sentada a un lado de la ventana, veía el cielo tan solo con unas cuantas estrellas, mas no se podía apreciar la luna, ya que aquella noche era noche luna nueva.

Sus ojos se encontraban cristalinos, una traviesa lágrima recorre su mejilla, había sido una tonta, se comporto como toda una adolescente y no sabe ni siquiera el porque.

_Aun faltaban unas horas para que anocheciera, el hanyou y la joven miko de ya casi cinco meses de embarazo se encontraban en la habitación que compartían juntos. _

_- Kag… ¿Estas bien? –pregunta un preocupado Inuyasha intentando acercarse a su mujer- _

_Desde la mañana Kagome estaba muy extraña con él, no le permitía acercarse a ella, y él necesitaba saber el porque, ella era su mujer, y no había hecho nada para molestarla. _

_- Si, estoy muy bien, tan solo vete, no quiero verte –se lo dice Kagome dando unos pasos hacia atrás para alejarse del ojidorado- _

_- Pero… ¿Por qué? –pregunta sin comprender nada, ¿Qué pudo haber hecho?- ¿Qué fue lo que hice? _

_- ¿Qué si que fue lo que hiciste? Eres un idiota, un insensible, desconsiderado –lo dice la chica demostrando que estaba molesta- _

_- Kag, por favor… -suplica el hanyou acercando un poco más a ella- _

_- ¡Vete! –lo grita haciendo que el hanyou se detuviese- no te quiero cerca de mi _

_- ¡Con un demonio Kagome! ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? –pregunta ahora exaltado por la actitud que traía su mujer desde la mañana-_

_- ¡Osuwari! –lo grita para luego ver como el hanyou cae al suelo escuchando un fuerte golpe- no quiero verte _

_El hanyou se levanta del suelo demostrando que podía estar molesto, y luego se dirige a la puerta._

_- Bien, si no quieres verme, me voy –lo dice el hanyou para después salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta de un portazo- _

Desde ese momento no ha visto al hanyou, su hermano Souta y su madre, fueron quienes le llevaron la cena, y hace algunos minutos que sus dos pequeños habían ido a despedirse de ella para ir a dormir.

_- ¿Mami, por qué estas molesta con papá?-lo pregunta la pequeña de poco más de cinco años estando a un lado de su madre junto a su hermano- _

_- No lo se… -responde simplemente con un dejo de tristeza en su voz- _

_- Papa esta muy extraño desde la tarde –lo dice Inutaisho acostando un poco en el regazo de su madre- _

_- Todo estará bien ¿cierto? –pregunta Izayoi viendo a los ojos de su madre- _

_- Si pequeña, todo estará bien –lo dice Kagome para luego extender sus brazos para que su hija se acercara más a ella y después deposita un beso en su frente- ahora vayan a dormir, ya es tarde _

_- Si –lo dicen ambos pequeños juntos-_

_- Hasta mañana mami –lo dice Inutaisho para después abrazar a su madre, y luego su hermana hace lo mismo, después de aquello ambos salen de la habitación- _

Al recordar aquello otra pequeña lágrima resbala por su mejilla, su vista se pierde en aquel enorme firmamento viendo las pocas estrellas que se podían apreciar. Si no hubiese sido una tonta en estos momentos estaría en los brazos de Inuyasha como todas las noches.

-.-.-.-.-

Inuyasha se encontraba afuera de la habitación, no sabía si entrar o quedarse allí, lo que más deseaba era poder estar con la chica, pero ella al parecer no deseaba estar con él, pero no podía culparla, porque si era como decía la madre de la chica, ella no tenia la culpa de lo que había sucedido.

_- Ella no tiene la culpa de no querer verte, eso es por las hormonas del embarazo, recuerdo que cuando estaba embarazada de Souta, no soportaba ver a mí mejor amiga –se lo dice la madre de Kagome luego de que el mismo le dijo lo que había sucedido con Kagome minutos atrás- _

_- Pero eso no sucedió cuando estaba embarazada de Inutaisho e Izayoi –lo dice el hanyou un tanto alterado- _

_- No todos los embarazos son iguales, seguramente pronto volverá a ser la de antes –se lo dice con una sonrisa- _

Por Kami que deseaba que ya volviese a ser la misma de antes, esa chica que se dejaba rodear con sus brazos.

Con sumo cuidado comienza a girar la perilla de la puerta, al abrirla entra a la habitación dejando la puerta abierta, puede ver como la chica se encuentra sentada a un lado de la ventana con su vista perdida en el gran firmamento nocturno.

- Si mama, se que no debo estar recibiendo tanto sereno, me iré a dormir en un momento –escucha que lo dice la chica, y aunque estuviese en su forma humana pudo saber que ella se encontraba llorando, lo pudo notar por su voz-

Ve como la chica dirige una de sus manos hacia su rostro, y frota levemente, seguramente tratando de limpiar un poco sus lágrimas.

- Tu también deberías irte a dormir –escucha que vuelve a decirlo esta vez colocando una de sus manos sobre su vientre, seguramente su pequeño se estaba moviendo, como quisiera poder sentirlo, en todo el día no había podido sentir los movimientos de aquel pequeño-

Ve como la chica comienza a ponerse de pie, alertándolo un poco, da un paso hacia atrás.

Kagome da media vuelta y ve como no era su madre la que había entrado a la habitación si no que era Inuyasha, ve como él da un paso hacia atrás. Sus ojos se vuelven aun más cristalinos de lo que ya estaban.

- Kagome, yo lo siento –lo dice Inuyasha al ver como los ojos de la chica parecían querer liberar su llanto en cualquier momento-

- Inuyasha –musita débilmente-

Él tan solo ve como la chica se acerca rápidamente a él, para luego abrazarlo fuertemente, y él tan solo se ocupa se recibirla en sus brazos.

- Lo siento tanto, me comporte como una tonta –comienzo a decirlo Kagome escondiendo su cabeza en el pecho del chico-

- Tranquila pequeña –se lo dice mientras acaricia su cabello y espalda-

- Yo… yo no se porque te dije todas esas cosas –lo dice separándose un poco del chico y poder ver su rostro-

- Eso ya no importa –se lo dice dulcemente acariciando una de sus mejillas suavemente- ahora deja de llorar que eso no le hace bien al pequeño –dice tiernamente viendo como la chica asiente-

- Te amo –susurra Kagome colocándose de puntitas queriendo alcanzar los labios del chico-

- Y yo a ti –lo murmura para inclinarse un poco y unir sus labios con los de su mujer-

Kagome por su parte rodea el cuello del chico con sus brazos, necesitaba estar cerca de él, poco después que él se fuera horas atrás se había dado cuenta de que se comporto como una tonta, claro que lo quería ver, deseaba estar entre sus brazos, besarlo, abrazarlo.

Se separan del beso por falta de aire. Kagome coloca ahora sus manos en el pecho del chico, y comienza a abrir un poco su haori rojo, siguiendo con el blanco.

- ¿Qué haces, Kag? –pregunta Inuyasha viendo como la pelinegra estaba algo ansiosa por quitarle aquellas prendas-

- Tan solo deseo que me hagas el amor –lo dice dejando sus manos sobre el pecho del chico, colocándose de puntitas-

- Kag…

- Shhh, te necesito… -lo dice ahora como suplica, su mirada mostraba un gran anhelo, y veía fijamente los ojos de Inuyasha-

Él tan solo se inclina un poco y toma los labios de su mujer entre los suyos, en un tierno beso que se volvió apasionado, con uno de sus brazos cierra la puerta y pasa el seguro, debía asegurarse que los niños no los vieran en las condiciones que estarían después de hacer el amor.

Vuelve a colocar sus dos manos en la cintura de la chica la cual ya había comenzado a desaparecer por aquel segundo embarazo, pero aquello le hacia ver mas hermosa de lo que era.

Kagome se encarga de guiar al chico a la cama, y con suavidad lo empuja un poco para que él quede sentado en la cama, ella se aleja un poco él, y comienza a quitarse el pequeño short que tenia junto a su ropa interior, para seguir luego con aquella camisa que tenia, quedando completamente desnuda a los ojos de Inuyasha. En estos momentos se sentía sensual, atractiva, y deseaba estar con quien amaba.

Inuyasha mantiene su vista fija en la pelinegra que estaba delante de él, sin decir nada.

- Me veo mal ¿cierto? –pregunta Kagome colocando sus manos sobre su vientre un tanto abultado al ver como el chico no decía nada-

- En lo absoluto, eres la mujer mas hermosa que he visto –lo dice extendiendo sus brazos hacia la chica para que se acercase a él, cosa que ella hace-

Kagome se acerca a él, y se sienta sobre sus piernas, teniendo cada unas de sus piernas al lado de las de él.

- Eres hermosa, perfecta y solo eres mía –lo dice viendo fijamente los ojos de la chica que esta noche eran igual que los suyos-

- Aun estando en tu forma humana, sigues siendo posesivo –se lo dice comenzando a quitarle el haori rojo, lográndolo- y amo eso de ti, no importa que forma tengas, siempre serás mi Inuyasha, solo mió –comenzando a besar el cuello del chico-

- Solo tuyo, pequeña –colocando sus manos en la cintura de ella- pero no creo que este sea el mejor momento para esto, no te has sentido muy bien estos últimos días –lo dice acariciando el levemente abultado vientre de la chica-

- Pero ahora estoy muy bien Inu –lo dice al seguir quitándole ahora el haori blanco al chico- y deseo que me hagas el amor –demostrando con su mirada el anhelo que existía en ella-

- Kag… -es lo que logra musitar antes de que la chica atrape sus labios entre los suyos-

Nunca antes, en estos seis años que ha compartido con la chica, nunca la había visto actuar de esa manera, ella siempre era un poco recatada con esas cosas, pero ahora exigía de él.

- Por favor –dice Kagome como suplica en el oído del chico después de haberse separado de aquel beso-

Toma la mano derecha del chico que se encontraba en su cintura y la dirige lentamente a su intimidad, dejando que él la rozase levemente, hace que la tocase un poco más a fondo, se separa un poco del chico para poder verlo a los ojos viendo como él se sorprendía por lo que acababa de hacer.

Besa la mejilla del chico descendiendo luego a su cuello.

- Solo tu provocas esto –se lo susurra en el oído mordiendo levemente el lóbulo de su oreja, escuchándolo gruñir- te deseo Inuyasha –lo dice para después besar el cuello de su amado-

¡Oh Kami! La chica estaba completamente excitada, si él estuviese en su forma hanyou de seguro se embriagaría con el olor que ella desprendía en ese momento, otra razón para odiar su forma humana.

Kagome continúa con su labor de querer desnudar a Inuyasha, despojándolo de su haori blanco, con sus manos recorre el pecho del chico, su abdomen y luego bajando un poco mas para poder desatar el nudo de su hakama.

Gime al sentir como el chico introduce sus dedos en su intimidad, haciéndola estremecer, recuesta su cabeza en uno de los hombros de Inuyasha, sin dejar de gemir mientras el repetía una y otra vez la acción de sacar e introducir sus dedos en su intimidad.

Abre y cierra sus labios tratando de mantener su respiración calmada pero se le hace imposible, el chico la estaba volviendo loca de placer, siente como el chico con su mano libre comienza a acariciar su cintura y luego asciende lentamente hasta llegar a su pecho derecho, para después comenzar a masajearlo.

Siente como su intimidad comienza a contraerse al hacerse los movimientos de los dedos del chico más penetrantes en ella, sabiendo ya, que su orgasmo estaba próximo. Mueve un poco su rostro y al sentir una corriente eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo muerde el hombre de Inuyasha, escuchándolo gruñir. Bien sabía que al lado de su habitación se encontraba la de su hermano y luego la de sus pequeños, no podía hacer demasiado ruido.

Se incorpora un poco para poder ver al chico a los ojos.

- Lo siento –lo dice para luego besar el lugar donde había mordido al chico-

- No tienes porque hacerlo, en cierta forma me gusto que lo hicieras –dice acercando su rostro al cuello de la chica y luego lamer aquella marca que le había hecho tanto tiempo atrás, tomándola como su mujer, la escucha gemir-

Inuyasha retira sus dedos de la intimidad de la chica escuchándola liberar un suspiro seguido por su nombre. Kagome coloca sus manos en el abdomen del chico y baja lentamente hasta llegar al nudo de su hakama, para comenzar a desatarlo, sonríe con picardía al notar como el miembro de él ya se encontraba erecto y precisaba atención.

- Me deseas –lo murmura con sensualidad en el oído del chico-

- Siempre –se lo dice para luego colocar sus manos en la cintura de la chica y hacer que se acercase un poco mas a él, gruñendo al sentir el roce de sus intimidades-

Kagome se alza un poco, solo lo suficiente para que Inuyasha pudiese retirarse aquella última prenda que resultaba muy estorbosa en esos momentos, al momento que Inuyasha se deshizo de su hakama, la chica comienza a bajar lentamente.

- No creo que… esta sea la… mejor –musita brevemente sin poder terminar de hablar-

- Shhh… -acercando su rostro al de Inuyasha y luego unir sus labios en un apasionado beso-

Comienza a descender lentamente, sintiendo el miembro del chico deslizarse en su intimidad gimiendo ante ello.

Inuyasha por su parte coloca sus manos en las piernas de la chica y lentamente comienza a colocarlas alrededor de su cintura, teniendo una penetración mas profunda dejando escapar un gruñido ante aquello, y escuchando a la pelinegra gemir su nombre mientras coloca sus manos en sus hombros y los aprieta con fuerza dejando sus uñas marcadas.

Mantiene sus labios entre abiertos gimiendo y suspirando constantemente mientras su cuerpo asciende y desciende sobre el del chico, deslizándose él una y otra vez en su interior. Inuyasha recorre con sus manos las piernas hasta llegar al trasero de ella, y lo aprieta, haciendo que aquella unión se hiciera más penetrante y placentera.

Sus movimientos se hacían mas rápidos y constantes, los gemidos mas sonoros y profundos. Inuyasha siente como la intimidad de su mujer comienza a contraerse apresando de aquella manera a su miembro haciéndolo gruñir, sabiendo bien que pronto aquel acto acabaría.

Dirige una de sus manos hacia el rostro de Kagome y hace que ella lo viese a los ojos, para luego unir sus labios con los de ella en un beso lleno de ímpetu, ella por su parte corresponde aquel beso y rodea con sus brazos el cuello del hanyou.

Libera un fuerte gemido que muere en su garganta al sentir como aquella esencia caliente inundaba una vez más su vientre ahora ocupado por llevar a su próximo pequeño.

Al separarse del beso, recuesta su cabeza en uno de los hombros del chico, recuperando su respiración al igual que él mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos.

Inuyasha coloca sus manos en la cintura de la chica e intenta levantarla un poco para poder salir de ella, pero siente como ella rodea su cintura con más fuerza, no queriendo deshacer aquella unión.

- No me quiero separar de ti –es lo único que dice la chica para luego besar el cuello de Inuyasha-

- Bien –dice para colocarse de pie, y luego sube de nuevo a la cama acostando a la chica y él estando sobre ella- pero así no podremos dormir –lo dice al estar sosteniendo su peso con sus brazos-

- ¿Quién dijo algo de dormir? –pregunta con sensualidad en su voz y con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro-

- Pequeña ya fue demasiando por esta noche ¿no crees? –termina preguntando, ve como la chica dirige sus manos hasta su rostro para acercarlo un poco más a ella, y la ve negar con la cabeza-

- Deseo más de ti –susurra levemente acercando más su rostro al del chico- y bien se que también deseas mas –dice antes de unir sus labios con los de Inuyasha, y luego mueve un poco sus caderas escuchando al chico gruñir entre el beso, y gimiendo ella al sentir el miembro del chico endurecerse en su interior-

-.-.-.-.-

Abre sus ojos dejando ver al ámbar en ellos, parpadea un par de veces adaptándose a los rayos solares que entran a la habitación, ve a la mujer que esta dormida entre sus brazos, su mujer. Se veía tan adorable, mantenía sus ojos cerrados y una sonrisa entre sus labios, como si estuviese soñando algo muy agradable.

- Inu… -lo escucha como lo murmura ella entre un suspiro acurrucándose un poco entre sus brazos-

Sonríe ante aquello, esa mujer era tan dulce, aunque lo que recordase de la noche anterior no fuese algo precisamente dulce, sino atrevido, nunca había visto actuar a su mujer de esa manera, era algo que desconocía de ella, pero no le desagrado en lo absoluto. Y porque no, aquello podría repetirse, el estado en su forma hanyou y así poder captar de mejor forma cada una de las acciones que provocada en el cuerpo de su hembra.

Sus orejitas se mueven al escuchar unos golpes en la puerta y escuchar luego las voces de sus cachorros llamarlos a él y a la chica.

- Kag, despierta pequeña –lo susurra suavemente en uno de los oídos de la pelinegra-

- Mmmm… no quiero –murmura acurrucándose mas al hanyou-

- Bien, entonces al menos déjame vestirte –lo dice separándose un poco de la chica para luego bajar de la cama, escucha una leve risa por parte de Kagome- ¿Qué es lo gracioso? –pregunta tomando su hakama para colocárselo-

- Que tú me vestirás, en vez de quitarme la ropa –es lo único que dice con una sonrisa en su rostro y sin querer abrir sus ojos, quería seguir durmiendo un poco más-

El hanyou se sonroja levemente ¿Desde cuando la chica decía cosas así?

Se dirige hacia el lugar donde la chica suele guardar su ropa y solo toma un camisón devolviéndose luego hacia la cama.

Ayuda a la chica a sentarse en la cama para después el mismo colocarle el camisón, luego vuelva a acostarla y la arropa con una manta hasta cubrir un poco su vientre, acaricia aquel lugar por un momento y vuelve a escuchar los golpes en la puerta.

Camina hacia la puerta, coloca su mano en la perilla quita el seguro y luego la abre.

- Hasta que por fin abres la puerta –lo chilla la pequeña Izayoi para después entrar a la habitación junto a su hermano-

- Buenos días cachorros –lo dice irónicamente Inuyasha, aunque esos dos pequeños fuesen el regalo mas maravilloso que Kami pudo haberle enviado en algunas ocasiones resultaban algo vivarachos, siempre solían hacer lo que quisiesen y él no podía negarles nada, eran sus cachorros y los quería-

- Papi no te molestes –se lo dice Izayoi al acercarse un poco mas a su padre, y al estar delante de él extiende sus brazos hacia arriba para que él la tome entre sus brazos-

- ¿Cómo podría molestarme con ustedes? –pregunta sonriendo para luego inclinarse y tomar a su cachorra-

- ¿Mami seguirá durmiendo? –pregunta Inutaisho viendo a su madre-

- Así es, mami debe descansar un poco mas –lo dice al ver a la chica dormida en la cama con una sonrisa en su rostro-

- ¿Y por que mami debe descansar tanto? ¿Acaso no durmió en toda la noche? –pregunta irónicamente el pequeño cruzando sus bracitos sobre su pecho-

Inuyasha tan solo ve sorprendido a su cachorro, ¿Qué rayos podría decir?

- No seas tonto, mami debe descansar más porque ahora lleva a nuestro hermanito ¿cierto papi? –termina por preguntar hacia su padre-

- Eh, si, es por eso –lo dice con su voz algo entre cortada- ahora vamos abajo, y dejemos descansar a mamá –lo dice viendo como Izayoi asiente-

Inutaisho hace un puchero y luego se acerca más al hanyou, para después salir de la habitación, él quería estar con su madre, el día anterior no pudo permanecer mucho con ella, y al parecer hoy seria igual.

Inuyasha ve como su cachorro camina delante de él, bien sabia que él quería estar con Kagome, siempre ha sido así aquel pequeño estaba muy apegado a su madre, y de cierta manera aquello le recordaba su infancia.

Se acerca rápidamente a Inutaisho aun con Izayoi en sus brazos.

- Oye cachorro ¿Qué te parece si luego me acompañas a traerle algo de comer a mamá? –se lo pregunta viendo como los ojos dorados de su pequeño se iluminan ante aquello-

Ve como Inutaisho tan solo asiente para luego comenzar a correr a las escaleras y bajarlas rápidamente haciéndolo sonreír.

-.-.-.-.-

Hace tan solo unos minutos que habían terminado de comer, Kagome se mantenía sentada sobre sus rodillas mientras el hanyou se encontrando recostando su cabeza en ellas para poder escuchar a su cachorro desde dentro de su madre, y mantiene una de sus manos sobre aquel abultado vientre de ya seis meses y medio de embarazo.

Kagome tenía una de sus manos en la cabeza del chico y la acariciaba tiernamente, al momento que comenzó a acariciar una de las orejitas del hanyou escucha como él empezó a ronronear como si de un minino se tratase, haciéndola sonreír.

Alza su vista y ve como a unos cuantos metros de ellos estaban sus pequeños tratando de entender que era lo que hacia su hermano Souta el cual se encontraba haciendo algunas cosas para sus estudios.

- ¿Inuyasha podrías ayudarme con unas cosas? –escucha que lo pregunta su abuelo obteniendo la atención de ambos-

- Seguro –lo dice para reincorporarse, al ponerse de pie ayuda a la pelinegra a hacer lo mismo- ¿Te acompaño a la habitación? –se lo pregunta a la chica-

- No, luego los niños me acompañaran –se lo dice con una sonrisa-

- Bien, regresare pronto –lo dice para luego inclinarse un besar suavemente los labios de la chica para después irse con el abuelo de esta-

Kagome después de ya no ver a Inuyasha, dirige su vista hacia los niños, y luego de dirige hacia la cocina en donde estaba su madre.

-¿Necesitas que te ayude con algo? –lo pregunta al ver a su madre ocupada con algunos quehaceres-

- No gracias, deberías descansar –lo dice al ver a su hija caminar hacia el refrigerador y antes tomando un vaso-

- Estoy bien así, ya he descansado mucho, quiero hacer algo –lo dice abriendo el refrigerador para luego servirse un poco de agua- estoy embarazada no enferma –lo reprocha al cerrar el refrigerador-

- Eso lo se, y debes cuidarte por ello, y mientras este aquí me encargare de cuidarte –dice viendo su hija con aquel vientre abultado para después acercarse a ella- me preocupo por el bienestar de mi próximo nieto –acariciando con una de sus manos el vientre de Kagome-

La chica solo sonríe, no podía molestarse por aquello. Cuando su madre se aleja de ella para seguir con lo que estaba haciendo ella se dirige al comedor y se sienta en una silla, coloca el vaso sobre la mesa y al momento que hace aquello el vaso se rompe.

- ¿Qué…? –alejando su mano de aquellos trozos de vidrio-

La madre de la chica ve el vaso roto sobre la mesa y también como la mano de su hija había comenzado a sangrar-

- Iré por el botiquín

Kagome ve como su madre sale de la cocina, y ella tan solo ve si algún fragmento de vidrio se encontraba en aquella herida.

- Déjame ver eso –lo dice la madre de la chica que ya estaba de vuelta, coloca el botiquín sobre la mesa, toma solo una gasa para limpiar un poco la sangre-

Cuando termina de limpiar la sangre ambas mujeres ven como aquella herida comenzaba a cerrarse, sorprendiéndolas a ambas.

- ¿Qué fue eso? –pregunta la madre de la chica extrañada-

- No estoy segura –responde simplemente, y en realidad no sabía que había sucedido-

Ella no había hecho nada, no podía hacerlo, no solo porque estuviese embarazada y no pudiese liberar su poder espiritual, sino también porque ella no podía utilizar su poder de sanación en ella misma, Kaede se lo había dicho y ella lo había comprobado.

Lo único que podía pensar es que el responsable fuese aquel pequeño que crecía dentro de ella, no podía haber otra explicación.

- Será mejor que lleve a los niños a dormir –lo dice para romper con el silencio que se había formado momentáneamente-

Se levanta para luego dirigirse a la sala.

- Pequeños es hora de dormir, vengan –lo dice llamando la atención de Inutaisho e Izayoi para ver como luego se acercan a ella-

- Pero nosotros no tenemos sueño –lo dice la pequeña tomando una de las manos de su madre mientras su hermano tomaba la otra-

- Bien, entonces díganme que hicieron mientras estaban en el Sengoku –lo dice sabiendo bien que sus dos pequeños y el hanyou fueron al Sengoku hace unas horas dejándola a ella ya que el hanyou no le permitió ir diciendo que era muy peligroso que fuera. Mientras caminaba con los niños hacia las escaleras para poder ir a su habitación-

- Nosotros solo jugamos con Shippou, y papá estuvo hablando con el tío Miroku –lo responde Izayoi-

- De seguro era de la tía Sango ¿cierto? –lo termina por preguntar Inutaisho hacia su hermana-

- Si, seguramente

- ¿De que están hablando? –pregunta Kagome extrañada-

- Es que el aroma de la tía Sango cambio –lo dice simplemente Inutaisho-

- Pero papá nos dijo que no dijéramos nada mientras estuviéramos en el Sengoku –termina por decir Izayoi-

Kagome repasa aquello por unos momentos, ya después tendría que hablar con el hanyou para que el se lo explicase.

Al llegar a la habitación de los niños, Kagome se siente en la cama de Izayoi mientras sus dos pequeños buscan recostarse en sus piernas, y cada uno queda reposando su cabeza en cada una de sus piernas.

Siente los movimientos de aquel pequeño que crece dentro de ella, y al parecer los niños también lo sienten porque se incorporan rápidamente.

- Ya quiero que este con nosotros –lo dice Izayoi acariciando el vientre de su madre-

- Pero para eso aun falta algún tiempo

- ¿Por qué no puede ser ahora? –lo pregunta Inutaisho-

- Porque seria peligroso, su hermanito llegara cuando todo sea seguro –lo dice una voz familiar-

Kagome y los pequeños dirigen su vista a la puerta y allí se encontraba el hanyou.

- Eso esta bien –lo dice Izayoi volviendo su vista hacia su madre- mami pero… -viendo el vientre de la chica y hace una mueca de no entender muy bien algo-

- ¿Qué sucede pequeña? –pregunta al ver a su hija-

- Mmmm… -comienza a decir no sabiendo como decir aquello- ¿Por donde saldrá nuestro hermanito? –termina por preguntar de una vez por todas-

Kagome se tensa al oír aquella, ¿Cómo podría responder a aquello?

- Eh… mmmm… bueno…

- Dilo, quiero saber –lo dice una Izayoi impaciente-

- Yo también –reprocha Inutaisho-

- Bueno… ustedes saben… por ahí –tartamudeando un par de veces- por donde salieron ustedes –dirige su vista hacia el hanyou como pidiéndole ayuda y ve como este se encontraba completamente asombrado, tanto o mas que ella-

- No entendí –lo hace saber Izayoi cruzando sus brazos-

- Yo tampoco –dice Inutaisho- pero no importa, ahora quiero saber ¿Como llego hasta ahí dentro? –termina preguntando al mirar el vientre de su madre-

- Eso se los responderá su padre –lo dice rápidamente para luego ponerse de pie y dirigirse a la salida-

- Dinos papi, ¿Cómo llego nuestro hermanito hasta dentro de mami? –pregunta con cierta inocencia Inutaisho-

Kagome sale de la habitación y se recuesta en la pared a un lado de la puerta, suspira profundamente, ¿Qué clases de preguntas eran esas? Y ¿Por qué sus niños se las hacían?

- Pues verán, como su mami y yo nos queremos mucho, pero mucho, nosotros… -escucha que lo había comenzado a decir Inuyasha-

- ¡Osuwari! –lo grita antes de que el hanyou dijera otra cosa- ya es hora de que ustedes dos se duerman –lo dice al asomarse a la habitación y luego encaminarse hacia la suya, cerrando la puerta de un portazo-

La madre de Kagome había subido a ver que era aquel escándalo, ve como su hija cierra fuertemente la puerta y luego ella se dirige a la habitación de sus nietos, ve como el hanyou se estaba poniendo de pie y luego se limpiaba el rostro.

- ¿Qué sucedió? –lo pregunta sin entender-

- No lo se –responde Izayoi viendo a su abuela-

- Nosotros simplemente queríamos saber cómo llego nuestro hermanito hasta dentro de mami –dice simplemente Inutaisho-

La pelicafe se asombra al escuchar aquello, pero luego se acerca hacia la cama donde se encontraban los dos pequeños y se siente entre los dos.

- Yo me haré cargo, tu ve con Kagome –se lo dice al hanyou-

- Gracias –dice para luego salir de la habitación y dirigirse a donde estaba la chica-

Al estar delante de la puerta de la habitación que comparte con la chica, espera un momento antes de abrirla, gira la perilla y con cuidado entra a aquel cuarto. Ve a la chica acostada de lado en la cama de tal forma que lo único que logra ver es su espalda.

- ¿Estas bien? –lo pregunta sentándose al borde de la cama-

- Si –responde simplemente-

- No es cierto –lo murmura mas para si mismo que para la chica-

- ¿Qué pensabas decirles? Son solo unos niños, no deben saber ese tipo de cosas –lo dice de repente la chica-

- En algún momento lo sabrán

- Si, cuando sean mayores, no ahora, solo tienen cinco años –dice sin siquiera voltearse a ver al hanyou-

Inuyasha no dice nada más, solo permanece callado viendo al suelo, ¿Qué podía decir? La chica tenía razón, esos dos cachorros aun son muy pequeños para saber que es lo que hacen sus padres cuando están a solas.

Escucha un leve quejido por parte de la chica, haciéndole volver su vista hacia ella, ve como ella mantenía una de sus manos sobre su vientre moviéndola de un lado a otro. Sube completamente a la cama y se acuesta a un lado de la chica en la misma forma que ella.

Coloca una de sus manos en el vientre de la chica, y comienza a acariciarlo suavemente sintiendo unos movimientos algo bruscos.

- Tranquilo pequeño –lo susurra dulcemente sin dejar de acariciar aquel lugar-

Siente como los movimientos de aquel pequeño desde dentro de su madre se vuelven más apacibles, pero aun así continúa acariciando ese lugar.

- Siempre se tranquiliza cuando tú estas cerca –lo escucha que lo dice la chica- lo mismo pasaba con Inutaisho e Izayoi –lo dice con una sonrisa-

- Quizás solo quieren que no peleemos –lo dice al besar el cabello azabache de su mujer-

- Siento lo que sucedió –lo dice tratando de voltearse para ver al chico con lo que él la ayuda-

- No importa –se lo dice sonriendo para luego inclinarse un poco a ella y besar dulcemente su frente, aunque quisiese no podía molestarse con aquella mujer, simplemente no podía, al ver aquellos ojos chocolates cualquier otra cosa se volvía insignificante-

- Hace un rato pude olfatear el olor de tu sangre solo por un momento ¿Puedo saber el porque? –pregunta el mismo ojidorado un tanto preocupado, solo había sido por un momento pero aquello le preocupo-

- Solo me corte cuando el vaso que sostenía se rompió –lo dice al ver su mano derecha- pero luego la herida se cerró sin yo hacer nada

- ¿Crees que haya sido…? –viendo al abultado vientre de la chica-

- Lo mismo pensé –lo dice con sus dos manos en aquel lugar donde crece su pequeño-

- Al parecer este pequeñín no quiere que nada malo le pase a su madre –moviendo su mano sobre el vientre de la chica-

- Si –sonríe- Inu los pequeños me dijeron que el aroma de Sango había cambiado, podrías decirme el porque –termina por decir viendo los ojos del hanyou-

- Por la misma razón que tú aroma cambio cuando te hice mi mujer –lo dice simplemente, y sonríe al ver como la chica se sonroja levemente-

- Entonces ella y Miroku…

- Así es –lo afirma- y puede ser que este embarazada pero no estoy seguro –se lo hace saber-

- ¿Por qué? Conmigo siempre estuviste seguro

- Eso es porque tú eres mi mujer, no podía equivocarme –lo dice para luego inclinarse un poco e intentar besar el cuello de la pelinegra-

- Quiero ir al Sengoku para hablar con Sango –dice viendo como el hanyou se separa un poco de ella para poder verla a los ojos-

- Nada de eso, tu volverás al Sengoku solo después de que este cachorro nazca –se lo hace saber firmemente-

- No es justo –lo reprocha entre dientes-

- Lo es, si quiero proteger a mi familia

- Nada sucederá si solo estoy allá unos minutos –trata de convencer al ojidorado con ello-

- No lo creo –dice seriamente- Miroku me dijo que algunas veces los insectos venenosos de Naraku y las serpientes caza almas Kikio han estado vigilando la aldea

- Debemos acabar con Naraku cuando regresemos, no podemos extender más esta pelea por la perla

- Lo haremos pequeña, acabaremos con Naraku y no tendremos nada porque preocuparnos además de nuestra propia felicidad –dice viendo como la chica solo asiente para luego buscar acurrucarse entre sus brazos, a lo cual él la recibe gustoso-

- Te amo, pequeña –se lo dice dulcemente besando su frente-

- Y yo a ti, mi hanyou –lo murmura sonriendo tiernamente, al momento que comienza a cerrar sus ojos para dejarse llevar al mundo de los sueño entre los brazos de su amado-

_La vida esta llena de sorpresas, y algunas llegan cuando menos nos las esperamos._

**Continuara!..**


	18. Nacimiento y ¿perdida?

**Capitulo XVIII.- Nacimiento y ¿Perdida?**

Camina de un lado a otro, estando delante de la habitación que comparte con su mujer. Sus orejitas se movían inquietas a cualquier sonido proveniente de aquella habitación.

Siente como alguien comienza a halar su hakama haciéndolo detenerse, dirige su vista hacia abajo, y se encuentra con sus dos cachorros viéndolo con preocupación, se acuclilla a su lado, no se había dado cuenta que al actuar de aquella forma preocupaba a sus pequeños.

- ¿Mami se pondrá bien, cierto? –lo pregunta el pequeño Inutaisho viendo a su padre y estando a un lado de su hermana-

- Claro que si cachorros –lo dice al acariciar suavemente la cabeza de cada uno de los niños y alborotar un poco su cabello-

Escucha un leve grito alertándolo, y poniéndose de pie rápidamente. ¡Rayos! Como quisiera poder estar con la chica en este momento, sabía que ella lo necesitaba y él necesita estar a su lado, asegurándose de que estuviese bien ella y aquel pequeño que estaba a punto de nacer.

- Niños, ¿porque no vamos a su habitación y les cuento alguna historia? Ya mañana podrán ver a su madre y a su hermanito o hermanita –escucha como lo dice Souta el cual desde hace algunos momento que los observaba-

Ve como ambos niños asienten y se encaminan hacia donde estaba su tío.

- Gracias –lo murmuro Inuyasha hacia Souta, viendo como luego este se dirige con los niños hacia la habitación de ellos-

Escucha como la cerradura de la puerta es abierta, dirigiendo su vista hacia ella, viendo como al abrirse la puerta la madre de la chica salía de la habitación.

- ¿Cómo esta ella? –lo pregunta inquieto-

- Esta bien, en menos de dos horas tendrán a ese pequeño entre sus brazos –se lo dice sonriendo y cerrando la puerta-

- ¿Puedo ir con ella? –pregunta al ver como la madre de la chica se dirigía hacia las escaleras-

- Claro. Yo regresare en unos minutos, solo iré a buscar unas toallas limpias –lo informa antes de comenzar a bajar las escaleras-

Se acerca más a la puerta y comienza a abrirla lentamente, al entrar a la habitación vuelve a cerrar la puerta. Dirige su mirada ambarina hacia la cama, viendo a su mujer recostada en la cama, siendo cubierta por una manta, pudiendo notar como mantenía sus piernas un tanto dobladas.

- Kag –lo llama al caminar hacia ella, viendo como ella abría sus ojos-

Se sienta en la cama a un lado de ella, y toma la mano de ella entre las suyas.

- Te ves cansada, pequeña –se lo dice dulcemente al acariciar con una de sus manos el rostro de ella, y colocar un travieso mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja-

- Estoy bien, mi cansancio valdrá la pena –lo dice sonriéndole al hanyou con dulzura-

El por su parte, se inclina un poco a ella, y le da un dulce beso en su frente.

- ¿Y los niños? –lo pregunta ella pocos minutos después-

- Souta los llevo a su habitación –lo responde simplemente besando la mano de la chica que sostiene-

Luego de unos minutos entra la madre de Kagome. Inuyasha pidió poder quedarse con Kagome a la cual la madre de ella estuvo de acuerdo.

Aquella noche resultaba ser hermosa, como muy pocas en aquella época, una noche calida, acogedora, perfecta para el comienzo de una nueva vida que al florecer traería alegrías, esperanza, sonrisas, y más, a todos aquellos que la rodeen.

Por aquella fecha, la primavera, los cerezos habían florecido, mostrando su total esplendor solo por unos pocos días, pero ofreciendo esperanza al haber podido apreciar tan hermosa maravilla.

Un llanto se logra escuchar, una suave brisa mueve las flores de Sakura haciendo caer unas pocas como si de nieve se tratase, había nacido una nueva esperanza para el pasado, y el futuro.

-.-.-.-.-

Mantiene su vista ambarina fija en la chica que se encuentra a su lado profundamente dormida, cansada por el esfuerzo al traer al mundo a aquella pequeña que se encontraba también dormida a un lado de su madre.

Una sonrisa se muestra en su rostro al ver como aquella cachorrita parecía hacer pequeños pucheros, intuyendo que ya comenzaría a llorar para pedir alimento.

Su cabello era totalmente de color azabache, al igual que el de su madre, no tenia sus características orejitas a diferencia de sus otros dos cachorros, pero seguramente si tenia aquellos orbes dorados.

A simple vista parecía ser un bebé normal, pero algo en su interior le decía que seria una pequeña muy especial, al momento de su nacimiento sintió algo especial, no solo la alegría de ver a la pequeña nacer, era algo más.

Ella había nacido levemente rodeada por una energía, no era algo de temer, pudo sentir un nuevo anhelo, una esperanza cercana a su futuro. Y sabe que la chica también pudo sentirlo. Pero aquello de cierta manera también le turbaba, alguna parte de su instinto le advertía un peligro próximo.

-.-.-.-.-

- Yo quiero verla primero –lo dice con entusiasmo la cachorrita al caminar a la habitación de sus padres siendo cargada junto a su hermano por su padre-

- No, yo quiero verla primero –lo reprocha Inutaisho-

- Tranquilos cachorros, ambos verán a su hermanita juntos –lo dice al ya estar frente la puerta la cual comparte con Kagome, y tan solo la empuja un poco ya que esta se encontraba abierta-

Al entrar a la habitación ven como la pelinegra acostada sobre la cama estando recostada en un montón de almohadas, con la pequeña bebé entre sus brazos, cómodamente dormida.

Inuyasha deja con cuidado a los cachorros sobre la cama, y estos se acercan gateando hacia su madre, para poder ver a su hermanita.

- Es tan pequeña –lo dice Izayoi al contemplar a la bebita dormida en brazos de su madre-

- Tú eras aun mas pequeña de bebé –lo informa Kagome viendo a su hija de cinco años y medio a un lado de su hermano-

- ¿De verdad? –lo pregunta ingenuamente-

- Así es –lo responde el hanyou al sentarse a un lado de sus cachorros y su mujer-

- ¿Puedo cargarla? –lo pregunta animosamente Inutaisho al ver a su pequeña hermanita en brazos de su madre-

- Ten mucho cuidado –se lo dice Kagome, al incorporarse un poco más, y con sumo cuidado entregarle la bebe a Inutaisho-

Inutaisho toma a su hermanita entre sus brazos, también recargándola un poco entre sus piernas, la pequeña por un momento pareció que fuese a llorar por apartarla de los brazos de su madre, pero al sentir el calor del cuerpo de Inutaisho se acurruco en los brazos de su hermano, para poder seguir durmiendo.

- Yo también quiero cargarla –lo dice una Izayoi ilusionada viendo a su hermanita y luego a su madre la cual solo asiente con una sonrisa-

- ¿Cuál será su nombre? –lo pregunta Inutaisho sin dejar de ver a la pequeña-

Inuyasha y Kagome se miraron por unos pocos segundos, aun no habían pensado en que nombre ponerle a aquella pequeña, cuando nacieron Inutaisho e Izayoi ya tenían sus nombres pero con aquella pequeña no.

- Aun hemos decidido cual será su nombre –lo dice Kagome al dirigir su vista ahora hacia Inutaisho y la pequeña-

- ¿Podría ser Saki? –pregunta Izayoi al ver a su pequeña hermana-

- ¿Por qué Saki? –lo pregunta Inuyasha al tomar a su cachorra entre sus brazos-

- Por que me gusta, y algo me dice que es el apropiado –lo responde viendo a su padre, y luego dirigir a su hermanita-

- Bien entonces su nombre será Saki –lo dice Kagome con una sonrisa-

Luego de algunos minutos Inutaisho le entrega a Izayoi su hermanita, para que la sostenga por unos minutos, antes que comience a pedir su alimento. Inuyasha y Kagome se mantienen observando aquello, resultaba una escena absolutamente hermosa, algo que nunca podría haber llegado a imaginar.

Sus sentimientos lograron traspasar barreras de tiempo y espacio, se mantuvieron juntos a pesar de ser de especies distintas, ahora tienen su familia. Han logrado superar los obstáculos en su camino, saliendo victoriosos en sus batallas, pero ahora la batalla final estaba mas cerca de lo que esperaban.

-.-.-.-.-

El hanyou estaba ayudando a la madre de la chica a acomodar unas cosas que habían ido a comprar hace un rato. Por su parte Kagome era quien esta vez jugaba con los niños, a la sombra del Goshimboku.

Ya había pasado mes y medio desde el nacimiento de la pequeña Saki, como la nombro Izayoi.

No se les había hecho tan difícil el acostumbrarse a los horarios con el nuevo miembro de la familia. Fue mas difícil cuando Inutaisho e Izayoi nacieron, no es nada fácil ser padres primerizos y tener mellizos. Pero por nada en el mundo cambiarían todo aquello que vivieron y experimentaron juntos.

Cuando ya les faltaba poco por terminar, las orejitas del hanyou se movieron atentas cuando el llanto de su cachorrita llego a él.

Al terminar de ayudar a la madre de la pelinegra se encamina hacia la sala de estar y escucha como alguien entra, voltea a ver y observa como es su mujer, viendo como esta tenia sus brazos cruzados sobre sus pechos.

- ¿Despertó, cierto? –pregunta la pelinegra al ver como Inuyasha se dirigía hacia las escaleras-

- Si, ¿Cómo lo supiste?

- Solo lo supuse –responde al acercarse al ojidorado- y al parecer necesita comer –moviendo sus brazos hacia los lados de su cuerpo-

Inuyasha ve como la blusa que llevaba puesta la chica se encontraba un poco manchada en la parte correspondía a sus pezones.

La pareja sube a ver a su pequeña. Al llegar Kagome toma a Saki entre sus brazos para luego comenzar a alimentarla, al terminar se encarga de sacarle los gases, luego se la entrega al hanyou para que la cambiase.

Poco después Izayoi e Inutaisho se reúnen con ellos, permanecen en la habitación hasta que Saki se vuelve a quedar dormida, luego los dos niños llevan de nuevo a sus padres afuera para continuar jugando.

-.-.-.-.-

Ya tenían dos semanas de regreso en el Sengoku, la pequeña Saki ya tenía cuatro meses y medio.

Kagome estuvo hablando mucho con Sango, la cual ahora ya tenía poco mas siete meses de embarazo, se pusieron al tanto de todo lo ocurrido durante el tiempo que estuvieron alejadas.

Ahora la joven miko junto a su hija caminaban en medio del bosque alejadas un poco de la aldea. La chica se había asegurado de que el hanyou no las siguiese.

- ¿Por qué hemos venido solas hasta aquí, mami? –pregunta la pequeña al momento que Kagome se detiene y ella hace lo mismo-

- Debo entregarte algo –lo dice al sentarse sobre sus rodillas y poder estar a la altura de su hija-

La pelinegra lleva una de sus manos hacia unos de los bolsillos de la falda que tenia. Abre la palma de su mano derecha mostrando en ella un fragmento de la perla.

- Quiero que guardes esto por un tiempo ¿Puedes hacerlo? –termina preguntando viendo las orbes doradas de su hija idénticas a las de su padre-

- Si –se lo dice la pequeña con una sonrisa-

Kagome le entrega el fragmento a Izayoi, viendo y sintiendo como este se purificaba aun más que cuando estaba en sus manos. Algo le decía que debía hacer aquello, que no guardase ella todos los fragmentos y estaba segura que en manos de su hija estaría totalmente protegido y purificado.

Izayoi aun siendo una niña no podría ser corrompida por la maldad, como lo fue ella en varias ocasiones en el pasado.

- ¿Qué es exactamente? –lo pregunta curiosa la niña al ver el fragmento- sentí una energía extraña cuando me los mostraste –termina diciendo ahora viendo a su madre-

- Es un objeto muy valioso y tu lo protegerás por un tiempo –se lo dice al tomar el fragmento y colocarlo en una especie de collar para luego ponérselo a Izayoi alrededor de su cuello-

- ¿Y por qué me entregas solo este fragmento y tu permaneces con los demás? –pregunta señalando al pecho de Kagome al haber sentido como ella tenía los demás trozos guardadas en aquel lugar-

- ¿Puedes sentirlos? –pregunta un tanto sorprendida viendo como la pequeña asiente-

- Desde hace tiempo puedo sentir la energía que desprende de ellos –se lo dice al tomar entre su mano el fragmento que cuelga en su cuello- entonces ¿Por qué solo me entregas este?

- Porque soy yo quien debe cuidar de ellos, pero te pido que me ayudes a cuidar de ese por un tiempo ¿Si? –termina por preguntar y ve como la pequeña solo asiente-

- Pero nadie más debe saber que tú lo tienes ¿De acuerdo? –informa la misma Kagome-

- ¿Ni siquiera papá e Inutaisho?

- Ni siquiera ellos, será un secreto entre nosotras dos –ve como su hija vuelve a asentir-

Permanecieron unos minutos mas en aquel lugar, Kagome le dijo a Izayoi como hacer para esconder la presencia del fragmento con su poder espiritual, sorprendiéndose al ver como su hija lograba dominar aquello rápidamente.

El atardecer comenzaba a mostrarse en el Sengoku y la chica junto a su hija regresaron a la aldea, el hanyou debía estar totalmente preocupado por ellas al igual que Inutaisho y la pequeña Saki de seguro ya querría alimentarse.

-.-.-.-.-

Una semana había pasado desde que Kagome le entregase el fragmento a Izayoi.

En el tiempo que llevaban de regreso en la aldea no había señal alguna de Naraku, pero no por ello podían estar completamente tranquilos. La joven miko era quien más se encontraba angustiada, tenía un muy mal presentimiento que no lo dejaba tranquilizarse. Fue por aquella razón principalmente que le entrego el fragmento a Izayoi.

Dirige su mirada al gran firmamento que ahora se encontraba totalmente oscurecido. Una suave y fresca brisa mecía sus cabellos azabaches.

Siente como alguien la rodea entre sus brazos sabiendo bien que se trata de su hanyou, se acurruca en el abrazo que él le ofrecía.

- Ya es tarde, vamos a dormir –escucha como se lo dice Inuyasha-

Ella solo asiente para luego voltearse entre el abrazo de ojidorado y quedar cara a cara con él.

- ¿Podríamos dormir esta noche con los niños? –pregunta al recostar su cabeza en el pecho de Inuyasha-

- No me molestaría –escucha como se lo responde el hanyou, cosa que la hace sonreír-

Ambos se encaminan hacia la cabaña, el hanyou se dirige a la habitación que le corresponde a Izayoi e Inutaisho, mientras que Kagome se dirige a la habitación de ellos en la cual también dormía la pequeña Saki por ahora.

Inuyasha alcanza a su mujer, trayendo a sus dos cachorros entre sus brazos totalmente dormidos.

Ve como la chica ya se encontrada acostada sobre el futon estando su pequeña cachorrita a su lado dulcemente dormida. Con sumo cuidado acuesta a Izayoi e Inutaisho sobre el futon a para luego el también acomodarse en aquel lugar, estando toda la familia unida.

Sonríe al ver a sus tres cachorros dormidos entre él y su mujer formando aquella escena totalmente prefecta la cual ni en sus mejores sueños pudo llegar a imaginar.

Kagome mantiene su vista fija en sus hijos, y luego de unos segundos la dirige hacia su hanyou, le sonríe dulcemente viendo como el regresaba el gesto.

Deseaba que aquella batalla por la perla de Shikon terminase, para poder ser enteramente feliz con su familia.

-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Crees que debamos ir? –pregunta Kagome hacia Inuyasha luego de haber escuchado de uno de los aldeanos de la aldea vecina como unas extrañas nubes negras junto con una fuerte energía se acercaba a ellos-

- Si no lo hacemos, vendrá hacia acá –lo dice al saber de quien podría pertenecer aquella energía-

- No pueden ir ustedes solos –lo dice Miroku viendo a ambos jóvenes-

- Tu debes quedarte con Sango –dice Kagome dirigiendo su vista hacia donde estaba la taijiya junto a Inutaisho, Izayoi y el kitsune-

- Y tu debes quedarte con Saki, y los cachorros –escucha que lo dice seriamente el hanyou, dirigiendo ahora su mirada hacia él-

- No iras solo –se lo dice firmemente-

Miroku se retira dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba Sango con los niños y Shippou, sabía que no podría interferir en alguna discusión que tuviesen el hanyou y la miko.

- Iré con Miroku y tu te quedaras con Sango y los niños –al decir esto ve como al chica se voltea dándole la espalda-

- No lo harás, no me quedare aquí esperando con los brazos cruzados –lo dice seriamente-

- Kagome, por favor, tengo que ir… -se lo dice tratando de mostrar calma y paciencia en sus palabras-

- Solo si yo te acompaño. No te dejare ir solo

- Pero…

- ¡Pero nada! –exclama al darse vuelta y quedar frente a frente con el ojidorado-

Inuyasha ve como los ojos de ella de encontraban cristalinos. Tan solo se acerca un poco más a ella y la abraza, refugiándola entre sus brazos y su pecho.

- No te dejare ir solo –lo repite- no quiero perderte –lo murmura al expresar su miedo-

Permanecen de aquella forma unos cuantos minutos, aquel miedo persistía en ambos, el miedo de perder lo que mas se ama, de perder a la familia.

- Solo iremos a ver ¿de acuerdo? –dice el hanyou separándose un poco de la chica- nos regresaremos lo antes posible

Kagome tan solo asiente levemente y luego vuelve a recostar su cabeza en el pecho del chico.

-.-.-.-.-

Hace unos minutos que habían llegado a la aldea que les había mencionado, hasta ahora no habían sentido la presencia de Naraku, tan solo una energía maligna que nos les resultaba conocida, pero de cualquier forma la estaban siguiendo.

Al llegar al lugar del cual provenía aquella presencia maligna no encuentran más que una cueva muy alejada de la aldea.

- Han venido –escuchan que lo dice una vos suave desde el interior de la cueva haciéndoles dirigir su vista hacia allí-

- Kanna –lo dice Inuyasha al ver como se trataba de aquel ser quien los esperaba-

- Nos esperabas ¿cierto? –pregunta Kagome al acercase-

El hanyou hace que la pelinegra se detenga parándose delante de ella y luego desenvaina su espada.

- No estoy aquí para pelear con ustedes. Tan solo obedezco órdenes -lo dice al voltearse un poco y alejándose del hanyou y la miko-

- ¿A dónde vas? –lo pregunta Inuyasha-

- Mi misión aquí ha terminado. Su pelea no es en este lugar –murmura sin detenerse para luego desaparecer entre la espesura del bosque-

- ¿Acaso será…?

- La aldea, los niños… -lo susurra Kagome viendo con angustia al hanyou-

-.-.-.-.-

Al llegar a la aldea se dirigen rápidamente hacia su hogar, y encontrar este totalmente vació.

- Es la presencia de Naraku –lo dice la chica con su voz entrecortada al comprobar como aquella presencia se encontraba a todo alrededor-

- Kikio también estuvo aquí –lo dice al dirigirse a la salida de la cabaña junto con Kagome-

Se detiene bruscamente al escuchar un llanto muy especial y familiar para él, seguido también las voces pertenecientes a Izayoi e Inutaisho gritando el nombre de la pequeña Saki.

- Están en el bosque –lo dice rápidamente, tomando a la chica entre sus brazos, y dirigirse hacia el lugar donde provenían aquellos gritos y llanto-

-.-.-.-.-

Logra divisar como sus cachorros están siendo protegidos por un campo de fuerza seguramente hecho por el houshi, se apresura un poco más. Al llegar deposita a Kagome en el suelo a un lado de los niños.

- Han llegado tarde –se escucha la voz de Naraku decir aquello-

Inuyasha y la miko dirigen su mirada hacia aquel ser, viendo como este se mantenía sonriendo con ironía.

- Maldito –dice Inuyasha al desenvainar a colmillo acero-

- No lo ataques Inuyasha –se lo dice Miroku parándose a su lado, deteniendo que ataque sin saber las consecuencias-

- Has caso al monje, no querrás destruir a tu hija junto a mi –lo dice Naraku al moverse a un lado y dejar ver a Kikio con la pequeña Saki en sus brazos-

_El futuro aun es incierto, nada es claro, ¿Habrá dolor, lágrimas, sonrisas? Nadie lo sabe, lo único seguro es que la esperanza y el anhelo estarán presentes… en un solo ser._

**Continuara!! **


	19. Deseo

**Capitulo XIX.- Deseo.**

Abre sus ojos dejando ver el color chocolate en ellos, se reincorpora quedando sentada sobre el futon, se da cuenta como nadie más se encuentra en aquella habitación. Le habían dado algo para que se durmiese después de lo que sucediese aquella tarde.

_- Has caso al monje, no querrás destruir a tu hija junto a mi –lo dice Naraku al moverse a un lado y dejar ver a Kikio con la pequeña Saki en sus brazos- _

_No mueve ni un músculo de su cuerpo al ver a su pequeña en brazos de aquella miko de la cual es la reencarnación. Mantiene su mirada fija en su niña, la cual había comenzado a llorar. _

_- Malditos –lo gruñe Inuyasha guardando a colmillo de acero no atacaría estando su pequeña en peligro- _

_- ¿Por qué hacen esto? Su pelea es con nosotros –lo dice Kagome dando un paso hacia delante- devuelvan a Saki y enfréntense a nosotros _

_- No será tan sencillo, si quieren recuperar a su hija deberán entregarme la perla –dice con una sonrisa en su rostro- _

_- Los estaré esperando –lo dice el mismo Naraku al desaparecer junto a Kikio y Saki- _

_Por las mejillas de Kagome comienzan a recorrer algunas lagrimas, tan solo unos segundos después comienza a caminar hacia la dirección por la cual podía sentir la presencia de Naraku. _

_- ¿A dónde crees que vas? –se lo pregunta Inuyasha al detenerla, parándose delante de ella-_

_- Voy a recuperar a mi bebé –lo dice al intentar contener sus lágrimas y queriendo pasar al hanyou pero este la detiene sosteniéndola por uno de sus brazos, para luego abrazarla- _

_- No te dejare ahora, no así. Recuperaremos a nuestra hija –lo dice al intentar que se tranquilice un poco pero bien el moría de miedo al solo pensar en su pequeña- _

_- Déjame, suéltame, quiero a mi bebé de vuelta –lo dice al comenzar a golpear el pecho del hanyou mientras solloza con fuerza- _

_- La recuperaremos –lo dice al acunarla en su brazos, intentando aplacar sus miedos pero sabia que aquello no seria suficiente- _

_- ¿Por qué a ella? Ella no tiene nada que ver con la perla. Es tan pequeña, nos necesita… -murmura levemente al dejarse abrazar por el ojidorado- _

_- Mami, papi –escuchan las voces de sus hijos llamarlos, haciéndoles fijar su vista en ellos que ya estaban a su lado- _

_- ¿Nuestra hermanita estará bien, cierto? –lo pregunta Inutaisho al tratar de contener su llanto, presentía que algo no estaba bien, a su lado Izayoi ya dejaba recorrer las lagrimas por sus pequeñas mejillas- _

_- Si… -lo murmura Inuyasha mas para si mismo que para cualquier otra persona- _

Luego de aquello fueron a la aldea, y le dieron algo para que se durmiera y se tranquilizase, como si eso le fuese ayudar en algo, ella lo único que quería era recuperar a su bebita.

Lleva sus manos a sus pechos, le dolían, pudo ver como la blusa que llevaba estaba manchada en la parte correspondiente a sus pezones. Su bebé necesitaba comer, la necesitaba a ella.

Se pone de pie, se cambia de ropa y luego tomando su arco y flechas y sale de la habitación, ni el hanyou ni los niños estaban en la cabaña. Estaba completamente decidida a recuperar a su hija, y no pensaba esperar a que el hanyou le dijese cuando fuese el momento adecuado, ella quería recuperar a su bebé ahora, y haría cualquier cosa por recuperarla.

Lleva su mano derecha hasta su pecho, y toma entre su mano el trozo de la perla que llevaba consigo, la batalla final se llevaría a cabo dentro de muy poco.

-.-.-.-.-

Ya comenzaba a anochecer, Inuyasha aun estaba en la cabaña de Kaede, hablando con ella, Sango y Miroku, sobre lo que podría y debería hacer ahora, no sabia que hacer, estaba completamente preocupado por su pequeña, debía pensar muy las cosas antes hacer algo, no quiera que la pequeña Saki resultara lastimada por cometer acciones sin pesarlas antes, ya había cometido ese error en el pasado muchas veces, pero ahora no podía arriesgarse a perder a su cachorrita.

Escucha como sus hijos llegan corriendo hasta la entrada de la cabaña, deteniéndose allí, tomando un poco de aire.

- ¿Dónde esta mamá? –lo pregunta Inutaisho al ver a su padre-

- Esta en casa… -se pone de pie y se acerca a sus cachorros-

- No, no esta allí, fuimos a buscarla pero no esta –dice Izayoi al ver a su padre completamente sorprendido-

- No pudiste haberlo hecho, Kagome… -murmura antes de salir corriendo de la cabaña de Kaede y dirigirse a la suya-

- ¿Crees que…? –intenta preguntar Sango-

- Conociendo a Kagome, estoy totalmente seguro de ello… -responde el houshi al saber que era lo que iba a preguntar su ahora mujer-

-.-.-.-

Ya se encontraba siguiendo el rastro de Kagome, pero le resultaba casi imposible, al parecer había creado un campo de fuerza para que no pudiese alcanzarla, ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Sabia que quería recuperar a Saki, pero el también quería hacerlo, debían hacerlo juntos, ambos debían estar juntos para recuperar a su hija.

Les había pedido a Sango y Miroku que cuidasen de Izayoi e Inutaisho, al estar Sango embarazada debía quedarse en la aldea, y Miroku acompañarla. Sus hijos le habían pedido acompañarlo, pero se opuso absolutamente, sabia que estaban preocupados pero no permitirá que ellos también estuviesen en peligro.

Apresura un poco mas su paso, al captar el olor de Kagome, era sutil pero podría decir que estaba cerca.

-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Ya están dormidos? –lo pregunta la niña en susurro hacia su hermano-

- Eso creo, no logro escuchar nada –se lo responde de la misma forma-

Escuchan a Shippou moverse volteando a verle, cerciorándose que aun estuviese dormido. Ya habían pasado un par de horas desde que su padre se marchara, ya pasaba de ser la media noche. De seguro sus padres se molestarían por lo que iban a hacer, pero querían estar con ellos.

- Vamos –lo dice el pequeño al tomar la mano de su hermana y luego dirigirse juntos la salida de la cabaña-

-.-.-.-.-

Ya tenían unas pocas horas caminando y pronto amanecería, se habían alejado mucho de la aldea, siguiendo el rastro de su padre.

- Deberíamos descansar –sugiere Izayoi al detenerse bajo la sombra de un árbol-

- De acuerdo…

Ambos se sientan a las raíces de aquel árbol. Ya su padre les llevaba mucha ventaja y les costaría mucho alcanzarlo pero aun así ellos querían intentarlo, querían estar al lado de sus padres.

Inutaisho se levanta rápidamente al captar un aroma familiar para él, al igual que Izayoi.

- ¡Es el tío Sesshoumaru! –lo exclama Inutaisho al echarse a correr seguido por su hermana en la dirección que percibían su aroma-

-.-.-.-.-

Se detiene al captar un olor familiar para él, haciendo caso omiso a aquello continúa caminando siendo seguido por Rin y Jaken, hasta escuchar unos gritos detrás de él.

- ¡Tío Sesshoumaru! –escucha como el hijo de su medio hermano se acerca gritando aquello mientras corría hacia él siendo seguido por Izayoi-

Los ve detenerse delante de él respirando agitadamente. Espera a que sus respiraciones se tranquilicen un poco antes de hablarles.

- ¿Dónde esta su padre? –pregunta con su voz fría, viendo como ambos niños se afligían al preguntarles aquello-

Inutaisho fue quien le dijo todo lo que había sucedido, mientras Izayoi solo sollozaba suavemente mientras Rin trataba de calmarla manteniéndola entre sus brazos.

Sesshoumaru escucho todo lo que dijo el niño sin decir ni expresar nada.

- Se que nunca te llevaste bien con nuestro padre –comenzó a decir Izayoi de repente al sollozar un poco mas- que lo desprecias y quizás a nosotros también, pero… quisiera pedirte que nos lleves con nuestros padres –lo dice al fijar su mirada ambarina en la fría mirada de Sesshoumaru-

- Izayoi… -murmura Inutaisho-

- Suban junto a Rin y Jaken a Ah-Uhm –es lo único que dice al darse media vuelta evitando de alguna manera la mirada de la pequeña Izayoi-

-.-.-.-.-

Se detiene al ver formado un campo de fuerza delante de ella, ve como una parte de aquel campo de desvanece permitiéndole la entrada libremente, siente la precensia del hanyou cerca de ella, pero no se detiene, al estar ya dentro del campo de fuerza, ve como la entrada que se había formado para ella entrara, se cierra.

- ¡Kagome! –grita al ver como la chica atravesaba el campo de fuerza, corre más rápido pero el llegar ya la entrada por la cual había entrado la pelinegra se había cerrado-

Desenvaina a colmillo de acero disponiéndose a destruir aquel campo de fuerza con alguno de sus ataques.

-.-.-.-.-

Al despertarse por los constantes movimientos de su bebé, se reincorpora sin despertar a Miroku que se encontraba a su lado profundamente dormido, dirige su vista hacia donde esta el pequeño kitsune dormido junto a Kirara alertándole no poder ver a los niños allí.

- Miroku –llama al monje al comenzar a moverlo, para despertarlo- Izayoi e Inutaisho no están

- ¿De que hablas? Si ellos estaban… -no termina de hablar al ya haberse incorporado un poco y ver como Izayoi e Inutaisho no estaban- ¿Pero como…?

- Quizás…

- Eso me temo Sango. Intentare alcanzarlos, es peligroso que estén solos –lo dice al ponerse de pie-

- Ten cuidado…

- Lo tendré. Te amo –lo dice al inclinarse y besar los labios de su mujer para luego salir de la cabaña-

-.-.-.-.-

Camina acercándose cada vez mas a la presencia de aquellos seres que le arrebataron a su niña. El llanto de su pequeña llega hasta a ella, apresurando aun mas su paso hacia la dirección de la cual provenía.

- Has venido pronto –escucha la voz de Naraku decir aquello para luego aparecer de entre las sombras-

- ¿Dónde esta mi hija? –es lo único que articula al encarar a aquel ser-

- Ella esta bien –lo dice al momento que a su lado aparecer Kikio con la bebé en brazos la cual lloraba-

- Devuélvemela –dice al ver a Saki y luego a aquel despreciable ser-

- Entrégame la perla y Kikio te entregara la niña –lo dice al momento que la miko avanza lentamente hacia su reencarnación-

- Si lo que quieres es esto –mostrando la perla casi completa en su mano derecha- tómala –la arroja hacia Naraku cuando Kikio se encuentra delante de ella-

Toma a Saki entre sus brazos quien deja de llorar solo unos instantes después. La pequeña instintivamente comenzó a buscar alimento del pecho de su madre.

Naraku une el trozo que le entrego la chica con los fragmentos que el poseía, dándose cuenta que aun faltaba un fragmento.

- ¿Dónde esta el fragmento faltante? –pregunta al ver a la pelinegra-

- No tengo idea ¿Qué hay del fragmento que posee Kohaku? –miente y termina preguntando al dirigir su vista a su enemigo-

- Se lo arrebate antes de que llegaras –señala hacia un pequeño claro del bosque que se encontraba a sus espaldas-

Dirige su vista hacia donde le estaba señalando Naraku, pudiendo ver tan solo la vestimenta y armas que solía tener Kohaku. Aquella seria una gran impresión para Sango y mucho mas en su estado, pero de una u otra forma ella siempre tenia que tener en cuenta aquella posibilidad. Al menos ahora el houshi estaba a su lado y ya dentro de poco nacería su primer hijo.

- ¿Y bien, donde esta el fragmento restante? –pregunta nuevamente al ver como la chica no decía nada-

- Ya te he dicho que no lo se –dice sin mirarlo y tan solo prestarle atención a su pequeña-

- Ella no posee ningún otro fragmento –lo dice Kikio al estar viendo a su reencarnación y no sentir la presencia de cualquier otro fragmento-

Naraku siente como su campo de fuerza es destruido, sabiendo bien que era obra del hanyou.

- Al parecer el ultimo integrante para nuestra batalla ha llegado –lo dice para que tan solo unos segundos después llegase el hanyou corriendo por la misma dirección que había llegado Kagome-

El hanyou se acerca hacia donde está la joven miko y su pequeña sin tomar en cuenta que Naraku y Kikio lo observaban. Ve como la pelinegra se mantiene viéndolo mientras aun alimentaba a la pequeña Saki.

- Inuyasha… -lo murmura Kagome al ver al hanyou acercándose a ella-

- ¡¿Por qué te viniste sola?! –se lo pregunta exaltado y sumamente preocupado al ya estar delante de la pelinegra-

- No podía seguir esperando un minuto mas, Saki me necesitaba…

- ¿Pero por que no me avisaste?

- Tú no querías arriesgarte, querías pensarlo y planificarlo todo y yo no quería perder mas tiempo –se lo dice algo alterada, el solo hecho de pensar que Naraku o Kikio le hicieran daño a la pequeña Saki o a cualquiera de sus hijos le aterraba-

El hanyou no dice nada mas, tan solo ve a su cachorrita que aun se alimentaba del pecho de su madre. En el pasado siempre había actuado imprudentemente y sin pensarlo dificultando las cosas aun mas y poniendo en riesgo la vida de todos, en esta ocasión quería estar preparado para enfrentar a Naraku y recuperar a su hija, si que esta resultase lastimada por actuar impulsivamente.

Kagome al ver como su pequeña se separa de su pecho al ya estar satisfecha apoya la cabecita de Saki en su hombro para luego darle pequeñas palmaditas en su espalda.

- Ya me canse de ver esta estupida escena familiar –lo dice Naraku- ¿Dónde esta el fragmento faltante, Kagome? –se lo pregunta nuevamente a la pelinegra-

- Ya te he dicho que no lo se, esos eran todos los fragmentos que poseíamos –lo responde simplemente-

- ¡Mientes! –lo grita Kikio al dar un paso hacia delante-

Kagome le entrega la bebé al hanyou, y este la recibe algo extrañado, ve como la pelinegra se aleja un poco de él dando algunos paso hacia atrás para luego darle la espalda.

- Kag… -lo murmura el hanyou al ver a la chica avanzar unos pasos-

- Cuida de nuestros hijos –se lo escucha decir a la pelinegra, asustándose al escuchar aquellas palabras, ¿a que se refería con eso?-

Estira uno de sus brazos mientras con el otro aun se mantenía sosteniendo a Saki, y da un paso hacia delante pero es detenido por un campo de fuerza creado por Kagome.

- Aléjate de este lugar –se lo escucha murmurar al verla alejarte cada vez mas, acercándose así mas hacia Naraku y Kikio-

- ¡Kagome! –lo grita, sintiéndose atado al no poder hacer nada, sostenía a la pequeña Saki y no podía intentar deshacer aquel campo de fuerza-

Kagome se detiene a tan solo unos pocos metros de Naraku y Kikio.

- ¿Intentaras enfrentarte a nosotros tu sola? –pregunta Naraku con algo de diversión-

- Conmigo será más que suficiente –se lo dice con seguridad-

Demuestra total firmeza en su mirada al ver a sus oponentes. Estaba decidida a terminar con aquella batalla por la perla de Shikon de una vez por todas. Deseaba poder estar con su familia sin tener que preocuparse o temer de algún enemigo. Al finalizar aquella batalla se aseguraría de que la perla fuese destruida para que así no pueda causar mas desgracias.

-.-.-.-.-

Sesshoumaru que se encontraba flotando por sobre algunos árboles siendo seguido por Ah-Uhm quien llevaba a Rin, Inutaisho, Izayoi y Jaken, percibe el aroma del hanyou identificando que se encontraba cerca de Naraku.

- Es el aroma de papá –se lo escucha decir a Izayoi, cosa que lo hace avanzar con mas prisa-

Comienza a descender al sentir que esta lo suficientemente cerca del lugar donde se encuentra su medio hermano. Al estar ya en tierra camina y aparta unos arbustos de su camino, al ya poder ver al hanyou ve como este se mantiene viendo en la dirección en que el se acerca.

Inuyasha ve atento como Sesshoumaru se acerca hacia él, ¿Qué podía hacer en aquel lugar? ¿A que había ido?

- ¡Papá! –escucha aquellos gritos reconociendo la voz de sus cachorros y luego los ve corriendo hacia él-

- Izayoi, Inutaisho –lo susurra al colocarse de cuclillas y recibir a sus hijos-

- ¿Por qué los trajiste? ¡No ves que este es un lugar peligroso! –pregunta y expresa alterado hacia Sesshoumaru-

Se limita a responder aquello, después de todo no tenia porque explicarle nada a nadie.

- Fui yo quien le pidió que nos trajera… -lo dice Izayoi al separarse un poco de su padre-

Y luego comenzar a decirle lo que les había sucedido hasta ese momento.

- Creo que debo agradecerte –se lo Inuyasha hacia Sesshoumaru-

- Feh! Has lo que quieras… -lo dice al ver hacia otro lado-

- ¿Esa es mamá? –lo pregunta un preocupado Inutaisho al ver dentro del campo de fuerza-

Inuyasha ve hacia el campo de fuerza y observa como la chica se mantenía esquivando los ataques de Naraku mientras intentaba apuntarle con sus flechas. Le entrega la bebé a Rin pidiéndole que la cuidase, para luego el desenvainar a colmillo de acero, debía destruir aquel campo de fuerza para así poder ayudar a Kagome.

Ve como la pelinegra se detiene y se mantiene apuntándole a Naraku al este dejar de atacarla. No logra ver a Kikio cosa que lo extraña y alarma inmensamente.

La joven miko prepara su arco y flecha con firmeza, suelta la flecha en dirección a Naraku quien era protegido por un campo de fuerza creado por Kikio, no lo fue muy difícil a su flecha destruir aquel campo, ella había superado el poder espiritual del aquella miko de la cual es la reencarnación.

- ¡Kagome cuidado! –escucha como lo grita el hanyou sin ella poder reaccionar, mantiene su vista fija en Naraku atenta a cualquier movimiento-

Escucha como el sonido del viento es cortado reconociendo que es el sonido de una flecha cuando es lanzada, mira a la dirección por la que escucho aquel sonido, encontrándose con Kikio, y sin darle tiempo de formar un campo de fuerza a su alrededor, la flecha lanzada por aquella mujer que una vez fue humana se le es incrustada en su hombro derecho.

- Fue un grave error el querer enfrentarte a nosotros estando tu sola –se lo dice Naraku al mirarla sonriente-

En ese momento Naraku dirige varios de sus tentáculos hacia la chica, Kagome se preparo para crear un campo de fuerza a su alrededor y cierra sus ojos.

Escucha de nuevo como el viento es cortado, pero esta vez es diferente, abre sus ojos y ve como delante de ella estaba el hanyou quien había cortado los tentáculos que se dirigían a ella.

- ¿Estas bien? –pregunta preocupado el hanyou pero sin voltear a ver a su mujer-

- Ehh... Si –se lo responde-

Kagome dirige su mano hacia la flecha que se encuentra en su hombro, y rompe un parte de ella, ya que si la retiraba perdería mucha sangre.

El hanyou había logrado abrir el campo de fuerza cuando la chica fue herida, en ese momento el campo se debilito y pudo aprovechar para atravesarlo.

Inuyasha sin pensarlo mas lanza uno de sus ataques primeramente hacia Kikio, ya hace varios años atrás le había dicho que si intentaba de nuevo lastimar a Kagome no se lo perdonaría y el mismo acabaría con ella.

Aquella miko logra protegerse con un campo.

- ¿Podrías destruir el campo de fuerza de Kikio? –pregunta simplemente hacia Kagome con voz baja-

- Si... –lo dice para luego preparar su arco y apuntar hacia Kikio, arruga un poco su entrecejo, haciendo una mueca de dolor, al sentir una punzada en su hombro derecho ocasionada por aquel trozo de flecha que aun tenia incrustado-

Dispara hacia donde estaba apuntando, y aunque no le fue totalmente sencillo destruir aquel campo de fuerza pudo hacerlo finalmente.

- Ahora me encargare de destruirte por completo –lo dice el hanyou hacia aquella miko que conoció hace ya casi sesenta años-

- Inuyasha… -lo susurra Kagome al ver como el hanyou alejarse un poco de ella y dirigirse hacia aquella miko de la cual es reencarnación-

- Estaré bien Kag, cuando acabe con Kikio, juntos destruiremos a Naraku y regresaremos con nuestros hijos –lo dice dirigiendo su mirada hacia donde estaban sus hijos junto a su medio hermano Sesshoumaru-

Kagome dirige su mirada hacia donde ve el hanyou, y se sorprende al ver a Sesshoumaru y al lado de él a sus dos hijos mayores y a Rin con Saki entre sus brazos. ¿Qué estaban haciendo Izayoi e Inutaisho allí? Estaba segura de que Inuyasha no lo había hecho, si no la había querido dejar a ella ir hacia allá, mucho menos seria capaz de arriesgar la vida de esos pequeños.

Y también se preguntaba que hacia Sesshoumaru en aquel lugar, ¿a que pudo haber ido?

- No te descuides –lo escucha como se lo dice Naraku-

Voltea a ver a aquel ser y logra ver como se le acercaba rápidamente y se detenía justo delante de ella.

- No cabe duda de que te has vuelto muy fuerte estos últimos años, has incrementado tu poder espiritual indudablemente, pero aun así no serás capaz de destruirme, aunque la perla no este completa aun así me permitirá regenerarme cuantas veces lo necesite, y eso tú lo sabes… -lo dice Naraku al mantener viendo fijamente a Kagome-

- Te destruiré cuésteme lo que me cueste –se lo dice la joven miko al estar segura de si misma-

- ¿Serás capaz de sacrificar tu propia vida y abandonar a tu familia? –se lo pregunta de tal manera que hace que la chica se atemorice un poco con aquellas palabras-

¿Abandonar a su familia? Eso es algo que no ocurriría, ella permanecería con su familia durante muchos años, no moriría en manos de Naraku, lo destruiría y todo acabaría de una vez por todas.

Escucha como una especie de explosión viniendo desde la dirección donde se encontraba el hanyou, dirigiendo su mirada hacia aquel lugar. Ve como Inuyasha estaba intentando destruir el campo de fuerza que Kikio había construido nuevamente.

- Al parecer Kikio me esta causando problemas –lo dice Naraku-

Se separa un poco de Kagome, de sus extremidades forma unos cuantos tentáculos y los dirige rápidamente hacia el hanyou y la antigua miko.

- ¡Cuidado Inuyasha! –lo grita Kagome, logrando alertar al hanyou a tiempo-

Inuyasha de un salto logrando esquivar facialmente aquel ataque y ve como uno de los tentáculos atraviesa la barrera que tenía formada Kikio y también el cuerpo de barro y huesos de aquella miko.

- Que lastima no pudo detener mi ataque, al fin y al cabo ya solo me estorbaba –lo dice al ver como las almas que contenía el cuerpo de Kikio empezaban a ser liberadas-

- ¿Cómo… pudiste? –pregunta Kikio en un susurro, cayendo sentada sobre sus rodillas, tratando de evitar que todas su almas escapasen-

Inuyasha llega al lado de Kagome y ambos se alejan un poco mas de Naraku hasta un punto desde el cual pudiesen atacarlo, la pelinegra toma una flecha de su carcaj y prepara su arco, pero antes de poder lanzarle una de sus flechas queda totalmente paralizada, y de un momento a otro algunas de las almas que habían sido liberadas del cuerpo de Kikio comienzan a entrar en su cuerpo, aquellas almas que Kikio le había absorbido en el pasado.

- ¿Kagome? –la llama al ver como la chica parecía haber entrado en una especie de trance- ¡Kagome! –le grita al dejar su espada a un lado y zarandearla un poco-

La joven mantiene su mirada perdida mientras aquellas almas terminaban de entrar en su cuerpo. Es sostenida por el hanyou al perder sus fuerzas por unos instantes.

- ¿Estás bien? –lo pregunta el hanyou al ver como la chica parecía volver a la normalidad-

- Creo que… si… -lo dice al incorporarse y separándose del ojidorado- debemos terminar con esto de una vez por todas –lo dice ahora viendo Naraku-

- ¿De verdad aun quieren intentar destruirme? –lo dice en un tono de descarada ironía-

Kagome toma una flecha de su carcaj para luego preparar su arco y apuntar hacia a Naraku.

- Kag… no deberías… -intenta decir pero la mirada que la chica le ofreció le hizo callar-

- Estaré bien, ahora terminemos con esto… -se lo dice al sonreírle, viendo como el hanyou tan solo asiente-

Y así juntos continuaron con aquella batalla en la cual resultaron victoriosos, destruyendo a Naraku y obteniendo así la perla de Shikon por la cual se conocieron y unieron en su búsqueda hace ya más de diez años.

-.-.-.-.-

Más de dos meses habían pasado desde aquella última batalla por la perla. Luego de terminar con aquella pelea la joven miko se vio seriamente afectada, no solo por la herida recibida en su hombro la cual había sido infectada al estar en contacto con el veneno que liberaba Naraku durante su enfrentamiento, sino también por la gran pérdida de su poder espiritual utilizada en aquella batalla.

Aquello tenía sumamente preocupados a todos, especialmente al hanyou y sus cachorros, pero al cabo de unos días la miko comenzó a recuperarse rápidamente,

El hecho de que Kohaku muriese en manos de Naraku había afectado mucho a Sango pero luego de la llegada de su bebé, hace ya un par de semanas, se encontraba muy feliz al igual que el houshi. Habían tenido un niño precioso de ojos azulados y cabello café.

Sesshoumaru y Rin permanecieron en la aldea unos días a petición de esta última, quien también estaba preocupada por la joven miko, ya que le tenía un aprecio muy grande al igual que a aquellos pequeños.

Ahora Inuyasha junto al houshi jugaban con los mellizos, mientras sus mujeres se encargaban de los más pequeños, Saki y Kazuki, estando en la cabaña que ahora compartían Miroku y Sango como una familia.

- No cabe duda de que Kazuki se parece mucho a Miroku –lo dice la pelinegra al ver a Sango mientras se encargaba de cambiar al pequeño, y ella se mantenía entreteniendo a Saki quien jugaba con un mechón de su cabello-

- Y esta pequeña es igual a ti, y será como tú en el futuro al igual que Izayoi…

- Si es así, entonces creo que Inuyasha tendrá muchos problemas –lo dice para luego reír junto a Sango al imaginarse a un hanyou celoso al cuidar a sus hijas de sus pretendientes-

- Pa… pa –lo escuchan ambas mujeres decir de la pequeña Saki, haciendo sonreír a ambas-

- Al parecer mi pequeña extraña a papi –lo dice la pelinegra con dulzura a la pequeña viendo como esta sonreía- vamos a buscarlo… -y ella junto a Sango salen de la cabaña para buscar al hanyou y Sango a su marido-

Se dan cuenta como sus hombres no están fuera de la cabaña, imaginándose que de seguro fueron a jugar con los niños a alguna parte del bosque, y se encaminan hacia allí.

Escuchan unas risas reconociendo que eran las de Izayoi e Inutaisho, y continúan caminado en esa dirección. Al llegar al lugar pueden ver como la pequeña Izayoi era perseguida por Miroku. Kagome se percata de no ver ni al hanyou ni a su otro hijo.

- Mami estamos acá arriba –escucha la voz de Inutaisho haciéndola subir su vista hasta un gran árbol que se encontraba delante de ella-

- Inuyasha… -lo dice viendo al ojidorado y aun lado de este estaba su pequeño- baja a Inutaisho de allí ahora mismo –se lo dice en forma algo "dulce"-

- Pero mami… -intenta decir el pequeño hanyou-

- Pero nada… Inuyasha ya me escuchaste –lo dice viendo como su hanyou se sacudía para luego tomar a Inutaisho entre sus brazos y bajar rápidamente-

- Así me gusta –lo dice al sonreír al ya estar el ojidorado con su hijo en el suelo-

- Kagome lo tiene dominado por completo –se lo susurra Miroku a Sango, hace ya poco se había reunido con ella-

- Pues sí, y yo quisiera poder hacer lo mismo –lo dice al mirar al houshi fijamente-

- Pero Sanguito, si tú sabes que yo hago lo que tú me pidas –se lo dice de forma obediente-

- Kag… -dice algo temeroso el hanyou al acercarse a su mujer- yo…

- Si ya lo sé, me dirás que él te pidió subir y tú no pudiste decirle que no… lo sé –suspira- pero debes aprender a ponerles sus límites también, es peligroso que este allí arriba y lo sabes…

- Pero yo estaba con él… -se apresura a decir-

- Lo sé, pero aun así sigue siendo peligroso, así que nada de volver a subir a los arboles con los niños hasta que crezcan un poco más, ¿entendido? –lo informa como ultimátum viendo como al hanyou y luego a su pequeño viendo como ambos asiente y ella tan solo sonríe-

- Ahora ten… -lo dice la misma Kagome al entregarle la bebé a Inuyasha- te estaba llamando –sonríe de nuevo al ver a la pequeña en brazos de su padre-

-.-.-.-.-

Inuyasha intentaba separar las manitas de la pequeña Saki de sus sensibles orejitas, que al igual que cuando Inutaisho e Izayoi eran bebés era lo que más les entretenía. Ya hace un rato que anocheció y su mujer con los cachorros aun no regresaban de tomar su baño como todas las tardes.

Escucha como la puerta de la entrada de la cabaña se abre dejando ver a la pelinegra llegar con los dos pequeños, teniendo estos dos últimos el cabello mojado. Ve como la chica se acerca a él con una sonrisa.

- Ven acá pequeña –lo dice al tomar a Saki entre sus brazos y alejarla de las lindas orejitas de su padre- eso no es un juguete –se lo dice al sonreír al ver como la pequeña hace un puchero-

Inutaisho se sienta a un lado de su padre mientras su hermana se siente entre las piernas de este.

Saki fija su mirada ambarina en el centro del pecho de su madre llamándole la atención el objeto brillante que colgaba del cuello de esta, mueve sus manitas hasta el pecho de su madre e intenta abrir un poco la camisa que es esos momentos llevaba Kagome.

- ¿Acaso tienes hambre pequeña? –se lo pregunta dulcemente al ver a su niña buscar en su pecho, pero se sorprende al ver como la pequeña toma entre sus manitas la perla de Shikon comenzando esta a brillar con gran intensidad-

Inuyasha y Kagome se miran unos instantes y luego dirigen sus miradas hasta la más pequeña de sus hijos.

_- ¿Segura que eso será lo mejor Kaede?-lo pregunta la joven miko al estar sentada delante de aquella anciana, estando a un lado del hanyou- _

_Había pasado tan solo una semana desde que destruyeron a Naraku, y Kagome comenzaba a recuperar sus fuerzas. _

_- Si aun no tienen pensado pedir ningún deseo a la perla, eso será lo mejor, sellar los poderes de la perla hasta que sepan qué hacer con ella –lo dice viendo como la chica mantenía su vista fija en la Shikon no Tama que sostenía en su mano derecha- de esa forma los demonios y demás seres que quieran apoderarse de ella se mantendrán alejados al no sentir su presencia…_

_- Lo hare –dice decidida sin dejar de ver aquella perla, si aquello le daría un poco de tranquilidad para estar con su familia lo haría- _

_- Pero Kagome, apenas te has recuperado de la batalla contra Naraku, es peligroso que selles la perla ahora. No lo permitiré –lo dice Inuyasha seriamente al tomar la mano derecha entre una de las suyas y haciendo que la chica lo mirase- _

_- Yo… _

_- Inuyasha tiene razón, para poder sellar la perla necesitas un gran poder espiritual y tal como estas ahora resultaría muy peligroso que lo intentaras, lo mejor será esperar un par de días más –lo dice Kaede viendo como la pelinegra no hacía otra cosa que ver la mirada seria que conservaba el hanyou- _

_- Esta bien… -es lo único que dice al asentir- _

Luego de aquel día esperaron una semana más para que la chica sellase la perla. Kaede les había dicho que solo ella misma podría romper el sello para cuando fuese necesario. Y les extrañaba y alarmaba de cierta manera el hecho de que la pequeña Saki de tan solo un poco más de ocho meses pudiese haber roto aquel sello al tan solo tomar la perla entre sus manos.

Cada vez estaban más seguros de que aquella pequeña sería sumamente especial en un futuro.

- Mami ¿Cuándo iremos a casa de la abuela? –lo pregunta Inutaisho al intentar cambiar la atmosfera que se había creado luego de que su hermanita comenzase a jugar con aquella joya que protegían sus padres- quiero jugar con el tío Souta

- Mmmm… no lo sé, podríamos ir la próxima semana –se lo responde viendo como su hijo sonreía ante aquello-

- Bien ya es hora de que esta pequeña coma para ir a dormir, al igual que ustedes –lo dice viendo a sus hijos mayores junto a su padre- Inu encárgate de ellos por favor –se lo dice para luego acercarse al él agacharse un poco y darle un corto beso en los labios y luego dirigirse a la habitación donde dormía Saki-

Mantiene su vista en la pequeña que mantiene entre sus brazos y que aun mantenía entre sus manitas la perla de Shikon, al llegar a la habitación que comparte con el hanyou se sienta sobre el futon.

- Ya deja de jugar con esto pequeña –se lo dice dulcemente al retirarle aquella joya de sus manitas para luego ella comenzar a desabotonar los primeros botones de la camisa que llevaba-

Al ya tener uno de sus pechos al descubierto coloca a Saki de tal forma de que comience a alimentarse de ella. Al cabo de unos minutos la pequeña se queda profundamente dormida prendida aun al pecho de su madre, Kagome sonríe al ver a la pequeña dormida, se había acostumbrado a dormirse mientras comía, aquella era la manera de dormirla durante la noche.

- Ya deberías de quitarle esa costumbre –escucha que se lo dice el hanyou al entrar en la habitación-

- Y tú de complacer tanto a Inutaisho –se lo contraataca con una sonrisa-

- Feh! –es lo único que articula al sentarse delante de su mujer-

- Además no es ninguna molestia que se duerma de esta manera –viendo a Saki plácidamente dormida-

- Habla por ti solamente –lo murmura entre dientes el ojidorado-

Kami sabia mejor que nadie que el amaba a aquella cachorrita, pero desde que había tomado aquella costumbre de dormirse en el pecho de la chica hace ya más de un mes, no había podido tener nada de intimidad con su mujer ¡nada! Y aquello comenzaba a frustrarlo. ¡Él quería disfrutar de su mujer! ¡Kusso!

- ¿Qué insinúas?

- Oh vamos Kag, no es que me moleste mucho, pero es que desde Saki se duerme de esa forma no hemos podido hacer nada –lo dice de manera exasperada suspirando al final-

Kagome permanece callada por un instante y luego no puede evitar comenzar a reírse por lo bajo sin llegar a despertar a la bebé.

- ¿Te parece divertido? –se lo pregunta aun más frustrado que antes, se pone de pie y rápidamente sale de la habitación-

- Inuyasha espera… -intenta detenerlo al llamarlo pero bien sabe que será imposible-

Se para con cuidado y se acerca a la cuna donde debería dormir su pequeña hija, la separa de su pecho notando como esta tenía la intención de despertar y comenzar a llorar, toma con una de sus manos un chupón que estaba sobre la cuna, el cual había traído desde su época, y se lo coloca a la pequeña en la boca para que lo succione. Luego de eso acuesta a Saki en su cuna para ella irse en busca de su orgulloso hanyou.

Antes de salir de la cabaña se encarga de volver a sellar la perla, para así no tener algún imprevisto al estar fuera.

Al ya estar afuera se encamina hacia el bosque sabiendo que el ojidorado iría a algún lugar alejado. Camina por un par de minutos sin conseguir ninguna pista del ojidorado. Se detiene al escuchar un ruido detrás de ella haciéndola voltear rápidamente, no logra ver nada debido a la espesura del bosque y la poca luz que ofrecía la luna aquella noche, pero bien sabía que alguien la seguía, no podía sentir ninguna presencia maligna así que no podía tratarse de algún demonio.

Vuelve su vista al frente para seguir su camino.

- ¿Adonde fuiste Inu? –lo pregunta en susurro al viento al continuar caminando-

-.-.-.-.-

Había olfateado el aroma de la pelinegra a un par de metros de donde estaba y decide alejarse aun más de aquel lugar. Se detiene al haber corrido tan solo un par de metros, aunque se hubiese enfadado un poco por la actitud que había tomado la chica, no dejaría que estuviera sola en el bosque, se da media vuelta y comienza a correr hacia la dirección donde había percibido a su mujer.

Al captar su aroma más fuertemente se detiene y comienza a dar pasos lentos. Ve como la chica se encuentra a tan solo unos metros de él y tan solo se mantiene viéndola sin intención de acercarse hasta ella, al dar un paso más adelante pisa una pequeña rama, escuchándose aquel sonido algo fuerte debido al total silencio del bosque.

Ve como la chica voltea hacia su dirección, pero poco después ve como vuelve su vista hacia delante para continuar con su camino.

- ¿Adonde fuiste Inu? –se lo escucha decir en un susurro, haciéndolo estremecer un poco al escuchárselo decir de aquella forma-

Al notar como lo joven miko ya se había adelanto unos cuantos metros más, se adelanta también para no perderla de vista.

-.-.-.-.-

Se detiene al llegar a un pequeño riachuelo, se sienta en la orilla de este viendo su rostro reflejado en el agua. Cierra sus ojos al abrazarse a si misma al tener un poco de frio, quizás no había sido buena idea salir de la cabaña vestida de aquella manera, unos pantaloncillos cortos y una camisa sin mangas, y aun mas sabiendo que el hanyou no estaba con ella para refugiarla entre sus brazos.

Siente como algo cae sobre sus hombros, haciéndola abrir sus ojos notando que era el haori del ojidorado.

- Inu… -lo murmura al ponerse de pie y darse vuelta rápidamente para quedar frente a frente con el hanyou-

- No debiste salir de la cabaña –dice simplemente en un tono un tanto seco-

Al ver como la chica se abrazaba a sí misma no pudo evitar acercarse y darle su haori, después de todo ella era su mujer, su hembra, y era su deber y obligación estar con ella y protegerla de cualquier cosa, así tan solo fuese el frio de la noche, su instinto se lo exigía, y no tan solo eso, también todo lo que sentía por aquella chica.

- No te detuviste cuando te llame, y no me quedaría esperándote, debía venir a buscarte –se lo dice al fijar su vista en la ambarina de él-

- Es peligroso que estés fuera con la perla…

- Volví a sellarla antes de salir –se lo dice antes de que el continuase hablando-

- Con más razón aun, te debilitaste al hacerlo…

- No soy tan débil

- Ja! Si claro, pero no puedes soportar tan solo una noche fresca –se lo dice al cruzar sus brazos sobre su pecho-

- Eres un completo idiota, y yo que venía a disculparme contigo

- Feh! Haz lo que quieras –lo dice al voltear su vista hacia otro lugar-

- Es lo que pienso hacer –muestra una leve sonrisa que es pasada inadvertida por el hanyou-

Vuelve su rostro para ver a la pelinegra luego de escucharla decir aquello, y se sorprende al sentir los labios de ella sobre los suyos en un sorprendido pero ardiente beso, el cual no tarda mucho en corresponder.

Hace tanto tiempo que el hanyou no se comportaba de aquella manera, orgullosamente, tan solo solía ser tierno y complaciente, pero ahora volvía a ser ese hanyou arrogante y vanidoso del cual se enamoro, debía admitir que extraña de cierta manera aquellas tontas peleas que solían tener en el pasado. Tal vez porque de esa forma fuese como si el tiempo no estuviese transcurriendo.

Siente como el hanyou coloca sus manos en su cintura acercándola más a él, gruñendo él a hacer aquello, quizás ya había olfateado su excitación.

Inuyasha tomo su haori de los hombros de la chica y lo tira sobre la hierba, para improvisar con aquello el futon. Kagome por su parte coloca sus manos sobre el pecho de su amante por sobre el haori blanco, queriendo quitárselo de una vez por todas.

Se separan del beso por falta de aire y ella libera un gemido al sentir una de las manos de él acariciar uno de sus pechos por sobre su camisa, al igual que había comenzado a besar su cuello.

- Creí que estabas molesto –lo dice al sentir como el hanyou la toma entre sus brazos para luego recostarla sobre su haori-

- Lo estaba –es lo único que dice al continuar con su labor de besar a la chica que ahora se encontraba debajo de su cuerpo-

Besa sus labios, mejillas, y desciende hasta su cuello y un poco más, por el contorno de la camisa que ella tenía puesta, con sus manos se encarga de desabrochar los botones de aquella prenda rápidamente, sentándola luego para quitársela por completo, y también quitarle el brasier que mantenía apresadas a aquel par de montañas que adornaban el cuerpo de su mujer.

Los ve durante tan solo unos instantes, apreciándolos completamente, un poco más grandes por estar amamantando aun a su cachorrita, comienza a besar el contorno de ellos escuchando a la chica suspirar. Ella por su parte recorre con su manos la espalda ahora desnuda de él, clavando sus uñas en ella al sentir como el había comenzado a morder sus pezones, haciéndola gemir aun mas.

Inuyasha con sus manos comienza a acariciar los contornos del cuerpo de su mujer, desde su rostro, pasando por su cuello, senos, hasta llegar a la cintura de esta, para luego lentamente comenzar a quitarle con suavidad aquellos pantaloncillos que llevaba junto con la última prenda que cubría aquel cuerpo exquisito para él.

Kagome mueve sus piernas para que el hanyou pudiese retirarle aquellas últimas prendas que cubrían su cuerpo. Al estar ella completamente desnuda delante de él, coloca sus manos en el pecho del ojidorado y comienza a bajarlas lentamente pasando por aquel firme abdomen sin ninguna cicatriz, aquel mismo abdomen que ha recorrido con sus manos miles de veces anteriormente, baja un poco más hasta llegar al nudo del hakama y desatarlo lentamente.

- Kusso! Mujer –murmura entre un gemido al sentir las manos de la chica cerca de aquella zona tan sensible y que justo en aquellos momentos precisaba atención-

- Calma, mi hanyou –lo dice al alzar su rostro e intentar alcanzar una de las orejitas del ojidorado, porque bien sabía que aquella acción tan solo lo excitaría aun más-

Suelta un gruñido ante lo que acababa de hacer la chica, ella sí que sabia como enloquecerlo, pero el también sabia el cómo enloquecerla a ella. Con su mano derecha se encarga de ofrecerle caricias desde el centro de sus senos pasando por su plano vientre y continúa bajando aun más, encontrándose con los vellos rizados de su intimidad.

Ella gime al sentir la mano de él en aquel lugar, y luego sentir como el bajaba un poco mas hasta llegar a su centro, haciéndole estremecer. Al desatar por completo el nudo del hakama de Inuyasha, recorre con sus manos una vez más su pecho, rodeando luego el cuello de él con sus brazos.

Introduce uno de sus dedos en ella, y luego otro viéndola arqueándose un poco. Busca besar los labios de ella consiguiéndolo, y ella le responde ansiosamente. La pelinegra se separa del beso al sentir como los dedos de él habían comenzado a moverse en su interior, gimiendo con ello.

- Inu…-dice su nombre entre gemidos y mueve su pierna derecha subiéndola un poco, rozando con su rodilla el miembro ya avivado de él, escuchándolo entre gemir y gruñir-

Inuyasha retira sus manos de la cavidad de ella, escuchándola suspirar insatisfecha. Termina de quitarse el estorboso hakama y se acomoda sobre su mujer, besa su cuello, luego su mejilla y por ultimo su boca. Aleja un poco su rostro del de ella para poder verla, mantenía los ojos cerrados y sus labios entre abiertos por su respiración entre cortada.

- Di que me deseas –se lo ordena Inuyasha, y ve como la chica abres sus ojos para verlo fijamente-

- Bien lo sabes mejor que nadie en este momento –se lo dice al mantener su vista fija en la ambarina de él y sonreír-

- Te deseo –lo dice la misma pelinegra al alzar su rostro y besar los labios de él levemente- hazme tuya una vez más –susurra con una voz que resultaba exquisitamente sensual para el hanyou-

Inuyasha al escuchar a la chica decir aquello mueve sus caderas rozando con su miembro la húmeda intimidad de ella, hasta dejar la punta de este en la entrada de aquella cavidad, gimiendo ambos ante eso. La chica aun manteniendo rodeado el cuello del ojidorado con sus brazos se arquea un poco y alza su rostro. Susurra el nombre de aquel hanyou que se encuentra sobre su cuerpo logrando que su aliento chocase con una de las sensibles orejitas de aquel ojidorado.

Gruñe con cierta fiereza y luego en un rápido movimiento entre en ella, resultando tal vez algo brusco y violento, cosa que a ella no pareció importarle y tan solo se aferro aun más a su amante y gimió de puro placer.

Comenzó con sus embestidas rápidas, firmes y enérgicas, quizás en aquel momento sus instintos salvajes eran más fuertes, o quizás tan solo era el deseo que tenia por aquella pelinegra que ahora se encontraba debajo de su cuerpo gimiendo y suspirando su nombre, tanto tiempo sin poseer a aquella mujer le acumulaba el deseo hacia ella.

- Bésame –exige ella al buscar el rostro de su amante-

Él sin pensarlo cumple aquello, uniendo sus labios con los de ella en un beso ardiente. Al sentir como su miembro era apretado deliciosamente por la intimidad de Kagome, se separa del beso, para respirar profundamente al igual que la pelinegra. Ahora lame una de las mejillas de ella saboreando el exquisito sabor que tenia la piel de su mujer.

Baja el ritmo de sus embestidas al ser estas un poco mas dificultosas, ve como ella recuesta su cabeza sobre la hierba quedando fuera de su hakama, sabiendo bien que el orgasmo de ella estaba presente, al verla estremecerse debajo de él, y al sentir su miembro aun mas apresado por las paredes contraídas de la pelinegra.

Embiste en ella unas pocas veces más, hasta él también llegar a aquel paraíso de sensaciones que solo conoció y disfruta con aquella chica a la cual ama con gran locura, y por la única por la cual daría la vida, al igual que por sus cachorros claro está.

Sale de ella, y se recuesta a su lado.

Kagome se refugia entre sus brazos. Al ya tener sus respiraciones calmadas, ella dirige su mirada achocolatada hacia el rostro de él, ve como mantenía los ojos cerrados y tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, con una de sus manos acaricia su rostro, él seguía igual que hace más de diez, tal vez solo haya madurado un poco pero su apariencia seguía siendo la misma. En cambio ella si había cambiado, quizás no mucho, pero lo había hecho, y sabia que dentro de algunos años aquel cambio se notaria aun mas.

Y ¿Qué haría ella? No podía hacer nada, no podía detener el tiempo, no podía detener su tiempo. El tiempo es algo que trascurre frecuentemente, y nadie es capaz de detenerlo. Y quizás así debían suceder las cosas, después de todo el amor entre ellos solo podría darse por un breve tiempo, en el cual tendrían que encargarse de disfrutarlo al máximo siendo felices.

Deja de acariciar el rostro de él, y ahora dirige su mirada hacia el cielo poco estrellado. Dentro de algunos años su tiempo se detendría y no podrán hacer nada, el hanyou y los hijos que tienen ahora deberán continuar sin ella.

Tal vez aquella era la razón por la cual los hanyou y demonios no debían relacionarse con los humanos y mucho menos enamorarse de ellos, mas sin embargo sucede, ya que el amor nunca conoce leyes ni se deja llevar por cosas irrelevantes, tan solo se da, nace, existe y se fortalece hasta que llega el momento en que una de las llamas que encendieron ese amor se extingue, pero aun así la otra se mantiene en pie, esperando… tal vez volver a encontrarse con aquella persona a la cual se mantendrá unida por siempre.

Inuyasha al sentir como la chica había dejado de acariciar su mejilla abre su ojos para fijarse en el rostro de ella, ve como mantenía su vista fija en el cielo nocturno y tiene su mirada algo perdida percibiendo en ella un dejo de tristeza, alertándole.

- ¿En qué piensas? –se lo pregunta ahora acariciando una de las mejillas de ella, haciendo que voltease a verlo-

- En el tiempo… -se lo responde simplemente ofreciéndole una sonrisa-

- ¿El tiempo? ¿Qué tiene el tiempo? –pregunta sin entender-

- Que no se detiene, siempre corre, y tan solo deja sus huellas –le responde al volver su vista al cielo-

- Kag… ¿Qué intestas decir? –pregunta ahora un tanto preocupado-

- Tan solo que… mírate –vuelve su vista hacia él- no has cambiado en estos diez años, en cambio yo…

- Eso es porque soy un hanyou y tu una…

- Humana –le interrumpe- lo sé, y es lo que intento decirte, el tiempo para mí no se detiene, y para ti pasa más lento –permanece en silencio unos instantes- y sabes que en algunos años yo… -es interrumpida por un fugaz beso por parte del hanyou el cual hace que quede tumbada de espalda en la hierba una vez más-

- Inuyasha… -menciona su nombre al sentir los besos de él ahora en su cuello- yo…

- Calla –se lo dice como una orden al fijar su vista en la de ella- no quiero seguir con esta estúpida conversación –lo dice como ultimátum al volver al besar a la pelinegra-

En pocos minutos comenzaron a hacer el amor nuevamente, intentando borrar lo antes mencionado. Esta vez él le hizo el amor de manera lenta extendiendo así la locura del placer que le ofrecía a su joven miko.

-.-.-.-.-

Se encontraba de regreso a casa con la chica plácidamente dormida entre sus brazos cubierta con su haori. La había hecho el amor hasta dejarla completamente exhausta. Él no quería escuchar lo que ella terminaría por decir, ya que eso era su mayor miedo.

Escucha el llanto de la pequeña Saki, apresurando su paso, de seguro su cachorrita tendría hambre. Al llegar a la cabaña se dirige rápidamente hasta su habitación, coloca con cuidado a Kagome sobre el futon quedando esta acostada de lado con ayuda de un par de almohadones, y luego va a buscar a la pequeña, vuelve hasta el futon sentándose a un lado de la joven dormida.

Descubre uno de los senos de la chica, para luego acostar a Saki a un lado de su madre de tal forma que pudiese alimentarse y que ambas estuviesen cómodas.

Ve como la pequeña toma con una de sus manitas la perla de Shikon que colgaba del cuello de su madre mientras se alimentaba. Saki cierra sus ojitos concentrándose solo en saciar su sed y hambre para luego volver a dormirse.

Inuyasha mantiene su vista fija en la manita de su cachorra en la cual guarda aquel objeto tan preciado, capaz de conceder cualquier deseo, pero bien sabe que la perla solo se purificaría al pedir un deseo puro y de corazón, sin ambiciones pérfidas, bastaría con… un deseo de amor.

Sentía miedo desde que la chica comenzase a hablar hace un rato, aquello le turbaba, no quería que ella se fuese de su lado por nada del mundo, ni siquiera el tiempo los podría separar, aunque ella fuese una humana había alguna forma de que su tiempo trascurriese en la misma forma que en el de él.

- Pequeña –lo murmura hacia la cachorrita acariciando suavemente una de sus mejillas, ella abre sus ojitos ámbares- ¿podrías hacer lo mismo que hiciste hace un rato con esto? –termina preguntado ahora acariciando la mano con la cual Saki sostenía la perla-

Saki se aleja del seno de su madre y dirige su mirada hacia su padre y luego hasta donde su mano, parpadeando un par de veces, ve de nuevo a su padre y luego continua alimentándose de su madre, pero esta vez apretando un poco mas aquella joya entre su manita y cerrando los ojos.

Inuyasha ve como la perla estando en la mano de la pequeña comienza a brillar tenuemente y luego con más intensidad, y después volver a como se encontraba anteriormente tan solo que con un poco mas de brillo.

Sonríe al ver aquello, y luego coloca su mano sobre la pequeña de Saki. Cierra sus ojos y pide aquel tan anhelado deseo en silencio. La perla brilla con leve intensidad para después dejar de hacerlo, y así pasar a ser una simple joya como muchas otras.

-.-.-.-.-

Despierta al momento que los rayos solares chocan contra su rostro, abre sus ojos lentamente dejando ver el color marrón en ellos, lo primero que logra ver es a su pequeña dormida a su lado, seguramente el hanyou la había acostado a su lado.

Siente como alguien la mantiene medio abrazada por la cintura sabiendo bien que es Inuyasha. Ve como Saki comienza a moverse un tanto incomoda para luego escucharla llorar.

- Ya despertaron mis dos pequeñas dormilonas –se lo escucha decir al hanyou en su oído para luego sentir como él besaba su mejilla-

Inuyasha es quien se para primero, toma a su cachorrita y la lleva al lugar donde suelen cambiarla.

Kagome se sienta sobre el futon, cubre un poco mas su pecho con el haori del ojidorado pero su mirada se percata de algún cambio en la perla de Shikon que colgaba en su cuello, lleva una de sus manos hasta ella y la tomo entre esta, se queda viendo aquella joya con suma sorpresa.

- Inuyasha –llama al hanyou y dirige su mirada hacia él, el susodicho voltea la vista- ¿Qué le sucedió a la perla?

El hanyou se mantiene en silencio y continua con su tarea de cambiar a Saki, al terminar se dirige hacia la chica y se siente a su lado manteniendo a la pequeña entre sus brazos.

- Anoche cuando estabas diciendo esas cosas, me hiciste temer, el solo pensar que algún día te perderé es mi mayor miedo, no importa que sea en alguna batalla o por lo que intentabas decir –lo dice sin mirar a la joven miko, y tan solo fijar su vista en Saki- el perderte, no lo soportaría –voltea su mirada para encontrarse con dos orbes chocolates viéndolo-

- Inu…

- Pedí el deseo Kag… y esta pequeña me ayudo –viendo de nuevo a Saki-

- ¿Cuál fue tu deseo? –pregunta con su voz un poco entrecortada-

- El estar por siempre juntos, como una familia –lo responde simplemente sin dejar de ver a la cachorrita y sonreír levemente-

- Tu…

- Fui egoísta –lo dice al imaginar que aquello era lo que la chica le diría- fui egoísta al no pensar en nuestros amigos o en tu familia, y tan solo querer permanecer junto a ti el resto de mi vida, y al no querer volver a perder a alguien importante en mi vida, al permitir que nuestros hijos crezcan felizmente al tener a su madre con ellos, al evitar…

- Basta –lo interrumpe ella, mientras intentaba contener su llanto- no digas mas, por favor

Vuelve su mirada ambarina hacia Kagome y ve como esta lo observa con sus ojos completamente cristalinos.

- No pienso que seas un egoísta, lo único que puedo pensar ahora, es que eres un hombre maravilloso que tan solo quiere lo mejor para su familia –se lo dice al sonreír y dejar que unas cuantas lagrimas rueden por sus mejillas-

- De seguro Sango y Miroku entenderán, al igual que mi familia, todo estará bien ahora… -lo dice la misma Kagome-

- Kag…

- Estaremos juntos por siempre, compartiendo nuestras vidas –dice al sonreír aun más y ve como el hanyou tan solo asiente sonriendo también-

Poco después Izayoi e Inutaisho entran a la habitación para estar con sus padres, mientras peleaban entre ellos para ver quién de los dos jugaría con la pequeña. Inuyasha le entrega la pequeña a Izayoi quien sonríe victoriosa.

El hanyou se acerca hasta la joven miko y se sienta a su lado, esta apoya su cabeza en su hombro, entrelazan sus manos, ven con dulzura a sus tres hijos y luego cruzan sus miradas demostrando en ellas los sueños e ilusiones que se llevarían a cabo en su futuro juntos.

"_En mi vida junto a ti he vivido, conocido y aprendido muchas cosas. Quizás había muerto antes de conocerte, pero me permitiste volver a vivir al liberarme, luego comenzamos nuestro viaje, decidiste quedarte conmigo a pesar de todo, me amaste tal y como soy, y yo te ame por como eras conmigo, me has dado esperanza, felicidad, y una familia. Cada día que pasa te amo aun más y lo seguiré haciendo por la eternidad. Veremos crecer a nuestros hijos, seguiremos amándonos, seguiremos juntos el camino que nos tiene preparado el destino, y sé que ahora podre superar cualquier cosa, ya que estarás a mi lado, como lo has estado hasta ahora, estarás presente en mi vida, ya que mi vida tan solo depende del estar junto a ti."_

**¡Fin!**

**¡Konnichiwa! ¿Cómo están? Espero que my bien n_n **

**Acá estoy reportándome con el capítulo final de esta historia. Muchas gracias por el apoyo ^^ nos estaremos leyendo en una próximo fic! ^^**

**Bye! Bye! **

**Atte: La futura Sra. Pattinson *-* ( xD ) **


End file.
